Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: Lyra, Lyon's sister, ran from her kingdom years ago, not wanting to be a part of her brother's tactics but now when war breaks out across the area, she has to return to help defeat what her brother became…and what she fears she will become…
1. Prologue

For the last time, I have a lot of OCs for this story. I mean a lot. I chose to write it this way because I like it. I can keep track of all the characters that I placed in it. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I wrote it for myself. If there's too many for you then I'm sorry but don't ram it into the dirt. You don't like it? Then don't read it.  
>For the ones that can handle the characters, please enjoy.<p>

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Prologue**_

_**The Fall of Renais**_

_**In an age long past…evil flooded over the land. Creatures awash in the dark tide ran wild, pushing mankind to the brink of annihilation.**_

_**In its despair, mankind appealed to the heavens, and from a blinding light came hope.**_

_**The Sacred Stones.**_

_**These five glorious treasures held the power to dispel evil.**_

_**The hero Grado and his warriors used the Sacred Stones to combat evil's darkness. They defeated the Demon King and sealed his soul away within the stones.**_

_**With the darkness imprisoned, peace returned to Magvel.**_

_**But this peace would not last…**_

_The Continent of Magvel. _

_For some 800 years, a quiet peace reigned in the absence of the terrible darkness. The Sacred Stones have been passed from generation to generation. Nations have been built around their power and their legacy._

_The Kingdom of Renais, ruled by Fado, the peerless Warrior King._

_The Kingdom of Frelia, ruled by Hayden, the Venerable Sage King._

_The Kingdom of Jehanna, ruled by Ismaire, Queen of the White Dunes._

_The Theocracy of Rausten, ruled by Mansel, the Divine Emperor._

_The Grado Empire, ruled by Vigarde, the stalwart Silent Emperor._

_These five countries house the power of the Sacred Stones. They are joined by the merging mercantile republic of Carcino. In these times of peace, tales of Past conflict have drifted into legend, and memories of the ancient dark arts have all but evaporated._

_It is now the year 803…In an instant, the whole of Magvel is threated by an unexpected atrocity. The Grado Empire, the largest of the Sacred Stone nations, has invaded the kingdom of Renais under orders from Emperor Vigarde. A longtime ally of Grado, Renais is caught off guard, unable to mount any resistance. Grado's forces move quickly, seizing one territory after another._

_Compounding King Fado's worries, his son, Prince Ephraim, has gone missing. Grado's momentum carries its armies to the gates of Castle Renais itself. _

_Renais will fall…_

_It is inevitable._

"**And that is how you string a bow!" **A young woman told the cavalier beside her. "Here, now you try it."

Kyra was sitting on the steps of the throne room with eight others around the room. She was talking to Franz, a young cavalier as they all waited for their next orders. Kyra was young, around 22 at the height of 5'7' with long black hair and green eyes. She was a ranger for the Kingdom of Renais, dressed head to foot in in brown and green to make her sink into the trees when the time calls for it.

Franz, beside her struggling with the bow, was encased in light green armor and sandy blond hair at the age of 17 and 5'10'.

"Ahh, I can't get this!" Franz cried in frustration, tossing the bow on the ground.

"Hey!" Kyra dove after it with a squeal. "Don't hurt Vilora like that!" She began to pet her bow. "Apologize!"

"I'm not gonna apologize to a bow!" Franz looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh yes you are!" Kyra glared at the teen for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

"Franz, Kyra, stop playing." A firm voice told them. Both of them stopped laughing and straightened as they looked the woman and her brother over.

Seth, a paladin and one of the Generals of the army of Renais, was at 6'3' with short red hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in his pale blue armor, arms crossed as he stood beside his older sister.

Bethany, a great knight and another of Renais' generals was 5'9' with long red hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing her white armor, her helmet in her left hand as she awaited orders from their king. Kyra had once asked her how she could stand being in that armor constantly but received a knick behind the ear as an answer.

There was a small laugh from the front of the room and Kyra turned to King Fado and Princess Eirika. King Fado had medium teal hair and a beard as he sat in his throne with his green armor. Eirika, his daughter, had long hair and was dressed in a red and white, short dress with thigh high red boots and gloves with a gold, top armor and a white cape.

"Calm down, Bethany," Fado tried to keep the mood light. "They're just playing. Let the children have their fun."

"Hey, I'm not a child!" Kyra pointed at the king. "I'm 22 and don't forget it."

Fado chuckled again as Bethany dropped her helmet on the other woman's head. He was glad to see that they were still themselves as the enemies drew closer. It made him relieved to hear them all still laughing.

Just then, a solider burst into the throne room, breaking the laughter into pieces. "Your Majesty, I bear bad news. The gate has been breached. Emperor Vigarde's forces are within the castle walls."

King Fado took it calmly. "I understand."

"The garrison has fallen." The man continued. "We've lost contact with Prince Ephraim and can expect no aide from his men. Your Majesty, what are we to do?"

Kyra felt a sudden uneasiness for her cousin, Kira. She was a Swordmaster off with Ephraim and Franz's brother. She prayed for all of their safety.

"What else can we do?" Fado asked. "Order your men to lay down their arms." The man ran off to do just that and Erika stepped up to her father.

"Father…"

"Eirika. Are you wearing the bracelet I gave you?"

"Yes, I have it right here." She answered him.

"Good. Seth."

The Paladin instantly lifted his head. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Bethany."

"My Lord?" Seth's sister took a step forward.

"Take Eirika and head for Frelia." Fado ordered them. "King Hayden is an honorable man. I trust he will keep you safe."

"Understood." Bethany turned to Kyra and nodded at her. The Ranger turned to the young boy beside her before she and Franz took off to get the horses ready.

"And what of Your Majesty?" Seth asked.

"Me? I shall remain here." Fado answered him. "We have long held Grado among our dearest allies, yet now, they attack? I must know why. Am I somehow responsible for this? Have I erred in my leadership? Renais is mine to guide…How could I have failed her so?"

"Father, you can't stay! You mustn't!" Eirika cried. She went to run forward but Bethany caught her. "If you remain behind, then so shall I!"

"Go now! Ride! Take her to safety!" Fado ordered the two of them. Seth and Bethany shared an uneasy look about their King remaining behind but they followed their King's orders, taking the struggling Princess with them outside the castle walls as the enemy burst inside.

Franz and Kyra were there with their horses. "Where's the king?" Kyra asked as Bethany mounted her horse and pulled her helmet on.

"He stayed behind." She answered the woman as she got onto her own horse. Kyra frowned, knowing what that meant.

"General Seth!" Franz looked at his teacher for orders.

"Franz, ride ahead and bring word of our coming to Frelia," Seth told the young one. "A single rider has better odds of passing unseen by Grado's men. Convey to the throne all that has happened here and petition for reinforcements."

"U-understood!" The teen sounded afraid of being sent off on his own at a time like this but he stood to his orders and took off.

Bethany turned to the blue-haired teen. "Princess Eirika, we must-" She caught the shadow flying above them and immediately placed herself and her horse in front of the Princess as Kyra yanked the blue-haired teen up behind her. Seth noticed his sister's actions and took a stance as well, gripping his lance as a trio of Dragonriders landed before them.

The one in the front was in purple armor with long green hair and a strange feel about him. Though, of course, the sight of a woman tied up and knocked out behind him on his dragon didn't help that fact, either.

The woman had long, lilac hair and pale skin as she was dressed in ripped ropes of red and white. She seemed to be a struggled due to all the bruises and cuts on her. The more Kyra looked at her the more she wanted to save the young woman.

"You there, with the girl. Tell me, would that be the wayward Princess of Renais? Well, this must be my lucky day." The leader of the group smiled. "You're all dead. The wench goes with me."

"Over my dead body, she does!" Kyra growled, reaching for her bow but Seth placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am Valter, the Moonstone, Grado's finest general!" the man told them. "And you're just corpses who don't know they are dead." He rushed forward towards the women but Seth blocked him, taking a rash wound in his left side.

"Seth!" Bethany cried for her brother before rushing forward herself, her axe slicing at the frightening man on the dragon. Her brother swatted Kyra's horse and it took off running with the siblings close behind them.

Kyra wanted to save that woman from the freak but with him wounding Seth like that, she knew that there was no way that she was going to be able to save her. No way in hell. What the hell was he doing with her in the first place? Was she from Renais and seen as a 'spoil of the war' to that dragon-freak?

"I can't see any more of Grado's men." Bethany's voice called to them from behind after a little longer.

"If we've made it this far, we've surely earned a moment's rest." Seth sighed, as he slowed his horse down.

The three horses slowed down and Kyra and Eirika immediately dropped from the horse, running over to make sure that Seth was okay. The man stabbed his lance into the ground before sliding off himself.

"My apologies for grabbing you like that earlier," Kyra told the teen beside her.

"Nonsense," Eirika waved it aside. "If it weren't for the three of you, I never would have made it out of the castle. You are the reasons I'm still alive. You have my gratitude. And whoever that man was, he was clearly after me…" Eirika turned to Seth again. "It is my fault that you received such a grave wound. Allow me to treat it. I-"

"Your Highness," Seth pulled away from her. "I can't allow an injury like this to be an obstacle. We have more important matters to attend to."

"I'm afraid my brother is right," Bethany joined in, taking her helmet off. "Though I would gladly like to stay here and dress it, we have to get over the Frelia borders before we halt for too long. While we fulfill his Majesty's orders, Kyra can treat him."

Eirika lowered her head. "I wonder how my father fares alone in the castle. Do you think he's safe? And what of my brother on the Grado front? We've heard nothing from him for days."

"King Fado and Prince Ephraim are both valiant and brave men," Seth answered her. "I doubt even the might of the Grado Empire can hold them in check."

"Yeah," Kyra agreed. "And besides, Kira's there remember? When you put my cousin and Franz's brother together the two of them will kill anything in their paths! You're brother's fine." She smiled, hiding her own worry. "Besides, you need to worry about your own safety. Both of them would be devastated if something happened to you."

"Indeed," Seth nodded. "We must reach Frelia to ensure the day of your happy reunion."

Eirika thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, of course. You're right. Until I'm reunited with my father and brother, I must not despair. Come, let us go."

"Across the Bridge we'll be in Border Mulan." Bethany told them as they steadily made their way towards the river."

"Your Highness, I won't lie to you." Seth began. "This will not be an easy ride. Please, take this rapier. If something should happen, you must continue to Frelia, alone if need be." Eirika took it just moments before a few of the enemy showed up. "Grado's men," Seth growled. "Stand back, Princess Eirika." Seth tried to place himself before the Princess but she pushed him back.

"It's all right, Seth. My brother has taught me something of swordplay. I will stand with the three of you."

"You mean the two of us," Kyra corrected her. "Three women are more than enough for these fools."

"But-"

"Stay back, Seth. I don't need baggage on our way to Frelia." Bethany cut her brother off. Seth looked up at his older sister before giving a nod and carefully pulled himself back onto his horse while his companions took care of the enemy.

"Not bad, Princess," Kyra grinned. "I wasn't expecting you to even hit one of them, let alone kill one." She fell silent, noticing how pale the teen looked now.

"This is war, isn't it?" Eirika asked. "It's not at all like the games I used to play with my brother or Lyon and Lyra. I never thought…I didn't know it would be this…savage. Are words useless? Is strength all that matters? It's so sad…why would the Grado Empire do this? To what end would they start a war?" The trio couldn't think of how to reply and she took notice of their faces. "Don't worry. I won't give in to sorrow," she told them. "Let's get moving. I'm not broken and I won't stop until I see Renais restored. I won't stop until I'm reunited with my father and brother."

"Then let's get our butts moving," Kyra pulled herself up onto her horse again and held her hand out to Eirika. "Kira and the others are all gonna be waiting for us and I'll never hear the end of it if we're late."

The blue-haired teen stared at her for a moment before taking the hand and being yanked up onto the horse. "Yes," She replied. "Let's go."

They weren't attacked again as their trip went on for the next hour or so. Everything had a calm feel to it but they all knew that there was panic and worry raging through themselves and the ones around them. And Seth was still wounded.

"Seth," Kyra pulled her horse up beside the man. Erika was riding with Bethany at the moment. "Are you all right? Will you be able to continue on without the wound being taken care of?"

"It has stopped bleeding for now with what I could do with it so you shouldn't fear." The man replied. "I'll be able to take care of myself until we get to Frelia."

Kyra gave a huff. "You men are all alike. Too proud to admit that you need some help or rest."

Seth gave her a small smile. "It's not just because I'm a man, Kyra. I am also one of the lead Generals of Renais. How pitiful would it look if my sister was the only one that was left to lead us to safety."

"Bethany doesn't have a six-inch wound in her body, Seth." Kyra argued with him, shaking her head. "None of you get it. It is better to admit that you need help and accept it then to ignore it and keep going."

Seth stared at her for a moment before giving a small grin again. "You never change, Kyra. It's wonders how your cousin can put up with you."

Kyra huffed, turning her head to hide her blush. "Well Kira's no sunflower, either. I'm not sure how Ephraim and the others put up with her." She crossed her arms and then sighed. "Look, Seth, I'm just worried about you. That wound is-"

"I know, Kyra," Seth grinned at her as they continued on their path. "And I greatly appreciate how caring you are, but we need to get Princess Eirika to Frelia as soon as possible and I cannot waste any time on myself. I will be fine and the moment we reach Frelia castle, I will take off my armor and let you fix my wound."

Kyra's face turned a darker red at the thought off Seth taking off his armor and she forced her gaze to stay ahead of her. "Fine. I'll wait till then but no longer after. And I don't want a repeat of this anywhere down the road, understand?"

Seth smiled at her. "Understood."

**And there is the opening. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't worry, it gets better as the story goes along.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Escape!**_

**They continued on through the day, nightfall coming closer and closer. **They had yet to receive any contact from Franz or anyone else; enemy troops included in that. Eirika was riding on Kyra's horse again, gripping to the women in front of her as she prayed for her father and brother to both be all right. Kyra, Bethany, and Seth were all in an argument over something that Eirika wasn't paying attention too so the Princess was the first to notice it.

"Seth, Bethany, look." Eirika brought all their attention to the area ahead of them. Grado men were all over the terrain, seeming to be guarding the large structure behind them.

"I see it." Seth replied.

"It looks like Grado's army has already reached Frelia." Kyra crossed her arms as Eirika slipped off her horse.

"Princess," Bethany pulled her horse to a stop. "This place is perilous. We should bypass Mulan altogether and head straight to the castle."

"But we can't just ignore this…" Eirika argued.

"I agree," Kyra joined in. "There's not that many here. We can take them."

"But it might be a better idea if we go past them." Seth agreed with his sister.

"You were there when Renais was invaded…you three saw what I saw. You saw how the people suffered at the hands on Grado's soldiers." Eirika told them. "Homes were destroyed, possessions stolen, women kidnapped…anyone who resisted were executed without question, without hesitation."

The siblings stayed quiet so Kyra spoke again. "Bethany, Seth, we can't let this happen here. Not when we can sacrifice an hour or so and stop them."

Seth closed his eyes after sharing a look with his sister. "All right, Princess," Seth sighed.

"Perhaps we can retake Mulan," Bethany added. "But you must act with caution, Princess."

"Your people need you, too." Seth told her.

"Of course." Eirika nodded, happy that they were listening to her.

"Don't worry, you two," Kyra grinned. "I'll guard her with no problem!" Bethany gave a nod before she and Seth both rode out, their weapons lifted. "Are you ready?" Kyra asked the blue-haired woman as she slid off of the horse.

"Yes, I believe that I will be fine." Eirika replied. "Just…just stay close."

Kyra gave her an assuring smile. "Will do."

_**~I'm miss autonomy, miss nowhere  
>I'm at the bottom of me<br>Miss androgyny, miss don't care  
>What I've done to me~<strong>_

**Franz pulled his horse to a stop as the two knights beside him paused to catch their breath for a moment.**

"Sir Gilliam, Sir Michael," Franz wiped the sweat from the heat off his brow. "Is that Mulan? Have we reached Frelia's border already?"

"We sure have," The knight in the white armor nodded as he stood beside his brother in the green. "And Princess Tana should be inside the castle."

"But look-the countryside is crawling with Grado soldiers!" Franz sounded worried. "Where's the castle guard? Has Mulan fallen? Are we too late?"

"Too tough to say from here," Gilliam, in green, spoke. "Princess Tana is in no danger if they want her as a bargaining tool."

"We men of the Eastern Watch will see her to safety." Michael nodded, gripping his lance.

"Yes…" Franz took in their words. "Yes, of course. We mustn't give up. We must move. We must retake the castle. Then, we ride forth to Princess Eirika's aid."

"I don't think you need to worry about that," Michael let out a laugh. "I believe that your friends are already here, Franz." They turned to see Eirika stab her blade into a man's chest. "Hmm…not bad for a woman." The three men then watched as a Kyra on horseback gave out a savage-like yell (think of the Indians during battle in Pocahontas) before letting an arrow fly loose and hitting one of the enemy. "Wild girls in Renais, huh? I think I might move over there." He then watch as the other woman, Bethany, rode past them with a yell of her own before lopping off a man's head. "No, that's it. I'm definitely moving to Renais."

Gilliam rolled his eyes at his brother before gripping his lance harder and running forward. Michael grinned before following and Franz moved quickly to greet his companions.

"Princess Eirika, Kyra, it is good to see that you're both well." Franz greeted them.

"Of course," Kyra grinned, shooting off another arrow. "You didn't expect anything else, did you?" she was pleased that Franz was all right. If something had happened to him…she didn't like to think about what Forde would do to her.

"You made it through unscathed," The Princess sounded relieved.

"Yes, Your Highness. I met up with Sir Gilliam and his brother Sir Michael of Frelia and explained the situation in Renais. They told me that Princess Tana was in danger as well, here at Mulan." Franz told them. "We came as swiftly as we could."

"Tana is here?" Eirika sounded horrified. "Franz, we must hurry!"

"Understood!"

The seven of them slashed through the enemies, knocking the bodies aside as some ran off in fear of dying. Kyra would gladly have loved to chase after them but she had promised to keep a close eye on Eirika and that was what she was going to do. In the end, as Bethany's blade sliced through the knight that was guarding the door, Eirika hurried inside the small castle. Everyone had been informed of Tana being captured inside and so the rest of them hurried after her, leaving Kyra in the doorway as she blocked Seth from goin inside.

The wounded man's face was starting to grow a horrid pale so she was going to fix him up here and now, whether or not she had to force him into submission.

"Now Seth," Kyra turned to the redheaded man. "It's gonna take Eirika and Tana a little while to leave this place. They'll talk for a little while."

"What is that supposed to mean?" the man asked her.

Kyra grinned. "Take off your armor." She told him.

Seth stared at her for a moment before sitting down on the steps of the castle and began to pull of his armor and clothes as they both ignored the dead bodies around them. Kyra felt heat pass over her face as she tried to keep her gaze off of the man's body. She had had a little crush on this red-haired man since she had met him. This was the first man that made her feel so strange and yet she was too embarrassed to say anything. What would one of the Generals of Renais see in her? Being friends with this man was all that she needed.

For now, anyway.

_**~I am misused, I don't wanna do  
>Be not your slave<br>Misguided, I mind it, I'm missing the train.~**_

"**Princess!"** Michael cried and ran forward, surprisingly since he was in the heavy armor.

"Sir Michael." The blue hair princess cried out in relief as the two Knight brothers came forward to her. "I'm sorry. I never meant to cause you such trouble."

"It was no trouble," Gilliam told her. "We live to serve, Princess."

"The hell it wasn't any trouble!" Michael argued as he ripped his helmet off his head. "I swear! The next time you want to go out at least tell me! I'll come with you and keep you safe my damn self!"

Bethany stared at the white knight in silence for a moment. She didn't know anyone that would talk to a Princess like that. But it seemed that Tana was used to his actions, seeming as how she didn't say anything.

Michael was tall, about 6'2' with short, light brown hair and blazing blue eyes of relief and annoyance. It seemed that Tana had gotten into a lot of trouble that Michael had to keep rescuing her from.

"Tana!" The other Princess cried as she entered the room.

"Eirika!" Tana was surprised herself. "Is that really you?"

"Tana, what are you doing, so far from Castle Frelia?" Eirika demanded of her friend.

"I heard that Renais had fallen, and I was so worried…" Tana answered her. "But I'm glad to see that you're safe…" She glanced at the group again. "Wait! Where is Ephraim? Is he well?"

"I wish I knew," Eirika hung her head.

"You haven't heard from him? Oh, I hope he's not been harmed." Tana then lifted her head. "Come, we must go to Castle Frelia. My lord father may know something."

"Thank you, Tana." Eirika nodded.

"Wait just a moment longer, Princesses," Bethany stood in front of the door, blocking the way.

"What is it, Bethany?" Franz sounded worried.

"Nothing is wrong," The Great Knight shook her head as she pulled her own helmet off. She ignored Michael as he let out a whistle. "Just let Kyra take care of Seth's wound. I fear that if we wait any longer…" She didn't need to finish as the others all agreed.

"All right, then let's introduce everyone." Tana grinned at Bethany. "It is good to see you again, Lady Bethany. I'm glad to see that you and your brother are safe."

"The same to you," Bethany replied. "How are Innes and Richard?"

"The last I heard, the two of them were fine as they went off to meet the Empire's forces." Tana answered her. They could all tell that the young lady was tense and worried.

"Don't worry," Michael assured his princess. "You're brothers will be just fine. Both of them are too much of a pain in the ass to be killed so easily."

Tana and Eirika both gave a laugh, agreeing with what the man had said. "Yes, they are, aren't they?"

_**~And I don't know where I've been  
>And I don't know what I'm into<br>And I don't know what I've done to me~**_

_**Eirika and her companions have liberated the border castle. Alongside Princess Tana of Frelia, they ride to the Frelian capital.**_

"**Oh, Tana…I'm grateful to see that you're safe and home again!"** King Hayden wrapped his arms around his daughter. "You've no idea how I worried when I heard you were under attack at Border Mulan. You are not to leave again without my permission. Do you understand?"

"Don't be mad, Father. Look, I come bearing good news." Tana turned. "Eirika, you can come out now."

Eirika entered the room with Bethany and the others behind her.

"King Hayden, I am pleased to see you again, even in these sad times." Eirika greeted the King.

"Ah, Eirika! It does my heart good to see you safe." Hayden told the young lady.

"Thank you. I was able to escape the castle before Renais fell. But I'm not sure if my father…"

Hayden pulled a stone face. "Yes. I…have received word of your father." He replied.

Eirika lifted her head. "Your Highness? Please tell me. Is my father well?"

"…My friend King Fado…did not survive the fall of Renais Castle."

"…No, it cannot be…" Eirika gasped slowly.

Seth and Bethany shared a look as Kyra wrapped her arms around Eirika's shoulders and let the young Princess bury her face into her shoulder. Kyra's eyes were wide as she thought about the man, the King that they all adored. To hear that he was gone…and at the hands of the man that he trusted so much…it was heartbreaking.

"Rest assured," Hayden then said. "Grado will be punished for its cowardly act. This is Frelia's promise. Eirika, please stay here and rest. I cannot imagine how exhausted you must be."

Eirika turned back to the King as Seth took a step forward. "King Hayden. You know of Prince Ephraim's disappearance, do you not?"

"Yes," Hayden closed his eyes and nodded. "We hear the prince and his men hound Grado at every turn. It's said that he's led his forces into the empire itself. Reports suggest he's crossed the border and now fights in Renvall."

"My cousin should be fine then as well," Kyra gave a sigh of relief.

"My brother…" Eirika began. "He fights on? Even now?"

"Yes," Hayden nodded again. "My Pegasus knights brought this information at a great price. Even though Renais has fallen, he charges into the enemy's heart. He is truly Fado's son…What a valiant youth. I wish that I knew whether he remains unharmed, but I do not."

"Thank you," Bethany told the King. "Your news lifts our hearts on Ephraim and his men."

"Of course," Hayden nodded. "Now, as for your rooms-"

"King Hayden," Eirika stood tall now. "I thank you for your offer, but I cannot stay. I intend to ride to my brother's side with reinforcements."

Bethany and Seth stayed silent, their faces plain as stone as Kyra pulled a surprised look with Franz. Eirika was going to continue fighting back, huh?

"I cannot allow it." Hayden refused, standing from his throne. "I know how you feel, but this plan is suicide. I would be betraying Fado's memory if I allowed any harm to befall you. Stay here. Rest and mourn. Leave this war to the warriors."

"I know you mean well, Your Majesty," Eirika argued. "However, I have lost my father, and my twin brother is in peril. My brother, he is a part of me…I cannot rest here in peace while he risks life."

"No," Hayden continued. "Renais has no more army. Grado's forces decimated it. I wish that Frelia could provide you with support, with soldiers, but…my sons, Innes and Richard, are on their way to meet the empire's forces. We cannot spare a single brigade. Your own retinue of knights cannot possibly face Grado alone. Are you so determined to go?"

"Yes." Eirika said firmly. "With apologies," She added.

"As resolute as your father, eh?" Hayden sighed. "What am I to do in the face of such foolhardy determination? Vanessa." He called out.

"Here, your Highness!"

"Moulder."

"You called, my King?"

"Gilliam."

"Yes, sire?"

"Michael."

"My Lord?"

Vanessa was a young woman with short green hair and dressed in white armor. Moulder was a middle aged man with short brown hair, a mustache, and dressed like a priest. Gilliam, one of the knights from before, had black hair and was in his green armor. Michael stood beside his brother.

"You are to accompany Princess Eirika of Renais into Grado territory. I expect each of you to provide aid and support for her brother." Hayden told his men.

"Hmm. Quite a grave responsibility you've given us," Commented Moulder.

"Please," Michael grinned. "This'll be a piece of cake."

"No matter the obstacles, we will perform our duty." Vanessa nodded.

"Our lives are yours." Gilliam told their King.

"These are some of my most trusted and stalwart vassals." Hayden told her. "They will, no doubt, prove themselves quite valuable on your journey. Remember, you are venturing behind enemy lines. You will need supplies. I will have a supply convoy readied to carry your weapons and provisions. It will remain at your side, no matter how far afield you venture."

"King Hayden, I…Thank you." Eirika closed her eyes.

"No, save your thanks for you return…with your brother, Prince Ephraim."

"Yes, Your highness!"

_**~And as I watch you disappear into the ground  
>My one mistake was that I never let you down<br>So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind  
>On miss nothing, miss everything~<strong>_

"**Eirika, you don't really intend to go through with this, do you?"** Tana cried, grabbing her friend's arms. "I can't guess how you must feel, but it's just too dangerous. What would happen if you were captured by Grado's men?"

Bethany back up from the two girls, dropping her conversation with the young Princess. Seth and the others were getting ready to leave outside, grabbing more supplies and whatnot.

"Thank you for your concern, Tana," Eirika replied. "But I have no choice. Don't you see, Tana? I have to go."

"Eirika…Oh, why is this happening? What's gone wrong with the world?" Tana demanded.

"Tana…"

"Why would Grado invade?" Tana continued. "Emperor Vigarde is a man of peace. His people adore him. And you and Ephraim are friends with his children Prince Lyon and Princess Lyra, are you not? What could be behind this madness? Why is this happening…"

"I have no answers for you, Tana." Eirika sighed. "I don't want to believe it, but the reality is that we are at war. If I do nothing, I may lose my brother as well as my father. This is why I have to fight. It's the only answer I have." She glanced at Bethany for a moment before turning back to her friend. "Don't worry; Ephraim and I both will return without harm. Both of us will be fine."

Tana stayed silent as she locked her arms around her friend' neck.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**To Rhythm Starter: I'm really glad you like it so far and thank you so much for letting me know. Now I know that I'm writing for someone else other than myself, XD**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Protected**_

_**King Hayden apologizes for being unable to spare soldiers.**__ However, he does provide Eirika with a small but trusted party of vassals. Eirika is grateful for the king's aid._

_Chasing rumors of her brother, she sets out for Grado. The group's first stop is the remote village of Ide, which was, until very recently, a part of Renais. Here, Eirika sees the devastation of Renais with her own eyes._

"**Seth has mapped out a route for us," **Eirika told the others. "We'll travel south of Renais and pass through Serafew into Grado territory."

"Hmm," Moulder thought quickly. "That would seem a sensible plan. Assuming, of course, that we can avoid any run-ins with Grado soldiers…"

"Pah!" Michael decided to join the conversation. "You worry too much, old man. Any run-ins will quickly be taken care of when I'm around."

"You talk too much," Gilliam told his brother with a frown.

"You're too uptight, Gil." The man in white replied as he propped his lance up in the ground.

"You both are weird on my account," Kyra decided to tell them as she and Franz ended their conversation. It had been three days since they had left King Hayden's castle. Eirika was intent on getting to her brother to help and inside of her, Kyra was just the same. Her cousin was all the family that she had left out of everyone. Kira was the most important person to her out of anything and she was going to go on a rampage if something had happened to her.

Seth had taken notice of the feeling seeping off of the woman that had healed him. He had a vague idea on what was making her so nervous but he didn't know for sure. He was going to have to talk to her about that later.

"Princess Eirika," The blue-haired woman turned to Vanessa. "May I have your leave to scout ahead? From the sky, I'll have a better chance of spotting any nearby troops. We're yours to command, Your Highness. Will you give your permission?"

"Yes, of course," Eirika was still getting used to giving the orders. It was normally either her father of her brother that did so. "Keep an eye out for enemy bowmen though, Vanessa."

"Yes, Your Highness, I shall. I shall prove myself worthy of the honor of your trust." The green-haired woman smiled before hurrying off to her flying horse.

"She seems…very sincere." Eirika commented as the young woman took to the sky.

"Sincere. Yes, quite." Moulder agreed.

"You mean, you don't know her?" Kyra raised an eyebrow.

"We might be from the same kingdom, but that doesn't mean that I know every soldier there."

"Then how do you know Michael?" She asked him.

Moulder pulled a face. "My dear, EVERYONE knows Michael."

"Hey," The man they were talking about glared at them. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Princess!" They all turned to see Vanessa returning to them quickly with a worried look on her face. She landed. "I have band news. The village to the east is under stack by bandits."

"Bandits!" Eirika sounded worried.

"We have arrived at our first dilemma." Moulder sighed. "We must move quickly and attract as little attention as possible, but…"

"But I cannot stand by and watch innocents be harmed," Eirika told him. "Vanessa, how fare the villagers?"

"I spotted one injured person. He appeared to be just a child." The green-haired Valkyrie replied.

"If we grab him and bring him closer, you can heal the kid, right?" Kyra asked, moving closer to them again.

"Yes, I would be able to if he gets closer." The man answered her.

Kyra grinned. "Come here, Vanessa. I've got a plan."

The green-haired woman looked a bit worried for a moment as the other whispered something into her ear. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course," Kyra hopped up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't worry. Everything'll be fine."

"Don't get too over your head, Kyra," Bethany's voice called out to the other woman. "You cousin would not like to hear of your foolishness."

"Thanks for the concern, mom." Kyra stuck her tongue out at her teacher before the horse took to the sky.

Bethany glared after her student for a moment before shaking her head. "All right. Seth, Franz, Gilliam, head down south and take care of the bandits below. Michael and I will keep an eye of Eirika and Moulder."

Seth nodded to his older sister and led the duo down to hurry up and defeat the bandits so they could get on with their mission.

_**~All I've ever wanted**_

_**Was to see you smiling**_

_**I know that I love**_

_**Oh baby why don't you see~**_

"**Stefan, are you ready to leave?"**

The man glanced up from his horse and looked at the woman that was walking towards him. With long blond hair and bright blue eyes the woman was dressed in a small black dress with a bright green cape and a pair of purple boots. Under the dress was a pair of tan pants and around her waist was a small white and golden belt.

Stefan Bouince was in his late twenties with short, dark brown hair and matching eyes. Dressed in white and black instead of his armor, he wore his sword on his belt as he ran his hand over his horse's nose again.

"There are bandits below," Stefan told the woman. "Can we really just leave these people here with no defense against them?"

Before the woman could reply they received information that the villagers had caught wind of their fate as well.

"This is terrible…What are we going to do? Those bandits are so close." A woman worriedly turned to the blonde that stood beside the man and the horse. "If we can't find some way to protect ourselves, the village is doomed."

The blonde glanced up at her companion as he mounted his horse. "Stefan, would you…" She was cut off as a blue-haired woman burst into the village.

"People, listen to me! You must close the village gates immediately. Hurry, before the bandits arrive!"

"Who are you?" The blonde asked her. "You aren't from one of the neighboring towns, are you?"

"Her weapons give her away," Stefan commented. "She's no peasant."

"I am Er-"

"Erina!" The trio turned to see a white Great Knight pull up behind the blue-haired lass on a horse. "I told you not to wander off during battle."

"I'm sorry, Bethany."

~Bethany, huh?~ Stefan thought to himself. ~Rather similar. Especially the armor. Could it be…?~

The blue haired lass turned back to the two of them. "My name is Erina. We are mercenaries."  
>"A mercenary named Erina, huh?" The blonde replied. "There's more to you that that, I feel. But don't worry- it's none of my affair." Stefan could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief from the woman on the horse. "I haven't told you who I am yet, have I? I am Selena, a general in Grado's army and this is my right-hand man, Stefan Bouince." The man wanted to slap a hand to his face. You don't pronounce that in enemy territory, even if your country is the one winning.<p>

"Ah!" 'Erina' gave her companion a glance.

Selena caught it. "Is something wrong?"

"No…uh, nothing." 'Erina' shook her head.

Oh yeah, these were definitely who Stefan thought they were. It had been a while since the last time he had seen General Bethany or the Princess of Renais but it looks like nothing of them had changed. He wondered…should he say something? He didn't like the whole ordeal of this war. Not when it was with a land that they had been friends with for years and years. What was their Lord thinking? Either way, he was sure that General Glen was going to be extremely pleased with _this_ information.

"It looks like these villagers have some bandit troubles. I would like to help, but we have orders…we're to leave for the capital immediately, and we cannot stay. You're armed. And you claim to be a mercenary. Will you help them?"

"I believe that this is what they approached the village for in the first place, Selena." Stefan commented, giving the two women another glance. "I believe that we can leave these villagers in their hands."

"You are one of Grado's generals," Bethany decided to speak. "Why do you care what happens to the people of Renais?"

"These aren't soldiers." Selena answered her. "They're people. Should they suffer because their leaders fight? I've petitioned your aid. Take this as payment." The blonde woman gave 'Erina' a red gem before mounting her own horse. "Stefan, let's be on our way."

Bethany watched the man for a moment, sure that this man knew who they truly were. Stefan was fine though. He didn't like to cause trouble and she knew that he would keep his mouth shut.

Bethany had met Stefan Bouince a few times when she had escorted Ephraim and Eirika to Grado to play and study with the Grado twins. She would hang out with the Generals of Grado. Selena. Duessel. Glen…Stefan was a man from the lower regions of Grado that had come forward because he had been tired of living on the streets and being a solider had been a right path for him. He was strong enough to be a General of Grado, but he didn't want to be. He believed that he was just fine with being Selena's right hand man. Stefan was an interesting man to talk to and if she recognized him without even hearing his name then she was sure that Stefan had recognized her and Eirika as well

"Bethany! Eirika!" Michael's voice made the two women turn from the village as they closed their gates to see that Vanessa had returned to them with the wounded boy and Moulder was healing him. It was clear that Kyra had stayed behind with the boy's father to help defend him and Vanessa took off to the sky, most likely to help herself.

"Hey, listen! My village is being attacked by bandits." The young lad began. "My name's Ross. Come on! You have to help me wipe those thugs out!"

"All right," Eirika was a bit taken aback at being approached like this. "Just…just take a deep breath and calm down, Ross. Lave the villages to us. We'll drive off the bandits."

Michael didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he hurried off to kill some more bandits. He didn't really bother with talking on the field. All he watched to do was hurt the ones that were hurting the others.

Their little group was quickly joined by Kyra again, a middle-aged man in his forties in her tow with an axe. The man, in blue and tan, took sight of the one that seemed to be leading the group of bandits and took care of the fool quickly.

"You saved my son. I owe you my thanks." The man with the beard turned to them as the man fell.

"It's not necessary," Eirika began but Seth took a step forward.

"…Hold on a moment…Aren't you…the great Garcia? You fought for Renais, didn't you?"

The man stayed silent. "Seth," Eirika began. "Do you know this man?"

"We know of him," Bethany replied, realizing what her brother was saying.

"He was a troop commander for Renais until around ten years ago," Seth told her. "When my sister and I were recruits, the soldiers used to tell so many tales about him. They called him a daring and fearless fighter for Renais." Seth turned back to the man. Kyra could see a pale blush upon the new man's cheeks beneath his beard as he tried to keep a grin from spreading across his face. "Master Garcia, you must know the peril our homeland faces right now…can we impose upon you to lend your strength to Renais once again?" Bethany watched as her brother talked.

"Sorry, I'm retired now." Garcia replied with closed eyes. "I'm not a soldier anymore. It's…a decision I made long ago."

"Master Garcia…" Seth's hopes for another hand of aid to go into Grado with were falling.

"…When I was a soldier, I lived my life fighting for my country's honor. I left no time for my family. I spent my life fighting for faceless, uncaring nobles. When my wife fell ill and died, I met the child she had left behind…At that moment, I finally realized what my duty had cost me."

"And that's why I never plan on falling in love or getting married," Michael snorted. Kyra whacked him in the back of the head, telling him to shut up.

Garcia continued like nothing had interrupted. "I stood at my wife's grave and promised her I would be a father to our son. I'm done with armies. I'm done with fighting, except to protect my son. I've no regrets. I'm the boy's father."

Kyra smiled. The man's words were understandable, but it seemed that his son didn't like them. Ross went running forward with a look that told the others that he wanted to beat some sense onto his father.

"You…you blasted fool!" Ross growled. "Father, what's all this nonsense I'm hearing?"

"Ross!"

"If you're not goin, then I will! I'm a fighter. I know I can do this!"

"Ross, what are you saying? I…"

The lad cut his father off. "Dad, please! Listen to me! I respect you more that any other man in the world. I know you gave up being a soldier for me. I know that! But how can you throw away such a big part of yourself? You're a warrior at heart! You can't give that up and be happy! Look at me, Dad! Have you seen me fight? I'm not a child anymore. I'm a warrior, like you. You're free to worry, but I can survive on my own!"

"Ross…" Garcia was lost for words for a moment.

"You want to challenge me, Father?" Ross demanded. "I'm a fighter. The best in all of Ide!" He lifted his hatchet. "I'm not gonna lose to you! I'm not gonna lose to anyone!"

Garcia dropped his head with a smile. "You're right. You're a good soldier, Ross." The man lifted his head and called to Seth. "Sir Seth…if these old bones of mine can still serve, I'd like to join you."

"Dad…" Ross looked like he was about to cry.

"Looks like my boy grew up while I wasn't looking…He's tougher than I thought. He doesn't need my help. I've raised him as best as I could, but he's right. I've nothing to fear. I should fight. I will fight."

"All right then," Kyra grinned and grabbed the child's hand. "Shall we make introductions?" She began to point everyone out to Garcia and his son. "I'm Kyra and this is Seth and Bethany, the twin Generals of Renais."

"The Generals?" Ross looked ecstatic. "What are you two doing way out here?"

Garcia seemed to have figured it out all ready and gave a short bow to Eirika. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"It's an honor, your Highness," Garcia grabbed his son's head and pulled him down into a bow as well.

"Highness?"

"And this lovely lady here is Princess Eirika." Kyra told him with a smile.

Ross looked like he was about to piss himself. "Th-the Princess?"

_**~All I've ever wanted**_

_**Was to see you smiling**_

_**All I ever wanted**_

_**Was to make you mine~**_

"**Thank you so much for your help,"** The villager told them as the sun began to set. "Please, stay the night and rest."

"We would if we could but we have much to do and far to travel. Your safety is reward enough." Eirika replied.

"Ah, well…" his eyes dropped to her wrist. "My, that is a splendid bracelet you're wearing."

"Thank you. My father gave this to me." The young lady replied with a soft smile.

"It's a wonderful gift. But you should be careful, wearing such a valuable item so openly. Since Renais was invaded, things have become so dangerous around here. There are gold-hungry thieves and bandits everywhere."

"Is that right," Kyra scratched her side as she glanced around with a bit of worry.

"Indeed. The most wicked are Bazba's Bandits. They are…cruel beyond words. If you have something they want, your life is worth less than nothing. Just the other day they assaulted some travelers and…oh, it was awful."

Eirika looked horrified. "I…I can't believe such things…"

"Oh, Renais is finished, mark my words. The Grado Empire's stolen our future. Our only hope against them was that Prince Ephraim would prevail, but…rumor has it that he's on the verge of being crushed by Grado's vast numbers. These are dark days. Travel with care."

"Away with you, old man," Kyra shooed him away at the look of horror on Eirika's face. She took her back to their group and they marched off, the conversations going on through the rest of the evening before they finally decided to stop. Michael had hurried to make something for them to eat and Eirika and slunk off with Kyra to a nearby field for some silence. Kyra didn't mind the silence, it was better than hearing Michael and Ross as they were already arguing over who was strongest between the two, and she sat there with the Princess, just thinking to herself for a while.

"Ephraim…" Eirika sighed, gazing at the stars.

Kyra looked at her friend. "Don't worry, Eirika. Your brother's just fine."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Kira would protect the Prince to the ends of hell and back. They're all just fine." She wasn't sure if she was saying that to assure her Princess or to assure herself.

Eirika nodded before letting her drift back off into memories. Kyra watched her with a smile. Eirika was so different than her brother was. Ephraim just wanted to fight but his sister didn't like to. If she could, Kyra would have left Eirika in Frelia and gone after her cousin and their Prince alone but she had to follow orders.

"Oops! Beg your pardon." Kyra turned to see a man with long, dark blue hair, matching eyes, and a cloak had bumped into Eirika.

"Hey!" Eirika backed away from him and Kyra placed herself firmly before her. The man gave them both a cheeky grin before taking off. Kyra frowned.

"Princess, are you all right?" Seth asked as he and his sister approached them.

"Y-yes…someone bumped into me is all. I was jarred."

"Jerkwad," Kyra grunted, crossing her arms.

"Hm?" Seth pulled a horrified look. "Your highness, where is your bracelet?"

"My bracelet?" Eirika glanced down at her arm. "It's…gone. Where could it be? Did that man-"

"Son of a bitch!" Kyra growled with anger as she glared after the cloaked man. He was gone now, though.

"I'll find him!" Seth told the women before turning to run off.

"Don't worry about it, Seth," Eirika told him. He turned back to look at her. "That bracelet was a gift from my father, but Ephraim needs our help. I can't let sentimentality get in the way of my duty."

"No, Princess…we must retrieve your bracelet regardless of cost." Seth told her. "You cannot lose it. Let's go. We must hurry."

Kyra was confused. She didn't know what was so important about this bracelet but with the looks that Seth and Bethany were wearing on their faces she wasn't just going to stand there and find out what they would do to her if she refused to help.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Bandits of Borgo**_

_**Eirika and company pursue the thief who stole her bracelet.**__ Their chase leads them into the mountains, where Bazba's Bandits pillage at will. Eirika cannot ignore her countrymen's pleads for help. She leads her group in search of the bandit's stronghold._

"**The local villagers tell me that Bazba's bandits keep their lair nearby."** Seth began. "A few of them saw a lad matching the description of our bracelet thief. It seems a fair guess that the youth is one of these bandits."

Eirika looked deathly shocked. "Bandits…here in Renais, our homeland. I had no idea…burning our villages…stealing from our people with no fear of reprisal?"

"It wasn't always like this, Princess." Bethany held her helmet in one hand as the other scratched the side of her head. "The knights used to protect the citizenry. However, with Renais in ruins and her army tattered, law and order are hard to find."

"Ain't that the truth?" Michael decided to add his comments. "It doesn't look like the Grado army is interested in maintaining order here and if nothing happens to change it your land is going to continue its plunge in savagery."

"Michael," Gilliam scolded his brother before apologizing to the Princess.

"Uh…hello?" A meek voice made Kyra turn. It was a young girl with short pink hair dressed in purple with a bow. "Pardon me for asking…but are you all some sort of…mercenary troop?"

"Why do you ask?" Eirika replied.

"P-p-please, you have to help Colm. You have to!" The child cried. "I told him it was too dangerous, but he wouldn't listen to me!"

"Please, you must calm yourself. Start at the beginning, and speak slowly." Eirika told her.

"All right." The child swallowed and sniffed. She had been crying. "I'm Neimi. I'm from…I used to be from a village named Lark…except the village is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?" The Princess asked.

"Something tells me that this has something to do with Bazba's bandits, correct?" Kyra asked.

Neimi nodded. "They burned it down and only Colm and I escaped."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Bazba's Bandits…they have a hideout here in these mountains. That's where Colm…Um, Colm's my…uh…" Kyra hid a smirk, getting the picture. "We've known each other since we were kids. He went to steal back something the bandits took from me…"

"He went alone?" Bethany raised an eyebrow. "That's quite dangerous."

Yes, I know. Th-that's what I told him, but he wouldn't listen to me. If I lose Colm, too, I don't know…I…I'll," Neimi began to sniff again.

"Wait," Eirika caught her. "Please don't cry. Don't worry. We'll find your friend and see that he's not harmed."

Neimi began to thank them. "I…I don't have much money, but…I'll do anything to help."

"Your Highness?" Seth looked at the young woman. "What will it be?"

"If the thief we're after has gone to the bandits' lair as well…It seems as though we share a common cause with Neimi. She is a citizen of Renais, after all. And isn't is our duty to defend out countrymen? I'm only sad that we weren't here to protect her friends and neighbors…so, yes, I feel we must help her."

"Very well," The Sibling Generals sighed together. "Neimi, I trust you can lead the way?"

"Er, yes…it's this way."

They actually weren't that far from the hideout. Kyra grinned to herself, pleased that not very many people were inside.

"Um…is there anything I can do to help?" Neimi asked. "I feel so…" She lifted her bow. "When I was little I used to go hunting with my grandfather. What I mean is I can-I'm not bad with a bow." She finally sighed.

"Really?" Seth looked surprised before turning to Kyra. "Then stay behind and help Kyra protect Princess Eirika."

"Don't worry," Kyra placed an arm around the young girl's shoulders. "We'll be just fine. Don't be nervous."

Neimi wasn't too bad but you could tell that this was her first battle. Her hands shook in the beginning but her aim was true now. It wasn't too long into the battle that a young man popped up behind the pink-haired lass, nearly scaring her to death and almost making her shoot Ross in the back of the head. Kyra watched as Neimi talked to the young man. Her eyes narrowed. That was the young man from last night. That was the one that stole Eirika's bracelet! She wanted to rush over there and beat the crap out of him but she had to keep her attention on protecting the Princess. She would tell Seth about him later.

_**~All I've ever wanted**_

_**Was to see you smiling**_

_**I know that I love**_

_**Oh baby why don't you see~**_

"**C-Colm…"** Neimi sniffled as she turned to the man with blue hair. The battle was over and everyone was back outside in the fresh air again. Kyra had hurried off to Seth the moment she exited the building.

"What now?" The man replied. "I told you not to worry. I could've robbed these bandits blind on my own, thank you very much."

"I was…worried…"

"H-hold on! I'm sorry! C'mon! Don't start bawling!"

"No more…dangerous stuff…by yourself…" She told him.

Colm restrained from rolling his eyes. "Fine, fine. I promise. But you have to stop crying all the time. All right?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

Colm stepped forward. "Oh yeah. Take a look at this." He pulled a small mirror out of his bag. The girls face instantly lit up. "Remember how you cried when we left Lark? You thought you'd lost this. I knew it was your mother's, and I knew those thugs had taken it. So I went and got it back! See what happens when you give me a job? Guaranteed results!" Neimi stared at him for a moment before tears began to swell up in her eyes again. "Hey! Wh-why are you crying this time? C'mon! Stop! Knock it off! Please, Neimi…"

"…This is quite touching, but…" Seth approached them with an angry Kyra beside him as she glared at Colm. "I think you'd best return Princess Eirika's bracelet to her now."

"Wh-what are you talking about? Are you trying to say that I-" Colm was cut off as Seth grabbed him and began to rough him up. "Whoa! Whoa there! Hold it! It's right here! Take it!"

Seth tossed him back and handed the bracelet to Kyra. "Tell me, boy, is this the path you've chosen for your life? If this girl matters to you, you must quit this dark road."

"Uh, yeah…right." Colm nodded.

"We're leaving," Seth turned. "Do not expect to be rescued again. Farewell."

"Hey, wait!" Kyra turned back to the two of them. "Let us go with you. You can't just leave us here."

"Pardon?" Seth looked surprised.

"Why would you want to go with us?" Kyra asked.

"Neimi and I…we've got no home to return to," Colm told them. "No matter where we go, there's just gonna be more fighting. You're mercenaries, right? Well, then take us with you." Kyra almost laughed. ~How can they still believe that after Seth's called Eirika a Princess multiple times in front of them?~ "I'm a handy guy to have around. I know I can help you out."

"I would prefer not, but I'll agree with Eirika's decision." Seth sighed.

"Lighten up a bit, Seth," Kyra lightly elbowed the man beside her.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?" the man looked down at the woman. "How can you act like nothing's happening?"

"I'm trying not to worry others, Seth." Kyra replied. "You think I'm not worried?" They both came to a halt. "I can barely sleep at night! I fear for you, me, my cousin, everyone! I ask myself how we're going to pull this through and I have no idea how but…but I'm just going to keep a smile on my face and move forward. If someone isn't wearing a smile, then no one will be, will they?"

Seth stared at her for a moment before a small grin tugged at his lips before he continued on their path to Eirika and his sister.

"We have retrieved your bracelet from the bandits' stronghold." Seth announced as they approached the two women.

"Here, Eirika." Kyra grinned, placing the bracelet around her wrist.

"Thank you," Eirika grinned. "You know…Father gave me this bracelet when I was a child. It has only one match in the world, and my brother wears it."

"Lady Eirika, you must never lose this bracelet," Bethany told the young woman beside her.

"It is the proof that King Fado entrusted the future of Renais to you, his children." Seth continued.

"What are the two of you not telling me?" Eirika asked after a moment.

Kyra smiled, catching it herself. "Yeah. It's not very nice to keep secrets." She winced when Bethany dropped her fist on her head.

"We apologize, your Highness," Seth bowed his head a bit. "When the time comes, we will tell you what we know. Until then,"

"I see," Eirika sighed. "If you tell me it must wait, then it can wait. I trust you."

"Well then, what about me?" Kyra asked. "You guys can tell me, right? I promise not to say anything to Eirika." Bethany hit her again.

"Stop hitting me!" Kyra growled.

Seth gave a small chuckle before clearing his throat. "We should get moving again," He told them. "We're safe from bandits for now, but I can't guarantee for how long."

"This…this is just the beginning, isn't it?" Eirika sighed. "If we hope to free our homeland, it will take battle after battle…"

"I'm afraid so, your Highness." Bethany pulled herself up into her horse again. "The day that you and your brother win back the honor and freedom of Renais will come, but it will be a long and treacherous road."

"I know." Eirika hung her head. "I must fight for that day. In the names of all those I could not save I'll lead us home. Let's go! My brother awaits!"

_**~All I've ever wanted**_

_**Was to see you smiling**_

_**All I ever wanted**_

_**Was to make you mine~**_

_**GRADO KEEP**_

"**General Duessel**," Selena greeted the men. Stefan stood beside her, his eyes closed and head hung in silence. The five of them stood down the hall from the doors of the throne room, greeting eachother.

General Duessel, the Obsidian, was an elder man with grey hair and beard and dressed in dark red armor the befitted a Great Knight. Behind him stood his student, Seras. As a cavalier at the moment, he had short blue hair and green eyes in white armor.

"Selena. Have you been back long?" Duessel asked. "Tell me, how fares the campaign in Renais?"

Selena glanced at the man beside her. He didn't move, just spoke. "Signs of chaos abound. Brigands ride without fear and the peasants' cries fill the air."

Duessel frowned. "If Grado's troops do not enforce public order, the situation will only worsen. And still, His Majesty has given us no orders. Perhaps, just this once, I should take the lead…"

"What could His Majesty be thinking?" Glen asked. "Breaking our long-held alliance with Renais-invading without warning…He's never been this way before. He abhors violence. And have you noticed the recent promotions? Who are they going to? Certainly not to the soldiers who have Grado's best interests at heart. I fear this invasion is the prelude to a much larger war. I feel as though his Majesty is no longer the man we knew him to be."

Glen, the Sunstone, was a gorgeous young man with short blond hair and bright eyes. As a dragon lord, he wore light red armor.

"Perhaps…" they all turned their attention to the man that stood behind Duessel. "And forgive me for talking my Lords, but perhaps Lyra's desertion has finally hit her father. We all knew that The King was very fond of the daughter that looked like his beloved wife. Perhaps her leaving hit him harder than we had been expecting."

Everyone fell silent for a moment. Glen lifted his eyes to the side for a moment, thinking of the young Princess that they hadn't seen in four years. And the two companions that had left with her as well.

"It doesn't matter what any of us might think," Selena spoke. "We are his servants, and we will not question His Majesty's intentions."

"I know that, Selena," Glen replied. "And yet…"

"That's enough. Both of you. His Majesty summons us." Duessel halted them. "Let's hope we can learn a little during our audience."

As the three Generals moved towards the throne doors, Seras jumped forward and grabbed Stefan's arm. The man looked surprised as he was dragged down the hall.

"What are you doing?"

"Invading private territory!" the young man grinned before climbing out the side window.

Stefan now knew what he was doing but still he followed him, interested himself. "You know, if we get caught listening in to the Majesty and the Generals we will be in huge trouble."

"Yeah, but I wanna know!" Seras halted for a moment before a grin broke out across his face when he saw that the window was open. "Now, be very quiet."

"I appreciate your work in fulfilling your previous orders." Vigarde was addressing his men. "You are the hammers that drive the nails of the empire's will…you will continue to operate…without hesitation…wherever I send you."

"By your command." Duessel bowed.

"In your Majesty's name." Selena replied with her head high.

"Yes, sire…" Glen tried his hardest to restrain his feelings but Stefan could hear the caution in his friend's voice.

"…However, I know this…You, my Imperial Three, lack the strength to conquer the remaining nations alone. In the invasion of Renais, certain soldiers performed beyond expectation. I have chosen them to join you as new generals in the empire's service."

At the sound of doors opening, the three men listening from the window risked a look inside at the new inhabitants of the throne room.

"The performance of these men surpassed even your own." Vigarde told them. "With the addition of these three…the empire will have six generals strong enough to conquer this land. Do you understand?"

"I am Riev, given the name Blood Beryl by His Majesty." One began. "I know I am a newcomer, but I pray for your favor."

"…Understood." Duessel replied, trying to keep his voice normal.

The man had large bags around his eyes, giving his a creepy feel with swept back, red hair and dressed in robes of red.

(These people love the color red, don't they? Lol)

"I'm Caellach," The next began. "I was a mercenary, fighting in the desert. Seems I'm to be called Tiger Eye…" She looked Selena up and down. "You're a fine-lookin' lass, aren't you? Yeah, I'm gonna love working with you." Stefan found an angry feel as he glanced at the man. Dressed in blue and muscular, he wore her red her combed back as well and a grin seemed to be on his face all the time.

"So we meet again., You know me as General Valter, but you will call me the Moonstone." The last began. "I'll save you worthless dogs from your own incompetence. You'll thank me later."

"Valter…You scum!" Glen snarled, taking a step forward.

"Peace, Glen," Duessel blocked his friend.

"Selena. Caellach. You will bring me Frelia." Vigarde told them.

"Yes, sire," Selena nodded.

"Sure," The new man smiled. "Good as done."

"Riev. Duessel. You are charged with the defense of the empire…I will speak to you individually with more details later."

"Understood, Your Majesty," Riev laughed.

"By your command, sire." Duessel nodded.

"And me?" Valter asked.

"Valter, Glen…I have other duties for you…"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Glen tried to ignore the man beside him.

Vigarde took a breath. "Renais has fallen, but Princess Eirika still eludes us…her brother, Prince Ephraim, leads a resistance within our borders. Bring the siblings to me."

"Ha ha…of course." Valter grinned. "I won't mind going after Eirika. That redheaded General that guards her is quite enjoyable in battle. I wonder…just how would she fight if I were to kill her brother?"

Glen froze for a moment before glaring at Valter. He knew who the monster spoke of. "General Bethany is double the strength that you have, you cur. You would not be able to last a moment against her in a true battle."

"Tsk tsk," Valter shook his head. "Why so angry? Or are you the one that wants to kill her? I suppose I can leave her to you. Though-"

Stefan pulled away from the window, not wanting to hear any more of that monster's words. He knew that it wasn't Valter's fault for going crazy, but still…he never did like that guy and he doubted that he ever would.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Ancient Horrors**_

_**With her bracelet recovered, Eirika sets out with renewed determination. **__Passing through the ancient forest Za'ha brings them close to Grado's border. As they near the town of Serafew, Eirika's fears are assuaged by the lack of troops. But never-before-seen terrors crawl in the shadows of the trees._

"**We're approaching Serafew, at the border of Renais and Grado." **Seth announced to the group as they paused for a moment near a fall river.

"Once we cross," Bethany referred to the said river, "We'll be in Grado and after that Renvall is right around the corner."

"That is, assuming we can cross the border without mishap…" Eirika sighed. "Oh! Look! Over there!"

Kyra whipped around and they all took notice of strange creatures coming out of the forest. They looked like zombies almost; a few of them were floating eyes, too. "What are they?" She grabbed the blade on her belt.

"I've never seen anything like it," Seth looked surprised himself; he took a step closer to the black-haired ranger beside him. "What could they be?"

"Travelers, you must listen to me!" A voice called to them. It was a red-headed man in white with the light blue cape around his shoulders standing near the river. "The ancient forest of Za'ha is dangerous. Head south and pass through this place before the fiends surround you!"

"Who are you?" Eirika asked.

"My name is Artur. The temple has assigned me to the task of cleansing the forest of these…things. There are so many of the fiends, though. I wonder if I stand much chance alone. So if you would, please flee now while you have the chance."

"Fiends?" Eirika asked him.

"Do…you don't mean that these are the same monsters that served the Demons King, do you?" Kyra shuddered at that thought.

"I always thought that those were just fairy tales," Bethany slowly said. "But I can see that they're not."

"Yes," Artur nodded. "I felt the same when I heard and yet here they are. This place is filled with them. I wonder how far they've spread…Surely they're not in Renais alone."

"But…" Eirika raked her brain for answers. "Why are they here? How?"

"Beware, Your Highness!" Seth cried out. Bethany went to jump into the path as an eye floated toward the Princess but it fell before it could reach, an arrow making the creature fall to the ground with a squawk.

"Artur, don't stand there and talk!" A feminine voice called out. "Kill them!"

Michael's frown turned into a grin. "Hello hottie!" He said happily.

The woman appeared to be in her middle 2o's with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Dressed in blue with brown leather to hold her weapons, the young sniper notched another arrow to her bow and shot down another fiend.

"Amira!" Artur sounded relieved as he pulled forth some magic and killed another monster. "You're safe! Lute will be please! We had feared that you were hurt."

"Nah," The woman smiled as she made her way closer to her red-headed friend. "I was just hiding from these monsters until I got to the village. I didn't want to lead them back with me but it seems that they're doing all right in finding their way without me."

"We ought to help," Seth turned to the Princess. "They can't fight them all alone."

"All right," Kyra grinned as she pulled out her sword. "Let's kick some ass!"

Amira glanced over her shoulder at the other group as they began to help fight. "Who are these guys?" She asked the man beside her.

"I'm not sure," Artur replied. "Just travelers, I think, but as long as they don't get hurt then I'm fine with them helping. But that's not important, did you get to see Natasha?"

Amira frowned. "No. My cousin has apparently 'betrayed' Grado."

Artur tripped and looked back at the woman. "Truly?"

"Of course not!" She scowled. "Natasha would never do something like that! Something must have happened and now she's in trouble. I looked for her everywhere but I couldn't find her. I thought that she would be running to me for some help and that's why I decided to come back here for a moment in case. From your question, I can tell that she hasn't been here."

"No, I'm sorry." Artur hung his head.

"It's not your fault," Amira grunted as she shot another arrow. "I…I just don't know what to do now. Do I wait for her or do I search for her."

"Worry about that later!" Both turned to see Lute running towards them, Gilliam and Michael keeping fiends from following her from the village. "We need to concentrate on fighting right now!"

"Nice to see you again too, Lute." Amira smiled.

_**~Hey there, little boy**_

_**Don't be shy**_

_**Step right up**_

_**I'm a reasonable guy~**_

"**We've killed all the monsters,"** Seth announced. "Still, we'd best burn the bones to ash to be sure they don't return."

"I still can't believe what we've been fighting here…" Eirika sounded breathless. "I'd thought those fiends nothing more than myth and legend."

"Those revenants are said to be the least of the dark creatures." Bethany replied. "And yet, the weakest of them could outmatch any normal man. We cannot take this enemy lightly."

"There are much worse than those revenants and the entombed…" Lute, a young woman in a purple dress and matching hair, decided to say. "Let's see, there's the bonewalkers, mauthe doogs, gargoyles, baels…Why, I'll bet you just about any creature of lore could be walking again. Yes, we're in for some trouble. Even my fabulous power may not be enough."

"O divine light," Artur closed his eyes. "Show me…Is this a sign of dark days to come?"

"Hush, both of you." Amira told her friends. "Lute, you're bragging again and Artur, I understand your worry but don't fear. We'll take care of this."

"Oh, a woman who takes charge," Michael stared at the blonde sniper in admiration. "Ever better."

Amira gave the Knight a weird look before turning to look at the others again. It only took her a few seconds. "You're the Princess, aren't you?"

"Wow," Kyra grinned as Seth and Bethany shared a surprised look with Eirika. "Right off the back. Just who are you?"

"The name's Amira. I'm just a woman who lives here on the border." Was the answer.

"How did you know Eirika was the Princess?" Bethany asked tensely.

"I've met King Fado before; once when I was a child. How many people have the same hair color as him?"

They all thought for a moment. "Very true," Bethany fought a small smile and lost.

"Gasp!" Michael hid behind his brother and peeked over his shoulder. "The monster smiled! I didn't think that it was possible!"

"Shut up, you jerk!" Vanessa tossed one of her gauntlets at the back of the man's head as Bethany frowned again.

"By all that's holy, what is happening?" Eirika sighed, ignoring the others for a moment.

"Princess Eirika, perhaps it would be wide to return to Frelia and regroup." Seth began. "Pressing forward seems foolish in light of recent events, Me cannot face both Grado's forces and more of those terrible things."

"Seth," Eirika replied. "I follow your point, and nothing would please me more than running for safety. But what of my brother? He and his men are trapped in the same situation we are. I know full well that I could be leading us into greater danger, but…please try to understand."

"We do understand, Your Highness," Bethany took up what her brother had been saying. "And we vow to see you through this safely."

"The same for me," Kyra grinned. "The three of you are stuck with me until the end of all of this!"

It was moments later that a group of three entered the field and paused before Eirika's group, glancing around for the fiends.

One was a woman, a troubadour, on the back of a horse with long blonde hair pulled back, dressed in pale pink, and a blue jewel on her forehead. The other was an older, large berserker with short, spikey green hair and beard in red armor and a large axe. The third was a man that looked like he did not want to be there. With long brown hair and soft eyes, the rogue was dressed in blue and brown with a sword on his left hip.

"Aha! Foul creatures, beware! I, L'Arachel, bestow upon you the honor of banishment at my blessed hands!" Crickets chirped through the field as everyone stared at the three newcomers. "Oh?" The blonde woman glanced around in some sort of shock. "Where are the monsters?"

"Well, we just finished…" Eirika answered her.

"Ah, glad tidings indeed! The heavens must be rejoicing! I am…a tad disappointed however." The woman sighed. "After all, I did rush all the way here to show you the splendor of my might."

"Gwah ha ha!" The man in armor laughed. "It's a real shame, innit, Lady L'Arachel?"

"What's shameful is the way you drag us around the countryside." The smaller man frowned, hands on his hips.

Kyra gave a laugh. "Sometimes, I have to say that I'm glad you're not like that, Lady Bethany. I think I would die of embarrassment."

"I want to die of embarrassment!" The man told her. "Every time we go to a village! Oh, it's horrible." He ran a hand over his smooth(and sexy ;) ) face. "After I get my payment I am so outa here!"

The woman laughed again. "I'm afraid that I would have to say I would just be outta there with what they gave me as of now because something tells me that it's worse during your traveling together."

"Oh, you have no idea." He shook his head.

The woman laughed again before holding her hand out. "Kyra."

He took her hand and shook it softly. "Rennac."

"Pardon me," Eirika watched as Seth placed himself firmly between the ranger and the rogue. "But…who are you?"

"Me?" The newest blonde replied. "Since you ask, please allow me to introduce myself. It is I, the true light and glory of the sacred realm of Rausten…"

"Stop!" The large man cut her off. "Lady L'Arachel, you mustn't continue! You cannot reveal your true identity here!"

~Oh dear Lord,~ Amira slapped a hand over her face. ~There's only one person on this planet that I know can be THIS obnoxious.~

"Oh, yes, you're right. Oh, I get so careless sometimes! Now, I must ride off in anonymity. Oh, how beautifully romantic!"

Eirika softly took a step back. "Uh…right."

"Fair thee well, strangers." L'Arachel turned her horse. "Perhaps our paths will cross again. Come, Dozla! Rennac! We ride!" She took off the way they had come.

The elder man laughed again. "Gwah ha ha! Let's go, Rennac!" He took off after the woman.

"All right, all right." Rennac rolled his eyes before slowly making his way after the other two.

"That poor man," Kyra shook her head. "I doubt that he'll be with them for too much longer."

**A bit shorter than the others, yes, but not all of them will be.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**Rhythm Starter: Glad you're back! Yeah, there's a bunch of people in this, and not just mine, but I can handle it; hopefully XD. **

**Gilliam and Michael are a strange bunch, but that's how brothers are. And no, I'm afraid that Kyra's stuck to Seth and Seth alone. Franz just reminds me too much of my little brother for me to make a character for him. Stefan is…Stefan. There will be more of him later, I promise as for their ages, I could start putting them up for you :)**

**Sorry about the misspelled words. I try to fix that but sometimes they just slip past me. As for Richard, no he's not Innes' twin, he's just the eldest of the three of them. You'll meet him soon.**

**Yeah, I LOVE Rennac. There's just something about him and Knoll, the two of them just aren't in the story line enough. :(**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Reach of the Empire**_

_**An ominous wave of dark creatures washes over the continent…**__Eirika's journey to find her brother, Ephraim, grows ever more perilous. Still, she presses on despite the danger. Her will is strong. _

_The town of Serafew, located on the border of Renais and Grado. The people of both countries have long used the town as a meeting place. It stands as testimony to the friendship the two nations have shared these many years. Now, however, Serafew is teeming with Grado troops._

"**Well, well. **There's an arena in this town**. **Perfect. My pocket's feeling a bit light."

"Oh god, here we go again. Don't you ever stop betting, Joshua?"

"No, and you should know that by now, Christopher."

The two men traveling through the Serafew streets were hired mercenaries of Grado. They were here to look for a rogue Priest or something like that.

Joshua was a tall man at the age of 26 or so with long red hair and deep green eyes. Dressed in tan pants, brown boots to his knees and a long, blue jacket with a matching hat, he grinned happily as he stared up at the arena.

Christopher was the same age and a bit taller with short blond hair and grey eyes. Dressed in black pants and a green top, he wore a silver, Knight Chess piece earring on his left ear and both of them wore a sword on their hips.

These two men had been friends since they were children, traveling around together for years now; nearly ten.

"Say, is that a cleric?" Christopher turned his head to see the woman that had caught his friend's attention. "It is! And a gorgeous one at that."

"You and your flirting," Christopher shook his head. "You know, it wouldn't bother me it you were to ever actually GET a woman."

"Shut up! Here she comes!" Joshua cleared his voice. "Something amiss, Sister? You look flustered."

"Ahhh!" the woman whipped around to face them. She was head to foot in white with long blond hair and blue eyes. She seemed very nervous as she shifted her feet under their gazes. "P-pardon me."

"No, pardon me!" Joshua shook his head. "I never meant to startle you. May I offer my apologies…"

"No," The cleric shook her head. "It's not necessary…It was my fault. Excuse me, I must be going…Good day to you both." She turned and hurried off.

"And there she goes." Joshua sighed as his friend laughed at him. "Not my lucky day…She was quite the beauty, too. Ah, such is life. "

"Don't worry, Joshua," Christopher was still laughing as he patted his friend on the back. "You'll find a girl that can put up with you eventually."

"Yeah? And what about you? Why don't you try to find a girl?" Joshua responded.

"Because my heart already belongs to someone," Christopher answered truthfully. "And though I cannot have her, I will not make another woman believe that I love her while I truly want another."

"Them's the breaks, huh?" Joshua shook his head. "Your girl's already got a man?"

Christopher gave a small 'ha'. "Something like that." He put his arm on his friend's shoulder. "Come on, we've still got time to visit the arena before our shift starts. Let's go beat some idiots to death."

**~Well hello there little boy**

**Don't be shy**

**Step right up**

**I'm a reasonable guy~**

**Bethany glanced up at the blue sky. **

They had arrived at Serafew and were slowly walking towards the front gates, the small talk between the people traveling through the group. She wasn't sure as to why, but Amira, Artur, and Lute all joined them. She had turned to help Kyra when the three of the talked to her brother and Eirika about joining them the night before.

"It's been so long since I last visited Serafew." Eirika commented. "We used to pass through her en route to Grado, remember Bethany?"

The redhead in her late twenties closed her eyes. "Yes, I remember."

"I remember the harmony in which the people of both countries lived," The Princess sighed. "No walls divided our borders. No soldiers stood guard in high towers. This border town…It was to me a symbol of the trust between Grado and Renais."

"And now, it is firmly under the thumb of Grado's emperor." Seth stared through the gate.

"The peace I remember in this city…it seems like something from another time. It seems lost now…forever."

"For being the border," Michael scratched the top of his head as he turned from the talk he was having with Ross and Franz. "It's not heavily patrolled. Choosing not to guard it just because Castle Renais is under their control is not very smart."

"We must try not to draw attention to ourselves." Seth commented.

"Agreed." Amira nodded, placing a hand over her eyes to block out the sun as she looked. "It might cause something that we wouldn't like to get dragged into."

"What's the matter, Amira?" Lute grinned. "Not brave enough to fight inside the borders of a city?"

Amira scowled at the other young woman. "There's a difference between being brave and being smart, Lute. When you get further into the real world and out of your books, you'll understand it."

"Pardon me, may I ask you a question?"

Everyone turned. It was a group of two that stood before them. The one that had spoken was a young man in his middle twenties with short, lilac hair and matching eyes. He was dressed in dark colors with a light green cloak over it much like that of a Sage. The woman beside him was in her earlier twenties with medium, brown hair and brown eyes as she was dressed in the white outfit of a Swordmaster.

"What is it?" Eirika asked him.

"We're looking for some people." The man began. "Have you seen a young girl with indigo hair?"

"Indigo hair?" Eirika pondered for a moment, raking her brains. "No…sorry."

"How about a young woman with lilac hair?" The woman asked, the sound of hope in her voice.

"No, Myra," The man shook his head and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "If they haven't seen one, they haven't seen the other. Seria would never leave her side." He turned back to the other. "Thank you. Sorry to intrude." He turned and left, the woman following him.

Kyra tilted her head, watching them leave. "We just keep running into weirdos, don't we?" She asked Seth as he stood beside her.

"They did seem unusual," Seth agreed. "But I doubt they were Grado spies."

"Yeah, well, let's hope that-"

"Catch her! Don't let her escape!" A voice broke up the conversation

"That way! She went that way!"

"Uh-oh," Kyra exchanged a look with the man beside her. "That didn't sound good."

"Traitor Natasha," one of the guards was saying. "Surrender peacefully. Come quietly, and you may have the chance to explain yourself before His Majesty."

"Wait, please. You must listen to me!" The Cleric cried.

"Take her."

"No, you must believe me! The emperor is not himself. You MUST be able to see that!"

"Impugn the emperor at your peril! We've been ordered to execute you if you offer any resistance. But your words condemn you!"

"Oh no!" Amira recognized the Cleric when she turned her head to run again. "Natasha!"

The Cleric's head popped up in surprise and she turned. "Amira?"

The young woman watched as one of the guards pulled out an axe to hit Natasha from behind. She quickly pulled out her bow and shot him in the face. "Get over here, Natasha! Quickly!" The Cleric immediately ran to her cousin and jumped behind her. She turned and then hugged her. "Thank God." She sighed. "I was worried about you! What happened?"

"Are you all right?" Eirika asked her.

Natasha glanced at all the people her cousin was traveling with in confusion for a moment before returning to the princess. "Who are you?"

"I'm from Renais. Why are these Grado men after you?"

"You're from Renais…Oh! I have something that I must tell you. It's about Grado!"

"Just wait, Natasha," Amira placed a comforting hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Stay here and we'll protect you. After this is over you can tell us everything, all right?"

"O-Okay."

"Here," Micheal placed himself before the two women. "Stay behind me. I'll block the enemy and you can shoot them from behind or heal our people, got it?"

Amira smirked. "Not too bad of an idea, my friend."

The Grado took on Eirika's group because Natasha was in their group. Bethany and Seth shared a silent look; they had no idea that they were with Princess Eirika. That was good though. Kyra was left towards the back with Eirika as the others moved forward. Col, Neimi, and Vanessa were close to the two girls, in case something came from behind but they didn't have to worry about it.

Michael was fast but he didn't like killing people. He would wound them and the ones who didn't run off were taken care of by Amira or the others around them. Franz and Ross seemed to be fighting with the other, seeing who was going to kill the most men. Amira laughed at them a few times as she shot an arrow of hers, killing the men herself when they would argue about it.

It was well into the battle what they neared the arena in the middle of town. Amira watched as Michael moved forward and started fighting a blond-haired man and took notice of a redhead that was beginning to move towards the two of them to help his companion.

"Michael!" Amira called, notching her bow. The man in armor jumped backwards and Amira moved to the side to fire at the redhead when-

"Wait! Stop!" Natasha grabbed Amira's bow and glanced over Michael's shoulder. "You…" She let go of her cousin's bow and took a step forward. "You're those men I met…Are you here to capture me? You've been hired to silence me, haven't you…"

Michael and Amira shared a look, both of them ready to move if they needed to. Amira would quickly be able to attack the redheaded myrmidon and Michael would be able to handle the blond one without a problem.

"Yeah," The redhead answered, scratching the back of his head. "Grado's paying our bills. They want you dead, you know. Don't feel bad. It's not personal."

"Yeah, extremely smooth there, Joshua." The blond shook his head, crossing his arms after sheathing his sword again.

"Wait, please," Natasha clapped her hands together. "It doesn't matter what happen to me, but you must hear my words. The emperor of Grado is changed. He is not the man he once was. The other nations must be warned before he extinguishes all light from our lands."

Joshua and his friend shared a look. The blond pulled an interested face as Joshua replied – "Hey, no offense, but I'm just a mercenary. I don't care about Grado or its emperor. Everything you say may be true, or I may be lies. I don't care either way."

Natasha pulled a face. "But that's..."  
>"Even so…" Joshua looked at the blonde woman for a second. Amira pulled a face as the man's friend rolled his eyes. Michael glared at the redhead for a moment before he pulled his gaze away, wondering why he was suddenly angry at the new redhead. "Killing a beautiful lady like you would leave a bad taste in my mouth. Tell me," He grinned. "Do you like to gamble?"<p>

"Oh Lord," The companion sighed. "Joshua, really? At a time like this?"

"Hush, Christopher," Joshua hissed. "I'm working." He turned back to the Cleric as he pulled out a coin. "Gambling's what I live for. Even when I lose, I never want to stop. Let's have us a little wager. If you win, I'll believe you. Heads or tails, you call it."

(For some reason, I hear Steven Blum's voice playing Joshua. Can you guys see that too or am I just being crazy?)

"Are you serious?" Amira's mouth fell open. Don't get her wrong, she gambled when she could(she wasn't too bad if she said so herself) but at a time like this…

"Would you rather I get on with the job I was hired for?" Joshua asked. "Sure, you have two people with you, but Christopher will be able to handle both of them while I take care of you."

Amira gave a scoff as she replied in anger, but Natasha looked at her cousin in worry. "Heads…No! Tails!"

Joshua smiled. "All right. So I'm head's, and you're tails. Here we go."

As Joshua flipped the coin and caught it, Amira pulled her cousin behind her, ready for everything. Christopher leaned over his companions shoulder before a smile spread across his lips. Michael gripped his lance harder.

"Which…Which is it?" Natasha asked after a moment.

"What do you know?" Joshua shoved the coin back into his pocket. "It's tails. You win. Figures. I haven't won anything all day. Well, Lady Luck has spoken. Guess I'm on your side now."

"No way." Amira didn't trust this guy as she continued to guard her cousin.

"Are you serious?" Natasha moved around Amira to get closer, relief in her voice.  
>"Yeah. Sure, I might cheat, but I never worm out of a bet. It's a rule of mine." Joshua told them.<br>"Oh, thank you heaven! Thank you, blessed light, for your protection!" Natasha closed her eyes and clapped her hands together in relief.  
>"I got nothing against heaven, but I'm right here if you want someone to thank..." Cricket's chirped for a second and Christopher laughed at his friend as they both drew their swords again. "No? Well, get behind me then. I've got to take care of these fools."<p>

Amira stared at the two myrmidons for a moment before glancing at Michael and her cousin. "Is it normal for enemy members to join our group in the middle of battles?"

Michael shook his head. "I have no idea. But as long as they don't attack us again for now, I don't care. We'll talk to Eirika and the others about them after all of this is over."

_**~I try again, for one more day**_

_**Seems to be no other way**_

_**I hold onto the past we had**_

_**Wishing you'd be here one day~**_

"**That was a tight spot."** Eirika sighed as she and Bethany turned to Natasha and Amira. Seth and Kyra were making sure that the others were all right and taking care of those wounded if there was one. Michael was nearby with the two knew mercenaries, guarding them until Eirika and the others could talk to them.

"Yes," The Cleric nodded. "Yes it was…Thank you so much. I don't know how to repay-"

"You're from Grado, aren't you?" Bethany asked her.

"Yes…My name is Natasha. You seem to have met my cousin all ready," She gestured at Amira. "I was a servant of the people at Grado's Imperial Temple."

Eirika and Bethany shared a look. "Then why the trouble with the soldiers? Would you tell us your story?"

"Of course…" Natasha took a breath before grabbing Amira's hand as she continued. "A few days past, my mentor was arrested without warning. They executed him. They said he was a traitor…" Amira pulled her face. Natasha's mentor was a sweet old man. How could they do that? What had he done to appear as a traitor? "But those were false accusations. The emperor had him killed-a holy man!- to keep him silent!"

The three women around her looked surprised. "Keep him silent?" Bethany asked. "Why?"

"Yes," Natasha closed her eyes. "My mentor told me with his final breath. The emperor plans to destroy the Sacred Stones." Amira gave her hand a light squeeze.

"The Sacred Stones?" Eirika asked. "Destroy them?"

"As you must know," The Cleric continued. "The Sacred Stones drove back the power of evil long ago. Even now, each of our nations is home to one of these legendary treasures. There's one in my homeland, Grado, and one in your Renais…"

"Yes," Eirika nodded. "The Sacred Stone of Renais is still housed in our royal temple."

"The emperor plans to destroy the five stones, one by one…" She closed her eyes again.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Bethany asked again. "The Legends say that the Sacred Stones are the only reason that evil is kept at bay!"

Amira lifted her head for a moment. "He's already destroyed one, right?" She glanced at her cousin. "Maybe that's why those monsters attacked us!" She looked at Eirika and Bethany. Bethany understood what she was saying and nodded.

"I cannot begin to guess his motives…You must know, out emperor was a gentle man. But one day, he changed. Utterly. Before my mentor died, he said the keepers of the Sacred Stones must be warned. I tried to slip across the border, but the soldiers spotted me…"

"Is that what happened…" Eirika closed her eyes for a moment as she thought it over. She turned to her friend, leaving Amira and her cousin behind for a second. "What do you think, Bethany?"

"I don't think we can trust someone from Grado, not in these times and not without proof, but…after last time," She referred to what Amira had been talking about. "It can make sense. If what she says is true, we cannot ignore the danger we face. And it's not just Renais that will be in trouble. We cannot allow the Sacred Stones to be destroyed."

"I agree," The Princess shook her head. "If only we knew if there were some reason for the emperor's actions. I must tell you, her story chills me to the bone. I pray it is false…"

"And what about these two?" Michael brought Eirika and Bethany's attention to the two men before him.

"Who are they?" Eirika asked.

"I'm Christopher and this Joshua," The blond answered her, crossing his arms. "We decide to help you and put us under guard? That's not fair."

"Well, considering who you're talking too, it's not that hard to believe." Amira crossed her arms.

"Please, Princess," Natasha grasped her hands together and stepped towards Eirika. "They turned and helped us during the fight. You can trust them!"

"How do you know?" Bethany asked her, placing a hand on her hip as she looked the two men over.

"It's…it's hard to explain." Natasha shook her head. "But I…I know…"

"Michael," Eirika called after a moment of silence.

"She tells the truth," Michael answered her after turning from the men. "They turned in the middle of the battle and fought against the Grado. They're mercenaries, after all."

"Mercenaries, huh?" Bethany frowned.

"You don't have to worry about paying us," Joshua told them immediately. (Christopher pulled a face at that) "We owe the Cleric and her cousin."

Amira crossed her arms. ~I didn't do much. All I did was shoot Saar before his attack hit the redhead.~

Eirika continued to stare at the two myrmidons for a moment before nodding her head. "If you wish to come, I don't mind. Just make sure that you're not trying to trick us."  
>"Don't worry," Amira crossed her arms as she glanced at the two men again. "I'll keep an eye on them." Eirika nodded.<p>

"Ahh," Christopher gave a sigh. "There's so many women here," He shook his head. "Oh, if only I hadn't promised to stay with that one woman."

"Speaking of which, are you ever going to tell me who it is?"

"Nope," Christopher shook his head as he and Joshua walked away to get something to drink before introducing themselves to the others. "And I don't think that I ever will. The next time I run into her though, that'll be a different story."

(EPIC FORESHADOWING! LOL)

Amira watched the two men for a moment before hurrying after them with a frown on her face, leaving Michael and Natasha to talk alone.

"Come," Bethany began to lead the Princess away. "Let's get some rest."

"A moment, please," The villager called to Eirika. She and Bethany turned. "Are you perchance…Princess Eirika?"

After sharing a look with Bethany, she held her head high. "I am."

"Oh…Thank goodness you're safe! I can't tell you how happy I am." The man sounded relieved. "And please accept my gratitude for driving off that Captain Saar. That man treated all the citizens of Renais with such contempt and brutality…"

"Not here…not in this city. My brother and I spent such happy times here with Lyon and his sister." ~Before Lyra disappeared, anyway.~ She sighed quietly to herself.

"I beg your pardon, but it will not be long before Grado sends more troops. Please, you must go quickly." The man told her.

"I'm so sorry." Eirika hung her head a bit. "There's nothing I can do for you now. Please forgive me."

"Do not be trouble." The man told her. "Princess Eirika…we will survive and wait for the day of liberation to come. There will come a day when you, Prince Ephraim, and all of Renais rise up…Until that day of glory comes, we will wait unbowed and filled with hope."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**Rhythm Starter: Innes is another of my faves too. I can't wait for him to join the group! **

**Let me see, Kyra is in her early 20's, about 23.**

**Bethany and Seth are both around 26 or so. **

**Eirika and Ephraim are supposed to be around 19 I guess, and Franz is the same. **

**Michael is 26.**

**Amira is about 24 and Christopher is 26, the same as Joshua. **

**The story is rated M because of what might happen in the future. The battle will get worse/serious when we reach the future chapters and I might make a little special 'event' happen with Ephraim/OC. I'm not too sure about a lemon yet, but I'm still thinking about it. **

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Unbroken Heart**_

**They were in Renvall now. **Everyone had been either capture or killed, just leaving the six of them alone. Their Prince was being daring at the moment though, slightly reckless in Kira's opinion, but she was going to do what their Prince told them to.

Kira was a Swordmaster at the age of 26 with medium black hair and brown eyes. Dressed in black pants, boots, and a blue/white tunic, her shamshir blade was on her left hip.

The man beside her was Mitchel. He was a ranger, partners with Kyra, Kira's cousin, this man was the stronger of the two rangers while Kyra was the fastest. Around the age of 23, Mitchel was dressed in white and yellow with long green hair that he kept in a braid as his golden eyes were clouded as he waited for their Prince to begin. His horse was eating some grass nearby as they hid in the trees, his arrows and axe hanging on his saddle.

"Are you all right?" Kira lifted her head at the voice and turned to the young man that was sitting across from her on another set of rocks. It was the Prince of Renais.

With short blue hair and matching eyes, Ephraim was around the age of 19. Dressed in the white pants and the dark armor, his cape was blue on the outside and an orange/red on the inside. Wearing his leather gloves, his golden bracelet was on his right arm as his lance, Reginleif, was leaning against the tree behind him.

"I'm fine," Kira answered him, closing her eyes. "Just waiting."

Things were silent for another moment before Ephraim turned to the others with them. "Forde, how are we on supplies and equipment?"

Forde was in his middle twenties with long blond hair he pulled back in a tail and green eyes as he was in red and white armor(ahh, there's more 'red' for ya, lol). He was a Cavalier, his brown horse over there next to Mitchel's black one, and another brown one.

"It's not looking good." Forde answered him. "Our weapons are in bad shape, and we're running low on food. We can probably restock at a nearby village, but-"

"No," Ephraim shook his head. "That's not an option. We're in enemy territory. I will not involve innocents if I can avoid it."

"I knew that you'd say that," Forde grinned. "I mean, it's because of stuff like that that we've stuck with you so far. But eventually, we do need to face reality. What are we going to do?"

"Word of mouth has it that the invasion of Renais has progressed quite far," Kyle replied. "I heard that the capital has fallen."

Kyle, another Cavalier around the same age as Forde, was in green and white armor with green hair and eyes, giving him the name 'Mr. Green' when Kyra teased him back at Renais.

"Hm…So soon…" Ephraim closed his eyes for a moment. "Still, my father is in the capital, and he won't surrender easily. Forde, Kyle." He glanced at the other two. "Kira, Mitchel. Our mission here is to harry the troops, to distract their eye. Hopefully, we'll be able to give my father and Eirika time to escape."

"With Seth and Bethany there, I think that'll be easy." Mitchel added. "And Kyra's not too bad so they should all be fine."

"Let's hope." Forde mumbled under his breath. He was worried about his little brother, Franz, too.

"Kyle, have you heard anything from Orson?" Ephraim asked. "I sent him ahead to scout."

"No word yet, and it's about time he returned…" Kyle answered him.

"Is it just me," Mitchel began lowly. "Or is Orson acting weird?"

They all looked at him. "What makes you say that?" Kira asked him.

"I don't know; maybe I'm just watching his actions too closely. It's just a weird feeling I'm getting around him," He glanced at all the others. "And from the looks of its only me getting the feeling."

"Don't worry," Forde gave his friend a grin as he laid down on the grass. "It's all the fighting that's getting you nervous, Mitchel. It'll pass sooner or later."

Kira glanced at the four men around her and closed her eyes for a moment. She had been trying to keep calm, but worry for Kyra was hitting her. The two of them were all that was left of their families; losing her like she had her brother was going to turn Kira into something she worried.

"Reporting in, Prince Ephraim." They all turned and found Orson behind them. "I can confirm Grado presence at several points around our camp. Also, a large battalion of soldiers has been dispatched from Renvall. We shouldn't tarry here any longer than necessary."  
>Orson was an elder man, in his middle 30's, with short light brown hair and eyes with a small beard. As a paladin, he rode a white horse and matching armor.<p>

"I see." Ephraim sighed.

"Seems as though we've certainly caught Grado's eye this time." Forde sighed, scratching his head.

"Should we return to the capital?" Mitchel asked.

"No. We press onward. We're going to capture Renvall." Ephraim answered him. Kira smirked.

"Wh-what?" Forde sounded surprised.

_**~You've been hurt by unspeakable pain and sadness**_

_**Let's carry eachother indelible pains**_

_**Don't give up on living**_

_**I held your hand~**_

"**So, this is Renvall, is it?"** Ephraim asked as they paused on the bridge over the water. "All right, let's go." Kira glanced up at the large building before them.

"Um…" Forde's horse stepped nervously, getting the feeling from its rider. "Are you…sure you're quite sane, Prince Ephraim? We've an entire army after us, and you want to charge their stronghold?"

"Forde! Watch your tongue!" Kyle hissed. "This is our prince you're addressing!"

"I have to agree with Forde," Mitchel agreed with the blond. "This sort of his a crazy idea."

"Mitchel," Kyle growled, looking at the man beside him.

"Kyle, please, it's all right." Ephraim shook his head. "We've heard nothing from home, so what harm could a little reckless besieging cause?" He grinned.

"Prince Ephraim…" Kyle mumbled, double-thinking what he had said.

"Don't worry. I haven't lost all sense of self-preservation." The Prince assured them. "Renvall holds an important place on Grado's national defense. If we can get the upper hand and take control of it, then Grado will waste many valuable soldiers trying to take it back. I hope my attack proves useful to my father and Eirika."

"I understand what you're saying, but…" Forde shook his head. "Can we do it with our current strength?"

"Every soldier in this area is trying to find us," Ephraim answered him. "The enemy has us vastly outnumbered. Attacking the castle is a ridiculous idea. If the enemy things the same…then we may have our opening."

"You have a point," Kira finally decided to speak. "Renvall won't expect us to attack them with these numbers."

"Either way," Forde continued. "We can't run forever. And we're running out of supplies. What've we got to lose? Shall we get ready to go?"

"Yes," Ephraim nodded. "If we don't move quickly, we may never get another chance. Trust me. I don't pick fights I cannot win."

"Yes, sir!" Kyle grinned.

"Orson."

"Yes…" The Paladin looked at the Prince.

"Your wounds still haven't healed from that last battle, have they?" Ephraim asked him. "Don't push yourself. If we're defeated, you must return to Frelia. Understood?"

"Understood…" Orson looked away. Kira watched him for a moment, a frown on her face. Mitchel had been right. Something wrong was going on, but what? Was Orson just tired?

"Let's go!" Ephraim told them all.

Orson and Kyle went on ahead, slicing through the other riders and Forde and Mitchel came after them, leaving behind a few men for Ephraim and Kira. Silence was between the Prince and swordsman, making sure that they would be able to hear anyone sneaking up on them when…

"_You like the Elysian whips, the potions, the coins of gold. You like the weapons, the silver, and the scrolls of old!"_

Ephraim and Kira froze, sharing a look as the voice continued to sing. This was hardly the time for someone of the enemy to be singing, so who in the world-

"Ha! Got it!" Kira turned, peeking around the corner, Ephraim right behind her to find their answers.

It was a woman, at the age of 27, with short, pale brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was dressed head to foot in black and brown, a set of knives around her waist as she continued to search through the chest at her feet.

She gave another laugh. "Ha ha! As these idiots all fight, I leave with the prize!" Kira tried not to smirk, but failed. She was a thief.

"Well well," The woman jumped high in the air, dropping what she was holding back into the chest as she whipped around, her hands reaching for the knives on her belt. "Look what we have here." Kira began. "A thief."

"Yeah, what of it?" The woman replied, balling her fists as she held her knives. "What do you want?"

"Settle down," Ephraim took a step forward, lowering Reginleif a bit. "I take it, from you stealing from Renvall, that you're not on their side?"

"I'm on no one's side," The woman answered him. "I come and take what I want from where I want."

"You know, that's not a very good idea," Kira shook her head. "What are you going to do if you get caught."

The woman smirked. "I'm not too bad on my own, lady," She glanced at Ephraim again for a moment. "You…you're the Renais brat, aren't you? What was the name again? Epram? Eprum?"

"Ephraim," The Prince told her. Kira could hear the small tone of laughter on the teen's voice.

"Yeah, the Prince," She glanced around the corner to see Forde and the others still fighting. "Say, would you guys give me a hand?"

"A hand?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I hand. You clear the way for me to get to the other chests and I'll let you guys have some of what's inside."

Kira and Ephraim shared a look. Forde had said that there wasn't any supplies left for them. They could find more weapons and whatnot in the chests here, right? Ephraim could hope so, anyway.

"All right," The Prince nodded. "Deal. Keep close to Kira." He turned and headed after the others.

"The name's Tora," The woman grinned, holding her hand out to Kira. "Nice to meet ya! Now, shall we continue to the other chests?"

It was about an hour later that they final took over Renvall. Tora stood beside Kira again, quickly writing down everything that she had received from the chests here. Where she hid them all, Ephraim had no idea, but she looked like she held nothing on her thin form. He began to wonder where those large Scrolls were at.

"We've secured the entire castle." Kyle began. "You were brilliant, Prince Ephraim! What a plan! What a battle!"

"I estimate at least half of the enemy troops are in the field." The Prince replied. "We took the castle, but we don't have the manpower to hold it in a siege. There's no point in lingering here. Let's continue on to Grado Keep."

"Prince Ephraim," Forde gasped as he returned to the four of them. Orson wasn't with him again. "Things have taken a turn for the worse. We're surrounded."

"What?" Kyle demanded.

"Grado's sent reinforcements?" Ephraim asked. "So quickly?"

"What should we do?" Mitchel asked, scratching his arm.

"We must escape!" Ephraim replied after a moment.

Kira followed the others all outside and down the bridge. She almost froze at the sight of all the men that were waiting on them and she cursed as a group of Dragon riders landed before them. Tora jumped behind her.

"So, you've captured Renvall, have you?" the Wyvern Knight grinned. "And with such a small force! Impressive. You've earned your reputation. I must say, I quite admire your work. I take it you're the leader of this pack-the misguided Prince Ephraim."

"I am." Ephraim's sight was caught by the young woman that was tied behind the Wyvern Knight. With long, lilac hair and matching eyes, the woman was in robes of white and red. Paling bruises were seen on her arms and her cheek as she struggled with the ropes that tied her to the saddle that she and the man sat on. There was another rope in her mouth, keeping her from talking. Ephraim could feel the anger she had as she struggled to release herself, but it didn't come loose.

"I'm General Valter, the moonstone of Grado's Imperial Army." The man sitting in front of the woman told him. "Catching up to you has caused me no small amount of trouble. We've reduced your wretched home of Renais to ruin, and yet…you and your little band of bravos continue to be a thorn in our side. But that all ends here."

Ephraim took a step forward. "We'll see…You claim you've taken the capital of Renais…Tell me, how did you know I would attack Renvall?"

"Ha ha…Patience." Valter smirked. "You'll have your answer soon enough. Now, be good and drop your weapons, will you?"

"Prince Ephraim, let us attack!" Kyle told the blue-haired man. The people around the Prince, even Tora, readied their hands for a fight again.

"Listen to me, Ephraim." Valter replied. "You're a smart man. You know it's futile to fight me. You cannot win. You cannot escape. Accept the reality of your situation and surrender to me."

"Surrender?" Ephraim asked, taking his eyes off of the lilac-haired woman.

Valter laughed. "That's right. If you do, I'll let you live. I hold your life in the palm of my hand. Do not test my good humor. Now come over here, bend your knee, and beg for your life. Show me how Renais dogs grovel."

"I think not," Ephraim smirked.

"What?" Valter raised an eyebrow.

"You said your name was Valter, didn't you? Well, I'm sorry, Valter, but I don't have time to waste playing games with you. So, we're going to knock you louts about a bit, grab that woman behind you, and then make our way out of here."

The woman, and the others around Ephraim, raised an eyebrow as Valter hissed– "Fool…Have you gone mad? Do you truly believe you can fight your way past my wyvern knights?"

"Watch and see." Ephraim smirked, gripping Reginleif. "I don't pick fights I can't win. Are you guys ready?"

"My life has been yours since the moment I took my chivalric vows." Kyle said proudly.

"It's moments like these that keep me by your side, my prince." Forde grinned.

"Of course, my Prince," Kira grinned. "These men wouldn't be able to do anything without me."

"As long as I get to steal from the dead bodies, I don't mine." Tora smiled.

Mitchel looked at the thief for a moment in confusion for a moment before looking at Ephraim. "Something tells me that she'd do it to us as well if we fell."

"What idiotic wretches you are…" Valter growled. "Prepare yourselves to be destroyed utterly!"

"We break to the east." Ephraim grinned. "GO!"

At that moment, a large, monstrous roar traveled through the field. Everyone froze and watched as a red dragon, it's form much larger than those the Knights were riding upon, flew towards them. It gave another roar before opening its mouth and shooting fire at the men beneath them. Every attention was dragged towards the large creature, giving Ephraim and his men the chance to run away. The Prince moved quickly to Valter, the only man still paying attention to him as the others all fired arrows at the dragon or chased after his other people. Valter hissed something but Ephraim didn't hear it as he knocked the lance out of his hand and hit him in the face with the butt-end of his own. The lilac-haired woman took this chance and, with her hands, knocked Valter in the face again; Ephraim grabbed the feeling that it was hard as the man slipped right off of the dragon, holding his face as he shouted orders.

Ephraim grabbed a knife from his boot and grabbed the woman's hand. She tried to yank away from him, shooting a fierce look at him, and he pulled a face. "Listen to me!" He hissed. "I'm getting you out of here! Stop fighting! Just trust me!"

She gave him another look before dropping her arms. Ephraim gave a silent sigh and released her from the ropes that were tying her to the dragon. He grabbed her hands and ran towards the trees to the east that he had planned on going through. Valter's voice was shouting behind him, but the red dragon shot more fire, keeping the enemy's attention from the Prince and the woman as they ran.

He didn't halt as they reached the trees. He kept moving, cutting the ropes off of the woman's arms and wrists, releasing her hands. She immediately ripped the rope out of her mouth and cursed under her breath as she spat to the left as she hurried after the Prince.

"Ephraim!" A voice called. Both turned their heads to the right to see Forde and the others all standing at the base of the mountain, Renvall well on the other side of it. He instantly noticed that Orson wasn't with them. Where had the Paladin gone, anyway? Ephraim didn't have to say anything to the woman; she turned that way immediately when they saw the dragon starting to land.

Kyle and the others all drew their weapons in case, but the new woman yelled at them, telling them to stop. It was then that they all noticed a young girl riding on the back of the dragon when it landed.

The girl had long, oddly tied indigo hair and was dressed in a red mantel with golden trim, a matching robe beneath that and a pair of red sandals that reached her knees. Her eyes were, again, crimson, but the biggest feature they all took notice of were the pair of yellow, scale wings on her back.

If that surprised them though, they almost turned and ran with what happened next. The red dragon shrunk, leaving behind another child. This one had white hair and silver eyes, dressed head to foot in pink and purple, much like the other child was. Her wings were red, though.

"I'm so sorry!" The child with indigo hair cried as she and the other child both jumped onto the woman. "They were after me and got you instead!"

The woman smiled. "It's all right," She told the children. "Don't worry; everything's all right now."

"But, look at what he did to you!" the child with white hair ran her hand over the fading bruise on her face. "That foul, bastard!"

"Sister!" the other child hissed. "You know what Saleh says he'll do to you if he hears you curse again!"

"Well, it's a good thing that my brother isn't here now, isn't it?" The woman chuckled at the children.

"What's your name?" Ephraim asked her.

The three of them had seemed to forget that there were others with them. The young woman turned from the two girls and face the knights again. She gave them all a glance. "My name is Seria. This is Myrrh and Arryn." She gave them all another look. "Who are you?"

"I am Ephraim, Prince of Renais," He answered her. He then introduced the ones with him. They all watched the woman sit down before the two children sat down on either side of her.

"Then, I thank you for helping me break free, Ephraim." Seria closed her eyes.

"Why did he have you tied up like that?" Kira asked her.

They had all gotten off their horses and were letting them rest for a moment. Tora was going through what she had found in Renvall again, but they knew she was listening as well.

"They were after Myrrh," Seria answered with a sigh. "They were going to capture her, but I jumped into it, giving her time to escape. They took me instead, and your Dragonstone," She had turned back to the indigo-haired child. "I'm sorry, Myrrh."

"No, it's not your fault!" The child shook her head. "If I hadn't of run off on my own then none of this would have happened!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Mitchel held his hands up and brought the attention to him. "Wait a minute. Start from the beginning," He told them. "Who are you, WHAT are they, and what is a Dragonstone?"

The three newcomers gave the man a look before Arryn tossed her head back and laughed.

"All right," Seria gave a small smile before crossing her legs on the rock she was sitting on. "We'll have to wait until Valter," She hissed the Draco Knight's name. "And his men leave anyway. Tell me," She moved her gaze over all of them. "How much do you know about the story of the Demon King?"

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**Just a quick word to all of you. Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate all of it. Everyone was wondering why there are so many characters. We will be going down the story of both Eirika and Ephraim so I'm going to have to split up the group and send half and half with them. I know at the end when they get back together it's gonna be a pain in the ass, but I got this. Don't worry guys! It's not going to be a problem for me!**

**And as to the family OCs to the characters from the game: To be honest, Amira and Natasha were not supposed to be cousins. That was a spur off the moment thing, lol**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Victims of War**_

_**Eirika suppresses her feelings of unease and continues to search for her brother. Passing through Serafew, the group crosses into the Grado Empire. From here forward, there is no doubt that they are walking through hostile territory. In hopes of avoiding unnecessary trouble, Eirika and company head for a sparsely populated region of Grado. **_

_**However, it is too late. Their movements are already being tracked.**_

"**And I'm telling you that's just not the way it happens."**

"No, it is! The Princess ran from the lover when her father caught them and the lover was killed which then resulted in the want for revenge from the younger brother for the death of the Princess! I've read this thing like, a hundred times!"

"So have I. The Princess was caught with the lover and the King grew furious. The Princess didn't run away, her father ordered guards to take her away. The daughter tried to change her father's mind but he had slain the lover anyway and of course the brother grew mad but he went after the King, not the princess."

"You're both wrong. The Lover was sent by the King's enemy to try and 'get inside' the King's castle when King found out. So of course, the King was furious when he walked in on them and killed him without explaining everything to the daughter. How could he tell her that the man she had fallen in love with was just using her? The younger brother didn't learn of what his brother was doing until after he killed the king and he and the Princes joined forces to go kill the evil idiot."

Joshua and Amira both stood there, watching as Natasha, Christopher, and Michael argued over a novel that the three of them had read over the years. They shared a disbelieving look before turning back to the trio before them. Their arguing continued as the group was persistent with the journey ahead of them, each engaged in their own conversation with a friend or other.

"And are you sure that we know these people?" Joshua asked after a few more moments.

"Unfortunantly," Amira shook her head, finally turning away from the trio that continued to argue. "From my cousin I expected this, but from the two men…" she shook her head again.

"She's your cousin?" Joshua asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Amira placed a hand on her hip. "So what? Is there something wrong with that?"

"Oh no," Joshua shook his head with a smile before moving past her. "It just explains why you're not too bad looking yourself."

Amira watched after him for a moment, her mouth hanging open as she tried to think of a good comeback; she was brain-dead instead. There was a chuckle behind her and she turned to Artur and Lute. "What?"

Artur shook his own head with another chuckle as Lute just frowned. "Oh nothing. It's just cute to watch you flustered like that."

"Shut up." Amira scowled, turning away from him again. His laughter followed her, as did Lute's comments about 'What do you mean by 'flustered'.

Kyra was busy in a heated discussion with Colm on the other side of the group, Neimi, Ross, Garcia, and Franz joining them and watching.

"The armor in shoulder is best place to strike," Kyra was saying as she walked beside them all.

"No," Colm shook his head as his arm was wrapped around Neimi's shoulders. "The crotch is the best target on the enemy. Best outcomes when the shot is successful!"

"I'm not shooting a man in the dick with an arrow!" Kyra growled. Ross and Garcia threw their heads back in laughter as Neimi flushed and Franz gave a small, nervous cough to hide his own laugh.

"It's a battle." Colm shrugged. "It's doesn't matter how it happens. It matters who walks away in end."

"But there are principles to fighting." Kyra continued as she shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm sure he doesn't care. He's shoot you in the dick if he could." Everyone in the little group pulled a face. The thief realized what he had said and swallowed as he glanced at woman beside him.

Bethany watched as Colm ran through their little pack, an enraged Kyra chasing after him, screaming something that she couldn't understand. Her eyes followed them for a moment as the duo ran through the others, breaking up the conversation that Gilliam, Moulder, and Vanessa were having before she sighed and turned back to her brother and Eirika.

"We will find your brother soon, Princess." Seth was saying as they continued on further into the fog. His sight followed Kyra and the thief for a moment as well before he closed his eyes.

"I know, Seth," The Princess' shoulders hung, giving the two of them the look of her exhaustion.

"Would you like to rest?" Bethany asked her. "We can stop for the night or a short break."

"No," Eirika straightened herself up, shaking her head. "I will be fine. I'm just worried, that's all."

"Of course." Seth closed his eyes again for a moment.

"Kyra, stop acting like a fool!" Bethany called to her student. The young woman instantly stopped chasing after Colm, giving the thief a sigh of relief as she grabbed her horse and began to walk beside Eirika and the two Generals.

,"Ha ha ha," The Shaman appeared before them out of nowhere, making Eirika jump and pulling all conversations to a halt. "Princess Eirika of Renais! Accept your fate. You have nowhere to flee!"

"Why is it that these idiots always come out of nowhere?" Michael growled to the man beside him.

Gilliam shook his head at his brother. "All just to make you miserable."

"What?" Eirika grabbed her Rapier as Kyra tightened her fists as she readied to jump back onto her horse's back for battle. "Who are you? And where…where did you come from?"

"You're as beautiful as I'd heard…And you're even wearing your bracelet…" Seth and Bethany both shared a look. "I suppose we should begin there. Would you surrender your lovely little trinket?"

"My bracelet?" Eirika glanced down at it. "Why do you want it?" She demanded.

"His Majesty desires it," The Shaman answered her. "That's reason enough. Once I present it to him he will make me a general, and I will be famous. Come, hand it over. Do it quickly, and I'll leave you alive."

"Princess Eirika, you will do no such thing." Seth spoke firmly as he readied to jump back on his own horse.

"Of course not," the Princess replied.

"Obedience will save you pain. You came all this way to aid Prince Ephraim have you not?" The man laughed. "A fool's errand. Ephraim fell before the empire's might. As we speak he wastes away in a cell in Renvall, meekly awaiting his execution.

Fear for her cousin instantly entered Kyra's mind. If Ephraim was captured then what happened to Kira? She was still okay, wasn't she?

"My brother?" Eirika demanded. "You lie! A pitiful worm like you could never defeat my brother!"

"Bah!" The man waved a hand. "Protest all you like. It does not change the truth. Ephraim has lost, and it was Grado that defeated him." He gave her another look. "You're not going to acquiesce, are you? Very well. Bring me the child." He sighed. Another shaman came forward with a little girl, crying for help. Everyone pulled a face as they continued to watch. "Look familiar? She's a citizen of your precious Renais. Now give me the bracelet! Do it, or the child dies!"

"No, please…" Eirika gasped, reaching out. "You win. But I must have your word the child will suffer from no harm."

"Princess, wait. That bracelet-"

"It's not worth a child's life." Eirika cut Seth off. "Forgive me."

"I'm afraid not," Bethany grabbed Eirika's hand, refusing to let her take the bracelet off.

"Bethany," Kyra was surprised. To see her do that…even Seth looked a bit shocked. Eirika tried to pull her wrist away but the General would not let go.

"I see years of peace and idleness have not dulled the wits of all Renais's knights," the Shaman glared at the woman. "Well then, my hostage has no more use to me, does she? Ah, such a waste." He paused for a moment and then grinned. "I've just had a delicious idea. Have you heard of the giant spiders prowling about this region? They'd appreciate a nice, hot meal, wouldn't you agree?"

"You can't," Eirika took a step forward as the child began to cry again.

"This will be delightful to watch!" The shaman laughed. "These fools will curse the day they were to Renais!"

"Why…why would you…how can you do such a thing?" Eirika demanded angrily. She snatched her hand from Bethany.

"This is WAR! There are no rules here! In war, you can do anything! Anything! You curs of Renais have lost! Your idiotic ravings mean nothing-"

"Enough." Eirika's voice was icy as she cut the lunatic off. "Hold your tongue."

"What?" He demanded angrily.

"I…We, the people of Renais, have lone honored our allegiance with the Grado Empire. And you have invaded without warning. You ravaged our land. You killed my father…even then, I told myself I must not hate Grado or her people. If I gave in to my hate, the bond between our lands would be lost forever. I refused to hate. Instead, I lived for the days our nations would know piece again. But…if this is Grado's true face…if you could extinguish Renais without pity, without remorse…if this is the case, then there is no room in my heart for forgiveness."

"Impudent girl!" The shaman cried. "Do you expect your words to save your countrymen? They will not. Your beloved people will all die, as will you." The man and the child disappeared again.

They wasted no time in running forward to try and save the child and find the Shaman. Everyone separated into groups of two or three and went in different direction. There were enemies scattered all around the fog; some weren't even able to be seen until you were right on top of them.

"Ross!" Gilliam placed himself in front of the young boy. "Stay behind me."

"Here," Natasha hurried over to him with her staff.

Garcia gave his son a look before turning back to the knight he was taking care of with Artur.

Lute glanced at Christopher and gave him a nod. He grinned and jumped on the back of the soldier that was running at the young woman. He tumbled to the ground before Christopher jumped back off of him and out of the way as Lute's fire rained down on him.

"This is all you rejects have for us?" Colm demanded with a frown as Neimi shot another person.

"Oh dear," Eirika placed a hand over her mouth. Kyra turned and followed her line of sight and bit her lip. The good thing was that they found the three villagers that were being held hostage. The bad thing was a large spider was making its way towards the villagers.

Amira took notice of the Princess' cry too and thought quickly. "Vanessa!" She called to the Pegasus rider. The young woman flew over to her before the two took off high into the air, Amira aiming her bow at the spider that was making its way towards the villagers.

"Seth!" The Paladin turned at his sister's voice and shoved his lance through the soldier behind him. Bethany had found the Shaman that the two of them had gone after; the problem was that there was six other Shaman's waiting on them. Seth pulled a frown and hurried forward, twirling his lance in his hand before shoving it through one of the enemies, helping his sister as she took her battle axe and did the same to another. None of the shamans lasted too much longer.

Franz and Joshua hurried forward as the last of the Grado soldiers fell. The young cavalier grabbed the young woman and pulled her up behind him on his horse as Joshua grabbed the young child, holding her closely as they turned and ran. The young man followed them, running as fast as he could from the spider that Amira was trying to kill. It took one more shot and the giant creature finally fell just feet away from where the three hostages had been standing.

Joshua exchanged a high-five with Christopher as the child continued to hang on him. Everyone checked on the others, making sure they were all okay, the three hostages included. There were a few wounds here and there, but nothing too serious and nothing that Moulder and Natasha couldn't handle. Relieved that everything was fine, the redheaded myrmidon turned to the two women upon the Pegasus that had just landed behind him.

"Nice job," Joshua grinned at Amira as she hopped off the flying horse.

The archer looked at him for a moment before grinning. "Thanks." She turned her attention to the child. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

The child looked at her with wide eyes, not moving.

Eirika stepped forward with a kind smile. "You're safe now." She assured her.

Everyone watched the child as she tore from Joshua and buried her face into Eirika's blouse. "I was so scared! So very, very scared!"

"Thank you. You saved us all." The young woman began as Franz helped her off of his horse.

"It was nothing." Christopher grinned at her, folding his arms behind his head. Kyra shot him a look before smirking.

Seth and Bethany shared a look as everyone else talked and made sure the hostages were okay. Perhaps now was the time to tell the Princess. If Grado was after the bracelet that meant that, somehow, the emperor knew everything; knew the secret.

But how?

It was a little later that evening the two Generals drug the Princess away from the group as they all continued to travel. They were taking a small break and eating a bit of lunch and so, this time was perfect.

"Your late father," Seth began. "King Fado…He ordered us to keep silent until the proper time arrived. However, with all that has happened, with Emperor Vigarde's actions…"

"We feel it commanding that we tell you everything, Princess Eirika." Bethany told her.

"Are you ready to hear the secret of the bracelet you wear?" Seth asked her.

"I am…" They could hear the excitement in her voice as she tried to keep herself calm. Bethany couldn't help but give a small smile as her brother began.

"As you know, Princess…Renais houses one of the Legendary Sacred Stones."

"Of course. It's in the temple," The young woman nodded. "It's supposed to be a ward against evil."

"Yes, the true stone is," Seth nodded. "But the stone in the temple is nothing but a forgery."

"The real Sacred Stone of Renais lies beneath the royal castle." Bethany told her. Guarding it is a seal of an extremely intricate lock."

"What?" Eirika took the step of surprise. "Is this true?"

"Yes. King Fado confided in us himself. The Sacred Stones banished evil long ago and possess powers beyond our ken." Seth continued. "The ancient kings of Renais felt it prudent to deal ours away."

"They feared its power could be misused," Bethany took up. "And they decided to remove the temptation. The keys to break the seal were hidden, too…" Bethany and Seth looked at the Princess together.

"Forged into bracelets…" Eirika's eyes widened as the information settled in her mind and she glanced down at the golden bracelet on her wrist.

"Our bracelets?" she asked in shock. "How could father keep this a secret from me for so long?"

"'They must know nothing of the bracelets. Tell them only if some great peril strikes.'" Seth quoted the King.

"Prince Ephraim knows nothing of them, either," Bethany told the teen. "The King only told us this out of fear that something might happen to him. Therefore, when the time came, the two of you would learn the truth."

"The bracelets have such meaning…" Eirika glanced to the side, thinking for a moment.

"Yes," Seth replied. "And we are the only living souls who know the secret of the Stone of Renais. At least, that's what I was given to believe. And yet…" He frowned.

"Yet the Grado army has made it clear that they want me only for my bracelet." Eirika gave a growl.

"Unfortunately," Bethany nodded. "So it seems that they know the truth as well. I don't know how but Emperor Vigarde must have found out. Still he pursues the bracelet as we have no idea to knowing his motives."

"He would use the bracelets to unlock the Sacred Stone and destroy it in secret…" Eirika offered up.

"Perhaps." Seth closed his eyes for a moment.

"Which means that my brother…and his bracelet…"

"If he's been captured, they may have the bracelet already, and he may be-"

"Nonsense," Bethany cut Seth off. "Ephraim is an intelligent young man. He's not fallen yet," She turned to her horse. "Forde and the others wouldn't allow such harm to come even close to the Prince. Novala's words might have been used to lure us into a trap."

"But," Eirika looked at the elder woman. "What if-"

"Either way," Bethany hoisted herself up and held her hand out to help Eirika up behind her. "We shall learn the truth of it all when we reach Renvall. We must move swiftly, Princess."

"Yes," Eirika nodded, taking her hand. "Let's go save my brother!"

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**This Chapter is really really really short guys. Forgive me.**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Waterside Renvall**_

_**Rumors say that Ephraim has been defeated and taken prisoner. Now Eirika must find a way to rescue her brother from beneath enemy eyes. Eirika's company rushes toward Castle Renvall, where Ephraim is being held. Surrounded by lakes, Renvall is a natural fortress, all but unassailable. A lone bridge, held by the enemy, is its only entrance.**_

_**Eirika has only one choice. Eirika decides to confront Grado's soldiers head on…**_

"**So this is where he's being kept?" **Kyra's nerves were going crazy. If Ephraim had been caught then what had happened to her cousin? Kira was a strong girl but there was no way that she could have taken on a whole army by herself. She was either in the cells with the Prince, or…

"Yes, my brother is somewhere inside that castle…" Eirika sighed.

"Renvall is surrounded by lakes," Seth began. "The only entrance is the bridge to the main gate, and it's well guarded."

"Renvall is a natural stronghold," Bethany's horse kicked a foot. "Assaulting it is going to prove to be difficult."

"We'd better plan this carefully, then," Kyra joined in.

"I agree." Eirika nodded.

"Princess Eirika!" Franz hurried up to the teen. "Please allow me to fight beside you. My elder brother, Forde, is in there with Prince Ephraim, Sir Kyle, Sir Orson, Sir Mitchell and Lady Kira…Let me help you set them free!"

"There's nothing to discuss," Gilliam blinked. "We will fight."

"You got that right!" Michael agreed with his brother.

"The hour of your reunion is not far off now." Moulder noted.

"I am yours to command, Your Highness." Vanessa told the Princess.

"We're with you all the way!" Ross grinned. "Right, Dad?"

Garcia closed his eyes. "Don't work yourself into a lather, Ross. In the heat of battle, a good warrior remains calm where lesser men do not."

"You need anything stolen, I'm your man." Colm told them. "'Course, my blade's no joke either."

"I'm sure I can help if you'll let me…I'll keep myself safe." Neimi smiled.

"You can't possibly consider fighting without my genius at your side!" Lute looked at them like they were crazy.

"I have yet to repay you for helping me fight those abominations." Artur began. "Please, let me stand by your side a while longer."

"Don't worry," Amira grinned. "We'll get in there and save them, no matter what!"

"This has trouble written all over it." Joshua sighed. "Bet you it's all a trap…Ah, well…my luck's gotta turn around sometime, right?"

"We'll be fine," Christopher told his friend. "Whether it's a trap or not."

"May the sacred light surround us and protect us all." Natasha prayed.

"Well, Princess," Seth pulled himself onto his horse. "Let us prepare for battle."

"…Brother, I'm on my way. Let's go!"

Amira was escorted by Joshua up the hill behind the house to a large Ballistae on the river's edge to give a bit of cover to the other group as they hurried forward. Joshua had chosen the smart idea to go with her as enemies attacked a few times before she ran out of arrows to shoot.

Gilliam and Micheal served as shield for Ross, Natasha, Moulder, and Neimi as they healed and attacked; Moulder when used his staff to whack a nearby foe unconscious.

Seth, Bethany, Franz, and Kyra, all on their horses, hurriedly made their way up to the other set of Ballistae and took them out so that the rest of their little group could move forward towards the bridge of the Castle.

Artur and Lute gladly took down some of the horsemen and cleared the way for Garcia and Christopher to cut through towards a few of the knights. Colm easily snuck by them to some of the archers that were there as well and sliced their necks before making off with their gold and some other things.

Vanessa had been told to stay in the back with Eirika until the Ballistae had been taking care of and now the Pegasus rider and the Princess were making their way to the head Knight at the doors of the castle. Bethany hurried forward just in time to throw her hand axe, piercing the man's head to the wooden doors behind him just as Eirika's rapier stabbed beneath his shoulder plate.

Everyone gathered around the doors as the rest of the enemy were slain or ran away, pleased that now large wounds were delivered.

"Are you seriously going to ride your horses through the castle?" Michael was asking, dropping his mouth open as they all stepped through the doors.

"Yeah, why?" Kyra asked him.

"But isn't that…kinda weird to you guys?" The Knight asked her.

"Well, I'd rather ride her through the enemy's castle then leave her outside to be stolen or even worse," Kyra told him as the sound of the hooves rebounded on the walls. "Besides, the thought of Romana here leaving the enemy a little surprise to step in pleases me."

Michael gave out a loud laugh(double by the hall) as he slapped a hand on his knee. "Why in the hell aren't you a knight of Frelia?"

"My brother is somewhere in this castle…" Eirika stared down the vast hall. "Bethany! We must go inside!"

Bethany opened her mouth to reply when her brother moved in front of them, baring his lance, claiming to see a figure in the shadows. They waited for a moment before giving a breath of relief. "It's just Orson."

"Princess Eirika?" The pale man called out in silent shock. "Sir Seth…"

"Sir Orson," Seth immediately knew that something wasn't right. He glanced over his shoulder at Kyra. She seemed to get his silent message. "Why are you here? You should be with Prince Ephraim."

"Are you all right, Orson?" Eirika pushed herself forward. "If you're here, my brother must be here as well, right?"

"Yes…" Orson hung his head. "Prince Ephraim and I were both captured by Grado forces and held here as prisoners. I just managed to escape my cell…a chance to escape-It's what I had prayed for…"

"What about Kira and the others? Were they captured as well?" Kyra demanded.

"I'm not sure," He shook his head. "I haven't seen them…"

"Orson…are you well?" Eirika asked him. "Your face is so pale. Grado's men, don't tell me they've-"

"No…it's nothing. But Lord Ephraim…I cannot say whether he's still unharmed." The man shook his head again.

"What? Where is he? Where is my brother?" Eirika cried.

"If he lives still, he will be in one of the deeper cells, where I was held." Orson turned. "Head down this corridor to the dungeons. Quickly, before reinforcements arrive."

"Thank you," Eirika whispered.  
>Kyra didn't like the way things were going. Something was going on here and she wasn't the only one that felt it. It seemed almost everyone in the group had the same feeling that she was getting. But, if they were right, that would mean that Orson was planning on doing something, but the Knight of Renais wouldn't do that…would he?<p>

**Like I said, bad chapter, but the next one's going to be long, I promise!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**It's a Trap!**_

"**This way, Princess Eirika."** Orson called to them from down the hall. "Prince Ephraim is being kept in a cell back here."

"Very well," Eirika said firmly as she stayed near Kyra. "Let's go."

"Sir Orson," Seth moved forward. "How long ago were you taken prisoner?"

"Some two weeks past," The older Paladin answered. "Prince Ephraim and I were forced to surrender. We've been held captive here in this dungeon since that black day."

"Did your captors leak any news to you?" Bethany asked him.

Orson hung his head. "Unfortunately, no. Not a word…our daily meal was brought to us by servants from the neighboring village. They were instructed not to speak to us, and we heard nothing of the war. Tell me. How fares Renais?"

Bethany hung her own head as her brother answered. "…Renais has fallen. King Fado…The king is dead."

Orson's face turned white. "Dead…My king…My apologies, Princess Eirika. I have served you poorly."

"You are not to blame, Sir Orson." Eirika instantly told the man. We must look to the future, not find fault in the past. The Grado army pursues me in hopes of acquiring my bracelet." Kyra pulled a face at that. Perhaps Eirika shouldn't have said anything about her bracelet. "My brother wears this bracelet's twin, and he is in danger, too."

"Bracelet?" Orson raised a brow. "Ah, I remember…Prince Ephraim still wears the bracelet. And Grado is after them? If that's the case, Princess…perhaps you should entrust the bracelets to someone else."

"Perhaps," Eirika thought for a moment. "But…"

"Give them to me or to Seth and Bethany. Let someone you trust guard them. If the Empire desires your bracelet, you are in danger as long as you hold it. For your own safety, Your Highness, please. What say you? We must not allow the Sacred Stone of Renais to be taken." Orson finished.

Kyra raised an eyebrow. What in the world did the Bracelets have to do with the Sacred Stone? That must have been part of the secret that Seth and Bethany were keeping from the rest of us. Did the King tell Orson as well? What were the Bracelet's connection to the Stone?

"Everything you say is true and sensible, yet…" Eirika was cut off by Bethany pulling Eirika behind her and her horse as Seth moved forward with a frown.

"…Sir Orson." The Paladin sounded disappointed. "I am sorry for this, but please give me your weapons."

"Seth?" Eirika looked at the redhead in confusion as she peeked around his sister.

"What are you talking about, Seth?" Orson sounded like Seth was completely mad. "Can't you see I'm unarmed? Do you think they allow prisoners weapons? What kind of injury have you taken that you suggest such foolishness?"

"If we are proven wrong, then we will give all apologies," Bethany replied. "However, something is just not right."

"There are questions I have that I cannot answer. Too many questions." Seth continued. "Why did no enemy reinforcements come from the castle during our battle outside?"

"Why would you escape your cell and yet leave Prince Ephraim in chains?" Bethany asked. "How do you know of the tie between the bracelets and the Sacred Stone?

"Seth, Bethany, there is some misunderstanding here. I-"

"And why," Seth cut the other man off with a firm tone. "Why do you conceal a blade within your doublet?"

Eirika's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Orson closed his eyes. "…Very well. You and your sister haven't changed a bit, Seth. If only Eirika had been alone. The two of you, however, simply will not be deceived."

"Orson!" Eirika took a step past Bethany's horse. "What is the-"

"Orson," The great knight looked at the paladin with her infamous stone-look. "Why did you betray Renais?"

"My fondest wish will be granted," The man answered her. "To spend the rest of my days in the embrace of my loving wife once more…"

Kyra continued to listen in silence. She knew that Orson's wife had already died. Poor thing, but something must have happened. Why did he think that his wife would be able to return to him? Somebody must have told him something and it had to be pretty damn good for this Paladin to betray his Kingdom to see it fulfilled. But who? How?

"What are you saying?" Eirika asked him.

At that moment, a general and two other men walked down to them. Kyra bit her lip. "It's a trap." She hissed, sliding in front of Eirika as the redheaded siblings stayed in front of both of them.

"That's enough. You've done well, Orson," The General told the traitor. "I'll take over now. You may return to your beloved wife." Orson wasted no time in taking off down the hall.

"Who are you?" Seth asked.

"We've never met," The General looked back to them. "I am Tirado. Loyal and talented aide to Valter, general of the Grado army."

Seth instantly remembered the Dragon Knight that had wounded him when they were running from Renais. "You're that monster's-"

His hiss was cut off. "And you are the General Siblings Seth and Bethany of Renais, yes? I thought to catch a little bird in my net, and it seems instead I've snared two hawks."

"Where is my brother?" Eirika demanded.

Tirado turned to her. "Ah, yes. Your brother. He's not here. The coward fled Lord Valter's pursuit…Somehow, he escaped the castle. And escaping under these conditions…Tch! Such stubbornness is quite annoying." Kyra couldn't help but give a smirk at the dislike in the man's voice. She gave a silent sigh of relief. If Ephraim was okay then so was her cousin. "It was my cunning that led us to turn this unfortunate blunder to our advantage. I spread the rumors myself. I led the villagers to believe he was our prisoner. What better trap with which to catch his sweet, devoted sister?"

"My brother escaped?" Eirika sounded relieved.

Tirado snorted. "Yes, but your no-doubt emotional reunion will have to wait until the afterlife. Let's end this, shall we? First, to destroy the bridge and cut off your only avenue of escape," The sound of explosions from behind them reached their ears; they were now locked inside. The enemy had been waiting for this. Kyra heard Amira and a few others behind them give a curse while waiting for their orders as Tirado gave his own orders and summoned his men forward.

"Princess Eirika, we have to get away from this place!" Seth turned the teenager quickly.

"But how? The bridge is gone!" Eirika replied.

"Blast!" Seth cursed, trying to think.

"Oh, brother," Eirika closed her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"Come now, guys." Kyra moved further, taking a closer look at the enemy. "We can get through this. You know, castles have more than one entrance or getaway. And if you wanna get nasty about it, we have a Pegasus that can help us get out of a window or something. True, it'll take a bit of time to get us all out, but we're not completely hopeless."

"I agree," Bethany nodded. "All we have to do is take care of these fools and everything will be fine."

"But, we're low on supplies after the battle outside," Neimi commented. "I only have a few arrows left."

"So? Just grab some off the enemies," Amira told her, looking at her short supply of arrows as well. "It's not like they'll be needing them where they're going."

Neimi looked at the woman in horror as Joshua and Christopher laughed at her comment. "Are you…are you serious? Take them off the dead?"

Colm placed a hand on the woman beside him with an encouraging smile. "I know that it's not nice, but you have to remember that this is war, Neimi. I would rather take supplies off of the dead then die myself." The woman was silent for a moment before nodding her head.

"Don't worry; stay by me and you'll be just fine." Ross winked at the woman. She gave him a smile as Colm shot him a frown.

Michael laughed at them before turning back to the Princess. "Shall we?"

_**~Alegria**_

_**Come un lampo di vita**_

_**Alegria**_

_**Come un pazzo gridare~**__**  
><strong>_

"**Eirika!"** Ephraim shouted as he and his men burst into the castle.

"Prince Ephraim, I hear sounded from the east corridor. Sounds like fighting." Kyle announced.

"Do you think it could be the Generals and Princess Eirika?" Forde asked.

Everyone paused for a moment at the sound of a loud battle yell that bounced towards them. Seria and Tora lifted a brow as the others all looked at the Swordmaster that hung her head. They all knew who that was.

~At least I know Kyra's still alive~

"Well, that answers that question," Mitchel grinned.

"A friend of yours?" Seria glanced at him.

He gladly pointed at Kira. "Her cousin. She's the only one I know that makes that ridiculous battle sound."

"Ha! You ain't met my brother, yet!" Tora laughed. "When you do, you'll have to add 'im to your charts!"

"We have two goals here, men: save Eirika and vanquish the enemy. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Kyla gave a short bow.

"As always," Forde grinned, pulling his helmet down.

"Of course," Kira nodded.

"Just say the word." Mitchel told him.

"As long as I get the treasure I'll do whatever you want!" Tora sounded excited as she got ready to take off.

"Lord Ephraim," Kyle began. "We should join forces with Princess Eirika first. We should be able to reach them by way of the eastern corridor."

"Come now, Kyle," Forde decided to join in. "That seems like a lot of trouble when we could just crush Grado between us."

"'A lot of trouble'?" Kyle sounded furious. "Forde, you're as insolent as you are careless! If anything were to happen to Princess Eirika, we knights of Renais would…"

"Fine, fine," Forde sighed, waving a hand. "I see where you stand. Calm down, before you boil over. Prince Ephraim will decide. How shall we proceed, Your Highness?"

"We await your command," Mitchel told the Prince.

Ephraim was silent for just a moment. "All of you, follow me!"

Watching as Kira and the others hurried off to attack the men in view Seria shook her head, hand on her hip. "You have some…very amusing men under your orders,"

Ephraim tried to ignore the flush. "True, but they do come in handy. I trust all of them with my life."

"I see."

"Why did you come along?" Ephraim then asked after a few moments of silence. "Wouldn't you rather stay outside with Myrrh and Arryn? Just in case?"

"Myrrh and Arryn may look like children but they can handle themselves in the time of need. This won't take too long and they will find their way inside soon, so don't worry." Seria grabbed the axe that she had acquired from outside. "Also, I have to thank you for saving me somehow."

"Please, that's not-"

"Besides," Seria cut him off, moving forward after the others. "The sisters seem to think that staying with you for the moment is a good idea and I'm not about to leave them with you alone, no offense. Arryn can be stubborn and Myrrh will do everything that she does without question."

Ephraim was still for a moment before hurrying after her with his lance. "But, can you even fight?"

"You insult me," The woman grinned. "I protect the Great Dragons. I just use axes instead of magic, unlike my dear brother."

Ephraim wanted to ask her some more things but they had caught up to the others and the attacking began. He…rather liked this woman; how she talked to him. Seria knew that Ephraim was a Prince but still addressed him like a normal man. He thought, years ago, that he would hate that but his feelings were different now.

And so the separate groups continued on, shattering bones and spraying blood everywhere and they came closer and closer the others. While some of them concentrated and stayed silent, others decided to talk. Michael and Natasha were carrying on a conversation as the knight guarded the healer about some book that they had been arguing about a few days before and Joshua and Christopher found themselves talking about what they were going to do next time they hit a town.

Seth and Kyra found themselves back to back in the hall. Kyra had leant her horse to Amira who was now riding through the halls, shooting people left and right and Seth had given his own to Princess Eirika to keep up with his sister.

"How you doing back there?" Kyra called over her shoulder with a grin as she shoved her sword through another man. "Not very easy when the poor, little Paladin doesn't have his horse, right?"

Seth gave a grin of his own. "Such big words coming from the Ranger that can never leave my side during a battle. Afraid of being wounded if I'm not there to protect you?"

Kyra's face turned red immediately as she turned from the man again. "W-what are you talking about? I don't stay near you."

"Kyra, dear, you stalk me on the battlefield." Seth chuckled as he brought the lance he was wielding down on the soldier's head. "Though I do have to say that having you close by during battle takes my worry away."

Kyra felt her heart skip a beat. What was that supposed to mean? She opened her mouth to ask but was cut off by someone else.

"General Seth! Kyra!" The man and woman glanced to the side to see a happy green cavalier hurrying to a stop beside them.

"Kyle!" Kyra sounded relieved. She'd recognize that man anywhere. If Kyle was here, then so was…She searched the group of enemies behind them, spotting a form slicing through them.

"Well met, Kyle," Seth grinned. "I never thought for a moment that you could be bested easily."

"No, sir! And I never doubted that I would see you again." Kyle sounded very pleased.

"Kyle. About Orson…"  
>"Kira!" Kyra cried happily, launching herself at her cousin as Kyle and Seth continued to talk. The Swordsman only had a second to turn from helping Mitchel before being smashed into a wall with the other woman holding her in a death grip. "Oh, thank god you're all right! What happened? Is Ephraim okay? You're not wounded, are you?"<p>

Kira shoved her cousin off of her so she could take a breath while Mitchel laughed behind them. "I am fine, Kyra," She told the other woman as she slashed through another enemy. "You didn't expect anything else, did you?"

Kyra smiled, relief washing over her now. "No, I suppose not. Just a look from you could scare someone off, warrior or not."

Mitchel continued to laugh as the cousins glared at eachother. "You can't really say things like that; the two of you look like twins instead of cousins, after all."

"Shut up, Mitchel," Kira growled. "Before I make you."

Bethany soon found herself alone. She had lost sight of Eirika for just a moment to kill an archer and then the Princess was gone. She was looking for her as best as she could but the enemy had caught her. She was left, slashing and striking against the enemy on her own for a little while.

"General Bethany!" The woman turned her head to see a young man heading towards her as he shoved his lance, Reginleif, through an enemy.

"Prince Ephraim," Bethany sounded relieved before kicking a dead body off her own lance. "It's good to see you well."

"I'm glad to see that you're safe!" The young man smiled.

"So is your sister." Bethany then frowned. "I'm afraid, though, that I have some news to give to you," She whipped around to stab another of the enemy. "But that will have to wait. We must get out of here, first." This was not the time to tell Ephraim of his father's death. It would be a good idea to wait.

"Yes," Ephraim nodded. "Let's conclude our business here before we talk of other matters. Come on!"

"Yes, My Lord!"

Ephraim was excited to see his sister and following Bethany was the right idea. She was riding Seth's horse; he'd recognize that white stallion anywhere.

"It's that her?"

Glancing over his shoulder he found Seria behind him once again. Her axe was dripping blood so it told the Prince that she had been true to her words. "Yes, that's her." He happily moved towards his sister, knocking away the man attacking the young woman on the horse. "Eirika, are you well?"

The Princess turned to see her brother. Tears raised to her eyes. "Brother! Is it really-You're alive! You're alive!"

"Well, of course I am," Seria wanted to roll her eyes as a vision of Ephraim rubbing his nails on her cloak and looking superior flashed through her mind as he spoke. "After we escaped Renvall, I thought I'd strike a blow against the Emperor himself. When I heard that you'd been waylaid by the enemy, however, I turned back to find you. Looks like my timing was impeccable."

Eirika hung her head. "I'm so sorry. The irony is that I was trying to rescue you. All I did was interfere with your plans."

~Talk about major Déjà vu'~ Seria shook her head. ~Not too long ago that was me and Saleh~

"What are you talking about?" Ephraim lifted his sister's head. "You came to help me, didn't you? Your efforts alone are enough to inspire me. Come on, Eirika! The enemy awaits!"

"All right!" The woman smiled.

They weren't in much trouble anymore and it didn't take too long for Forde to join up with his brother Franz and kill Tirado, giving the two groups time to come together and rest.

"Brother," Eirika sounded relieved as she collapsed in the throne of the castle.

Ephraim wore a small smile as he looked at his sister. For her to have come this far, just to try and save him, "I worried you, didn't I, Eirika? And you two as well?" He glanced at Seth and his sister.

"Not at all," Seth replied. "We're happy knowing your safe. But tell me, Prince, do you know of Orson's treachery against you and all of Renais?"

"Yes," Ephraim hung his head for a moment before lifting it back up. "Though I learned of it all too late, after we'd been trapped at Renvall. I still find it difficult to believe that after all his years of service to Renais…I am morally responsible for his plight."

"Ephraim," They all turned to see that Seria had walked towards the four of them, a small child on each arm.

Ephraim looked at the one that had called his name. "What is it, Myrrh?"

"Something's coming…It's drawing near." The child told him. "Dark…big…and great in number."

Seria and Ephraim shared a look. "I understand." The Prince nodded. "It looks like we should get out of here."

"Um, brother?" Eirika was looking at the three of them. "This girl…Her hair is indigo…Where did…" Immediately, Eirika remembered the young man and woman that were looking for a girl with indigo hair and the other with lilac. Could this be… "And this one has white…"

Arryn looked at Eirika, her hand on her hip. "Yeah? And you and your brother have turquoise hair but you don't see me and my sister judging now, do you?"

Seria gave a laugh at the child's words before hushing her as the Princess looked taken-aback and Ephraim wore a smile. Eirika looked to her brother for answers.

"That's a long story. For now, we must move." Ephraim told her. "Suffice to say Emperor Vigarde has enlisted some…otherworldly powers. We must warn every one of the danger."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**A New Journey**_

**Eirika and Ephraim stood in the hall, talking amongst them as they walked forward.** Seria and the sisters were close by to Ephraim while the others were all scattered around the kingdom, resting as much as they could. Seth and Bethany wanted to join them but Eirika implored them to rest as much as the others. They had to do as she asked.

"Eirika! Ephraim!" Tana wanted to throw her arms around the two that now stood before her but she restrained herself and gave a huge grin. "Welcome! The two of you returning together, it's like a dream come true. You must know, I've prayed every day for your safe return."

"I'm so happy to see you, Tana," Eirika grinned.

"I'm sorry, Tana," Ephraim began. "I didn't want to worry you." Ephraim apologized.

"Oh, it doesn't matter now…All that really matters is that we've been brought together again. My own brothers will soon return from the field. It will be nice to sit down and discuss things again."

"How many royal brats are there?" Arryn asked Seria.

The taller woman couldn't help but laugh and gave the child a pat on the head. "Forgive her," She told the three in front of them. "She has a problem holding her tongue."

"It…it's all right." Tana smiled. She apparently hadn't been expecting to be called a brat in her own kingdom but then again, who did?

"Princess Tana!" A guard came running forward. "Prince Innes and Prince Richard had returned from the front!"

Eirika and Ephraim turned around happily to lay eyes on the two Princes that they hadn't seen in a long time.

The eldest was Richard who had taken on the light brown hair of their father. His eyes were a dark grey as he was dressed in the outfit of a Hero.

Innes, a sniper, was the middle child with short, silver hair and matching eyes around the ages of the late teens.

"Welcome home, dear brothers!" Richard happily accepted his sister's hug but Innes tossed his aside. "I am so happy to see you return safe and sound!"

"You didn't expect less, did you?" Innes asked her. "Do you think Grado's slugs could touch us? With my bow, I'll take down every Grado soldier from here to the emperor's palace!"

"Well met, Innes." Ephraim stepped forward. "Richard."

"Ah, the Prince returns, eh?" Richard smiled. "You know, you had your sister worried sick."

"Yes, I know. Everything is fine now, though." Ephraim exchanged a grip with the older man.

"Ephraim," Innes frowned.

"It's good to see you two again," Eirika told the two Princes.

"It is an honor to see you again as well, Your Highness." Richard told the young woman. "I am sorry to hear of your father." Eirika didn't reply, not sure what to say.

"…They say Renais has fallen." Innes commented. "I believe I warned you before. This happened because you provided Grado the opportunity to strike."

"Brother!" Tana cried as Richard rolled his eyes. "Mind your tongue! This is no occasion for such harsh words. Ephraim and Eirika have lost their father to this terrible war…"

Innes closed his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear of your father's death. Hear me, Ephraim. Our most important task is to defeat Grado and end this war." Arryn jumped forward and landed a kick against the silver-haired lad's shin. The Prince let out a squeal, hopping on one foot as Seria placed a hand over her mouth to hide a giggle. "How dare you, you little-"

"Stop being such a jerk!" Arryn told him. "You ain't ever gonna find a wife acting like that!"

Innes stared at her for a moment, shock clear on his face as he struggled to search for something to respond with. Instead, he stomped off, cursing under his breath as Richard laughed at him.

"I'm sorry, Eirika, Ephraim." Tana sighed, staring after her brother.

"It's all right," Ephraim shook his head. "It's comforting to see that, in all of this, at least he hasn't changed. Innes has hated me for as long as I can remember."

"That's because my brother is a pansy," Richard clapped a hand on the other Prince's shoulder.

"What he means is that Innes looks upon you as a rival." Tana explained. "And as you know, he wants to be the best at everything. The best King, the best General, the best fighter, the best man…He won't allow himself to be beaten at anything."

"Then why doesn't he do this with his brother?" Seria asked, tilting her head as she looked at the other Prince.

Richard grinned again. "Because he knows he won't win against me. To Innes, Ephraim is the obstacle that blocks his path from reaching me."

"You two talk too much." They turned to see that Innes had joined them again. "My father would like you to sit with him in a war council."

Seria looked at the four royal members of the hall and shook her head. "You Royals are some of the strangest people I've ever met."

Innes glanced at her for a moment before turning back to the others. "Will you come with me to take part in your official Audience?"

"Yes, of course." Ephraim answered. "There's much that I have to tell him."

"It will be our honor to attend." Eirika agreed.

"This way." Innes turned to lead the way.

Ephraim glanced back at Seria and the two children. "It would be a good idea for you to come with me."

"Are you sure?" Myrrh asked. "We are not…royalty."

"Myrrh, you and your sister are more royalty than any of those people in that room," She glanced up at the Prince. "No offense."

"None taken." Ephraim nodded and held the door open. "Come. Your story will be needed."

"It does my heart good to see you all here safely within our castle walls," The King did look relieved at the sight of the five royal children sitting around the table before him. "…Would that we had more time for pleasantries, but…let us hear your news."

Innes shared a look with Richard and turned back to their father. "Very well, I will begin. I've directed the body of Frelia's army south to engage Grado directly. Our troops are proving themselves superior, and the battle progresses favorably."

"Hmm…but the riddle still needs answering. Why did Grado begin this war in the first place?" The King asked.

"Your Majesty, we may well have found something relating to that…" Eirika decided to speak. "We learned something on our travels, news that weighs heavily upon us."

"Ah, yes," The king turned to her. "Our messenger delivered your report to us a few days ago. Grado is trying to destroy the Sacred Stones…is that it?"

"Yes." Richard raised an eyebrow, interested in hearing more of this.

"We've strengthened the tower's defenses. Frelia's stone is safe for the time being." The King told her. "But we remain confused in this. What does Grado hope to gain by destroying the Sacred Stones?"

"We don't know," Eirika admitted. "The legends say the stones protect us all from the power of darkness."

Ephraim took a step forward now. "…I can't say if it relates, but I have a story about Grado. It's…been troubling me, and I would like to share it with you all." He glanced over his shoulder. "Seria. Come here, please." The woman, placing her hands on ether back of the two children with her, walked forward together.

"Who is this?" The King asked.

"The two of them," Richard stood up to get a better look. "There are wings on their back. Ephraim, who are they?"

"This is Myrrh, her sister Arryn, and their guardian Seria. I met them while fighting in Grado territory." Ephraim answered.

"You," Eirika gave the tall woman a closer look. "I know you. You were that woman that Valter had tied to the back of his dragon."

Seria gave a foul look. "Unfortunately. Ephraim saved me from him right before we came across you."

The Prince nodded. "Seria, will the three of you please tell everyone here the story you told me?"

Myrrh lifted her head and looked at Seria. She nodded, her soft hand supporting her. Myrrh opened her mouth but lowered her head. "Please, you tell them."

Arryn sighed at her sister. "You're such a big baby." She took a step forward, her head held high. "My sister and I belong to an ancient race of dragon folk; The Manaketes. I'm sure that you've heard of us in a few of your legends."

"Manakete?" Eirika tilted her head.

"Yes, "The King nodded. "The name appears several times in the tale of the Sacred Stones. It says they were neither human nor demon but a separate, aloof race."

"We live in the east…" Myrrh decided to speak. "In Darkling Woods. One day…" She paused.

"Yes?" Richard seemed just as interested as his father.

"We felt something," Myrrh continued. "An ominous energy to the south."

"From the direction of Grado," Seria explained. "They felt a…force flowing out of the Grado Empire."

"The three of us," Myrrh continued. "As well as Saleh and Myra…we went to investigate this energy. But on our way, we came across a battle and were drawn into the conflict…"

"We got lost," Arryn admitted. "And ended up wandering to some isolated region near Grado's border. There, Myrrh and I got into trouble and were almost taken as slaves. If Seria hadn't of been there…" Arryn shook her head. "That was how she got captured and given to that foul man instead of us! But…they still got Myrrh's Dragonstone…"

"It was just outside of that last castle, about a week ago, that Ephraim appeared and helped us rescue Seria." Myrrh told them.

"It was by chance when Grado's men had a trap waiting for us," Ephraim admitted. "Everything they told me seemed beyond belief, and yet…and yet when I saw their wings, when I saw that dragon transform into the little girl, what could I do but believe?"

"This dark wave of energy still flows from the southlands." Myrrh continued. "It's current is strong and runs deep. It has awakened the evil ones. I…We want to stop it."

At that moment a guard ran in. "Your Majesty! I bring word!"

The King looked up. "What is so urgent you would interrupt a private council?"

"There are a set of women outside, claiming that the tower holding Frelia's Sacred Stone was being attacked!" The man announced. "We thought they were just foolish but…it's truly being attacked! It's been destroyed by the Grado army!"

"What?" Hayden was on his feet instantly. "That's impossible! What of the soldiers on watch? There were supposed to be many…"

"The enemy forces…they were led by Caellach the Tiger Eye and Selena Fluorspar! Our soldiers fell before even half a day had past!"

"Selena Fluorspar," Richard raised a hand to his chin. "Only General Duessel is higher in Emperor Vigarde's reverence."

"Fluorspar…She came personally…" Hayden hung his head for a moment, thinking of what to do next. "So they really do wish to see the Sacred Stones destroyed. Blast…"

"So," Seria closed her eyes. "The Tower of Valni has fallen, has it? Only three Stones remain. As long as we keep them from being destroyed everything should be fine."

"You! Bring those women here at once!" Hayden ordered the guard. "I want to know how they knew of this." The guard turned and hurried out and the king sighed. "How could this happen…How could I have allowed our Sacred Stone to be destroyed? Dark energies from the empire's capital…Evil monstrosities roaming our lands…Vigarde's mad invasion…And now this, the destruction of our sacred talisman. And we have no idea of Grado's goals. We are in dark times once again. But even so, we cannot sit here, wringing our hands." Hayden lifted his head. "I agree with you," He told Seria. "First, we must warn the nations that house the remaining Sacred Stones. If Vigarde seems to destroy the Stones, they are all in grave danger. Jehanna and Rausten must be warned. The nations must join together to fight our common foe."

"Do you think they will believe us?" Eirika asked the King.

"It is a difficult tale to believe, I must agree," Hayden nodded.

"I will go, Father." Innes stepped forward.

"Innes?" Hayden looked at his middle child.

"A direct visit from the Prince of Frelia is not something they can ignore. I will travel to Jehanna, where I will forge an alliance with her queen. If our Sacred Stone has been destroyed, then Frelia could be in greater danger." Innes told his father. "Father, I cannot let you leave the nation in such a time of crisis. It is imperative that I be the one to go."

"And I will head for Rausten." Eirika added.

"Eirika?" Ephraim and Richard echoed eachother with a look of surprise. "You know I can't let you put yourself in such danger," Her brother told her.

"Rest easy, dear brother. I will journey to Rausten by ship across the North Sea. There will be no danger." Eirika told him. "And I have made a vow. I will fight as you have until the day Renais is liberated."

Ephraim thought for a moment. "…I understand." He turned to the King. "King Hayden, I will take troops and march on the imperial capital from the west."

"The west? Are you saying you will begin an assault on Grado from here?" Hayden demanded.

The Prince nodded. "If we can take Grado Keep, the war will be over. The Sacred Stones will be safe. If we start here and press forward with all our might…"

"And once you reach the capital? Vigarde's generals will be there waiting for you." Hayden told him.

"If they oppose us, we will fight." Ephraim told him simply.

Hayden sighed and shook his head. "…You've got your father's foolhardy courage, don't you? Very well. I entrust all our hope to you three. Innes, you will go to Jehanna, Eirika to Rausten, and Ephraim to the imperial Capital. Funding you will have, but of soldiers, we have few to spare. For each of you, a difficult road awaits."

"What about me, Father?" Richard stood up. "Do I not get to go?"

"I need you to stay here, in case the Capital is attacked itself, understand?" Hayden told his eldest child. Richard looked at his father from a moment before nodding his head and sitting back down with a sigh.

"If any of us meets with defeat," Ephraim announced. "The battle will turn to Grado's favor. There must be no errors. We must not fail."

"Where I command, there are no mistakes." Innes replied.

"I have no doubts." Eirika grinned. "I'll succeed, I swear it. Come, it is time to go!"

"Your Majesty," The guard entered the room again. "The women you asked for." Everyone in the room eagerly turned to see the women that had brought to them the announcement of Valni Tower.

There were three of them, two of them standing on either side of the middle on like they were her guardians. The young woman, looking to be about 23 or so, to the left was dressed in pale blue robes of a sage and a white cloak with short blonde hair and green eyes. The woman to the right appeared to be a bit older with a harder look on her face and dressed in the armor of a FalcoKnight. Her hair was long and red with a pair of green eyes herself. The third woman with them was undoubtedly an Assassin in the robes of a silverish shade. Her mask was still pulled up over her face, showing nothing put tan skin and purple-gray eyes.

The Sage and the FalcoKnight bowed to King Hayden and the other but the Assassin stayed straight.

"I hear that you three are the ones that came to us with reports of Valni tower." Hayden began. "How did you know?"

The Sage glanced at the Assassin who had closed her eyes. The Sage turned back to the King. "We come from Jehanna, your Majesty. When we had heard of Grado attacking Renais we left to try and see if we could help but by the time we finally arrived we learned that Renais had fallen. We didn't know what to do after that."

The FalcoKnight gave the Assassin a look of her own before continuing. "It was from Grado soldiers that we had learned about them searching for the Sacred Stones to destroy them. We had received news of two of Grado's generals heading this way and decided to come and see if we could warn you in time but it seems that your men choose not to believe us." She folded her arms.

The Sage gave her companion a curt look. "Though that is understandable of course, Your Majesty. Why believe a group of outsiders in a time like this?"

Hayden stared at them for a moment. Both women glanced at the Assassin again before back to the Royals.

"You three appear to be mercenaries," Richard decided to speak. "Tell me, who do you work for in Jehanna?"

"We-" Richard held up his hand, cutting the Sage off. "I want your friend there to answer this time." Ephraim and Eirika shared a confused look but stayed silent as the Assassin opened her eyes and looked at the Prince.

"We serve Princess Lyra." Came the soft voice. At the name, guards immediately lifted their weapons, surrounding the three women, Neither of them moved, just watching them. A deathly silence followed it.

"Lyra?" Innes raised a brow. "The Princess of Grado? Why would their own Princess send scouts out to inform other countries of the war?"

"Lyra has been gone for years," Eirika took a step forward before the women could answer Innes' words. "Are you telling me…that she's been in Jehanna this whole time? While this has been going on?"

"Is that a crime?" the FalcoKnight sneered, glaring at the guards around them. "Is this really necessary? You took all our weapons already. We came here trying to help you and you threaten us instead of saying thank you."

"Kori," The Sage hissed. "Hold your tongue. We are in front of Royalty. Show your manners."

"I'll show them manners when they remove the guards off of us." The FalcoKnight growled.

"You are a foolish woman," Innes stood from his chair. "You come into our Kingdom and-"

"Innes," Hayden's voice settled his son down. He looked closer at the middle woman before waving his hand. The guards backed off. "I apologize."

"Father, what are you-"

"Do you not see it, Innes?" Richard asked his brother.

"See?" Ephraim raised a brow. "See what?" Eirika and Innes both asked the same.

Hayden stood up. "I believe that you have…nothing to do with all of this, correct?"

The Assassin closed her eyes. "No, I don't. When I had heard…what was I supposed to do? This was why I left in the first place but it seems that war follows you no matter where you go."

"Father," Tana decided to finally speak. "I don't understand. What's going on? Do you know this woman?"

"In a way," Hayden answered his daughter. "It's all right. I don't believe that you are…part of all of this. You don't have to hide your face here."

The Assassin was still for a moment before raising a hand to her mask. The Sage caught it. "I don't think…"

"Koranna, I think we can trust Lord Hayden. I don't believe that he'll do anything." The Assassin told her companion.

Koranna and Kori shared a look before the third woman pulled her mask off, freeing her light purple hair and showing her face. Ephraim and Eirika recognized her right of the back, both of them jumping from their chairs with their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide. Innes and Tana both still looked confused though but the moment that the name slipped from Eirika's mouth they knew.

And Innes was pissed.

"Lyra!" The Princess cried. She hurried from the table and threw her arms around the neck of the other Princess that she had not seen in over five years. So many questions came from her mouth that the other woman shook her head with a small life.

"Calm down, Eirika." The Princess of Grado told her friend. "I know it's been so long. It's good to see you again, too though I do wish that it were…under better circumstances."

"Father," Innes turned to the King. "Arrest her." Hayden looked at his son. "This is the daughter of Vigarde. We can use her to-"

"I understand how you feel," Lyra called to the Prince. "But I will be no use of you in the plans you have unfolding in your mind." They all looked at her again. "I left Grado years ago. My father dethroned me, leaving everything to Lyon. I'm afraid that I'm not seen as my father's daughter nor a Princess of Grado anymore. He would just look away from me now and let you do whatever you wished with me." Innes opened his mouth to reply but his father gave him another look.

"Why did you leave?" Ephraim asked the woman as his sister backed off of her.

"Simple," Lyra scratched the back of her head. "I didn't want to be a Princess. I never liked the politics and I hated the castle. I wanted to go through adventures like the stories I read and travel the world. Lyon was fit for the throne more than I was and so I just left one night, Kori and Koranna here coming with me. I found just what I was looking for after all these years in the deserts of Jehanna and Rausten. But when I had heard what had happened…" She hung her head for a moment again. "Perhaps if I had stayed then I could have talked Father out of doing this." She took a step forward, staring at King Hayden. "Please, let me help. I know that you most likely don't trust me and that understandable but please…I didn't come all this way for nothing! Destroying the Sacred Stones will do nothing but bring the evil and darkness back to Magvel. I don't want that and I don't want to stand by and just watch as others fight to keep it from happening."

Kori stepped forward on her own after a few moments of silence. "Her Majesty risked a lot coming here to try and warn you, Frelia King."

"I understand that," Hayden closed his eyes. "But at the same time…you are Vigarde's daughter. I'm afraid that I'll have to lock-"

"Let her come with me." Eirika interrupted.

"What?" Tana looked shocked.

"Let Lyra come with me. I'll keep her close and guarded during the travels. If she wants to help then she can prove it. Locking her away will not tell us if she speaks true or not."

"Eirika, I cannot,"

"Please, King Hayden." Eirika pleaded.

Hayden looked at the Princess for a moment, deciding, before he sighed. "Fine, but I'll have guards sent with you, understand?"

Eirika gave a nod and turned to Lyra as Innes had an argument with his father. "Lyra, you know a good path to Rausten, don't you?"

_**~Tear up my heart **_

_**For the way that it feels**_

_**I will still remember**_

_**Where you long-forgotten me~**_

"**Farewell, Brother."** Eirika hugged him. "I will return."

"Mm…to be honest, I still do not want you to go. I would rather you wait here for my return."

"Please, Ephraim…I will be fine. There's no need for you to worry. Mine is the easiest task, and I'll be in no danger. I'm far more worried about your mission. Challenging the might of an empire with a handful of men?" Eirika shook her head.

"What's this now?" Ephraim smiled. "Have you lost your faith in me?"

"No, of course not. I know your true strength, Ephraim. No one can defeat you." The teen assured her brother.

Ephraim tossed his head back and laughed. "Hearing you say that fills me with confidence. I think I know my own limitations. I won't overextend my reach. I can't die and leave you on your own, can I?"

"Ephraim…"

"Let us both survive to be reunited. Give me your word, Eirika." Ephraim told his sister.

"You have it, Brother."

Ephraim still had to admit that he was shocked with several things from the night before. Lyra showing up. Frelia's Stone being destroyed. Lyra being allowed to travel with his sister. He was extremely worried about that part but at the same time, after he and Eirika had spent all night talking to the Princess of Grado he wanted to believe that nothing had changed about her over the years. He was still worried though but he knew that Bethany wouldn't let anything happen to his sister.

"Prince Ephraim." The Prince turned from his thoughts to see Seth, Kyra, and Kira.

"Is that you, Seth? I'm almost ready to depart. I'm leaving Eirika in your care."

"Actually, milord…" Seth began. "We have the honor of riding with you."

"What?" Ephraim looked surprised. "What about Eirika?"

"We all got together last night," Kyra smiled. "And decided that we were going to split up and go both ways."

"What do you mean?" Ephraim asked her.

"Well, we decided that instead of all of us going off with one of you we would split up half and half." Kira told the Prince.

"Now, you have myself, Kira, Seth, Seria and her two little friends, that FalcoKnight Kori, Tora, Artur, Lute, Vanessa, Natasha and Michael traveling with you now." Kyra told her Prince.

Ephraim shook his head. "I will be fine. Please go and attend Eirika with the others."

"It's kinda too late because they're already left," Kira smiled.

"My sister will take care of your sister, milord." Seth assured the teen.

"I know that she will…Oh, Eirika." Ephraim sighed.

"Let them come if they want," Seria told the Prince. "The more the merrier."

He gave a small smile. "Very well. You will all come with me. But steel yourselves. This will not be an east journey. I want only volunteers who are unafraid of meeting death."

"We'll let the others know." Kyra nodded.

"I must say, your Highness," Kira crossed her arms. "They are already preparing to depart. They know the risks they're taking and not a one will be daunted."

_**~Tear up my heart **_

_**For the way that it feels**_

_**I will still remember**_

_**Where you long-forgotten me~**_

"Everything will be fine, Eirika. You don't have to worry about be stabbing you or the others in the back." Lyra told her friend as they stood in the hall, getting ready to leave.

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's more of my brother. He's going straight into Grado! What if-"

"Princess Eirika," The woman turned from Lyra to see Bethany and Kyle behind her. "Is your departure time near?"

"Yes," The woman nodded. " Bethany, Kyle, I'm traveling to Rausten. I ask that you two serve my brother well."

"Actually," Kyle began. "There's been a slight change of plans. We're going with you, Your Highness."

"What? But..."

"Don't fret, your Majesty," Bethany assured the Princess. "You're brother does not ride alone with the Frelians."

Eirika tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Kyle gave the General a look before speaking. "The Group split. Only half are rising with you. Bethany, myself, Forde, Joshua, Moulder, Gilliam, Colm, Neimi, Garcia and his son, Franz, Amira, Mitchel, Christopher and now Lyra and that…sage companion of hers will be coming with you to Rausten."

"But my brother's mission is far more dangerous than mine!" She insisted. "I will go and speak with him…"

"Princess Eirika," Kyle started. "Prince Ephraim would be more worried about your safety than his own. Seth and a few others that you can place you trust in will keep your brother safe, let alone himself. He will not fall, Your Highness. No matter how close death comes, the Pale Horse will not catch him."

"Kyle…I understand." Eirika finally replied. "Thank you for your service and your bravery. I would be honored to have you ride at my side."

"The honor is mine," The green-haired man bowed.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	12. Chapter 11 Ephraim

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**I am very glad that you are liking the story. I was worried there for a moment when people were asking me why there so many characters, lol.**

**To answer a question that I know is coming, YES I will be doing both Ephraim and Eirika's story.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter **_

_**Fort Rigwald**_

_**Ephraim begins his march south towards Grado from Castle Frelia. Upon conquering Renais, the Grado Empire has set its sights on Frelia. However, Innes and his troop meet the invaders at the waters' edge. Against all odds, Innes halts the invasion, keeping Frelia's border intact. Ephraim coordinates Frelia's troops in an effort to advance the front lines.**_

_**Unbeknownst to Ephraim, Grado forces are waiting for them at Fort Rigwald. They've fortified their positions and plan to wait out Frelia's siege. Undaunted, Ephraim remains determined to root out Grado**_

**Grado Keep**

"**The Stone of Frelia has already been taken care of…" **Vigarde began. "How is it the Stone of Renais continues to elude us? Glen. Valter. Find the children of Renais. Find them and take from them, the bracelets that they wear. Glen, take Eirika. Valter, take Ephraim. Find them. Conquer them."

"Yes, Your Majesty…" Glen bowed his head.

"Ha, ha…Eirika, eh? She's a ripe little peach. And her brother, Ephraim…He's better prey than I'd imagined. I would like to get my little prize back from him. I can feel my blood rushing at the thought. This might be fun after all." The two men turned and left.

"Caellach. Riev. Shatter the remaining Sacred Stones. Caellach, take Jehanna. Riev, take Rausten. Go. Crush the Sacred Stones they house."

"Heh heh heh…As you will." Riev replied. "I'll begin making arrangements for Rausten's downfall immediately…"

"Bah! Why am I stuck with Jehanna?" Caellach cursed as he and the other man followed after Glen and Valter. "Accursed ill luck. I became a mercenary to escapes that wretched place, and now I must go back?"

"Duessel. Go to Frelia. Punish the Frelian army and their commander, Ephraim." Vigarde ordered.

Duessel took a step forward. "Begging your pardon, Your Majesty…now that you've conquered Renais, what are your plan for her citizens? The country is in ruins. Thieves and bandits swagger about as if-"

"Leave them," The King answered.

"But, sire," Duessel sounded shocked. This…his king would not do something like that! To any kingdom!

"Sir Duessel." Selena placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "The emperor has spoken. Please…" The man hung his head.

"Selena. Remain here in the capital." Vigarde told her. "We shall have new orders for you shortly."

"Understood." The woman nodded.

"General, is something wrong?"

Duessel looked up as he exited the throne room. Seras stood there, waiting for him as Stefan did for Selena before the two of them left. The General shook his head. "No…Seras, do you…" He shook his head again. "Nevermind. Come. We need to make ready to leave." He turned to walk down the hall but Vigarde and Lyon exited the throne room. "Please, Your Majesty!" Duessel called after the King and his son. Seras watched from close behind. "Grant me the privilege of a single question."

Vigarde stared at him for a moment. "…You vex us."

"Your Majesty, you know that I will gladly lay down my life for an honorable cause! But these orders-and all of our recent actions-they are not just! If I saw any way in which this invasion protected Grado, I would hold my tongue. But now, Renais is left ungoverned to drown on chaos, and we gain nothing! Why do you wage this war? What is it you hope to achieve? You've sent our men to fight and die for nothing! This isn't war-it's murder!"

"…Duessel." Vigarde closed his eyes. "This decision is ours to make. You have no voice in these matters."

"Punish me if you must, Your Majesty, but I implore you! Please rethink this! If this continues, Grado will-"

The King cut him off. "Duessel. Go to Frelia. Crush the Frelian army and he who leads them, Prince Ephraim."

"Your Majesty!" Duessel tried a final time.

"Have you gone deaf?" Vigarde asked him. "Duessel. Go to Frelia. Crush the Frelian army and he who leads them, Prince Ephraim."

Seras placed a hand on Duessel's shoulder. The General sighed. "Yes, Your Majesty."

_**~I believe in you**_

_**I'd give up everything just to find you**_

_**To live to breath**_

_**You're taking over me~**_

"**So you truly have no idea what's going on inside Grado?"**

Kori could feel her anger rising higher and higher. For the last two days, since they had left Frelia, it had been the same questions over and over again. These children were started to annoy her beyond death!

"I've told you one and I'll tell you for the last time," Kori growled. "I have not been within the borders of Grado for the last five years. I have no idea what the Emperor or his men are planning and at the very moment I do not care. I am only here before Princess Lyra brought me here."

"Arryn, Myrrh, leave the woman alone." Seria told the two children. She had been talking to Natasha and Lute for a moment as they came closer to Fort Rigwald. The two of them hurried back over to her and grabbed her hands.

Kori rolled her eyes and grumbled under her breath as she continued to walk beside her flying horse. She didn't like that she had been separated from Koranna and Lyra but she would do as her Princess wished of her without complaints; verbal ones, anyway.

"You get used to them after a while," Kori turned her head to see Kira and Vanessa coming up beside her. The Frelian knight had her own flying horse beside her, resting its own wings. "They just like asked a lot of questions."

"I can see that," Kori replied, running a hand through her hair.

"So, you were in Jehanna, eh?" Kira folded her arms behind her head. "How much fun was the desert?"

Kori glanced at the other woman for a moment before a small smile broke out across her face, pleased that the talk had moved from Grado.

They reached Fort Rigwald about midday, hoping for some rest but Grado troops were there waiting on them. Ephraim wasted no time in ordering an attack and the soldiers happily applied. The enemies were mostly in the halls, leaving Kori and Vanessa to take care of the few outside, careful to watch for bowmen. The rest of them flooded the halls.

Ephraim found himself in a hall with Kira again, the two of them quickly making their way through it until they came across a young female soldier. Kira looked at her in shock for a moment. The woman was barely over being a child.

"You're a Grado soldier?" Ephraim asked, lowering his lance. It seemed that the Prince had been thinking the same. "But you're just a child."

"I am not a child!" The girl growled. "I'm a soldier of Grado, and I will defeat every soldier of Frelia I meet!"

"Is that so?" Ephraim had to hide a laugh as he lifted his lance again. "Guess I'm ready then."

"Um…"

"Is that that stance you're going to use? You'll drop your lance that way." Ephraim told her. "I'm Prince Ephraim of Renais. Why don't you surrender and come with me?"

The girls face turned to one of horror. "Wha-what are you going to do to me?"

Ephraim took a step back and exchanged a look with Kira. "Calm down. As long as you don't try to stab me, I won't do a thing to harm you."

"You lie!" She cried. "You're a liar! Everyone knows about Prince Ephraim of Renais. He's a beast who attacks any woman he sees…"

Kira couldn't help herself. She almost dropped her blade as she tried to fight off a fit of laughs. Ephraim gave her a look. "…Right, this has gone far enough. I am not going to hurt you. If you're scared, throw down your weapon and run away. But…if you're willing to listen, I'd like to ask for your help. You must realize this whole war is madness, right? Something is wrong in Grado." Ephraim turned and continued on his way down the hall.

Kira followed after him but glanced over her shoulder a moment later to see that the young girl followed after them. She smiled. "What's your name?" She called to her.

"A-Amelia." The child answered.

"Well, Amelia, stick close to us and you'll be just fine."

The battle was over a little while after that.

"Prince Ephraim, the rest of the enemy troops have been routed," Seth announced.

"Bring me one of the prisoners." Ephraim ordered, turning to him. "I have a question I need answered."

Everyone was now resting and Ephraim couldn't help but give a laugh at Tora. She was right down the hall from him, digging through the chests and robbing off of the dead enemies and the prisoners while singing another little tune of hers. Clearly that thief was mad but at the same time, having her here seemed to keep the other soldiers clam. She would ways make them laugh with her tricks and songs during camp and even when they were on the move. As long as she didn't try to steal from his men she could stay as long as she wanted.

Seth entered the hall again with a Grado soldier and Kori glanced up from the map on the wall that she had been looking at.

"I'm going to ask you a question. If you've no wish to answer, remain silent. If you wish this conflict to end quickly, however, you will cooperate." Ephraim told him.

The Soldier stayed silent for a moment before giving a sigh. "What do you want?"

"Why has Grado invaded Renais?"

"I…I can't say. This war began on the Emperor's orders. Soldiers like me haven't the foggiest idea what he's after."

"Then tell me this: Where is General Duessel?" The Prince continued. Kori raised an eyebrow at the Prince. Why was he asking about him?

"In the Capital." The Soldier answered. "The general's been opposed to this war from the start. He's been pleading with the emperor for days now, but the emperor ignores him. They say some are questioning the general's loyalty. He's putting his standing-and his life- in danger by being so vocal."

"Is that so…" Ephraim thought for a moment. "Well, it appears General Duessel remains the same true man I knew before. What about Prince Lyon? Where's he been through all of this?" Kori listened deeper. "Why didn't he do anything to temper his father's aggression?"

The Soldier didn't reply at first. "…According to rumors…" He began. "Emperor Vigarde was convinced to start this war by none other than the prince himself."

"What did you say?" Ephraim demanded as Kori's mind flew in circles. "That's ridiculous! I know Prince Lyon well. No one hates fighting more than he does. He would never do anything to trigger all this bloodshed!"

"Prince Ephraim, please calm down." Seth took a step forward.

Ephraim looked at the Paladin before closing his eyes. "…I'm sorry." The Prince ordered the group to leave the fort and begin in their way again. "We leave the prisoners and the fort to Frelian troops." Ephraim announced. "Seth, I intend for us to press on towards the capital. At some point, I expect we'll find either Duessel or Lyon. I'm sure we can convince them to join us in stopping Emperor Vigarde."

"Understood. But I have misgivings, my prince." The man replied. "General Duessel and Prince Lyon are both men of Grado. If we are forced into conflict with them…"

"It won't happen." Ephraim assured him. "Duessel was my teacher, and I know he is a man of character. And I've known Lyon since we were children. He, Eirika, and I are old friends, not to mention that now his sister has returned and is on our side." Seth closed his eyes. "I understand your concerns. If worse comes to worst and steel is drawn, I will not hesitate. I'll fight and kill anyone who thinks to oppose me. Are you satisfied, Seth?"

Seth nodded. "Yes…I apologize for my rudeness. Your father is gone, and that means you are King of Renais. There is no other. I just ask that you not throw yourself into needless danger."

"I hear you." Ephraim replied. "I make affect more than my own life. Once this war is finished, I will rebuild Renais with Eirika. That is my mission." The Prince turned, searching through the soldiers for Seria and the Dragon Sisters. Thoughts had been roaming through his mind the entire night before; since they had left Frelia, actually. He'd better tell them now then waiting any longer. "Seria." The woman turned, the dragon sisters at her side like always.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"I want the three of you to return to Frelia." Ephraim told them. "I cannot take you any farther on this journey."

"What?" The three of them echoed eachother.

"No," Myrrh took a step forward. "We want to stay with you."

"No," Ephraim shook his head. "I'm continuing on to the Grado Capital. It's going to be very dangerous. I can't protect you-not as well as I'd like to, anyway."

"We don't need you to protect us!" Arryn growled. "Seria does a fine enough job of it!"

"Everything comes from that direction," Myrrh was talking about Grado. "I can feel my lost Dragonstone…and that's not all. The dark energy still flows unchecked…we cannot go home while it stains the air."

"But…" The Prince looked at Seria.

She shook her head. "I cannot force nor want to force them to follow your orders. I will follow wherever it is they lead."

"And we're not running away!" Arryn told him.

Myrrh looked at the Prince. "Please, Ephraim."

"…Very well. Ah, I simply cannot refuse the three of you anything." The Prince sighed. "You must stay close by, do you understand? Seria may be strong but in the heat of battle she cannot keep count of you all the time. Stay by me and I will be able to help."

"Yes," Myrrh sounded pleased. "I will not stray."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	13. Chapter 11 Eirika

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Eleven **_

_**Eirika**_

_**Distant Blade**_

_**Eirika chose to travel by sea to the theocracy of Rausten. Her search for a ship leads her to Port Kiris in Carcino. Carcino is a young nation ruled by a council of merchants, and it is an ally of Frelia. Carcino council leader Klimt, a staunch opponent of Grado's imperialistic actions, has pledged Carcino's support to Frelia in this conflict.**_

_**Prince Innes also intends to pass through Carcino on his way to Jehanna. Eirika believes there is nothing to fear in Carcino, but she is wrong.**_

"**Eirika! Wait!" **

The Princess turned to see Tana, upon her Pegasus, landing behind them, Richard riding right behind her. "Tana? Richard?" she sounded surprised. "What are you doing? You were supposed to remain in the palace."

The moment the flying horse touched ground the Prince jumped off to land. "You didn't think that I was going to let you got off on your own now, did you?" He asked her.

"You left so abruptly," Tana added. "Without any warning or farewell. You and Ephraim have only just arrived, and already you leave on another quest? Well, I'm your friend, Eirika, and I won't let you go into danger without me."

"That, and I'm not going to just sit in the castle while Innes goes to Jehanna and Tana heads out here after you." Richard told them. "What kind of man would I be to let two women go off to Rausten alone?"

Eirika couldn't help but give the Prince a smile. "Does King Hayden know of this?"

Tana gave Richard a nervous look. "No. He'd just say 'I forbid you to go on this foolish errand,' like always. But I'm so worried about you."

Eirika seemed to understand what she was saying and nodded. "Thank you. Both of you. I appreciate your concern, but King Hayden would-"

"You and Ephraim, my father and both of my brothers…you're all fighting together, fighting for a noble cause. I cannot be left out. I will not be left out." Tana told her. "Please, Eirika."

The Princesses stared at eachother for a moment of silence before Eirika gave in. "…Oh…All right. I never could refuse you anything. Come on. Let's go, Tana."

"Thank you, Eirika!" Tana pulled the other princess into a large hug.

"I'm allowed in too, right?" Richard asked with a smile.

Eirika gave a laugh. "Yes, of course."

Tana happily went to join the group as they continued marching on but Richard stayed by Eirika. "If you want the truth," He quietly spoke. "Father kept me from going with Innes just for this reason. He knew that Tana would try to come off with you or Ephraim and he kept me behind to go with her and keep her safe."

"King Hayden is a smart man," Eirika replied.

"Yes, well, it's not just my sister that I came to protect, Eirika." Richard continued. "I came for you as well and that was not on my father's orders."

The Princess' voice was caught and all she could do was watch as the Prince walked away from her to join his sister. What could she say to that? Her face had grown hot as she quickly tried to wipe it away as she joined a few of the people in the back of the group. She got caught up in the conversation that Joshua, Amira, Lyra, and Koranna were having.

"So, you're Grado's Princess, are you?" Joshua looked at the woman beside him.

Lyra wasn't wearing her mask at the moment, only wearing it when needed or in battle. She glanced at him before turning back ahead. "I am. Or…once was."

"It's just that you don't seem like Royalty." The man replied.

"Yes, well, how many of them do you know that can say they left their homes and turned into mercenaries?" Joshua pulled a strange laugh and tried to cover up and look on his face.

"I can vouch for her," Koranna decided to join in. "I've been friends with her since she was a child. I know that she's the Princess of Grado. That and if you place her next to Lyon you can tell that they're brother and sister. The only difference is that she's now got a tan and is a woman."

"So, just why was it that you left Grado?" Amira asked with a laugh of her own.

Lyra pulled a plain face. "Just because you were born into royalty doesn't mean that you want to be royalty. I didn't want to be a Queen, nor did I think that I could be and so we left and made home in Jehanna."

"Jehanna?" Joshua looked at her again. "I'm from there. You must know how the Queen's doing."

"The last I heard," Lyra glanced up at the blue sky before turning to stare ahead again. "Is that she's doing all right; still rather upset about her son in his leaving about ten years ago. It seems like I was not the only royalty that wanted to leave as well."

Joshua scratched the back of his head for a moment. "Y-yeah."

_**~I sat before the Wise Man**_

_**In the Autumn of my youth**_

_**And I told him all the things**_

_**I had to know~**_

"**Your Highness,"** Bethany paused her horse. "We're reached Port Kiris. If we can find a passage through the North Sea, Rausten will be seen on the horizon in ten days."

"Ten days on a ship?" Richard didn't look too happy. "That's worse than flying."

"It smells of the tides…" Eirika turned to her General. "This is a busy place, isn't it?"

Bethany nodded. "A trade center. People from all the nations pass through here. Do get swept away by the sights and sounds, Your Highness."

Eirika gave a smile. "I won't. I'm a mercenary by the name of Erina. I'm traveling to Rausten to receive a commission."

"Not too bad," Richard gave a smile to the blue-haired teen beside him. "Then, shall we go and look for a ship? I can spot the docks just over there…"

Eirika went to follow him but paused for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Bethany asked her.

"That woman over there? Is that…"

The redheaded Great Knight turned her head to see what the Princess was looking at and raised a brow. It 2was that strange trio from about a month ago. L'Arachel, Dozla, and Rennac.

"Oh, these dainty sugar pastries! They're delightfully scrumptious!" The strange, blonde woman was saying. "Flavorful without being overwhelming, refined without being banal…"

The large man beside her laughed as he ate one of his own. "Right you are, Lady L'Arachel!"

"You look familiar," Eirika commented as she took a step forward. She caught their attention. Bethany shared a look with Richard before turning back to the conversation.

"A wonder and pleasure that we should meet again so soon! It is providence!" L'Arachel cried.

"Bad luck is the only thing the divine has ever provided you!" The rogue decided to growl.

The woman didn't seem to hear him. "Oh, and it you have not yet tried one, these pastries are also divine. Would you care for one?"

"Uh, thank you...No, wait...That's not why-" Eirika shook her head. "We're actually on our way to the Theocracy of Rausten. We're rather in a rush and need to find passage on a ship…"

"Oh, dear." L'Arachel frowned. "I'm afraid you'll find none to assist you. No ships are leaving port."

"What do you mean?" Richard asked.

"You see, I find myself heading home once more to me beloved Rausten as well!" She smiled. "And actually, I'm quite well known with the powers-that-be-here in Port Kiris. So I ordered them to ready the finest passenger vessel for me. But both merchants and passenger ships alike are too frightened to set sail. It seems a giant ghost ship has been sinking every ship it finds…Would that I could confront it, I could stop its foul villainy in a moment." She sighed. "Alas. It's such a shame."

"Yes, yes…uh…that is troublesome." Eirika commented. "I must get to Rausten somehow."

"You needn't worry too much," L'Arachel told her. "After all, if the sea is closed to you, simply follow the overland route!"

"The overland route?" Eirika thought for a moment. "I've heard that's a terribly roundabout path to travel."

"Oh, it is," The woman continued to smile as she nodded happily. "But don't you see? The hardships of the road, they're truly blessings. They will toughen you and strengthen your resolve when you need to face the great evil. For example, I have been tasked with a great trial in order to better me. I understand my path, O knowable forces of providence!" She smiled. "I, your faithful servant L'Arachel, shall overcome! With faith and divine strength!"

"Now, listen, L'Arachel!" Rennac decided to speak again. "You might be thrilled about going the long way, but-"

The woman talked right over him. "Come now, we're leaving. Dozla? Rennac? Don't fall behind!" And off she took.

Richard watched after them, feeling sorry for the rogue. "I swear that woman would drive me insane." He told Eirika.

She nodded in agreement and then commented-"Isn't Rausten in the other direction? Aren't they heading toward Frelia?"

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, milady." Richard told her.

"Not having a ship to sail on is most unfortunate," Bethany commented, gripping her chin. "What should we do next? An overland journey would be quite long but what else can we do?"

"I agree. Whatever shall we do?" Eirika pondered.

"You're Eirika, the princess of Renais, ain't ya?" A green-haired man asked after he had approached them.

"What?" Eirika looked at him like he was crazy.

"Shoo," Richard waved his hands. "Away with you."

"No need to be so mean! There's a pretty prince on your pretty head," He told Eirika. Sorry, but I need that gold."

Next thing they all knew was that there were more soldiers gathered around them. "What the hell? He didn't even make sure that you were the Princess." Richard shook his head. "Fools, all of them."

The battle wasn't at all that hard compared to the other battles that they had had before then and Eirika was very impressed with Lyra. This Princess used to abhor any kind of violence and refused to take part in it in any way but now she had become an Assassin. She slipped through the enemy lines and attacked them from behind as Koranna rained Elfire and other types of magic on them. Richard showed them all how he hand turned into a 'Hero' and close to Tana he stayed. Mitchel had taken it upon his duty to keep Tana and Eirika both safe and every time he spotted one of them in need he was always there. Garcia and Ross could be found near Moulder and Colm while Gilliam was a shield for Neimi as she fired her arrows. Bethany, Kyle, Forde, and Franz all ran forward first, proudly showing just what the Knights of Renais could do. Joshua and Christopher came after them, slicing through a few of what was left as Amira and Eirika followed after them, taking care of the stragglers before Joshua shoved his blade through that green-haired man's chest.

"Are you all right, Your Highness?" Bethany asked as she slid from her horse.

"Yes, I believe so…" Eirika glanced at the men on the ground. "Who are these men? They don't appear to be Grado Imperial troops."

"They would be mercenaries, Eirika." Lyra answered the woman. "And I'm sure that there are more of them."

"Wait here for a moment," Bethany grabbed her axe and turned to one of the men that were trying to get away.

"W-wait! I give up!" He cried. "I don't want to fight anymore! We were just doing a job."

"Who's your provider?" Bethany demanded.

"I may be nothing but a hired blade, but I have my honor." He replied. "I won't say a word."

"Though I admire your professionalism, I'm afraid we have no use for you." Bethany lifted her axe but the man held up his hands.

"No, wait! I'll talk! Carcino! It was Pablo of the Carcino Council of Elders!"

"Councilman Pablo?" Lyra raised a brow. "That doesn't make sense."

"Carcino and Frelia are allies," Eirika nodded. "Why would they target me?"

"I don't know…" The man hung his head. "Could be they've decided Grado's going to win. They want to be on the winning side. Some of the others opposed Pablo, but I heard he had 'em all silenced but quick. That's all I know, I swear it."

Bethany looked at him for a moment before lowering her axe and shoving him off with her head. He took off running. She then sighed. "We should have seen this coming. Carcino's a young and ambitious nation ruled by power-hungry merchants. And Grado grows more powerful with every passing day so it shouldn't be a surprise that Carcino's lords would join them now."

"Wait!" Eirika cried after thinking for a moment. "Prince Innes…Prince Innes was to pass through Carcino on his way to Jehanna…If Carcino has betrayed us, then he ran headlong into enemy territory."

"That doesn't look good." Lyra commented, pointing to the sky. The three women watched as a Frelian Pegasus Knight landed before them.

"Princess Eirika! I bring dire tidings!"

"I know you," Eirika said. "You were a messenger riding with Prince Innes."

"Yes," She nodded. "And I have news of him. Prince Innes is in danger! Carcino's merchant army struck and cut through half our men. The prince s trapped in a siege. He has no means of escape, and-"

"No more!" Eirika told her. "I understand. Return to Frelia and deliver your message!"

"What of Prince Innes?" She asked.

"Leave him to us. The Prince's troubles should burden you no more. We will see him to safety." The woman hurriedly flew off.

"I think I'll go tell the others to get ready to leave again." Lyra hurried to Koranna again.

Bethany frowned. "Are you sure we can trust her?"

But before Eirika could answer-

"Hey, you," Rennac's voice made the women turn again. "Have Lady L'Arachel and her man, Sir Stubble-chin, gone yet?"

"Aren't you…yes, they no longer appear to be in the city." Eirika nodded.

"Whew…I'm finally free! No more getting bossed around by that witless ninny! Thanks. I owe you one. Take this. Now that I'm free again, I think I'm just gonna wander about for a while."

He turned and left. "What a strange relationship they have." Eirika commented, looking at the Angelic Robe he had given her.

"Lady Eirika, I think we should leave soon," Bethany said.

"Yes. We must hurry to Prince Innes's side!"

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	14. Chapter 12 Ephraim

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Ephraim**_

_**Turning Traitor**_

_**A former lance instructor to Ephraim, Grado's General Duessel often came to Renais as an emissary of his empire. Despite their stations, the two men share similar dispositions and a warm relationship. **_

_**Why has Grado started this war? What is the miasma of evil emanating from the country? Ephraim believes that Duessel can answer these questions.**_

_**It is this belief that propels Ephraim forward into Grado territory.**_

"**What did the two of you see?"**

Kori and Vanessa had just landed their horses with the group again, having been scouting ahead.

"There, towards the sea, is Grado's Imperial Army, waiting for us." Kori answered the Prince.

"There is a Knight from Frelia on their way here," Vanessa announced.

"From Frelia?" Kyra raised her head. "For what? Has something happened?"

"I do not know. I saw her and came back to announce her." The green-haired woman answered her.

The Winged Knight landed before them only moments later. "Please wait, Prince Ephraim. I have a message from Frelia. There's been an uprising in Carcino. Pablo is leading a force of renegade Grado supporters in rebellion."

"In Carcino," The Prince thought for a moment. "Any word of Eirika? Is my sister safe?"

"The last word we received had Princess Eirika heading to assist Prince Innes." The woman told him. "We've not heard from her since." Kori gripped her fists.

Ephraim felt the same. "…Blast. I sent Eirika to Rausten thinking it would be the safest mission. If I could, I'd pull out of here now and go look for her but…"

"Prince Ephraim," Seth took a step forward. "You need not worry, or do you forget who rides with your sister?"

"Yes, yes," Ephraim nodded. "Your sister will keep mine safe till the end." He sighed. "I mustn't let my emotions dictate my actions. If Carcino has allied itself with Grado, then defeating Grado is our best bet. We proceed as planned. Tell them that."

"Understood." Seth nodded before turning back to the others.

"Be careful, Eirika." Ephraim whispered.

"Your sister will be fine, Ephraim." Seria told the Prince. "Don't worry."

"They're heading through Carcino," Arryn thought for a second. "Then maybe they'll run into Saleh and Myra! And then your sister will be truly safe!"

"Who are they?" Ephraim asked.

Seria brought forth a large smile. "Saleh and Myra are my brother and best friend. A Sage and a Swordmaster that-"

The ground shook, throwing everyone off balance. "What in the world?" Kyra cried, calming her horse down.

"Was that an earthquake?" Ephraim asked. "I think it's passed."

"Prince Ephraim," Seth moved forward again.

"I'm fine," He told him. "There's nothing to worry about. I was surprised, that's all. You're not shaken in the slightest, are you?"

"Actually, it surprised me as well. I'd heard that tremors such as those were commonplace in Grado. Apparently, they are usually weak and cause little, if any, damage." The red-haired man answered, running a hand down his white horse.

Kori snorted as Ephraim made a comment about a tremor years ago while he and his sister were there. "They're all not weak like that. Wait until you get ahold of the bad ones. It'll make you piss yourself." She glanced at the sea for a moment. "I didn't realize how much I missed this place." She said softly. "It's a lot different with no sand anywhere in sight."

"We don't have any time to tend to injuries just now," Ephraim stated, chuckling at the Falco Knight's comment. "We must press forward. We must see to the Capital."

_**~I sat before the Wise Man**_

_**In the Autumn of my youth**_

_**And I told him all the things**_

_**I had to know~**_

"**I do not understand…" **Duessel commented. "Why this course of action? What is the emperor thinking…"

"You have to see it like this, Duessel," Seras told his General. "The King…is not who we used to serve. Something has happened and-"

"General Duessel." They turned to see Selena and Stefan approach them.

"…Is that you, Selena? Are you to be assisting me in this…duty?" Duessel asked.

"Yes…Frelia's army will be coming soon from the north. We're just waiting for the order to engage them." The blonde woman nodded.

Seras glanced at Stefan. The man wore a look on his face. A warning look as the two Generals continued to talk. The man's gaze traveled between Selena and Duessel urgently. It took Seras a moment to understand but he obtained the picture.

"Duessel," Seras began, giving his friend and nod. "I think we should-"

"Order all units to hold," Duessel was saying. "Do not initiate the attack. I want to speak with Ephraim first."

Everything fell silent. "So, it's true," Selena said softly. "You plan to betray the empire and ally yourself with the enemy."

Seras and his General both looked at the woman in shock as Stefan closed his eyes. "How dare you," Seras placed himself in front of his General.

"General Duessel, you stand accused of treason of the highest order. Lay down your weapons, and follow my commands. If you fail to do so, if you resist in any way, I will execute you on the spot."

"This is nonsense!" Duessel growled, taking a step forward. "Who si behind this madness!"

"These are His Majesty's orders." Selena answered him. "The emperor has anticipated you treachery."

"Then that should explain everything!" Seras cried. "The old fart's off his rocker worse than we thought he was!"

"Prepare yourself." Selena told them.

"Impossible…His Majesty?" Duessel looked lost for words.

"Move!" Seras immediately shoved Duessel backwards, sending horse running off, carrying the General away from the men that were now their enemies. Stefan stared after them for a moment before following Selena to the fort. Cormag was there, waiting for them with his dragon soldiers.

"Cormag, Stefan, the three of us will bring that traitor down." Selena told the men beside her. She looked at Cormag. "Go around that fort to the southeast and drive into them from the sea."

"We're fighting General Duessel?" Cormag looked between Selena and Stefan with shock. "But he's one of the cornerstones of the empire. How could-He's been like a father to you and to my brother. Do you truly mean to kill him?"

Selena was silent. "If that is what my emperor commands, the yes. Without hesitation. Cormag, if you are a true knight of Grado, you will do the same."

Stefan watched the dragon rider before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry."

Cormag nodded to the other man before mounting his dragon and leading the others off.

_**~He said you have the future**_

_**If you need to find the truth**_

_**And in his eyes**_

_**I saw that it was so~**_

"**Something's odd," **The Prince commented as they stood over the land below them, watching the Imperial Army. "They're chasing someone down. Is that a deserter?" He narrowed his eyes to see better. "Wait! That's…Duessel?" He sounded shocked.

Kori jerked her head up. "What? Duessel? The General?"

"What are your orders, My Lord?" Kyra asked, her hands already reaching for her weapons.

"We rescue Duessel! Ride!" Ephraim cried.

The Grado army was not ready for an attack from the middle of the army and from behind. A Few men were still with Duessel, Seras included, and the enemy had to divide into two to fight them all. Immediately Vanessa and Kori took to the air to take care of the ships firing at them and a Dragon-rider or two that decided to chase them. Vanessa was still just a Pegasus so the Falco Knight took the two Dragon Riders on, leaving the last boat to the other flyer.

Lute and Artur were back to back against a few axe wielders. Lute looked up once and saw Kori struggling with the two Dragon Knights as they had her pinned between the two. "Artur!" The woman cried. The monk looked up and saw Kori. She had hit one of the riders with a spear and her horse had kicked the dragon in the face. Deciding to given her some help, Artur struck the other one with lightening before returning back to Lute and the others.

Amelia found herself with Michael, Natasha, and Tora. Tora was happily slicing and dicing through the enemy here and there and picking from their bodies and shoving interesting things in her sack as Michael gladly guarded Natasha as she healed the warriors around her. She had been learning from Artur how to use a little of the tomes and every now and then she would cast thunder on them as Amelia whacked and stabbed with her lance.

"I need to get to General Duessel," Ephraim panted, kicked the body off of his lance.

Seria wiped sweat from her forehead and nodded. "I know that. I could clear a path, but the girls…"

Ephraim glanced at Myrrh and Arryn behind them. Myrrh looked a bit afraid and Arryn looked like she wanted to join in. He turned back to the older woman. "I'll keep them safe as you make the path."

"Ephraim, I can't-"

"You have to trust me," The Prince cut her off. "Duessel can most likely tell us what's happened in Grado. If we can save him, then we're a step closer to ending all of this. I can protect the sisters. Trust me."

Seria still looked doubtful for a moment before nodding. "All right. But if one of them gets hurt-"

Ephraim gave a grin. "You won't even have to worry about it."

_**~So I came right out and asked him**_

_**The meaning of Life**_

_**And as he smiled I saw**_

_**The Twinkle in his eye~**_

"**Valter,"** Stefan hissed. He hated this man almost as much as Glen did.

"What do you want?" Selena asked the man that had just joined the two of them in front of the fort.

"Ah, Selena. You're to return to the capital immediately. Duessel is no longer your concern. His Majesty has declared you untrustworthy. I've been sent to relieve you of command."

"What?" Selena demanded.

"How dare you," Stefan's horse stomped angrily behind him.

Valter ignored the man. "You've proven yourself incapable of dealing with a single old man…I tell you, having to clean up your mess makes things difficult for me, Selena. Now then," Valter's voice faltered (hey, that rhymed, XD) as Stefan's fist landing in his face, knocking the crazed knight backwards and off his feet. Selena grabbed her knight so he wouldn't jump on the other man but she needn't worry.

"Speak to Selena like that again, you bastard, and I will happily place Duessel's cursed lance back in your hands!"

"Come," Selena pulled her knight back. "We return to the capital." She glanced at Valter. "I know better than to trust your word. I will speak to the emperor himself."

_**~He said with all his years**_

_**There's still so much he has to learn**_

_**And once again**_

_**I saw that it was so~**_

"**You know what," **Kira glanced over her shoulder at the Paladin behind her. "I need a drink after this."

Seth gave a laugh. "I think that I'll join you on that."

"I'll go with that," Kyra joined in, let another arrow fly loose. "I've been needing one for a while now. Too bad we don't have dates to accompany us."

Seth glanced at her as Kira laughed. "What are you talking about, Kyra? You have a date."

Kyra and Seth both looked at her as she killed the last soldier in this area. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Seth would look very cute together, you know. Why not go ahead and tie the knot?"

Kyra refused to look at Seth, turning her head to hide her red face. She didn't get to see the red tint to his own cheeks as he stuttered at her cousin.

"Duessel!" Ephraim cried as he approached the Grado General.

"Is that you, Prince Ephraim?" Duessel turned, leaving Seras to the man they had been fighting.

"Why were those Grado men after you? What's going on? Wait, we can talk later. Let's get you to safety first. Come with us, Duessel." Ephraim told the man. The General stayed silent. "Duessel!"

"I am General Duessel, the Obsidian, of the Imperial Three…this name and my service to His Majesty have been my life's blood. As of this moment it is all gone. I've no reason to continue…"

"Duessel…" Ephraim closed his eyes. "Enough of this rubbish! You are my mentor! I will not let you die!"

Duessel lifted his head. "Prince Ephraim."

"I know about the emperor's madness. How will your death serve Grado? Who will it help? What of your country? It's people? It's future!" Ephraim demanded. "You will live, Duessel. As a traitor…in disgrace…I know that for a man such as you this is more agonizing than death. But you will live nonetheless. You will live for something important."

Duessel stared at the young Prince in silence for a moment. "I understand. This old fool's life is yours."

"Aww, don't say it like that," Seras turned to his General with a smile. "Besides, I have something that you might want to live to see."

"Oh?" Duessel asked his knight. "And what is that?"

"Her." Seras pointed up.

In confusion, both Duessel and Ephraim followed his finger to see Kori fighting one of Cormag's Dragon-riders in the sky. Duessel stared for a moment before seeing the crest that was cared in her right shoulder. "Kori?" He turned back to Ephraim. "Kori is here? On your side?"

"I thought that you would know her," Ephraim said.

"What about the Princess?" The Great Knight demanded. "Is Princess Lyra here as well?"

"We can talk after the fight, Duessel," Seras told his General.

Ephraim seemed to agree and had turned to fight off a few other men. Duessel watched the Falco Knight for a moment longer before the ground shook behind him and a large shadow fell. He turned to see that a Dragon Rider had landed behind him. He'd recognize that dragon anywhere.

"Is that you, Cormag?" Duessel called.

"Sir Duessel…" The man lowered his head. "You have abandoned your country and your lord. I must take your life."

"I know," Duessel sighed. "I'm ready now. I have no duty anymore. But you, Cormag. You're a soldier of the empire. Follow your orders and fulfill your mission. I'm ready." The Dragon-rider didn't move. "Cormag!"

"To be honest," The blond began. "I'm confused. Must you truly die? Is your crime really deserving of death? I know my brother could have settled this, but…I've come here to stop you, and yet I find that I cannot. You see, I couldn't believe you would ever truly turn traitor. And now I stand here, looking at you, Duessel of the Imperial Three. And you do not have the eyes of a traitor." He lowered his weapon. "No. I cannot turn my lance on you, the empire's faithful son. General Duessel…until this matter is sorted, you travel under my protection."

"Cormag…forgive me…" Duessel sighed.

The battle didn't last too much longer after that, allowing the warriors some time to rest and check on the others.

"The remaining enemy troops have retreated, Prince Ephraim." Kyra announced.

"I see. And what of Duessel? Is he unharmed?" The Prince asked.

"Yeah, he and his little friends are over there." Kyra pointed off and Ephraim turned. Duessel and Seras were just heading inside the Fort, a blond man following them. Ephraim hurried after.

"Prince Ephraim," Duessel faced him. "You're grown to be quite the impressive commander. I remember what a stubborn young lad you were when I taught you. Almost as bad as this one here," He gestured at Seras who stuck his tongue out in reply.

"Any skill I have, I owe to you, Duessel." Ephraim proudly admitted as Arryn and Myrrh walked up behind him. Seria was close behind, talking to Kira and Kyra. "I'm curious, why are you being pursued by your own troops?" Duessel closed his eyes as Cormag gripped his lance tighter. "Speak to me, Duessel. I want to put an end to this war. I'm sure you feel the same way."

"It's because the emperor has gone nuts, that's why!" Seras growled, stepping forward.

Duessel shot his knight a look before giving a soft sigh. "As you know, the emperor was once a man of compassion. He loathed war, and he worked to build peace across all nations. Then…one day that all changed."

"But why? Why did he change? What happened?" Ephraim asked.

"I wish I knew." Duessel answered him. "but if you're looking for a likely cause, I have one. This all seems to have begun when Princess Lyra disappeared. At that time, Prince Lyon was lost without his sister and turned to something else. The Prince and the mages created a strange gemstone they referred to as the Dark Stone."

"The Dark Stone?" Seria asked, joining the two dragon-children at Ephraim's side.

"That's what the clerics and the prince called it, at any rate." Duessel nodded. "Now, I'm just a soldier. I don't know anything about these magic things. But they said the Dark Stone is more powerful even that the Sacred Stones."

"And the Sacred Stones had the power to defeat the Demon King." Ephraim nodded. "If the Dark Stone is stronger that they are…"

"Ephraim," Myrrh reached up and tugged on the Prince's sleeve.

"What is it, Myrrh?"

"The wave of evil we felt surging from the capital…it hungers…it consumes. It envelops and transforms."

"This power," Arryn furrowed her brows. "It can taint the purest of souls with its corruption."

"It appears," Seria crossed her arms. "That this Dark Stone is responsible for everything that has happened so far."

"The timing does fir, doesn't it?" Ephraim agreed. "The stone is created, and then-Duessel, where is the Dark Stone now?"

"It's in the capital, with Prince Lyon." The General replied. "He's been carrying it with him ever since the day it was created."

"Understood." Ephraim nodded. "Duessel, I'm going to the capital. I must talk to Lyon. Maybe we can restore the emperor together."

"We're going with you." The elder man told him.

"But we'll be fighting Grado's army-your own men." Ephraim told him.

"I appreciate your concern, but Seras and I've already been branded a traitor and Cormag has joined us. Prince Ephraim, if you mean to save my lord the emperor…if you hope to restore him to his former self…then I will pledge my loyalty to you until your cause is won."

"And don't think that I'm not coming too," Seras joined in. "I'll follow you until the lands fall apart, General Duessel!"

"You already know where I stand," Cormag told the elder man. "Your road is our road, General."

Duessel looked like he was about to cry. "Bah, I'm getting old. I'm a sentimental old fool." He turned back to the Prince. "If you will have us, we're yours."

Ephraim held his hand out and Duessel grabbed it.

"You truly think that you're going to be able to stop this and set everything back to normal?" They turned to see Kori entering the fort, yanking her helmet off of her head.

"Kori," Cormag whispered as Duessel stayed silent.

"Lyon and Vigarde are both long gone from sanity, I assure you. If this Stone of theirs corrupts like these Manaketes say it does then there is no hope for the emperor and his son. No hope at all."

"You don't know that!" Seras took a step towards her as she continued to walked to them. "You don't know what can happen!"

"If you truly believe that, then you're a fool." Kori told the knight.

Seras went to make another comment but Duessel held his hand up, just staring at the woman. "It's good to see you again, Korianne."

Kori tried to keep her face straight but she couldn't help but give a small smile. "You too, Grandpa."

Seria placed a hand on Ephraim's shoulder. "I believe this is the time for us to take our leave."

Ephraim, still glancing between the two warriors, nodded and walked out of the fort, leaving the four Grado soldiers alone.

Kori stepped from foot to foot a bit nervously as the three men looked at her. "What do you men 'Grandpa'?" Seras asked.

"It's not really that hard," Kori told him.

Seras frowned angrily. He had been inside Duessel's house before, had seen the portrait of his daughter and her husband and their child. "There is no way that you are that cute little girl hanging in Duessel's house!"

The redheaded woman glared at him even more. "Well get used to it!"

Duessel shared a look with Cormag. Her anger seemed to have grown over the five years that she had been gone. "If you're here with Ephraim…what about Koranna and…and Lyra? Are they here as well?"

"Lyra," Seras looked at his teacher again. "As in the princess?" He glanced back at the woman. "You were one of the ones that ran off with the princess?"

"Princess Lyra and Koranna are both safe," Kori answered the elder man. " the two of them ride with Eirika at the moment, heading for Rausten to warn the King."

Cormag opened his mouth to make a comment before shaking his head. "Seras, come with me." The Dragon-rider left the fort. Seras gave Duessel another look before following the other man. Both knew that the family should have a moment to themselves.  
>"You left." The man began. "And you didn't even tell me. Didn't warn me. Never wrote to me. Do you know how worried I was?" He demanded, stepping towards her. "How frightened? And not just me. Cormag as well."<p>

"I'm sorry," Kori hung her head, rubbing her arm. "But I suppose that my apologies do nothing. I couldn't handle it. Their deaths. I didn't know what to do so I just ran. I didn't expect to run into the Princess and Koranna that same night. When she asked me to go with them…"

Duessel took a few more steps towards her until he towered over her. Staring down at the woman, Duessel saw his small granddaughter from those years ago, falling off of the back of his horse as he tried to teach her to ride. He bit his life before pulling her into a long awaited hug.

_**~Keep on living long**_

_**And waiting your turn**_

_**It's the only way **_

_**To ease your concern~**_

"**Prince Ephraim, we must now take to the seas,"** Seth told the Prince. "The Frelian army is readying a ship for us now. We have some time to rest until it's ready to set sail."

"Right. We'll take a break, then. Tell the men." Ephraim then sighed. "The road ahead is bound to be a rough one." Seth nodded and walked off.

"All roads are rough, Ephraim." Seria told him with a soft smile. "But they can make your stronger."

"And you know this?"

Seria smiled. "You forget, I'm older and have also been through worse and gone further than you have. You've been to Frelia, Renais, and Grado. Rausten and Jehanna wait for you, as do the lands across the seas."

Ephraim looked at her. "You've been across the seas?"

"When you're friends with two little girls that can change into large dragons that love to fly its kinda hard not to travel." She paused for a moment. "I wanted to thank you," Seria told the man softly. "I was worried but you kept Myrrh and Arryn safe for me. I appreciate it, Ephraim."

The Prince looked at her for a moment. There was a strange feeling in the bottom of his gut but he shooed it away as he gave her a nod. "I keep to my word, Seria. You can always count on that." The woman opened her mouth to say something else but closed it, shaking her head. "What is it?" He asked her.

"The ship's here," Tora called out to them before Seria could answer him, waving her arms from the docks with Amelia Michael, and Natasha still.

"Let's go then," Seria went to move forward but turned back to the Prince. "Is something troubling you?"

"No…it's nothing," the Prince shook his head. "All right. Here we go!"

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	15. Chapter 12 Eirika

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**Really Quick before we continue:**

**I apologize to you if you think there are too many characters. I know there's a lot but I'm having fun writing this with all of them in here.**

**And as for the lyrics in the story, those are used to separate the different events, not to annoy you guys. And the story is following the lines of the game.**

**If you don't like that, then don't read it. Don't come on here and send me reviews and emails making fun of it, all right? It's rude and childish.**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Eirika**_

_**Revolt at Carcino**_

_**Carcino has betrayed Frelia and joined forces with Grado. Carcino's troops stop Prince Innes, blocking his way to Jehanna. With soldiers occupying the road forward and back, he is trapped in a hopeless situation. **_

_**Eirika rushed to the prince's aid.**_

**Grado Keep**

"**General Glen of the Grado Imperial Army, also known as the Sunstone…"**

The blond man looked up at his King. "Yes…"

"Your orders. Capture the leader of the rebel army in Carcino. Capture Eirika."

"Eirika…" Glen thought for a moment. "Do you mean the Princess of Renais?"

"Eirika invaded Carcino." Vigarde told him. "She massacred the citizens of Port Kiris. Then, she fled south. Glen. Go. Crush the rebels who brought ruin to Carcino."

Glen kept his face straight. "…Understood, sire." He turned and left the hall to meet with his brother. He had to go and find Eirika. He knew who would be there with her too, but what was he supposed to do with that? Bethany…

"What did the emperor say, Brother?" Cormag asked.

"I've been ordered to kill the princess of Renais." Glen answered him. "Cormag, I want you to remain here in the capital. I'll go alone."

"If that's what you want, brother, so be it. But you seemed troubled…Don't tell me your concerned about fighting the princess of a ruined land!"

Glen closed his eyes. "…Hm. I was never able to slip anything past you, little brother. "You're right. This duty falls heavily on my shoulders, more than any other."

"Tell me, Brother, do you know this princess?"

Glen nodded. "It is more of her General that I know but yes. When Renais and Grado were still close…I met the girl-I met Eirika only once through Bethany. We spoke briefly, but I felt she was a woman of great kindness. I cannot bring myself to believe Princess Eirika is evil. I cannot. Bethany would not serve under someone like that."

Cormag didn't know what to say. "…Glen. The emperor has ordered-"

"That's the rub, Cormag. That's it exactly. His Majesty has never spoken a falsehood in all the time I've served him. And as a servant of the Empire, I am duty bound to obey his orders. But I can see no reason to think Princess Eirika's heart is any less gentle now. And Bethany's either…"

"What are these cowardly mutterings?" The brothers turned to see Valter. "It is because you three generals are weak that we others must work so hard. And yet you get the honor of killing the girl! How I long to do your duty for you!"

"Rrrr! Valter, you treacherous swine…" Glen took a step forward.

Valter stepped back. "What's this? Is this how you speak towards your peer knights of the realm? Lest you've forgotten, I, too, am a general-the same rank as you."

"You wretch. You were cast out from the army for mistreating civilians." Glen reminded him. "What lies have you told to receive pardon and reinstatement at the same time?" He demanded.

"Our beloved emperor felt my skills were needed, and his word is law." Vigarde told him. "His Majesty has earned my sincerest and most undying gratitude. And then we have you three. Duessel, Selena, and you…The three of you have proven to be unreliable time and time again. We were brought in to plug the holes, don't you see? You ought to thank me, Glen!"

"Valter!" It was Cormag that growled this time. "If you dare insult my brother further…"

The villainous man smirked. "Come now, Cormag. And what would you do to me if I did? Would you fight me? Here? Would you show such disloyalty to the emperor?"

"Peace, Cormag." Glen sighed. "We are his Majesty's men. We will honor his commands." Glen then glared at the other man again. "Mark my words, Valter: your crimes are neither forgotten nor forgiven."

_**~Remember the feeling**_

_**Remember the day**_

_**My stone heart was breaking**_

_**Our love went away~**_

**Innes opened his eyes. **He was at a loss for words, but only for a moment. He stood in a small fort with three other people. The mercenaries that he had hired.

Gerik had short green hair and dressed in purple. Tethys had long red hair and wore gold and red, and Boyd had short blonde hair and wore white and blue.

"Prince Innes," Gerik approached the other man. "What do you say? Can you continue?"

"Yes, of course." The Prince scoffed. "Do you believe this is enough to make me give up? I am surprised you mercenaries haven't turned and fled, though."

"Please, just because we're mercenaries doesn't mean that we're weak fools that turn tail and run," Boyd hissed.

"You see," Gerik shot his companion an appraising look. "Gerik's mercenaries takes its name from me, Gerik. I'm the chief here. If I quit while our employer still fought on, they'd want a new name, you follow me? So…what's the plan?"

"Same as before," Innes replied. "We remain surrounded. They're not going to simply allow us to walk out of here…I sent a messenger off with news of our plight. However, even on the wings of a Pegasus knight, Frelia is days away. We can expect no help from them."

"So we tighten our belts and survive, is that it?" Gerik asked. "Or would you rather quit this place and rest in comfort?"

"Surrender?" Innes looked at the other man as if he was crazy. I'm the Prince of Frelia. I don't know the meaning of the word. The fate of the world rides on my shoulders, and I'll make it Jehanna. Even if I have to crawl there to do it."

Boyd gave a small laugh. "I take back everything that I said about you beforehand," He told the Prince. "You're not half bad."

"That does make me feel better," Gerik agreed. "If you're so determined, we may all live a little while longer…"

"Hey, you three," Tethys returned from the doorway. "I've got bad news…and then I've got worse news."

"What's the bad news?" Gerik asked.

"We've no more weapons in reserve. What you're holding is what we've got. Once those are gone, there won't be much fight left in us."

Boyd cursed. "Do I even wanna know what the other news is?"

"They've begun to move," Tethys hung her head. "They're going to attack again. Looks like they're sending up the whole lot of 'em this time." That received another curse from both brothers.

"Right." Innes began after a moment. "You three, you're done here. Discharged. Fired. Whatever. You can surrender or flee. The choice is yours."

"What?" They all looked at him in shock.

"I'm the one they're after," Innes said. "Throw down your weapons, and you'll walk away alive. I don't need you here. You'll only be in my way. Who knows? You filthy sellswords'll probably sell me out anyway."

Tethys argued but Boyd held up a hand. "Cute Prince, real cute," He sighed before turning to Gerik. "So, what are you really gonna do?"

"I'm going to get out of here on my own," Innes told him. "I'll break to the south and escape into the mountains."

"That ain't gonna be easy," Gerik shook his head. "How you plan on doing that?"

"I'm not telling you. I've no idea when you'll decide to betray me. Go on. Get out of here. I'd rather do this alone."

"Sounds like you're trying to make sure you're the only one who dies." Gerik commented.

"Fool," Innes snorted. "I've no intention of dying. But there can be no false hope of reinforcements riding to save the day. You and I are not the same. You're a commoner, and I'm a Prince of Frelia. We of noble birth do not shirk the duties of which we are born."

"Oh, blah, blah, blah," Boyd rolled his eyes. "Shut up and let's just get this party stared."

"You dare ignore the orders of the one who's paying your wages?" Innes growled.

"Tethys, I want you to go and surrender. Give my regards to Ewan and Marisa."

"Don't be ridiculous." The woman replied. "I'm not going anywhere. Now would the three of you kindly stop acting like such…men? And you!" She growled at Innes. "You've already fired us. You can't order us to leave now."

"Unbelievable," Innes sighed. "And you people call yourselves mercenaries."

Boyd ignored the next patch of words, glancing out the window. His eye furrowed a bit as he gazed north. "Hey guys, this might be a good thing…or maybe even a worse thing." Boyd told them.

"What is it?" Gerik asked.

"There's more soldiers coming from the northern mountain path."

_**~Remember the feeling**_

_**Remember the day**_

_**My stone heart was breaking**_

_**Our love went away~**_

"**Brother!"** Richard cried, searching the area below them for any signs of his brother.

"The Prince is surrounded by Carcino mercenaries," Lyra commented, cupping her chin. "Very outnumbered. There's no way that he can last for too much longer."

"It's a good thing we're here then, isn't it?" Richard growled.

"Let's hurry!" Eirika told them.

The enemy was multiple but they were nothing in strength. It was a wonder how they had even beaten Innes into this point. It must have been the Bastille.

Lyra found herself being the one to find Innes first. He was with a few others that seemed to be on his side down to the south just in front of one of the forts. She moved towards him but jumped back at Boyd's axe.

"Thinking you could sneak up from behind, eh?" The man smirked, glaring at her.

Lyra stared at him for a moment before looking over his shoulder at the Prince. "Innes, tell this man to stop being foolish."

At the sound of his name, the Prince turned, leaving Gerik to cover him. His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Eirika brought us here to help you, Innes." Lyra told him.

"It's Prince to you, traitor!" The man growled.

The woman sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Call me what you will, but that doesn't change the fact that we're here to save you."

"Why should I-" Innes was cut off by his sister's cry before the young woman dropped down from the air, gripping to her brother.

"T-Tana?" Innes cried. "What are you doing here?"

Lyra turned for a moment to continue on with the fight to see Richard passing by her. He gave her a smile and a nod before walking to his siblings. It gave her a pang in her heart for a moment. How was Lyon in all of this? Was he still alive? Was he going against father? Or had the rumors been true and her brother was the reason behind all of this madness? She wanted to know but at the same time she didn't think that she could face her father or her brother. That's why she refused to go with Ephraim to Grado. She didn't want to see what had happened.

Gilliam, Garcia, Ross, and Moulder rushed to the east, the healer careful to stay behind the large knight, healing their allies as they came across them. Colm and Neimi were near Franz and Christopher, making their way towards the enemy in the top city to the north. Bethany stayed close to Eirika like she normally always did, slicing and dicing through the enemies.

"You know," Koranna glanced behind her at the voice before turning back to the Pegasus knights in the air, striking them down with lightening. "You're not too bad for a magic user." Forde told her, shoving his javelin through one of the archers.

Koranna gave a small giggle. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"It was worth a shot," He laughed. "My apologies," Forde grunted as he fought off another archer. "But there really aren't very many magic users in the Renais army. It's mostly knights and cavaliers."

"Well, when I was there, Grado was mostly Sages, except for the Dragon Riders and the few knights like General Duessel, so that's understandable. It seems that the Kingdom has changed in the last five years. Drastically." Koranna shook her head for a moment before striking down another flying unit. "But oh well."

"You don't really care?" Forde asked her. The enemy was pretty wiped out on this side of the field for the moment so he pulled his horse up alongside her.

"It's not that I don't care," Koranna looked up at him. "Grado is my hometown so I'll always care, but I will follow Princess Lyra, no matter what. If she wants to fight against Grado then I will fight against them."

"The Princess must have done something to make you follow her like this," Forde commented.

Koranna smiled again, this time a bit sadly. "That's a story for another time, I'm afraid, Sir…"

"Forde," The blonde man smiled himself. "Just call me Forde."

"Forde! Stop lollygagging about and get a move on!" Kyle's voice made them both turn to watch the other cavalier and Mitchel fighting a little ways away.

"Better go before Kyle explodes from anger," Forde told the woman.

Koranna laughed, watching the man ride off before turning back to her own task.

"You know," Joshua turned from the stairs as Pablo ran off. Amira was standing on one of the Bastille, shooting down the remaining Pegasus riders. "I'm surprised that the Prince of Frelia got his butt kicked so badly. He's supposed to be some great tactician, isn't he?"

"When you are stabbed in the back there isn't much that you can do, let alone be ready for." Joshua told her.

"Bull crap. He should have been ready for anything," Amira snorted. "Not everyone is going to be on our side. Jehanna and Rausten might even refuse. You have to be ready for anything."

The redhead frowned. "I doubt that the Queen of Jehanna will side with Grado."

"Oh really?" Amira faced him. "And how do you know this? Have you met her?" The man stayed silent. "Then there you go. The truth is you don't know what anyone is going to do. No one expected that Grado was going to attack Renais like that and you don't know how any of the others are going to attack. They might not even get involved or join sides with Grado. We don't know."

"I know," Joshua sighed, closing his eyes. "I just don't want to think that…"

"Don't worry about. We'll face the events when-" Amira paused in her words and raised a brow at the redhead beside her.

"What?" He asked her.

"Your clothes. You changed them. Why?"

Joshua was now dressed in the outfit of a swords master, the colors of dark blue and gold. He flushed. "Oh, Christopher made me change my clothes before we left the Port. Said that I was ready to become a Swordmaster or some stupid thing like that."

The sniper frowned. "And you don't see that as a good thing?"

"I don't really care," The man shrugged. "I'm a good swordsman and I know that I am. If others don't believe that because of the types of clothes that I wear then that's their problem."

Amira stared at him for a moment before a large grin spread across her face. "That was the smartest thing that I've ever heard you say. That deserves a drink in the next bar was come across; on me, of course."

Joshua smiled at her. "All right. But just to let you know, I can drink a lot."

"I doubt it'll be more than me."

"I find that hard to believe."

She smirked. "You wanna bet?"

Joshua was silent for a moment. "Sure. Loser gets the tab?"

Amira pulled an inside face as she glared at the redhead. She was trying to be nice and buy this guy a drink and he's gotta go off and start this. She wasn't going to back down, though. "Deal."

The battle was over the moment Pablo ran off. The group all gathered together again. Eirika had been talking to Bethany and Lyra for a moment before spotting Richard heading towards them with Tana and Innes behind him.

"Prince Innes, are you well?" Eirika asked the man as he approached her.

"Eirika…" He glanced past the blue-haired Princess to give the other Princess a quick look as she talked to Bethany. His gaze returned. "I'm sorry for troubling you."

"No, it was no trouble," Eirika insisted.

"Oh, Prince Innes! Thank goodness, you're unharmed!" They all turned at the voice to see an elder man approaching them.

"Who are you?" Innes asked.

"Oh, where are my manners?" The man grinned. "I am a member of Carcino's Council of Elders. My name is Klimt."

"A council member?" Richard wondered.

"So you're one of the traitors who ordered-"

"Calm yourself, Innes." Lyra walked forward. "I doubt very seriously that if he is one of the ones that ordered your death then he wouldn't just walk up to you like this."

"She has a point," Bethany nodded.

"So…" Klimt was staring at the young woman. "The rumors were true. The Princess of Grado has returned."

"How do you know that?" Eirika asked.

"No one can forget those eyes after seeing them, even once." Klimt gave a smile before turning back to the other conversation. "I have no intention of opposing you or quarreling with you. I, too, have been marked for death by Pablo…"

"What is this all about?" Eirika asked.

"It's a shameful tale," The man hung his head. "Carcino is a nation divided. As you know, Carcino has no King but is ruled by a council. But now the council has broken apart into factions mired in discord…"

"Factions…" Eirika pondered. "You're saying that the whole of Carcino has not betrayed Frelia?"

"Correct," Klimt nodded. "The moderate factions prefer to preserve our alliance with Frelia. Pablo's faction wishes to endear us to Grado, to surrender us to their armies. Once Pablo realized he couldn't ply us with bribes, he began to have us assassinated. Those of us who remain have taken refuge underground. We oppose him where we can. If you hadn't shown up, I'm not certain I would still be breathing…" He sighed with relief.

"I do recall enemy troops combing this area when I arrived," Innes nodded. "They were searching for you, is that it?"

"Pablo has usurped rule of the council. We had no choice but to hide. Not all of Carcino's council has gone over to Grado's side, though…" Klimt told them. "You must believe me-the whole of Carcino does not believe as Pablo does."

"…I see," Innes closed his eyes.

"Lord Klimt," Eirika began. "I understand the hardships you've endured. I am pleased to hear all of Carcino is not our foe."

"I will depart at once for Frelia to explain our circumstances to the King. I think it's best if you return to Frelia as well." Klimt told all of them. "Pablo has considerable wealth, and he commands a vast mercenary force. I'm sure he'll send more of them this way as soon as he is able."

Klimt left them soon after that, leaving the five of them to speak about what they were going to do next.

"Why not travel with us now, Innes?" Lyra offered.

"What?" They all looked at her.

"Well, you clearly don't have your troops anymore," Lyra told him. "And the path we were going to take to Rausten had been blocked. The only path we have left is through Jehanna and that's where you're going, is it not?"

"She makes a point," Richard nodded. "It's actually not too bad of an idea."

Innes thought for a moment before nodding. "I suppose."

"Prince Innes," Gerik moved forward. "Tethys, Boyd, and I are staying with you. Is that gonna work?"

"Yes," Innes nodded. "I would appreciate the help. Starting now, you've got a new contract, though-the pay's double. If the three of you hadn't stayed with me back there, I would not have survived. Gerik, Boyd, Tethys…thank you. You have my gratitude."

"Tell me something, Prince," Tethys began with a strange look on her face. "Did you get…er…hit on the head during the last skirmish?"

Lyra gave a laugh and Innes glared at her. "…That's unkind. My neck is not so stiff that I cannot show gratitude. I would ask for your continued support in the days ahead."

"We both ask for your help." Eirika told them.

"Hey, as long as I get money, I don't care." Boyd grinned, folding his arms behind his head.

"Princess Eirika, Princess Lyra, Prince Innes," Bethany looked at the three Royal children and then hid a smirk as Richard and Tana joined them. "Princess Tana, and Prince Richard. Perhaps it is a good idea to return to Frelia. Continuing on in Carcino while you have Grado AND Pablo after us."

"The peril is self-evident," Innes replied. "However, I have to reach Jehanna, and the only way is through Carcino. If I don't hurry, nations will fall, one after another, to Grado's hunger."

"My brother is right," Richard nodded. "Besides, the Road to Rausten is right through Jehanna so Lyra's idea was good. Just stick together until we have to part again; unless Innes wishes to continue to Rausten with us. He does have a while to think about it."

"However," Eirika sighed. "Pressing on will only invite more mercenary attacks."

"Not necessarily," Lyra turned to see Koranna standing behind them. "There is a path that we can take that will not involve Grado or the mercenaries."

"Oh? And what road is this?" Richard asked.

"It's through the mountains," The woman answered him. "Those three with Ephraim, the two children with the wings and their caretaker told me that Caer Pelyn was at the top of this mountain and there were two people here to help us if we needed them. The woman, Seria, told me that her brother was there and to just tell him about the three of them with Ephraim and he would help us."

"Are you talking about Saleh?" Lyra asked.

"Yes, that's what she said her brother's name was. He's there with his wife, Myra." Koranna nodded.

"Saleh?" Innes looked at Lyra. "I've heard that name on the lips of Frelia's spy network lately. He's a powerful wielder of magic who has been fighting bandits and monsters while the woman, Myra, is a Swordmaster. The spies mention something about Caer Pelyn, if I remember."

"What do you think?" Tana asked.

"If our spies are accurate, this Saleh and Myra are people we can trust." Innes nodded.

"And if we tell them about his sister, then he'll definitely want to help." Richard nodded.

"Do you know how to get to Caer Pelyn?" Eirika asked.

"I only went there once; with Kori." Lyra answered. "She knows the path better than I but if I was to ride with Vanessa or Tana in the air then I should remember the path better that way."

"Not too bad, Princess." Richard smiled at Lyra. "There may be hope for you yet."

Lyra gave him a grin. "At least someone seems to think so," She gave Innes a glare before turning to Eirika with a smile. "You and the others rest here. I'll go and find our path."

"Here," Tana moved after her. "Let me go with you."

"Tana-"

Richard cut Innes off. "Let her go, brother. I doubt that Lyra will do anything. Besides, you can't protect our sister forever. Let her do he own things."

Innes gave a frown, still watching his sister as she talked with Lyra, getting ready to take off into the air. He didn't like anything about that woman. She was the Grado Princess. There was no way that she was on their side, and he was going to prove it.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	16. Chapter 13 Ephraim

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**This chapter is actually really short, lol**

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Ephraim**_

_**Phantom Ship**_

_**General Duessel tells them on the enigmatic Dark Stone. The Product of Grado's research into the dark arts, the Dark Stone possesses power far beyond that of the Sacred Stones. According to the rumors swirling about, Vigarde's descent into madness coincides with the creation of the Dark Stone.**_

_**Ephraim must confirm the existence of the Dark Stone. He decides to travel to Grado by sea. Midway through their passage, however, an eerie fog begins to form…**_

"**Have you never seen the Ocean before?"** Seria turned her head to see that Ephraim had joined her at the front of the ship.

"No," She shook her head. "Arryn has flown me over them before but it is much different to ride on a ship instead of a Dragon."

"This is my first passage on a ship as well," The Prince told her. "I've never appreciated just how enormous the sea is."

"Is that so? You are quite calm."

"If I am to lead us, I can't allow any weakness to show through. I must appear competent and capable at all times, you understand."

"You people…are so strange," Seria told him.

"You keep talking like we're not the same," Ephraim replied.

"Technically, Royalty is different from simple mountainfolk," Seria hissed, glaring at the water.

Ephraim pulled a surprised look at the venom in her voice. She was normally sweet or a bit sarcastic. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

She didn't move for a moment, just staring at the water before she shook her head. "No, just old wounds coming forth again. They'll do that every once in a while; you'll have some of your own after all of this is over, I'm sure."

The Prince didn't move, no knowing how to reply to that. He knew that, during this war, he wouldn't come away scott-free but to hear someone like her say that…for some reason he didn't like the thought of knowing that she had battle-scars from any type of fighting.

"Prince Ephraim," The both turned to see Seth stepping up behind them.

"What is it, Seth?"

"There's a ship following us, just on the edge of the fog. Should I ready the company for battle?"

"Is it a Grado vessel?" The Prince asked as Seria leaned over the railing a bit to get a look through the fog.

"It's hard to say," Seth answered. "The fog makes it difficult to see clearly. However, her crew seems not to be…human."

"More of those monsters, huh?" Seria gripped her chin for a moment before moving off towards the two Dragons. "Arryn, Myrrh, I want you two to go below deck for a little bit."

"But-" The two of them knew what was happening. Arryn wanted to help fight but Seria's stern look made her fall silent. "One of these days you're going to have to let us fight, Seria!" Arryn told her.

"Perhaps but right now is not the time. Please, just do as I say."

"Come," Myrrh grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her down the stairs. Seria knew that the men down there would keep them safe if any monsters even got through. Turning back to the rest of the warriors on the deck she found that they were getting ready as well. Lute, Artur, and Tora were standing towards the back left of the ship, talking to eachother about what they think they could find on the ship that was gaining up on them. Lute was talking about some tomes and Tora wanted to know what they would sell for.

Vanessa, Cormag, and Kori had already mounted their winged mounts and had taken off into the sky to go ahead and begin the attack; it worked out as a wonderful surprise in the mist since the monsters weren't even able to see them coming. Kori took care of the Gargoyles that were making their way to their ship and if they got too close then Kyra took them out with her bow.

The moment the enemy ship pulled up beside them Seras jumped across the gap on his horse and began to mow them down with his weapons. Seth and Duessel soon followed him, doing exactly the same. Soon the entire group was spread out across the two ships and the air, fighting and stabbing. The monsters seemed to be endless as they appeared almost from nowhere until Kori's spear took down the gargoyle that seemed to be the head of the pack.

Natasha hurried around, healing the few that got scratched or anything above or below that and Cormag and the others landed with mounts on the ship again as the others all hurried back off of the monster's ship; it would have been horrible for that ship to pull away and disappear with some of their men in the fog.

"Well, the ship is empty," Kira told the Prince when she rejoined him on their ship as she sheathed her sword.

"Hmm," Seth placed a hand to his chin. "Where did they come from?"

"We ran into these guys with Eirika a little while back, remember." Kyra asked Seth. "Fiends from the Ancient times with the Demon King."

"It appears that we were right," Artur closed his eyes for a moment. "If they are here as well then they'll be all over the land, but how?"

Seria shook her head. "I don't know but I'm sure that this has something to do with what's been going on with Grado. Perhaps this is why the King wants to destroy the Sacred Stones but why would he want to wreak havoc on the land like this? Does he believe that he can control them?"

"If he does then he is foolish," Lute replied. "These Fiends are exactly what they are; monsters. They will attack anyone or anything in their paths, whether it is themselves or the enemy. It doesn't matter."

Ephraim listened to them talk for a moment before closing his eyes. "The sooner we get to the Kingdom the quicker all of this will be over. Let's hurry!"

**Like I said, really short but only one of the few that will be like that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	17. Chapter 13 Eirika

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Eirika**_

_**Creeping Darkness**_

_**The Caer Pelyn Range…**_

_**According to Lyra and Koranna, a little-known passage to Jehanna lies there, hidden with its cracked red bedrock and knife-edged peaks. To avoid Carcino and combat, Eirika's troops take the mountain path. They begin climbing higher and higher toward Caer Pelyn.**_

_**Unbeknownst to the group, hordes of dark creatures now roam the peaks.**_

"**There is fog everywhere,"** Lyra frowned, squinting her eyes to see while waiting for the others to catch up to her. "We're pretty close though. We should be able to make it just before midnight."

"It's getting thick," Innes agreed. "I don't expect any more surprise attacks," He glared at Lyra. "But that doesn't mean we-"

"Stop worrying, Innes." Richard slapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Or I'll leave you behind."

"Oh, don't talk to Innes like that," Tana laughed at their brother. "Innes doesn't tolerate insolence."

"Then it's a good thing that he doesn't have to deal with himself," Amira snorted lowly. Joshua and Christopher, the only two that had heard her, laughed.

"Come on," Lyra turned to move into the small fort in front of them. "Let's go-" She froze for a moment, peering into the dark fort before taking a step back with a hand on one of her blades. "Koranna," She called over her shoulder. "Cast some magic in there." The woman in question didn't reply as the others began to ask questions and did as Lyra told her. Eirika gasped at the sound of a strange cry and the figures that the magic lit up. It was more monsters from when they met Artur and the others!

"Nice call," Gerik grinned at the Princess. "How did you know that they were there?"

Koranna grinned. "Princess Lyra has been walking the path of an Assassin for years now. Not very many things can slip pass her eyes."

"Princess?" Gerik raised a bow, tilting his head to look at the woman. "The only Princess named Lyra I ever heard about…" He gave her another look. "No way,"

"Let's just get this over with," Lyra told the mercenary, trying to ignore Innes' glare as she moved forward into the mist.

This battle wasn't hard once you got used to the mist. You could see the enemy before they could see you and the group had the upper hand at the moment. The light from the magic that Koranna used helped with that for Neimi and Amira and their bows so the three of them stayed together in the halls.

Eirika was surprised when they came across two others in the abandoned castle. It was that strange, blonde woman from before and one of her companions; L'Arachel and Dozla. Dozla was a tremendous help with that battle axe he carried around and L'Arachel's troubadour skills were amazing, bringing the battle to an end pretty quickly.

"Thank you, L'Arachel," Eirika smiled as she placed her Rapier back through her belt.

"Please, speak nothing of it." The troubadour told her. "It is heaven's dictate that I come here to cleanse this charming place of monsters. What's important is-Oh my! I just realized I have not yet had the honor of your name."

"Oh, you're right." Eirika replied. "How strange…we've met so often now that I had assumed you already…Please forgive my lack of manners. My name is Eirika."

"Milday," Bethany began in a tense tone.

"It's all right, Bethany. She's clearly not our enemy."

"Eirika…" L'Arachel thought for a moment. "Aha! So you must be Princess Eirika of Renais! It is simply an honor to meet you!"

"Yeah, like there's no other women out in the world named Eirika," Colm snorted as the blonde went on and the group around him joined in laughter.

"Don't be mean, Colm." Neimi told the man beside her. "She's cheerful; the land needs that at the moment."

"Yeah, but she's so cheerful it's creepy as hell," Mitchel decided to reply, rubbing his chin cautiously. They all chuckled again.

"Is that so!" L'Arachel then said. "Well, clearly, I must be allowed to accompany you."

"You want to travel with us?" Eirika asked. "I appreciate your offer, but our journey is far too perilous. I do not wish to pull you into this madness."

"No, no, no." The blonde shook her head. "There can be no doubt that we were sent here to aid you. It is all part of the grand design. I, L'Arachel, shall play my role and fulfill my divine duties. This I swear!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Richard asked, giving the other woman a strange look.

"Don't worry, Richard." Eirika replied as the strange woman turned to her green-haired companion. "I believe that she would follow us even if we told her not too." The Princess gave a sigh before turning to Lyra again. "Do you think that, perhaps, you could continue leading us?"

Lyra stared at her for a moment. "I can't say that I can lead us to this Saleh's house but I'm sure that Caer Pelyn won't be too far from here."

It was about another hour on foot before they came across a small house in the middle of nowhere. Hope was burning in all of them for some information, at least, on to how far they were from their destination but it fell when no one answered the door.

"I guess no one's here." Lyra turned from the house. "I would have liked for this to be Saleh's house."

"Well, it is a house so it is leading us somewhere," Bethany told the Princess. "The problem is not knowing when the owner will return to answer questions."

"Can we help you?" A voice made the group turn to see two standing off to the side, heading towards the house. The one that had spoken was a young man in his middle twenties with short, lilac hair and matching eyes. He was dressed in dark colors with a light green cloak over it much like that of a Sage. The woman beside him was in her early twenties with medium, brown hair and brown eyes as she was dressed in the white outfit of a Swordmaster.

"Y-you two," Eirika took a step forward in surprise. Bethany recognized them, too. "We've met before, haven't we? You were looking for someone."

"Oh, yes." The man nodded his head. "And now we meet again.'

"Funny our world, isn't it?" The woman grinned.

"You're name's Saleh and Myra, correct?" Lyra asked, taking a step forward.

"Yes, that is us," Myra answered cautiously, glancing at all the soldiers.

"We need some help getting over Caer Pelyn and into Jehanna." The Assassin told them. "We've been traveling for a while now and I'm not sure that I can lead them down the right path to the village for rest before we continue on to Jehanna. Do you think that, maybe, you could help us?"

Saleh and Myra shared a look. The man's face was blank and the woman wore a small, thoughtful look. "Would you please?" Eirika asked them.

"Very well," Saleh then sighed. "I'm heading there now. If you need to go to Caer Pelyn you're free to follow us."

"You don't mind?" Richard raised a brow.

"We have little interest in the outside world, but we do not refuse travelers." Saleh told him, heading towards the house. "I should warn you; the road is not easy, and you look very weary. You should rest a night before attempting the mountains."

"We do need rest, it's true," Innes nodded. "We are all exhausted from our encounter with those creatures. We must give our men some time to heal, or they'll be useless in an emergency."

"Creatures?" Myra asked.

"Yes. Not too far from her at an abandoned castle a few gargoyles and whatnot attacked us." The Prince told her.

Myra sighed and closed her eyes. "They've gotten this far, have they?" She turned to the man beside her. "It won't be long before they reach the others."

Saleh nodded, closing his own eyes for a moment. "Agreed. We should warn them." He then turned to Erika and the others again. "We'll depart at sunrise. I suggest you all get some rest."

Lyra watched as the two of them disappeared into their house and sighed in relief as she dropped to a seat at the base of a tree. "Finally. God, I hate the long marching days."

"I can agree," Koranna joined her Princess. "Sometimes I just want to call it quits in the middle of the day."

As the night continued, Innes found himself extremely angry. Lyra was sitting off by that tree still after the night had fallen and the others had all gathered around her, laughing and talking as if nothing matter. Eirika and Joshua and Tana, all of them! Richard was the only one who hadn't, having taken placed beside Innes at his own fire.

"Why are you so mad, Innes?" Richard asked his brother. "Because they're not sitting over here with you?"

"Hardly," Innes scoffed, closing his eyes for a moment before glancing back at the others. "They sit there, talking to her like nothing has happened."

"She technically hasn't done anything," He reminded his brother.

"Her father invaded Renais and is now trying to destroy the remaining Sacred Stones. I don't care if she's been missing for twenty years; she's still the Princess of Grado."

"That's the point that you seem to be missing, little brother." Richard stood up with a soft smile. "She's the PRINCESS. Don't you think that she could help us with her father? Or the events that have taken place? When she disappeared the entire nation grieved for her. With her return you don't think that Grado will turn against their King when they find her on our side? Not everyone believes in what the King is doing. Think about it, Innes."

Glaring after his brother for a moment, the Prince turned back to look at Lyra as she laughed and talked with the others. She didn't seem to be the evil woman that he saw her as but she had to be acting. This had to be a trick to get inside the group and take them down from there.

The next morning everyone was refreshed and ready to go. Saleh was silent but Myra turned out to be different, joining in with the jokes and laughter between the soldiers as they got ready to head off.

Bethany was just about to get onto her horse when a group of shadows passed over her from the sky. Lifting her head up a look of horror replaced her smile. "No," Eirika glanced at Bethany as the words slipped from her mouth at the sight of the Dragonriders in the sky.

"Shit!" Came Lyra's own voice as she pulled her mask up as the three Dragons landed before them all.

"Princess Eirika of Renais." The man that seemed to be the leader pulled off his helmet, revealing his locks of golden hair. "Hold."

"Who…" Eirika began and then she recognized him. "You're General Glen of Grado. We met once in the capital, didn't we? You were very kind to me. However, if you're here now, I have to assume this means…" She halted as Bethany firmly placed herself in front of the Princess, shooting the Dragon Lord a pleading glance.

Glen was silent for a moment, staring at the Great Knight that stood between him and the Princess before closing his eyes. "Yes, it does. I wish our reunion could come under different circumstances." Richard raised a brow at the Grado General. As he spoke he was staring at Bethany, not the Princess. Could the man possibly be talking to the other General instead? "Eirika, I must tell you, I come here on the direct orders of the emperor. I'm to bring to justice the rebel army leader who's been terrorizing Carcino. It's you, Eirika. They say you've been murdering innocents."

"What?" Eirika demanded. "Wait! What do you mean? I…"

"…If you have something to say, I would hear it." Glen told her. "I know all too well that Grado has robbed you of your homeland, but even so…I do not believe revenge could drive a woman like you to such depths. And yet…here you are in Carcino with a small army under your command. And the emperor tells us that you massacred everyone in Port Kiris."

"That…that's a lie!" Eirika cried, stepping up beside Bethany. "I could never…"

"Go on." Glen told her.

"You, Glen is it?" Richard asked the Dragon Lord. "Stop spewing such ridiculous things. For being one of the Legendary Imperial Three you are quite foolish."

"…What do you mean?" Glen asked him.

"Carcino betrayed Frelia and set a pack of mercenaries to kill my brother," He pointed at Innes. "If Eirika had not been there he would have died and you dare to cast her as a rebel instigator? It's absurd. Grado's emperor commits horrors, and you believe Eirika is the criminal?" Richard growled.

"What are you saying?" Glen replied.

"You truly are blind, aren't you?" Innes joined his brother. "You're one of the Imperial Three, and yet you can't see your emperor's plan?"

"Hold your tongue, Innes." Lyra told him, keeping her eyes low. "Don't provoke him."

Innes snorted.

"General Glen." Eirika began. "We've told you what we know to be true, what we've seen firsthand. We don't want to fight you…but if you push us, we will drive you back to Grado with your tail between your legs."

"…I see. You…are more observant than you know. I am not ignorant of the emperor's designs. General Duessel and I both questioned the wisdom of this war. And if you really are innocent of the crimes attributed to you…why would His Majesty lie to us? I must know the answer." Glen commented.

"So, you…believe us?" Eirika asked.

Glen smiled. "The Princess Eirika I met long ago was kind and merciful in spirit. You've faced relentless hardship, and yet that selfsame spirit remains true." He glanced at Bethany again for a moment. "Let's put our fight aside for now. I will learn the truth. Then I will once again perform the duties of my office. If you have lied to me today, I will hound you to the very grace itself."

"Very well…" Eirika nodded.

"Let's go," Richard told the men.

Bethany shared a look with Eirika before the men all left, leaving the Great Knight in the clearing by herself as the Dragon Lord slipped off of his Dragon.

"She's taken your spirit." Glen told Bethany, staring after Eirika as she left with the others.

"I do train her," Bethany replied. "Have for years, through it was more in politics than anything else."

"Really?" Glen smirked. "_The _Angel Knight of Renais caught in the books? Am I going crazy?"

Bethany gave a smile and a chuckle herself. "No you haven't, though I am rather embarrassed to admit it."

"I can see why. I remember you when we first met. Such a stubborn, rowdy woman while your brother was calm and stoic. At first I couldn't believe how you were given the title of a General but when I saw you in battle, that all changed." Glen told her. He reached forward and ran the back of his gloved hand down her left cheek. "I remember those nights, just months before all of this started, where we would leave the Castle to meet on the borders of our lands. It seems like such a long time ago, now."

Bethany hung her head. "I know…but there's nothing that we can do about it now. I'm afraid that…that if we ever meet in battle and you raise your weapon against-"

Glen hushed her. "You won't have to worry about that. If I were to ever see you on the battlefield I would keep as far away from you as possible."

Bethany closed her eyes before glancing off after the others but before she could speak again a crazy laugh cut her off. Both of them turned to see that three more Dragonriders had landed behind them in silence. Bethany recognized the Dragon Knight as the one that she and her brother had fought against when they were escorting Eirika from the Kingdom.

"You," She growled.

"Glen," Valter began. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Valter…" Glen's mind began to rack with ideas. Why was this monster here?

"Tsk, tsk. What am I to make of this? This little bird here looks very familiar," He nodded at Bethany as she glared at him. "So that only means the ones flitting away into the mountain could only be…" He shook his head. "What do you suppose would happen if it were known you let Eirika escape?"

"Do as you will." Glen told him, getting ready to mount his dragon again. "I'm returning to the capital. I have questions for the emperor. Clear the path, Valter."

"Hold on now." Valter grinned. "No reason to rush off, is there? After all, this is where you're going to die. See?"

Bethany froze at the man's words and Glen narrowed his eyes. "What are you babbling about?"

Valter gave a horrid laugh. "We were the grand trio-the Imperial Three: you, Duessel, and me. But my place among you was stolen, and I was exiled from Grado."

"You slaughtered people who had no intention of fighting," Glen growled. "The emperor's punishment was just and warranted."

"After my fall from glory, only desire kept me alive. Desire for revenge. My hatred burned so fierce that I was only barely able to keep my sanity. That hatred keeps me warm still today." Valter said. "Oh, how it burns…Here me, Glen, wyvern general of the Imperial Three. I live for battle. I crave it. I have no need for peace. That is why you must die."

"Cur!" Glen hissed as the man took off into the air. He cursed, not being on his own Dragon to repel him. He would never get on in time. Valter was fast. "You're mad!"

"A battle between generals…" Valter cried in the air. "Sends the spirit soaring, eh?"

Glen bit his lip, knowing what was about to happen before a strike of lightening came out of nowhere, hitting Valter's wing. Glen pulled a surprised look and took in the Sage and the Assassin that had popped up on the other side of the field as Valter's dragon crashed into the ground.

"I see that Valter has been let loose again," The Sage grinned.

Bethany pulled a surprised face. "What are the two of you doing back here?"

"When we saw that you had stayed behind we decided to make sure you stayed safe. It appears that it was a good idea." The Assassin glanced over Valter's dragon to the other General. "Are you all right, Glen?"

The man in question raised a brow before nodding his head as he dropped down from his Dragon again. "Yes," He looked at Bethany. "And you?"

"Of course."

"Who in the hell are you?" Valter was on his feet again, his lance held at the ready. "How dare you strike me down! Who do you fools think you are?"

"So, we're fools now, huh, Koranna?" The Assassin asked, looking at the woman beside her. The Sage was ready to strike again if this man moved towards them at all. She looked back at Valter. "We're giving you the chance to run now, Valter. Take it while you still can."

The man as silent for a moment before snarling. "I'll keep your faces in mind." The man hurried off to one of the other Dragons that had come with him and the two of them took off in the air. Glen looked at the two that had come with him and shook his head, telling them to stay down. He turned back to the three women that were now gathered around the wounded dragon.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Koranna ran a hand over its face as it moaned due to the wound in its wing. "Maybe if we call Moulder back we can heal it."

"Not a bad idea." Lyra nodded. "Go get him."

Koranna looked nervous for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "I think that, maybe, it's time to stop hiding."

Koranna gave Bethany a firm look before taking off. "Are you sure about that?"

"No, not really."

Glen and question marks flying all over his head as his gaze transferred from woman to woman. "What is going on here?" He asked.

"A lot of things," Lyra shook her head. "You are still one of the Generals of Grado, meaning that you are close to the Prince and the King." Her voice faded softly a bit but strengthened again. "How are they? What are they doing?"

Glen stared at her for a moment before answering. "Lord Vigarde has been…different lately, as has the Prince. I'm not quite sure what is going on but something sure is strange now."

Lyra nodded her head, turning to the side as she though. "You do know that you cannot return to Grado now, right?"

"Why do you say that?" Glen asked her.

"I remember Valter. He will, without a doubt, tell the others that you betrayed him and joined with Eirika. Do you want to take the chance of going back after that?"

Glen frowned, glancing at Bethany. The red-haired woman turned to her horse and ran a hand over her face. He looked back at the other. "Who are you? How do you know Valter?"

Lyra hung her head. "This part I do not look forward to." She reached up and began to remove her hood and mask. "Do you recall what happened nearly six years ago in the Kingdom of Grado? What drove the Kingdom into what many call the depression?"

Glen titled his head a bit as he placed a hand on his hip. "Vigarde's daughter disappeared with Duessel's granddaughter and another companion. It drove the King crazy, some would say. Some believe that's why he's ordered an attack on the Sacred Stones."

Lyra closed her eyes and faced the General. "I doubt that that's why my father has made this motion."

Glen took a good look at her. The hair, the eyes. It was a spitting image of Prince Lyon. His eyes widened. "It can't be. Is it really…"

Lyra gave a bashful smile. "Wow, I was expecting an attack or yells or something."

Glen glanced at Bethany angrily. "What's going on here? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Believe me," Bethany shook her head. "We were just as surprised as you are when she showed up to us in Frelia, warning us about the destruction to the Kingdom's Sacred Stone."

Glen looked back at the other woman. "It's really you, isn't it? Yes, there's no possible way that anyone could look that much like Prince Lyon." He sighed and shook his head. "What have you been doing all this time? Why did you leave, your highness?" Glen listened as Lyra retold her tale of the life she was leading with Kori and Koranna these last years. He closed his eyes when she was done. "And now you have taken their side in this battle…"

Lyra firmed her face. "There is something wrong with my father; you said that you all noticed how strange he's been acting. Something's not right and destroying the Sacred Stones will just set the darkness of the Demon King back to the land. That's why those monsters are crawling around our lands now! My father was a man of peace but something has changed him and it's my job to stop him. Warning the other Kingdoms to keep their Sacred Stones safe before I head to Grado Castle again is the best route. Koranna and I are here with Eirika while Kori was sent off with Ephraim."

Glen nodded. "I heard that Duessel joined Ephraim's side as well not too long ago. Perhaps the words are true and the old man was reunited with his granddaughter."

Lyra gave a soft smile. "Yes, that would be nice."

Bethany pulled a surprised look. She hadn't known that the FalcoKnight had been General Duessel's granddaughter. "So, Glen, are you going to go back to Grado and chance Valter telling the others that you're a traitor?"

Glen closed his eyes for a moment before letting a sigh escape his lips. "To go back now would be a foolish idea, indeed. I am puzzled over all that is happening so at first I could not decide what to do but now I believe my conscience is clear. You are the Princess of Grado, no matter how long you have been gone. If I were to just leave you to go off on your own what kind of General would that make me?"

Lyra gave a small smile again. "So you're going to come with us, then?"

"I will be coming with you, Princess, no matter where you go to make sure that you stay safe. You may be the one that can stop your father from this crazy war and if something were to happen to you now," He shook his head.

"I'm glad that you see it that way but I'm afraid that if you plan on following me then we are journeying to Jehanna and Rausten before going to confront my father. I believe that that would be the smartest path."

Glen gave the woman a bow. "Whatever my lady commands." Lyra gave a sigh as the General then turned to the two men that had come with him.

"Are you all right?" Bethany asked her.

"Yes, just tired, I suppose. Tired of all this fighting and hatred. I just want all of this to stop and for things to return to the way they were before." Lyra answered her.

"The results may be a long ways off but we're heading in that direction," the Great Knight told her. "And with one of Grado's Generals on our side, two if what he heard about Duessel is true, then perhaps this fiasco will come to a quicker end."  
>"Yes," She thought for a moment. "We now have a Grado General with us…" Lyra exchanged a look with Bethany. "Let's see if this'll piss Prince Innes off more than he already is."<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	18. Chapter 14 Ephraim

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Ephraim**_

_**Landing in Taizel**_

"**Prince Ephraim,"** Seth began. "We've docked in Taizel. There's no sign of enemy troops at this time."

"For now," Kyra commented. "I'm sure that they'll be on us eventually."

"Come on now, don't jinx us," Kira told her cousin. "Let us have at least a little fun."

"I agree on that one," Seras curled his arm through the swordmasters'. "Let's go get us some beers and drink all this fighting away for tonight."

Kyra shook her head with a small smile and watched as the two of them walked off the ship and onto the dock before pausing to talk to Duessel and Micheal. "So are we going to stay for a night?" She asked the Prince.

Ephraim shook his head. "No. We've had our break on the ship. Let's move quickly and prepare to go ashore. We've a straight road to the capital from here, but we'll be fighting for every step."

"Yes," Seth nodded. "And the fighting will only grow fiercer as we near the capital. If I may, my lord, I'd like to make a suggestion."

"Seria," Myrrh's worried voice made Seria turn from the front of the ship. She had been watching the town. "From the east…"

"It's getting worse," Arryn sounded just as worried. "And spreading. We have to stop this!"

"I know we do, but we cannot move any faster. Whether or not you're a dragon, the three of us going against a large kingdom on our own is a bad idea. We need Ephraim and his men." Seria told him. "We're not that far away, girls. Don't worry; we'll stop this."

Myrrh nodded her head as Arryn sighed.

"Land!" Tora screeched, running off the ship. Kori turned from Cormag and they both laughed at the thief before the woman came running back on moments later with a horrid look on her face. "The Grado army is here! We're all gonna die!"

"Dammit!" Kyra growled.

"Prince Ephraim" Seth turned to the other man instantly.

"All troops prepare to fight! To arms!"

"Shall we?" Cormag asked the woman beside him.

Kori took a glance as the men filed out around the village and the ships. There were even more of those monsters. She spotted the gargoyles flying towards the ships and grinned. "We shall."

The two winged riders flew off to attack the Gargoyles and take care of a few others of the monsters; Vanessa was soon moving after them, joining in. Duessel and Seras were off down the side of one of the docks, slashing and knocking the enemy into the water. Kira and Amelia found themselves following the two men from Grado, keeping the men from climbing back onto the docks. Kyra and Seth took down the other dock first and the woman turned onto the second ship with Lute shooting fire behind her. Seria was a little nervous about leaving the sisters on the ship but a few of the other soldiers told her that they wouldn't leave them.

Micheal was with Natasha again, blocking the healer from the enemy attacks as he led her around the squad, healing the men. Their bond had grown stronger over the two months since they had saved her from that city. At first, Natasha hadn't wanted to split up from her cousin again but Micheal was there for her so she wasn't worried about it anymore. He would take care of her. Ephraim was waving his lance around like a crazy man as he dashed through the area, heading towards the leading Cyclops, Artur right behind him with his lightening.

Seria found herself with Tora as the thief went through some of the dead bodies, rifting through trinkets as she stuffed some here and there into her pockets.

"H-hello?" A young voice called. Seria lifted her head and turned to the voice. "My nam-Seria!"

The young woman took a look at the child behind her before her mouth dropped open. "Ewan!" She hurried forward and pulled her brother's red-headed pupil into her arms. "It's so good to see you! What are you doing here? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" the young teen smiled happily, hugging her back. "I'm here to give some information to someone. What are you doing here? Myra and Teacher have been so worried, looking for you everywhere!"

"Where are they now?" Seria asked, letting the child go.

"I'm not sure but I'm sure that they're okay! Put the two of them together and you have your own little army. Saleh won't let a single man touch his wife!"

"Just as Myra wouldn't let anyone close enough to hit Saleh," Seria smiled at the thought of her brother and his wife. "But what are you doing here? Where's your sister?"

"Tethys is with Gerik. They signed up to help some Prince heading to Jehanna," ~That was Innes, wasn't it?~ She asked herself. "But one of Gerik's men, Marisa, was given the wrong orders and she's ended up here on Grado's side somehow. I came here to tell her," Ewan widened his eyes and he stared up at his teacher's sister. "You can help, right? My magic's gotten a lot better than the last time that you witnessed it! Please, I need to find Marisa!"

"We'll help you if you pay us!" Both turned to see that Tora was watching them as she turned from killing one of the half-dead men as she took a chunk out of an apple in her free hand. She gave the child a smirk.

Seria rolled her eyes with a smile of her own. "Don't mind her, Ewan. Stick with me and we'll find her."

Marisa was a pink-headed myrmidon that Ewan quickly took sight of. Seria and Tora cleared a path to the woman that instantly recognized the young teen and dropped her blade to talk to him. It wasn't too hard to switch her over, no hassle at all, and soon after that everything was at peace again.

"The enemy troops have been defeated," Seth announced as they all gathered around again. "We're taking care of the wounded now."

"Understood," Ephraim nodded. "We'll rest in this city until we're prepared to advance. Replenish supplies and rest the troops. Remind everyone that any soldier who breaks the city's laws will be severely punished. Anything else?"

"We should prepare defenses along the east in case of assault." Was all he had. "The capital's not far, and fresh troops could be here at any time."

"Good point. All right, set up three rotating watches. Then-"

That night was all on edge as they waited for an attack of any kind. They were close to the Grado capital so it could happen at any time. There wasn't much talk outside of the regular drone of missing family and nothing happened until that next morning.

"Seria! Seria!" Arryn cried. "Myrrh's gone!"

"What?" Are you sure?"

"I haven't seen her since last night! Arryn looked like she was about to cry. "She left without me!"

"Where would she go?" Ephraim asked.

"Most likely east," Seria answered. Towards the capital."

"Why?" Arryn asked. "Why would she go off without us? Why did she leave without me?"

Seria placed a hand on her head. "You know how your sister is. She doesn't want you to get hurt. She's gone off on her own to keep you safe before, remember?"

"Don't worry," Ephraim smiled. "We'll save your sister. Go get the others ready and we'll leave soon, okay?" Arryn glanced at the Prince before nodding his head and turning to hurry away.

Seria bit her lip and clenched her fist as she glared off. Ephraim turned to her. "If anything were to happen to her, to either of them, I would never be able to forgive myself. Why hadn't I been keeping a closer eye on her?"

"It's not your fault, Seria." The Prince told her. "She slipped past all of us."

"Yes, but it's not your job to keep an eye on them!" She hissed. "It's mine. My brother and I are the ones that are supposed to keep them safe when they leave Darkling Woods. If something were to happen to them-"

"Listen to me," Ephraim grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at him. "You did nothing wrong. You've kept them safe this long, haven't you? What are you, 26?"

Seria glared at him. "I'm 24!"

He gave a small laugh. "Think about what other 24-year-old women would do in your position. You were captured and beaten, chained to back of some idiot's dragon, all for the sake of the two of them and you haven't given up yet. Not very man warriors I know would still be striving to move on like you do, Seria. You should be proud. I'll find Myrrh for you, I promise. And when we do, I'll help you keep an eye on them. I should have been helping from the beginning."

The woman shook her head. "Ephraim, you're doing more than enough. Normally no one would believe us, let alone try to help us. You should focus everything on restoring Renais."

"Don't worry about that," the Prince told her. "I want to help you, Seria, so let me." He then added- "You can pay me back after all of this is over."

Seria sighed and closed her eyes. Ephraim…he was such a kind and gentle heart. She appreciated his help, she really did, but she felt guilty as well. She was invading on his true task for his kingdom but if the darkness that the Dragon sisters felt were the same reason behind all of this then there was no way that they were going to separate.

Not until all of this was over.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	19. Chapter 14 Eirika

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Eirika**_

_**Village of Silence**_

**Oh, it pissed Prince Innes off all right. **Everyone was surprised to see Lyra and Bethany approach them with the Grado General and his two men with him. The younger Prince of Frelia looked like he was about to pop like a balloon as he tried not to scream at Lyra. The others were a bit nervous at first too but Richard and Bethany had placed eachother on either side of the golden-haired General as he and his men walked on the ground, leaving their dragons to fly on their own for a little while. After that, everyone seemed to calm down and the Dragon-trio quickly became part of the group.

"Just calm down, Innes." Lyra told the Prince beside her. "Glen won't do anything. I promise."

"It's funny how you think that I can believe anything that YOU promise." The man snarled.

Lyra sighed and rubbed the side of her head. "Still at this part, are we?" She asked him. It was a good thing that they were at the front of the group and alone at the moment. "Haven't you gotten over it yet?"

"As long as you're here, I don't see a reason to do so. A betrayal from you is not too hard to imagine, nor will it be too hard to hold off after I pierce your heart"

Lyra frowned, anger glaring in her eyes. "I am growing tired of this, Frelian." She growled, pausing in her steps and turning to the Prince. "You don't like me, you don't trust me, I get that, but keep the damn comments to yourself. Whether or not you believe I am on your side, I am and your actions and comments are just going to make things harder after all of this is over. Like me or not, you're going to have to deal with me until this is all over!"

Innes stared off after her as the Princess stomped on ahead again, Koranna hurrying past him to catch up; Glen was behind her with Bethany behind her. Richard came to a stop beside his brother.

"Didn't listen to me, eh Innes?"

"Why do you trust her?" Innes growled, stomping into his pace again. "She's the Grado Princess-"

"And a Princess can bring an end to all of this and peace afterwards. We need her, just as much as we need anyone else."

"But that's just it. We can do this without her, Richard!" Innes told his brother.

Richard shook his head. "Father was right. You still are too young. Grow up a little bit and you'll understand, Innes."

Innes glared at his brother but kept his mouth shut.

Eirika sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes, I just don't understand…"

"Don't worry about it," Tana smiled at her friend.

"Men are always like that," Tethys told her.

"Ephraim and Richard aren't like that. Neither was…was Lyon."

"Well, Ephraim, I have to say is more mature than Innes is," Amira joined in, pulling her attention away from the arrows that she was sharpening. "Besides, he's just angry."

"Angry?" Eirika asked. "Over the fact she's the Princess of Grado?"

"Yes," Tethys nodded. "And no." The redhead shook her head. "Like I said, it's a man thing. He doesn't like not being in control. He's a Prince and normally everyone will listen to him. He wanted to throw Lyra into the dungeon and you and his father both wouldn't let him. That and she constantly has a say in everything that you are doing. He had to rely on her to get through the mountains so he's a little prissy right now. That and she was one of the ones that got to us first, saving us from the enemy so he's still ticked off about that, too."

Eirika glanced between the three women before hanging her head with a sigh. "When all of this is over I will be truly grateful for more than just peace over the land again."

"I hear you on that one," Tana shook her head, glancing at her brothers.

~Damn that man!~ Lyra fumed as she stomped through the field. ~I understand how he feels, but still! What do I have to do to prove that I'm on his side? Get on my knees and beg?~ Of course, she would never do that. She'd let herself be thrown into the dungeon before she allowed that to happen. She was the Princess of Grado, after all. Her bow to a Frelian Prince? Never.

Lyra had come to terms that she had been trying to ignore. She thought that she could just help end this battle and return to her quiet life in Jehanna but after seeing everything…everything that her father had done, she knew that she couldn't. She was going to be stuck fixing what he and her brother had done. She was going to be caught in what she had tried so hard to escape.

Lyon…what was he doing? Was he truly behind all of this? Her brother was always so kind and gentle; he could never have done something like this! Unless…had something happened while she was gone? Had something changed her brother and father, and if it had what was it?

"Hey, Ly-er, Princess Lyra,"

The woman turned to see Joshua standing behind her, rubbing his nervously. "Please, just Lyra." She told him. She noted the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

The Swordmaster glanced around to make sure no one was close enough to hear before turning back to her. "You ran from your Kingdom. How are you going to be able to face going back to it?"

Lyra didn't move for a moment before she grinned at the man and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Joshua. Your mother will always accept you back into her arms."

The redhead gave a 'heh'. "So, you knew?"

"Not at first, my Prince, not until I thought about where I had seen you before. I worked as a mercenary and took some orders from Lady Ismaire herself. How can nobody notice the resemblance between the two of you? I'm surprised I didn't notice it first thing."

"And yet, you've said nothing. To any of them." Joshua told her. "Why?"

"I did the same as you did, Joshua. I have no right to tell anyone about anything." Lyra told him with a soft smile. "Don't worry, your mother will not be mad at you. She will be pleased to have you return to her. To know that you're safe. Lady Ismaire has always worried about her son. She will not throw him out if he were to return. You and I both know that."

Joshua gave a smile himself now. "I guess I shouldn't be worried. Thank you, Lyra."

"It's not a problem. We abandoners have to stick together, right?" She gave a cold laugh at her own pun before glancing at Christopher. "I won't tell anyone, but your friend, does he know?"

"Christopher is a childhood friend. He went with me when I left."

"Like Koranna, huh?" Lyra chuckled as she glanced at the Sage that was talking Forde. "Like I said, I'll not say a word. Not until you want it to be known."

Joshua gave a smile. "Despite what the others might think, I doubt that you're planning something behind our backs. I understand the way you feel so don't worry, I'm on your side if Innes or any of the others try to-"

"You're sweet, Prince Joshua, and I suppose that I will need support against Innes and his men sooner or later."

"Please, just Joshua."

The travel up the mountain was wearing everyone down. The only ones that weren't breathing hard were Saleh and Myra and the winged riders as they flew close to the ground.

"Perhaps a rest is in order," Bethany told the royals. "Just for a little while."

"Master Saleh," Tethys called to her brother's teacher. "Is it much farther?"

The man turned to look at them. "We're close. It's only half a day ahead."

"You can go ahead and take a rest for a moment," Myra told the group.

"No," Eirika shook her head. "We'll be fine."

Innes stumbled up next to her. "Hah…I didn't realize we'd be climbing so high."

"Whoops!" Eirika lost her footing on a few rocks.

Saleh stared at them. "…As I warned you before we set out, the footing here can be treacherous."

"Do you people really live here?" Richard asked, glancing around the mountain. "It's…astounding how you can, as the people from the Jehanna desert."

"Well, we're used to it," Myra smiled. "Born and raised here. We grew up on these mountains."

"Material wealth brings strife," Saleh turned from them. "We've no need of these things. In this, we are of one mind with the Great Dragon."

That name ringed a bell in Eirika's head. "The Great Dragon?"

"Yo!" Colm's voice called to them. "We got company!"

"More monsters," Eirika closed her eyes. "Master Saleh, do these creatures normally inhabit this region?"

Myra had placed a hand on her sword as her eyes narrowed while gazing upon the monster. Saleh shook his head. "No…those things come from Darkling Woods. It's been a long time since they're wandered this far afield. It's all the elder says…Evil omens take many shapes."

"It looks like those fiends have noticed us as well." L'Arachel stated. "We should move, Eirika."

"Glen," Lyra turned to the General. "Can you take care of the ones in the sky and in the mountains?"

"Not a problem, my Lady." He gave a short bow before turning to his men and lifting off into the air.

"I'll lend a hand!" Tana smiled, jumping onto her Pegasus.

"Be careful!" Mitchel called after her. The Princess turned back to him with a look of surprise before smiling back at him with a nod. Innes frowned.

"Well well," Christopher elbowed the ranger in the ribs. "Look who's shooting for the Princess' hand."

"Sh-shut up!" Mitchel growled, aiming a kick at the Swordmaster.

"Bethany," Eirika turned to her own General. Take Forde, Kyle, Mitchel, and Franz with you and hurry to protect the villages ahead."

"Of course," Bethany didn't need to give an order as the four men were already on their horses and followed after her.

Moulder and Tethys were ordered to stay behind with L'Arachel in case someone was hurt and Gilliam stayed behind in case of a back attack that came later on in the battle. Colm, Garcia, and Ross joined with Gerik and Boyd and moved towards the small bundle of houses in the west. Lyra stood in the front of those that were left with Joshua, Richard, Myra, and Christopher beside her as a large pack of hounds rushed at them down the mountain. Amira, Neimi, and Innes fired down arrows onto the hounds as Saleh and Koranna gave in some magic to make the Swordmasters, Hero, and Assassin's job easier. Eirika gave her own help as well but Richard had placed himself between her and the monsters as often as he could.

"Is everyone all right?" Eirika asked when they had gathered together again before the village. They all seemed fined beside a few scrapes and nicks here and there but Moulder and L'Arachel took care of that easily.

"Saleh, Myra, is that you?"

Everyone turned to see an elderly woman walking out to them. "Elder!" Myra hurried forward. "I'm glad you're safe."

"As am I," She smiled at the Swordmaster and the Sage. "Tell me, are the Great Dragons well?"

Myra turned her head away as Saleh answered. "I'm sorry, elder. We searched to the west, but found nothing."

"Is that so…not even of your sister?"

"No," Myra shook her head.

"That is…" the elder then seemed to notice Eirika and the others. "Hm? Who's that with you?"

"I am Innes, Prince of Frelia. The circumstances of our journey have led us here. We would like to pass through."

"Please." Eirika added.

"Hmmm…We of Caer Pelyn have turned away from the world outside. The Great Dragons alone hold all our honor and esteem. In this place, princes and paupers are equals. Do you have a problem with that?"

"It seems that this is where we should have come instead of Jehanna, eh Lyra?" Koranna chuckled. The Princess gave a smile.

"We've no wish to trouble you." Innes was telling the elder. "We'd just as soon pass straight through."

"Don't let pride drink you to foolishness. That girl there looks like she's ready to collapse at any moment." He gestured at Eirika. "She's ill from the height of the mountain. Saleh, prepare some tea for the lass."

Eirika looked relieved. "Thank you, elder…"

"Call me Grandmother, child. That is what the villagers call me."

The royals were led to a small house as the others were left outside to settle down for the night. Lyra, Eirika, Richard, Innes, and Tana were all there with Saleh and Myra and the elderly woman.

"I have a question," Richard began. "What is this 'Great Dragon' that you keep referring to?"

"Ah," Grandmother smiled. "The inquisitive of youth. Come, listen to my words. The Great Dragons are a blessing, ones that watch over all mankind. Why, in days long past, when the Demon King appeared…"

"Demon King?" Eirika repeated. "Are you speaking of the legend of the Sacred Stones? The hero Grado used the power of the five Sacred Stones to defeat and seal away-"

Myra stifled a laugh as the elder frowned. "No, no, that's not right at all. Ah, how quickly did mankind forget its debt to the Great Dragons. To hear the story now, one would think humans alone brought about victory. That is a gross mistelling of the tale. Only through the Great Dragon's strength could the Demon King be sealed away! Mankind may have forgotten its debt, but the Great Dragon never forgets. It watches over the bones of the demon King's dark brood from swarming the world of men. The Great Dragon's vigilance alone has kept us safe from their blind rage."

"Is that so?" Eirika asked. "I'm…I'm sorry. I never knew…"

"Hmph. You don't need to know everything, but you should remember that."

"Calm down, Grandmother." Myra told the woman. "It's not their fault. Think about who they are. They have been taught otherwise."

"Those creatures," Tana brought up. "We encountered them on our way here."

"And they have begun to appear in the lands we live in as well." Eirika nodded. "What does this mean?"

"Ah…you have seen the effects of the omen that has appeared in the South." Grandmothers said. "There is an energy there that has fouled the air and darkened the sky. The Great Dragons left Darkling Woods and went south to investigate. We of the village wished to protect the Great Dragons and so I sent my grandchildren along as well, but they became embroiled in battle and the Great Dragons and Seria disappeared. Since that time, there's been no sign of the Great Dragons. Or my granddaughter either or abroad. We grew worried and directed Saleh and Myra to look for any trace of them. I am worried that the source of that foul energy may be responsible."

"A foul energy…" Eirika pondered. "From the south? Myrrh and Arryn said something similar to this, too."

"Don't you see it, Eirika?" Lyra grinned at the others. "Everything fits together." She turned to Saleh. "Your sister, Seria, she's a Berserker, isn't she?"

Saleh looked surprised and Myra took a step forward, "Yes. Have you seen her? Is she all right?"

"Seria is fine," Lyra nodded. We've met her and the two Manaketes that she's traveling with.

At that name a look of pure rage sprouted across the elder woman's face. "Manakete! How dare you speak so of the Great Dragons!"

Lyra restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "Manakete, Great Dragon, they both use the stones to transform so they're the same thing. Myrrh and Arryn are who you're talking about, correct?"

Grandmother glared at the Princess of Grado as she nodded. "Our Great Dragons took the form of Mistresses Myrrh and Arryn in their travels. And you tell us that you have seen them yourselves?"

"Yes," Eirika answered. "They're still with Seria and the three of them are with my brother."

"What? Where is this brother of yours?"

"Prince Ephraim heads a force of men against Grado. The trio ride beside him." Richard answered.

"Grandmother turned to Saleh and his wife. "This is urgent! You must leave for Grado at once and rescue the Great Dragons!"

"Understood. I will-"

"Oh," L'Arachel's voice cut Saleh off. "Where are you off to? If you're going to Grado, the swiftest route takes you through Jehanna. It would be to your advantage to join us in our journey for a time. It's far safer than just the two of you off on your own."

"She's got a point." Myra nodded.

"Protecting the Great Dragon's is my duty," Saleh told Eirika. "As well as my sister's. Please allow us to travel with you on the road ahead."  
>"Yes," Eirika nodded. "I do not have a problem with that."<p>

No one else did either so they dispersed soon after, heading towards the small force that had to begin to settle for the night. Everyone was so tired from the journey up the hills. Even the wyverns were pleased for a rest as Glen and Bethany talked with Lyra and Eirika about their next tactics. Kyle and Forde found themselves gambling with Christopher and Colm as Neimi and Koranna watched. Tana was with her two brothers and the Mercenary trio Gerik, Tethys, and Boyd as the six of them ate around a fire. Saleh and Myra were inside with Grandmother and talking about what was going to happen with they caught up with Myrrh, Arryn, and Seria. L'Arachel, Mitchel, Franz, and Moulder were telling stories of their separate kingdoms and Dozla was with Gilliam, Garcia, and Ross, trying to convince Garcia to let him teach his excited young child about the paths of a Berserker. That left Joshua and Amira by themselves at a small fire that Christopher had left them at a little while ago.

"Joshua," Amira gazed up at the stars, finally deciding to break the silence. "Where is your homeland?"

Joshua glanced at her. "My homeland?"

"Yeah. Which country are you from? I'm from Grado; at least, that's where I was born. After my father died, my mother moved across the borders to Renais to live with her family again. We kept close to my father's sister, though; Natasha's mother. I always loved when we would go see her or she'd come see us with her mother. She was more of my sister than my cousin."

Joshua smiled. "Yes. Christopher is more a brother than just a friend. I've been around him since I can remember. We're both from Jehanna."

"Jehanna, huh?" She glanced at him. "What was it like, growing up in the desert? Was it too hot?"

"It was…all right. Not too bad after you got used to it but when we first stepped across the borders we were shivering in minutes. It's all very…different at first." He told her.

"Well, I just hope that we have enough water to get to the palace. I wonder how far it is from the edge of these mountains."

"Not that far. About an hour or two."

"Is that right…" Amira closed her eyes and curled on her side. "If we can save these last two sacred stones then maybe we can stop this battle quickly. I don't like fighting too much." She said sleepily.

"You don't?" Joshua asked her. She seemed to love firing her arrows. "Then why come with us? Why start practicing battle at all?"

She gave a soft smile. "Why indeed…"

That next morning, as everyone got ready to leave again, Saleh and Myra joined them with Grandmother.

"We are in your debt, Matron." Innes told the elder.

"Not at all. All of our guidance comes from the Great Dragons."

"The road to Jehanna lies here," Saleh told them as he and Myra began to lead the way.

"Grandmother," Eirika smiled. "Thank you so much for everything."

"I know you'll help the Great Dragons and Seria, but please look after Saleh and Myra as well. Saleh's not very personal, unlike his wife, but they and Seria are the only grandchildren I have."

"Don't worry," Lyra assured her. "Everything is going to be fine."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	20. Update

_**My apologies on their not being chapters submitted in the last week or so. My Grandfather is in the hospital so I have not been writing as of now. I'm not leaving but just give me a few more days before I can give you guys some more chapters. I'm really sorry about this but You are all just going to have to wait. It won't be long before I'm back and I hope that you guys can wait just a little longer :)**_


	21. Chapter 15 Ephraim

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**My grandfather is okay now but I still have to stay with him and take care of him so the chapter updates will be a bit longer in between, my friends. I'm sorry.**

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Ephraim**_

_**Fluorspar's Oath**_

_Ephraim leads the group to Za'albul Marsh in search of the missing Myrrh. They learn from soldiers and villagers that Myrrh had been captured by General Selena, one of Grado's commanders. She was last seen heading east. To regain their companion, the group will now be forced to fight. Ephraim steels his heart to the reality that she must face Selena._

"**So this is a Dragonstone…"** Selena reached forward and grasped the red stone that Stefan held out to her. "The description was accurate. It looks like an ordinary gemstone."

"Well you didn't expect it to look like something else, did you?" Stefan asked her. "They would be too easy to find if that was the case."

"I'll give you that," Selena sighed as she continued to look at it.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Stefan asked her after a moment of silence.

She sighed. "I would, if only His Majesty hadn't ordered me to bring this to the capital immediately…besides, I've heard reports that Prince Ephraim and a Frelian army have landed nearby. If I didn't have those blasted restrictive orders, we could-"

"…Return it…" A soft voice grabbed both their attention and Stefan's eyes widened at the sight of the young girl with wings and indigo hair before them. "The stone…Please. Return it to me."

Selena was surprised as well. "You…you're-"

"Return the stone to me…Please…I'll do anything." She told her.

"Why do you want the stone?" Selena asked her. "Who are you? You're not from Grado, that's for sure."

"That's a foolish question, Selena." Stefan told the General. "Don't you know the stories?" He glanced back at the girl before them. "They come from Darkling Woods." He had heard the stories since he was a child; his mother had been Caer Pelyn. "What is your name, Dragon?" Stefan asked her softly. "What is your story?"

"My name is Myrrh" She told him. "I was betrayed, and my stone was taken from me. My guardian took my place in being imprisoned, caged, and for days was tied to the back of some foul man's ride," As she spoke, both Selena and Stefan recalled that young woman that Valter had with him a little while ago. Could that be who she was talking about? "Prince Ephraim helped me and my sister rescue our guardian. We've been traveling in his care ever since."

Stefan bit his lip as a firm look came over the blonde woman's face. ~That's not good~

"You're with Ephraim?" Selena asked. "I can't let you leave. Maybe I should take you back to the capital with me."

Myrrh looked upon her in horror. "Wait…you're from Grado? Tell me, has anyone around you-have you noticed any changes in the people around you recently?"

"Changes?" Both the warriors asked. "What do you mean by that?" Stefan's mind instantly went to the King.

"Anyone near you…has anyone been transformed, either in spirit or demeanor? Does anyone act in such a way as to appear a different person altogether?"

"How could you know…" It seemed that Selena was thinking about Vigarde as well.

"The darkness is to blame." Myrrh told them. "My sister and I, we've come here to stop it."

"…You will tell me more." Selena told her. "If I find you are lying, I will punish you. Do you understand?"

"Selena," Stefan's voice was firm as he took a step in front of the Dragon. "Control yourself."

"Stefan," The woman looked at him in surprise. "What are you-"

"My apologies, Selena, but this no matter far more supreme than Grado's orders." Stefan told her. He didn't like thinking about this but still, if he had too…

"I will tell you everything I know." Myrrh began. Stefan stepped to the side as she began her story, listening intently. It fit with everything that his mother had told him about the Dragons of the Darkling Woods.

"…I see," Selena's eyes were full of mixed emotions. "Myrrh, I think I understand everything you've told me."

"Good." Myrrh sighed.

"But I cannot believe it." Stefan looked at his General in shock. "How can I allow myself to believe it? If it's true, then…then His Majesty is already-"

"Dame Selena," Myrrh began. "What's that?"

Stefan turned his head for a moment. Everything was just all…confusing. If everything that Myrrh had told them was true then the Emperor was already dead. He was already lost. There was no hiding that now. Duessel was right all along. The Emperor was lost…He knew that Selena was in love with Vigarde and though he served the king himself, what could he do? To him, Selena was…

"Myrrh," Selena began. "This wave of dark energy you spoke of…Can its evil really change a person that completely?"

"Yes," Myrrh nodded. "All trace of this person would be consumed…destroyed."

"How can the process be reversed?"

Myrrh shook her head. "…I'm sorry. That is…impossible."

"I see," Selena looked…lost."

"Dame Selena," A soldier ran to them. "Sir Stefan, enemy troops are heading this way! We await orders."

"Understood," Selena nodded. "Tell the men we meet them head on." The soldier backed off and she turned back to the Dragon. "Myrrh, I release you. Return to Prince Ephraim's side."

"Dame Selena…"

"I apologize, but I cannot return your Dragonstone to you. I vowed never again to fail on my duty to His Majesty. If you want the Dragonstone back, tell Ephraim he must defeat me."

"But, that's-"

"Go," Stefan placed a soft hand on Myrrh's head. "The Marshes are about to run red."

_**~Milk it for all it's worth**_

_**Make sure you get there first**_

_**The apple of your eye**_

_**The rotten core inside~**_

"**Prince Ephraim,"** Seth began. "The Grado troops are lining up to the fore. Their commander is a Grado general…It's Selena Fluorspar."

"Selena…" Kyra sighed. "I've heard she wields the power of the thunderstorm…and that man that's always with her…"

"Prince Ephraim, I urge you to exercise caution when faced against these two." Sera told the prince. "Flourspar's general is a man by the name of Stefan Bouince. Selena is a terrible opponent but Stefan is by far the worse of the two."

"You've worked with both of them," Ephraim replied. "How so?"

"Stefan is a Great Knight that Duessel taught years ago. He took his training and turned it into something more, surpassing General Duessel himself in some turns. Stefan his still young and is still learning. He wields the Spear of Drulian."

"The Spear of Drulian?" Seria looked at the man in shock. "There's no possible way! Unless…" She thought for a moment.

"What is it, Seria?" Ephraim asked her.

"The Spear of Drulian was a keepsake in Caer Pelyn until about 25 years ago. I hadn't been born yet but Grandmother told me all about it. After the death of her father, Lady Melony ran off, taking her ancestor's spear with her. Drulian Bouince was one of the few men that worked with Renais, Grado and the others to defeat the Demon King all those years ago. He didn't have a Sacred Stone though and that is why Caer Pelyn was never named as a Kingdom. If that man's name is Bouince and he wields that spear…if he is Drulian's descendant then we have a serious problem on our hands."

"That bad, huh?" Kyra asked, a small grin spreading across her lips. "This just gets better and better by the minute."

"Stay back," Duessel told her, pulling his helmet over his head. "I will take care of Stefan."

"Not by yourself you won't," Seras growled. "Face it, Duessel, you're not as young as you once were. Maybe we can talk Stefan into joining our side. He would listen to what we have to say and-"

The elder man shook his head. "Stefan will follow whatever Selena says, no matter what. You and I both know that."

Seras lowered his head. "Yeah, but…"

"Arryn!" A voice called out, grabbing their attention. "Seria! Ephraim!" A small form could be seen flying their way.

"MYRRH!" Arryn flung herself into her sister's arms when she reached them. Seria gave a sigh of relief as the others all smiled, pleased that the Manakete was still safe. "Don't you ever do that again! What are you, stupid? Didn't I tell you not to go anywhere without me?"

Seria shook her head, laughing silently as the sisters talked to eachother.

"Ephraim," Myrrh looked at the Prince after her sister and let go of her.

"You're safe." The Prince looked relieved. "Thank goodness."

"I'm sorry," She hung her head.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Seria told her.

"No, it is," Myrrh shook her head. "I got you captured! You and Ephraim are always protecting me…even my sister can do more than me with her Dragonstone. All I've done is made you worry…I'm…sorry…"

Ephraim and Seria shared a look. "It's fine, Myrrh," The Prince told her. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I failed in my promise to watch over all three of you."

"Myrrh, will you and your sister go to the rear with Natasha and Micheal?" Seria asked. "The battle's about to begin."

Myrrh nodded before turning to the Prince again. "Ephraim, those aren't bad people. I spoke to two of them, and they listened."

"All right. I'll do my best to persuade them to join us." The Prince told her.

"Something tells me that she was talking about Selena and Stefan," Seras shook his head. He was full of worry, fearing what was about to happen. Stefan was a good friend, like a brother to him and Cormag as well. The three of them were the closest to the Three Imperial Generals so of course they were close to eachother. Fighting Stefan was going to be…

"Don't worry," Seras glanced down to see Marisa standing beside his horse. The pink-haired Myrmidon kept her eyes trained on the marsh before them as she spoke. "All things happen for a reason."

Seras stared at her for a moment but then gave a soft smile as the Paladin pulled his helmet on.

Kira, Marisa and Tora found themselves heading to the Southeast towards the villages that they spotted a few Pirates and others heading towards. Marisa was just a Myrmidon but Kira was surprised with the strength behind her. She wasn't too far away from becoming a Swordmaster like she was herself. Kori, Vanessa, and Cormag took the sky, as usual, and decided to head for the air-born warriors towards the South. Vanessa and Kori had become wondrous companions in battle and didn't have to worry about archers from below due to Artur and Lute who had come to plans with the two riders to take the enemy archers out quickly. Archers didn't bother Cormag's Dragon, as the arrows couldn't pierce his dragon's skin, but he kept close to the girls; just in case. Ewan stuck close to Seria due to her being his teacher's sister and someone he knew and she kept him safe as he practiced raining fire down on the ones attacking them. Amelia was close by; she had gotten good over the last month but she stuck close just in case. Natasha and Micheal kept close to Arryn and Myrrh with a few other soldiers with them as they slowly made their way after Kira and Marisa and Tora.

Seth and Kyra were clearing the path to the center of the marsh with Ephraim, Duessel, and Seras right behind them. The four riders got caught in a group of mages but Ephraim slipped past, reaching the two in the center first.

"-idea. We should-" Stefan turned at the heavy breathing behind him and faced the young man. The visor of his helmet was raised, giving Ephraim the sight of his brown eyes as they glared at him. "You…you must be Prince Ephraim."

"Yes. And you are Selena…and you, you're Stefan."

"Indeed we are," Selena stared at him.

"I know that you've spoken with Myrrh!" Ephraim began. "Withdraw your troops. You must know the emperor is not rational!" Stefan closed his eyes, keeping silent as the General replied.

"Yes, I know."

"Then why? Why do we still fight?" The Prince demanded.

"I am a general of the empire. His Majesty's word is law."

"That's ridiculous!" Ephraim growled. "You know the emperor is deranged, and yet you follow his orders! It that truly loyalty?"

Selena closed her eyes. "Prince Ephraim, you cannot understand. I know the path I've been given is foolish. Yet I am a knight, and I have no other."

"Selena, please! I have no wish to see you die here!" Ephraim continued.

"Me? Die? Prince Ephraim, you misunderstand me. I have no intention of dying. Madness though it may be, I will be the one doing the killing today." Selena closed her eyes again. "Stefan."

The Great Knight lifted his left hand and lowered his visor before he twirled the spear in his right one. Ephraim squeezed his lance and firmed his stance, waiting for a moment before getting ready to move.

"Stefan, don't!" A voice cried out. "Wait!"

Both men turned to see Seras break through the fighting, Duessel behind him. Seras' horse slid in between the two of them.

"Seras…" Stefan's deep voice sighed.

"Stefan!" Seras cried. "Stop this!"

Stefan glanced away with a frown. "Seras…you shouldn't have come here, my friend."

"How could I not?" Seras growled. "Can't you see that what you're doing is foolish? All of this is something that's not between the kingdoms anymore! It's not the King anymore, even if it does look like him!"

"The Prince is still there," Stefan shook his head. "He sides with his father, no matter what. Besides, it's not…it's not because of the emperor that I choose this side."

"It…it's not?" Ephraim raised a brow.

Duessel closed his eyes, shaking his head. "You would go against everything that you know, all that you do, for the sake of a woman who refuses to feel the same as you do?"

Stefan closed his eyes again as the three men all gazed at him. "I understand what you're saying, but I'm afraid that my answer is yes. I will do anything and everything that I can to give Selena everything that she desires. I would do anything for my General, no matter what the outcome will be."

"But, that's not fair, Stefan!" Seras growled at his friend. "You can't ask me to fight you! You're like my brother! Me, you, and Cormag have been through everything with Duessel and the others! It's not…it's not fair!"

"War is not supposed to be fair!" Stefan's voice was firm as he twirled the spear in his hand again. He watched as Duessel passed him and headed to talk to the other General but kept his eyes on the Paladin before him. "Especially not when against friends. Now, lift your blade, Seras. I wish to see how far you've come."

The young Paladin closed his eyes before lifting his lance. This was where things were to fall. Stefan was his friend, his brother, but they were on different sides now. Vigarde was the enemy now and so was Stefan and the others. Everyone that Seras and Duessel and Cormag knew, all of them, were their enemy now. How was that fair?

"Wait!" The two riders looked to the woman that hurried to them, Ewan close behind her.

"Seria," Ephraim called her name in a warning tone but she ignored him.

"You, I have to know. "You're Melony's son aren't you?"

Stefan stared at the woman from behind his visor. "How do you know my mother?"

"I knew it. That means that you're the descendant of Drulian Bouince." Seria looked pleased before frowning. "Why? Why are you siding with Grado?"

"It is not Grado that I side with," Stefan shook her head. "Not completely. When I was young my mother died, leaving me behind in a small town on my own. I did all that I could but I was young, weak. I would have followed after my mother that winter if a family had not taken me in and saved me. Selena's family. It's true that I owe her my life but I owe her more than that in my eyes. I love her and though she does not feel the same for me I will do all that I can to make her happy, just as she had for me."

Seria shook her head. "I understand how you feel but it is still foolish. Have you not heard the stories about these things? Drulian had to choose between a woman and the final battle as well."

"I know the stories," Stefan growled. "Drulian chose the final battle with the Kings over the love of his life and she died in the process. He was left alone in misery!"

"That is how some people see it, yes, but you have forgotten the rest of it. Did his love not leave him a child? A child that not only looked like her mother but also gave him joy and other things for the rest of his life?" Seria asked him. "Eventually, we all lose someone that we need the most but are given something back; it might not take its place but it can help heal the wound. The General is acting like this, yes, and you want to help her with everything but you can also stop her. You can convince her that now is the time to stop. Convince her now before you lose her!"

Stefan was silent for a few moments more as the three around him concentrated on him, paying no mind to the two Generals to the side, starting their own battle. The Great Knight reached up slowly and pulled his helmet off, shaking his hair loose as he gave a sigh. His eyes landed on the woman, as the red-headed child hung to her arm, and softened his eyes a bit. "You're words are true and pure, something that you do not find every day; not is this age. What is your name?"

"Seria," the woman felt relieved.

"Seria? So you're the one that has been guarding the Manakete Myrrh and her sister." Stefan shook his head. He then glanced at Seras for a moment before turning to Ephraim. "Prince Ephraim, if I can convince General Fluorspar to join your side, will you take us? Will you do all that you can to save Emperor Vigarde if there is a way to?"

Ephraim nodded his head firmly. "Without a doubt."

Stefan sighed. "Then I suppose that Grado has lost another set of their strongest. First Duessel and Seras. Then Glen and Cormag," He looked up at the Dragon flying in the air; he had heard from Valter that Glen was now on Eirika's side. He would have to tell his brother soon. "And now myself and…" He turned his head to the side and watched for a moment as Selena's magic rained down on Duessel. The elder man dodged it, trying to call out to the blonde woman but she didn't hear him; wouldn't hear him.

Stefan moved at that point, right into the battle. Ephraim found himself holding his breath but he released it when Stefan wrenched the tome out of the woman's hands.

"Stefan-" Selena looked at the man in surprise as the fight came to a stop. The man's look cut her voice off.

"Selena, it's over."

"What are you-"

"Vigarde is gone. He's dead. The man that you loved is no longer there."

"I know that-"

"No, I don't think that you do." The Great Knight told her. "Because if you did then you would want revenge against the one that killed him or to question the one that's controlling him now. You would want to do something instead of just following the false orders."

"Stefan," The blonde shook her head. "You don't-"

"I understand completely." Stefan told her. Both of them lost sight of the ones around them as the rest of the Grado forces fell, leaving just the two of them there. "More than you think. I will do everything that I can to make you happy, General Selena, but this is just too much. Emperor Vigarde is gone and you chasing after him is just foolish!"

"Stefan," The woman began but then turned her head, a sad look on her face. "I know, but…"

"I believe that the fighting is done with, Prince Ephraim." Duessel told the young man.

"No, I-"

Stefan's face cut Selena off again and she hung her head. He moved towards her again and grabbed the pouch from the General's belt before he turned back to Seria. "You, you're from Cair Pelyn, right? The ones with the Manaketes?"

The woman nodded. "Bring that one, Myrrh, here." Seria nodded again and left, leaving the General and Stefan with the others. The man turned to the Prince. "If you swear to help Emperor Vigarde in any mean's necessary, that you have another set of warriors in your army, Prince Ephraim."

"No," Selena shook her head. "I refuse to-"

"Selena," Stefan's voice was firm. "I do everything that you wish, everything that you want. At least this once do what I want. Please. If this can help Vigarde then hide that foolish pride and do everything that you can to help."

"I will do my best." Ephraim told them. "If I can, I will save Vigarde.

Stefan nodded and glanced at Duessel and Seras. Cormag was walking towards them with Kori just as the rest of the troops were moving forward to see what was going on. He gave another sigh before dropping from his horse. Selena stayed silent and just closed her eyes, not knowing what to say. What was there for her to say? She felt like she was betraying her King but at the same time…it wasn't Vigarde anymore, was it? She didn't know. Everything was just so confusing now.

"It's you again," Stefan turned to see that Seria had returned with the Dragon Sisters. Arryn was holding her sister's hand with a frown as she glared at the two newcomers.

"Here," Stefan held out the Dragonstone. Myrrh took it happily. "I apologize for it being taken from you."

"It's all right," Myrrh held the pouch to her chest with a smile. "At least…at least it is still safe."

Stefan nodded and turned back to Ephraim. "You have yet another General of Grado on your side. I have heard that General Glen has joined your sister as well, I just don't know why."

"Glen changed sides?" Cormag sounded surprised as the others all pulled faces. "Why?"

"I think I know," Kori looked at the man beside her. "Lyra. She must have told him who she was."

"After all," Seth closed his eyes. "If we can recognize her at first glance then so can a General that's around her father and brother daily."

"Lyra?" Selena decided to join them. "You can't mean…"

"Yes," Ephraim nodded. "Grado's Princess has returned. She travels with my sister and Prince Innes to Jehanna and Rausten."

"Where has she been all this time?" Selena demanded.

"Lyra, Koranna and myself," Kori began. "Have been in Jehanna as mercenaries all this time."

"Mercenaries?" Stefan raised a brow. "What does the Princess fight as?"

"Princess Lyra has become an Assassin," Duessel answered. "Or so I've heard."

"Really?" Stefan smirked. "It seems that she takes after her father more than her brother. Though, if the two of them were to join together…" He left his words there and turned to Ephraim. "Like I said, you know have Selena and myself. Heh, to think that all three Generals of Grado would turn…"

"I am telling you," Selena then glared at Ephraim as she spoke. "If you're lying to us…or if you kill Vigarde…I will hunt you down to the ends of the land."

Ephraim closed his eyes and nodded. Selena then turned and moved away. Stefan gave Duessel another look and the two of them, Seras behind them, followed after the other General. Cormag stared after them for a moment before turning to Kori and sharing a quiet conversation.

Seria gave a silent sigh. "Whoo, that was intense." She stretched her arms out as Ephraim ordered everyone to take a breather.

"You're telling me," the Prince shook his head. "I thought for sure that we were going to have to kill both of them."

"Same here," Seria nodded.

"You talked him out of it," Ephraim referred to Stefan. "I'm impressed."

"Impressed? Over that? Why?" She flushed.

"You don't think that you deserve praise?" The Prince smiled. "Seras would have had to fight him if you didn't step in."

"Yes, well," Her smile turned into a frown. "We're getting closer to the Capital and yet still we are in the dark. Something that happened to the Emperor but still we don't know…

"I will learn the truth behind this madness," Ephraim assured her.

Seria gave a small smile. "I know you will. And I will be right there to help you."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	22. Chapter 15 Eirika

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Eirika**_

_**Hamill Canyon**_

_**Jehanna, home of dancing white sands.**__ This largely barren desert nation is infamous for its mercenary forces. In accordance with her husband's dying wish, the beautiful Ismaire rules Jehanna with grace and honor. When he was young, her son left Jehanna. There, she finds the nation embroiled in combat with Grado's forces._

**Lyra couldn't help but smile. **Jehanna was right down the road. Excitement traveled through her body at the thought of returning to what had been her home for nearly 8 years. She liked it so much more than she liked Grado but at the same time she wanted to return there, too. Not to live but to see how everything is; to see if it had changed. But she already knew what her answer was going to be. Whatever had happened in Grado had changed everything.

"I bring word from Frelia!"

The group had been taking a quick rest when a Pegasus rider showed up with a report. Innes turned from his talk with his brother and sister.

"Go on," The Prince told her. "What news do you bring?"

"Prince Innes! You're alive and well! When the reinforcements rode to Carcino you were nowhere to be seen…we thought perhaps the enemy forces had reached you and…it is good to see you well, my lord."

"I'm sorry to have troubled you," Innes replied. "But remember, the duty I bear is a harsh master. It will not let me die easily."

"Of course, Prince Innes…"

"Tell us the news you bring." Richard ordered.

"Yes, your Highness! Frelia has invaded Carcino and engaged the traitor Pablo's mercenary army. With air from Elder Klimt, we are crushing the foe where we find them. Pablo's faction is retreating ever southward, toward Jehanna…"

"Toward Jehanna?" Richard repeated, sharing a look with his brother.

"They must be planning to join with the Grado Forces there," Innes commented.

"Pardon me, but I must know," Eirika stepped forward. "Do you have word of my brother?"

"Yes. Prince Ephraim has forced the surrender of Grado's fortress at Rigwald. He is now marching onward towards the Imperial Capital."

"Toward the Capital…" Lyra sighed, closing her eyes.

"That fool…" Innes growled. "Emperor Vigarde himself and his Imperial Guard are in the Capital. It's too string a force…even for Ephraim."

"No," Eirika shook her head. "I believe in my brother. I know he fights still. This Bracelet tells me so."

"Princess Lyra," They all turned to see that Glen and his men landed before the Assassin. "There are warriors not too far ahead. Caellach was there."

Glen had told Lyra all about the three new 'generals' of Grado and closed her eyes. "It appears that a battle is about to begin, Eirika."

The other Princess nodded. "It seems so," She turned to Bethany. "Are the men ready?"

"The warriors of Renais will always be ready, Your Highness." Bethany gave a short bow before turning to order the men to get ready. Innes made a small comment about them not all being Renais warriors but his brother hushed him.

"Ah, more bad guys," Koranna sighed unhappily when the troops had moved into view of the enemy. "And word is even more are coming from behind."

"Just be cautious." Forde told her with a smile.

"Yeah…" She hung her head even lower.

"All we have to do is hold them off until the Knights of Rausten arrive. If we can do that, victory is as good as ours. Let's get started, shall we, Eirika?" L'Arachel asked.

"Indeed!"

Glen led the arial troop, landing to take the men from behind and blocking off any chances of escape. Innes and a few other archers rode behind them to add to the fight. Bethany and Richard led the others from the front, the remaining archers and mages standing towards the back to rain down attacks from behind. Franz and the other horse riders rushed in, holding each other's back as they sliced and diced through the enemy. Lyra found herself back to back with Eirika and Myra while Joshua and Christopher were doing the same not too far away. Off to the left of the battle Dozla, Garcia, Gerik, and Ross were having a fun little bet on who could strike down most of the enemy and there was something about the winner getting some sort of prize from the others. Boyd and Gilliam were together, protecting Tethys, L'Arachel, and Moulder as they moved through the ranks, healing the others as they could. Colm had disappeared into the enemy as well, most likely trying to steal something from the dead bodies or from the ones not paying attention.

"Princess!" Lyra turned at Koranna's call and laid eyes upon Pablo's forces.

"Shit! Joshua!" The Prince turned at her call and frowned before leaving Christopher to help Eirika and Myra as the redhead ran off to help the Princess of Grado. One would think that two people couldn't take down over thirty men at one time but with these two you were wrong. This was Lyra and Joshua, an Assassin and a Swordmaster. Their skills with blades and attacks were unnatural, it seemed. Lyra's lethality went through several at a time as Joshua's Blazing Wind tactics were right behind her. The troops of the army were amazing but Eirika had frozen as she watched the two of them take down the mercenaries in what seemed only seconds. It was…

"The enemy is retreating!" A warrior called. Eirika turned from the back to see that Glen had joined forces with a large set of Knights that were fighting against Grado as they fled to the Southeast.

"The Knights of Rausten!" Eirika cried in relief. "Just as L'Arachel, said…reinforcements have arrived in Jehanna!"

"What I'd like to know is what took them so long!" L'Arachel growled. "However, it seems that all has worked out in the end."

"It seems that L'Arachel has been hiding many things from us." Bethany commented.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Lyra responded. "I suppose that she had to make sure that were truly weren't the enemy."

"That's funny, coming from your mouth." Innes snorted.

Lyra sighed as Tana scolded her brother, ignoring the two of them as she walked towards Eirika and the other woman. Was Innes ever going to get over this?

"Princess!" The Knight saluted. "Knights of Rausten, 2nd Battalion, reporting for duty!"

"Well done," L'Arachel smiled. "You may lift your eyes."

"Princess?" Eirika cried.

"I didn't know Mansel had a daughter." Lyra commented.

"No, he's not my father; he's my uncle." The blonde woman sighed. "Very well. You've found me out! The beauteous wanderer who's been your boon companion is none other than…the jewel of the theocracy of Rausten, Princess L'Arachel herself! I was acting under divine order to strike down evil in this land."

Eirika and Tana shared a look as Innes and Lyra pulled frowns and Richard slapped a hand over his face.

"The Princess was enflamed by the words of the court troubadour, Saaga," The Knight told them. "She forced us to allow her to journey forth anonymously on a quest for justice."

"I-I see." Eirika nodded.

"Princess. This is from King Mansel." He handed over a bag.

"What's this? War funds?" L'Arachel asked. "Oh, what a grand uncle. He's just so thoughtful." She turned to Eirika. "Princess Eirika of Renais. Rausten will not yield to Grado. Together, let us defeat the empire in the name of righteousness!"

"My Lords and Ladies," They all turned to find that Bethany and Glen had approached them. "We have received word from the front."

"It seems that Jehanna's Palace has been attacked by Grado forces and surrounded."

"What?" Innes demanded. "How did that-"

"Is Queen Ismaire okay?" Lyra cried.

"Something has happened to Lady Ismaire?" They turned to see that Joshua and Christopher had been passing by and caught the Princess' cry.

"I'm afraid the Queen's safety remains unknown." Bethany told them all.

Lyra glanced at Joshua. He wore a horrified look as he and Christopher exchanged a silent conversation. "Lady Ismaire may still live. We must hurry."

"The Palace has already been occupied by Imperial troops." Bethany shook her head. "The Grado army is…is…"

Glen closed his eyes before placing a hand on his Princess' shoulder. "My Lady…they're being led by the Imperial Prince."

"L-Lyon?" Lyra's eyes grew wide. She had been hoping that her brother hadn't been on their father's side but is seemed that her hopes had been shattered.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	23. Chapter 16 Ephraim

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Ephraim**_

_**Father and Son**_

_Myrrh returns safely to Ephraim's side. Noble warriors to the end, Selena and Stefan both swore to stay on their side until they saved the Emperor. Ephraim renews his vow to pierce the veil of mystery surrounding the Grado Empire. The center of the Grado Empire. Emperor Vigarde should have been here, but..._

"**The Grado capital…" **Ephraim gazed up at the castle. "It looks like it hasn't changed at all since the last time I was here. Eirika and I came here once long ago with our father. Duessel taught me the lance, and I studied history with Lyon. I never imagined I'd come back here armed for battle."

"We have a problem, General," Duessel turned to see that Cormag, and the other arial riders, were standing behind him. Cormag had spoken. "Our mounts won't be of good use in the halls of the Castle. Not until we get inside to the wider, taller ones."

"I've thought of that," The elder man nodded. "Perhaps you should leave Genarog and the others behind outside with the others."

"I don't think so," Kori glared at her grandfather. "I'm not leaving Robyn out here. Where I go, she goes or I stay out here as well."

Kyra gave a small laugh. "Then I suppose that you'll just have to suffer in staying in the back until we get further into the castle then, won't you?"

"That or they can take care of the ones on the top." Kira suggested. "And meet us halfway there."

Cormag and Kori shared a look before a grin spread across the woman's mouth. "Not a bad idea. I'm sure that you know the castle inside and out, right Cormag?"

The man grinned himself. "Of course. I have a perfect idea forming even now. What we need to do is-"

Seria watched as the two riders turned, leading the rest of the arial unit back to their rides. She was excited. If they could stop this here and now she could go home with Myrrh and Arryn and return to her brother. She would…a frown crossed her lips. She would be leaving all her new friends behind. She would be leaving Ephraim behind.

"Ephraim…" Myrrh began and then gave a squeal as she and Arryn grabbed Seria due to an earthquake.

"Another tremor," The Prince sighed.

"They happen a lot, huh?" Kyra sighed as she calmed her horse.

"All the time," Stefan answered her. "Grado has been prone to earthquakes since I can remember. And probably before then."

"Seria," Arryn glared at the Castle. "I can feel it-from inside the castle."

"The darkness." Myrrh joined her sister. "I feel a brood pool of darkness deep within its walls."

"Perhaps it's coming from the throne room. That's where Emperor Vigarde, the man who started this is. Let's go."

This had to be the hardest battle that Ephraim and his little army took part in. The castle was streaming with sages and Druids and Generals and all other types of warriors, guarding the way to the throne room. If Kori and Cormag hadn't of lead a flying battalion in through the rear windows that Ephraim didn't know whether or not they would have even made it to the throne room period. It took a while but soon it was only the Emperor and Ephraim's group that were left in the castle.

"Vigarde! Why did you invade Renais? Why did you kill my father?" The Prince demanded.

"…"

"Answer me, Vigarde!"

"…"

"So, you really have last hold of your senses, haven't you?"

"Ephraim," The Prince turned to see Stefan behind him. "Let me be the one too…"

The Prince nodded and backed up. Stefan stared at the Emperor for a moment before demounting his horse and moving to stand before Vigarde on his own. "I know you can't hear me but if you can, I want you to know this. It was an honor to serve under you before…whatever happened to you. I'm sure that Duessel and the rest of us say that too. It's never going to be the same without you, my Emperor, but I cannot let you continue on like this. I promise that, after all of this is finally over, Grado will return to the way it was in your rule and never again be seen as the enemy amongst the other kingdoms." Stefan watched as Vigarde's face stayed still but a small, single tear dripped from his left eye. The Great Knight closed his eyes for a moment before twirling his spear and moving in.

Ephraim watched in awe, just like the others, as Stefan and the Emperor fought. It was unlike anything that he had ever seen before; it put what he could do to shame. Both of them were amazing with their moves and swings but there could be only one winner.

Seras was right. Stefan was like Duessel multiplied by 2 and something told Ephraim that, as his spear found its path straight through Vigarde's armor, Stefan's strength was going to continue to rise.

Stefan turned from the other man and backed away. Selena stayed silent for a moment before turning and leaving the throne room. Stefan was still before following after her. Since the Emperor was now dead, everyone faded away to do their own thing, leaving Ephraim, Seth, Kira, and Kyra in the throne room for a moment, talking amongst themselves before there was a strange, slopping sound behind them. They turned back to the throne.

Ephraim stared at what the Emperor had turned into. "What? Is this…Vigarde's corpse-it…it disintegrated?"

"It must be some type of dark magic." Seth proclaimed.

"Like the sisters said." Kyra added.

"Regardless," Kira closed her eyes. "The Capital has been captured."

"I'll lead a patrol through the castle." Seth announced. "There may be enemy soldiers remaining."

"I'll go with you." The Prince said. "Lyon may be somewhere within the castle." The four of them moved silently through the halls until they ran into a duo talking to one another.

One of them was a woman, looking to be in her early twenties dressed in the dark robes of a druid, her hair, a shade of bluish purple, hanging over her left shoulder in a braid as her dark eyes looked worried.

"My Lord," the woman was bowing her head as she spoke. "We need to-" She was cut off with her companion as he pulled her behind him, turning his glare on the group that had just appeared.

"Lyon," Ephraim recognized him instantly.

Lyon looked just like Lyra, but at the same time there was just something…dark. The Prince of Grado held long, purple-gray hair, just shorted than his sister's, with the matching eyes. His face was pale and was dressed in the dark robes of a necromancer with a dark purple cloak.

Lyon released the druid behind him as a smile spread across his face. "Hello, Ephraim. I've been waiting for you. Looks like you've beaten my father." The woman smirked and Kyra raised a brow. "I thought you might…you really are powerful, aren't you?"

"Lyon! Is that you?" Ephraim looked relieved. "Lyon, you must tell me! What has happened here in Grado?" Lyon and the woman both stayed silent. "Why are you in this place? Your father…Emperor Vigarde, why didn't you stop him? Don't tell me you're caught up in this madness, too! Answer me, Lyon! You always tell me you wanted what your father wanted-peace!"

"I…I…I…Urgh!" Lyon's voice had turned soft for a moment before he lurched forward, holding his chest. The woman behind him began to rub his back, saying soothing words in a strange language. Lyon straightened again with that smirk back on his face. "Let me tell you something, Ephraim, I've been waiting for this moment for a very, very long time. I will make the world Grado's-no, MY plaything. I've been planning this my whole life. Why else would I befriend you and Eirika? I needed to learn where and how to attack and destroy Renais…thanks to the two of you, I learned all I needed to know. While you feigned compassions for my weakness and scorned me in your hearts."

"What?" Ephraim cried. Seth raised his brows and the cousins shared a look. "Lyon…you're wrong. We never…"

Lyon cut him off. "And then my chance arrived. I replaced my useless father, readied my tools, and set my plan in motion. I began by destroying Renais…and then I murdered your father."

"You…" Ephraim had grown pale. "You lie. Lyon! You could never…"

"Shall I tell you a story?" Lyon asked. "Would you like to hear of your father's last words? You'll laugh, really. You're father's such a weakling, and yet he tried to so hard…"

"Lyon!" Ephraim growled. "No more insults to my father, or I may forget myself."

"Oh, have we struck a nerve?" The woman grinned.

"Lyon gave a laugh. "Not even you can stop me now. The Stones of Frelia and Renais are dust, and Jehanna's is soon to follow…which leaves only two more. I will destroy them one at a time…I shall see my dream fulfilled!"

"What?!"

"Ephraim, you are in my way. Therefore…Ergh," He grabbed his chest again and pulled an annoyed face. "How bothersome. Knell." The woman gave a nod and pulled out a book, beginning to chant and the princes glared at the other. "I truly do wish to be your opponent, but I'm not yet at full strength. Let's meet again, shall we? Assuming you live of course. I'll grant you the honor of dying at my hand. Like father, like son, eh?" He wrapped his arm around Knell and they both disappeared.

"What in the hell just happened?" Kira asked, tilting her head to the side.

Seth shook his head as his eyes were slightly wider than normal. "I…I don't know."

"Reporting, in, sir! We found a cell in the back. There were captives…" The guard that had just walked up to them and fell silent at the sight of the looks on all their faces. "Uh…"

"What were you saying?" Ephraim looked over at the guard.

"We, uh, we found a man in a cell…"

"Good. Take me to him."

The guard led them in silence to the last cell of the castle and opened it. Kyra moved in first, ready for an attack before Ephraim followed her. A man walked from the shadows. "Who is it? Has my execution been moved up on the schedule?"

Kyra was seeing double…again. This man looked just like the woman that had been with Lyon. Just how many damn twins were there in this land? He was dressed as in the dark robes of a shaman with shorter hair than the woman Knell and the same dark, sad eyes.

The man gave Ephraim a closer look. "Wait, you're not a Grado soldier. Who are you?"

"I am Ephraim of Renais. And who are you?"

"That's an odd question for an executioner. My name is Knoll. Until recently, I was one of Grado's top researchers in arcane matters."

"You," Kira took a step forward. "You have a sister, don't you? Knell?"

"Yes," He nodded. "I take it that you're run into her."

"Yes," Seth nodded back, "Why is it you are locked up here and she isn't?"

Knoll stayed quiet. "You need not answer, "Ephraim told him. "If you do not wish to. Tell me, what is Lyon attempting to do? I still have things I intend to ask him."

Knoll opened his eyes. "You wish to speak to Prince Lyon? You really don't know anything, do you?"

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with Lyon? What do you know?"

"…I'll tell you all that I know, if you would like. However, I think you will not thank me once your hear it. It all began one year ago…that was when the Emperor died. The Emperor's health worsened greatly after Princess Lyra disappeared and then he…"

"Hold," Ephraim frowned. "What are you about? One year ago? That's before Grado's invasion of Renais began. And I just saw the Emperor. I killed him with my own hands."

"I believe we should listen to his tale, Ly Lord." Kira commented.

Ephraim looked at her in silence for a moment before turning back to the shaman.

"One year ago," Knoll began again. "The Emperor died of the illness that had plagued him. Prince Lyon was devastated. First his mother, then his sister Lyra, and now his father. He fell into endless despair. He felt unworthy to take the throne, unable to rule without his father. He then began to look for a way to overturn his father's demise. He wanted to resurrect him."

"Wait, resurrect him?" Ephraim asked.

"Yes," Knoll nodded. "As you know, the Stone of Grado is possessed of…unique powers. It was once used to seal away the Demon King, and it alone held the dark one's soul. It burned with the Demon King's rage, and we called it the Fire Emblem. Prince Lyon and a team of mages skilled in ancient lore hoped to harness its energies. I remembered the joy in the Prince's eyes when he spoke of using it to save lies."

"Lyon…" Ephraim closed his own eyes.

"Prince Lyon told us he intended to use the Fire Emblem to restore the Emperor," Knoll told them. "His death had been kept from the public but rumors were beginning to fly. We knew we had to hurry, before the people learned the truth of the Emperor's death. Prince Lyon dedicated himself to research, skipping meals, foregoing sleep…in the end it was only my sister that could convince the Prince to get any of the rest that he got. And then…"

"What happened?" Kira was caught in the story.

"I wasn't there, so I didn't witness it firsthand. By the time I arrived the deed had already been done. The Fire Emblem had been shattered, spilt in two. One was the Sacred Stone. And the other…"

_**Knell led his sister to the throne room, bursting in.**__ Prince Lyon stood before the throne…Emperor Vigarde sitting before him._

"_Prince Lyon! What's happened?" Knoll demanded._

"_Prince…" Knell started at the Emperor in awe._

"_Knell!" Lyon smiled happily at the young woman as he turned to face her. "You're here! You-" He paused for a moment, glancing at the man beside her. "You…you're one of my researchers…Knoll, right?" He knew that the two of them were brother and sister; they looked so much alike. "I've glad tidings for the both of you. My father is back." Lyon turned to the man that sat behind him. _

"_The Emperor?" Knoll couldn't believe it._

"_I see that," Knell took a step closer before her brother placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her still._

_Lyon moved up beside the man in the throne. "Come, Father…Open your eyes."_

_Knell watched, completely shocked, as Vigarde opened his eyes. Slowly, but they opened. "Your…you Majesty! This is incredible!" Knoll cried. "Prince Lyon, what miracle is this? It cannot be!" His eyes then fell on the object that Lyon wore around his neck. "What is that stone?"_

"_This?" Lyon smiled to himself. "This is the Dark Stone. It bears even more power than any Scared Stone," He said proudly. "I extracted and condensed all of the magic bound within the Fire Emblem. The Dark Stone's power is what gave my father back the spark of life."_

"_The Dark Stone?" Knell titled her head, glancing back at the Prince. _

"_Now that the Dark Stone is mine, I have no need for this empty husk." Lyon held up what had been left of the Sacred Stone and crushed it in his hands._

"_Prince," Knell looked shocked as Knoll's mouth fell open. "To crush the Sacred Stone, are you a fool?"_

_Knoll gave a worried look at his sister's words but Lyon didn't seem to mind as he laughed them off. "Don't fear, Knell. I have this," He referred to the stone on his neck. "Besides, they are all in the way. The Sacred Stones, I mean. Four more remain, and they must all be destroyed. The only stone we need now is this one." He smiled at the Dark Stone._

"**Oh dear," **Kyra closed her eyes.

"After that," Knoll closed his eyes. "His Majesty ordered the invasion of Renais, as Prince Lyon asked him to. Father MacGregor grew concerned with Prince Lyon's health. He tried several times to dissuade him from his path. Prince Lyon executed him personally. I, too, was branded a traitor and arrested. My execution was scheduled for tomorrow."

"What about your sister?" Kira asked him.

"Knell went to go speak with the Prince after MacGregor was killed. I'm not quite sure what happened but Knell stopped coming to see me. She stopped talking to me and has stayed by Prince Lyon's side since."

"Lyon," Ephraim opened his eyes. "Where is he now?"

"Would that I knew." Knoll replied. "Prince Lyon frightens me now and even more so now that my sister is right beside him. He is…transformed…and I fear for Knell's safety…"

"He's…" Ephraim paused for a moment. "Lyon is my friend."

Kira took a step towards the man. "How long have you been locked in here?"

Knoll gave her a small smile. "I appreciate your concern, but don't worry. I'll be fine." He thought for a moment. "Here, come with me. I have something that you might like to receive."

"Receive?" Ephraim moved out of the way and they watched the shaman as he left the cell and led the way to somewhere else in the castle.

"Some gold, maybe?" Kyra suggested with a shrug of her shoulders as they moved after him.

"I doubt that," Seth replied. "But let's see.

"This way, Prince Ephraim." Knoll called. "I believe it's here…"

"What is it? What is this place?" The Prince asked as they entered the throne room again. Seras, Seria, Ewan, and the Dragon sisters were in here, talking amongst themselves before falling silent at their entrance.

"Knoll!" Seras looked extremely pleased and relieved to see the shaman. "Thank god we didn't get here too late!"

"Seras," The shaman gave a soft smile at his friend. "So am I. If you had been any later I might not be here any longer."

"We should talk later," Seras told him, taking in the feeling that he was doing something with the Prince at the moment.

"Of course we will." Knoll nodded before turning back to Ephraim. "This is the former resting place of the Stone of Grado, the Fire Emblem." The man told him. "We've kept the Sacred Twins of Grado here as well. "If we're still lucky, they may still be here."

Ephraim blinked. "The Sacred Twins…Those are the ancient weapons once wielded by the founders of our nations. Let's see if I remember my studies…Emperor Grado's were the magic tome Gleipnir and Garm, the black axe."

Knoll nodded. "That is correct. You know your history well."

"Yeah, it's something I learned long ago from Lyon." Ephraim turned. "Well, let's see if they're still here, shall we?"

"Prince Ephraim," Seth walked up to the Prince, the tome and axe in his arms.

"And here they are…" the Prince sighed lowly. "Yet I don't understand. The Sacred Stone was destroyed, but these were left untouched? Why?"

"I know not…Perhaps…" Knoll stopped himself. "No, never mind. It's an idle thought. Prince Ephraim, please take these relics with you."

"Is that all right?" Ephraim asked.

"Yes, I want you to have them. And maybe…maybe someone else wanted you to have them as well."

"I thought that Lyra was an Assassin," Kyra commented as she gave the axe a closer look. "Can she even wield an axe?"

"Something tells me that the Princess can use any weapon that she needs," Her cousin chuckled.

"Lyra?" Knoll looked at them. "Princess? You don't mean-"

Ephraim nodded his head. "Princess Lyra has returned. She rides with my sister now on their way towards Jehanna and Rausten."

"The Princess…she's not dead?!" Relief and confusion both spread across the shaman's face. "But why? Why would she," Knoll shook his head. "No, it doesn't matter. She's back and that's all that matters. She is going to have to fight against her brother. We all know how this is going to end. When Lyon has been defeated…Lyra is going to have take the throne." He gave Ephraim another look. "Are you sure it's her?"

"So far, yes." Seth answered. "She appeared with Duessel's granddaughter Kori and a sage named Koranna. It must be her because General Glen switched sides because of her."

"And she knows only things that Princess Lyra would know." Ephraim added. "I do believe that it's her."

"Well, we shall see when we join her and Princess Eirika again. I'm sure you'll be able to tell if it's truly her, right?" Kyra asked him.

Knoll nodded his head. "Indeed I will."

"Prince Ephraim!" They turned and watched as Kori burst into the room. "We've got trouble!"

"What is it?" The young man demanded.

"It's Jehanna! Princess Lyra and Princess Eirika…they're all under attack by Grado forces! Some Tiger Eye and Moonstone."

"Moonstone?!" Seria pulled an enraged face at the thought of the man that had held her captive for so long.

"Valter," Seras spat. "And Caellach."

"Now that Duessel and the others are all on our side," Kira smirked to herself. "Those two are the only ones left of the Imperials; the fake ones, anyway. Why would they abandon the capital and got to battle in Jehanna?"

"Perhaps they're following Prince Lyon's orders," Seria suggested. "The Prince isn't here any longer, right? Perhaps it was all a trap from the beginning."

"The messenger said that the Knights of Rausten have ridden to the eastern front to help Frelia, but we're not quite sure how good that's going to go. It's said that the attacks have been brutal."

"We march for Jehanna immediately!" Ephraim announced. "We will rescue Eirika and the others!"

"Then we best hurry," Seras told the Prince. "Or else we might not make it."

"Eirika is my sister. That one will never lay down her blade." Ephraim told him. "And I am Eirika's brother. There is no way I'll let my sister die!"

"And you forget who else is there," Kira smiled. "Bethany is one of the finest Generals of Renais and not only does she have Prince Innes, but Princess Lyra and Prince Richard are there as well as General Glen. Everything will be just fine until we arrive."

Seras gave a smile at the thought of General Glen. That was a face that he was going to enjoy seeing again.

"I hope you're right," Ewan mumbled under his breath as he followed Seria out of the castle.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	24. Chapter 16 Eirika

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Eirika**_

_**Queen of White Dunes**_

_Thanks to the arrival of reinforcements from Princess L'Arachel of Rausten, Eirika and her allies successfully repel the Grado invaders. Still, Jehanna Hall remains under siege, on the edge of ruin. En route, Eirika learns that the hall has indeed been captured by Grado. To rescue Queen Ismaire and recover Jehanna's Sacred Stone, Eirika leads an assault on the royal hall._

"**Don't worry. **Your mother will be fine."

Joshua turned his head to see that Lyra was standing behind him and Christopher. The blond raised a brow. "She knows you're a Prince?"

"She's known for a while now," Joshua told his friend. "I apparently look like my mother a bit too much."

"There's nothing about you that looks like that gorgeous woman," Christopher told his friend. "Except maybe that damned hair of yours."

Lyra gave a smile before turning back to the large group as they got ready to enter the palace. This place had been her home for the last five years. There was no way that she was going to let it fall now. And definitely not at the hands of her homeland.

"Princess Eirika, what's the matter?"

The teen turned to Bethany before shaking her head. "It's nothing."

The Great Knight was silent for a moment before beginning her report. "Jehanna Hall has been completely occupied by Grado soldiers. Unfortunantly, Queen Ismaire may be-"

"Not yet." Lyra closed her eyes. "Queen Ismaire may be captured already but she won't give up in fighting just yet. She will refuse to give in, even under sword point."

"I hope you're right." Richard told the Princess.

"And the one giving orders to the troops in the palace is Crown Prince Lyon?" Innes gave Lyra a glance. Her eyes were still shut but he took notice of her small flinch; he gave a small frown.

"What is there to give us pause?" L'Arachel asked. "Should we not storm the palace and retake it by strength of arms?"

"It's not that simple," Tana told the other Princess.

"Frelia's spy network," Innes began. "Reports that Prince Lyon is an initiate of dark magic. If this is true, even approaching him will be a serious challenge. I'd heard the prince dislikes violence. However, it could all have been a ruse."

"Lyon…the Lyon that I knew did dislike any sort of violence and only became a wielder of dark magic under our father's orders to protect the Kingdom one day if the problem ever arose. But now, it seems…" She opened her eyes and glared at the entrance of the palace. "If we come across my brother, leave him be. I'll take care of him."  
>Innes opened his mouth to reply but Richard shot him a look that closed his mouth. "Very well," The older Prince nodded. "Either way, our best bet to defeat Grado here is to retake the castle."<p>

"We must rescue the Queen," Innes agreed. "No matter the cost."

"Don't worry," Christopher and Joshua moved first to the palace entrance. "Ismaire will be safe soon."

Koranna gave a small smile. "This is their home," She commented. "So of course they'll want to do all that they can to save their Queen. What about you, Princess?" Lyra was silent for a moment before lifting her mask over her face and moving on in silence after the two of them. "I'll take that as a 'same goes for me.'"

Glen shook his head and turned to Bethany. "I will lead the air battalion through the windows on the upper floors. We don't know how many soldiers there are, so be careful."

The Great Knight smiled at the Dragon Lord. "Don't worry about me. And I'll keep Lyra safe." Glen gave her a smile before taking off to the sky, the other arial units behind him.

Joshua and Christopher were the ones to lead the force into the battles in the halls. Both the Swordmasters were fierce and strong, more so than Eirika had even seen either of them in a battle she took with them. She was surprised but understood. It was like Koranna said; this was their home, after all. Kyle, Forde, Mitchel and Franz followed Bethany down one of the halls, clearing a path for Gilliam, Colm, and Neimi to follow behind them. Moulder was with Garcia and Ross as Gerik, Tethys, Boyd, and Dozla took care of a second hallway. Eirika found herself following behind Lyra, Richard and Myra as Innes, Koranna, Amira, and Saleh rained down magic and arrows from behind. Eirika turned her head to see L'Arachel having a conversation with one of the enemy soldiers. She recognized it at the rogue that had been traveling with her and Dozla earlier in the journey. From the looks of it, it seemed like the said Rogue was on their side again now.

As they neared the throne room, Lyra received another burst of energy and dodged past the enemy knights, bursting into the room, her eyes searching for the queen. Instead she found something that shocked her.

"Carlyle?" She stared at the Swordmaster that stood at the throne, sword in hand "You…you're the one behind all of this? You're the one that led the assault on Jehanna?"

The man stared at her for a moment. "Lyra…I wondered where you had run off too." He closed his eyes. "Do you believe what I have learned in these last few days? That there was a certain Princess from Grado that ran off to Jehanna and became a mercenary."

"Yeah, I know," Lyra shook her head. "But that isn't involved with what's going on here right now. Carlyle, how could you?" The throne room door behind them opened again but she didn't have to look behind her to know who had joined them. "How could you betray the Queen like this?" Carlyle stayed silent, hanging his head. She sighed. "I have a gift for you, Carlyle," Lyra moved out of the way.

The Swordmaster lifted his head and looked in shook. "You…could it be?" The man looked at Joshua.

"Carlyle," The redhead sighed. "How did this happen? You taught me how to wield a blade. You, of all people…"

"You've returned. But now…it's too late. Far too late…Is he…is he here too?"

"Of course I am."

"Christopher…"

The other swordsman had been right behind his friend, glaring angrily at the man that stood before them. "How could you? You bastard! Where is Ismaire? I swear, if they have laid a hand on her I will-"

"Why did you come back?" Carlyle demanded. "You should have just stayed away! Both of you!"

Christopher just stared at him for a moment before turning to Joshua, ignoring the door as it opened again and Eirika led the others inside. Joshua took a step back to stand beside Lyra, giving Christopher what he wanted. The blonde turned back to the other man.

"Shall we, Uncle?"

Carlyle closed his eyes again before drawing his sword against his nephew. The elder man was good, no doubt about that, but Christopher's anger seemed to give him a boost and he quickly took care of his father's brother.

"I wonder where Queen Ismaire is." Eirika began.

"I heard she was in the throne room, but there's no sign of her."

"Simple," Lyra replied. "Someone must have taken her to the Altar of the Sacred Stone. Where that is though, I do not know."

"We must search quickly." L'Arachel nodded.

Everyone left the throne room but Lyra. She was caught, remembering the first time she had been in this very room. Queen Ismaire knew who Lyra was the moment that they met but she never said anything. She addressed her as just a mercenary, not a runaway Princess. Lyra would appreciate everything that Queen Ismaire would ever do…

Turning to leave the throne room and help search, Lyra froze at the sight of the two that appeared behind her. Her mouth dropped open.

"Ah," Lyon's face held a look of worry as the woman beside him got ready for a fight.

"Lyon!" Lyra cried, taking a step forward.

"Do…do I know you?" The Prince asked.

She pulled a small smile before removing her mask. "Lyra," Knell gasped.

A look of shock spread across the Prince's face before it faded into a look of joy and relief. "I am glad to see you're okay, Lyra."

"You as well, brother. When word of this war reached my ears, I didn't know what to think." She paused for a moment. "Father…what's happened to him to change him like this? Can you tell me what has happened?"

"I'm sorry, Lyra. Too much has…"

"My Lord," Knell began. "Perhaps she could." She fell silent under the Prince's look.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to see you, Lyra. I've missed you so much. When I had heard that you left, I…"

"I can imagine," Lyra closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Lyon. I never meant to hurt you or father. Call me a fool or a coward. I just…I just couldn't take it anymore."

"No," Lyon shook his head. "I could never call you that, Lyra. I…" Her brother took a deep breath. "The invasion of Renais…I couldn't stop it." Lyon told her. "I'm sorry. I would like to talk to you so much more, my sister, but I'm afraid that I can't. Not yet…"

Lyra was silent for a moment. "I know you, brother, and I know that you have your reasons. I trust you."

Lyon gave a small smile. "I promise, I will tell you everything someday. Someday soon."

"I know you will."

"I'm sorry," Lyon sighed. "I have to go. But please remember this. This war started because I was too weak to stop it, but…tell Eirika and Ephraim that I will always be their friend."

Lyra watched as he and Knell disappeared. "Lyon…" She stood there for a few moments longer before knocking herself out of her trance and hurrying to help the others look. It wasn't needed though. She found Joshua and Christopher hurrying through the halls and followed them, arriving to find the Queen surrounded by the others.

"Queen Ismaire," Innes bowed his head at the bleeding Queen Bethany help. "Is she…" Bethany's silence gave the answer.

"Jo…Joshua," Ismaire mumbled over a few times. "Where is…that boy? Please forgive me, Joshua…I was a foolish mother…I was so intent on being Queen that I spared no time to be your mother. But I love you nonetheless…please understand."

Lyra gave the man beside her a nod. He moved forward and knelt down beside her, grapping her hand. "I know, mother."

"Mother?!" The word slipped from Amira's lips.

"Joshua," Eirika and the others were there, surprised as well.

"Joshua," Ismaire smiled. "It really is you…Joshua…my son…"

"I'm not here alone, Mother."

Christopher moved up to her side again, taking her other hand. "Hey, beautiful."

The Queen gave a soft laugh.

"I'm sorry, Mother." Joshua squeezed her hand. "I should have never left you. I've no excuse…I want to see the word as a man, not as a prince. I wanted to be worthy. I planned on returning to your side afterward…I was so foolish. If we'd been here, I could have-"

""No," Ismaire shook her head. "It's fine. You're here now. Both of you…listen to me, Joshua. The stone of Jehanna has…been destroyed. The one who tempted Carlyle is responsible."

"Who was it?" Christopher demanded.

"…Carried a dark stone…It is…the origin of all this…"

A look of horror passed over Christopher's face as he squeezed her hand harder. "No. I refuse to let you go, Ismaire! You're not going to die on me! There's got to be something that I can do!"

"Koranna," Lyra turned to the sage beside her. "Can you?"

"I can try." She turned to Saleh. "Will you give me a hand?"

"Of course." The man nodded. They shoed Joshua and the others away, taking their seats on either side of the dying woman. Lyra turned her head, glancing at the Sacred twin Relics on either side of the podium that the Sacred Stone had been sitting on. The sword Audhulma and the Tome Excalibur. She gave Joshua a look and he nodded to her. She took possession of the weapons, planning to store them for future battles.

"It's been more than ten years," Joshua began to explain as Koranna and Saleh worked on his mother. "I'd grown tired of the formality of palace life, so I just left, much like Lyra did. I wrote a farewell and left the palace, taking nothing with me. Christopher caught me though, and decided to come with me. I felt I could never understand the people while I stayed sequestered in a castle. I abandoned my identity and roamed the continent, working where I could. I wanted only to be worthy of becoming King. I knew one day that I would return. Gods, I was so foolish! I was such a child, I see it now. Was I simply rebelling against my mother? Punishing her for tending to her duties? I was a fool, yes, but I learned much over these ten years. I have learned about the hearts of our people, how they need to be governed. I have learned our country needs to change and to grow. I have learned much, but I've lost…" Lyra placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. He gave her a small, sad smile. "I will continue what she began. I will help defeat Grado. I will defend Jehanna and her allies. I know it doesn't sound like me, but…"

"On behalf of Frelia," Innes began. "I came to Jehanna with a letter to the throne. I give it to you, Prince Joshua of Jehanna…let us fight together."

"Renais, Frelia, Rausten, and Jehanna," L'Arachel smiled. "Four nations…united."

"Yes, I suppose that's true. And my brother is with us as well." Eirika added.

"Nah, ah, ah," Richard wagged a finger. "We have five nations, my friends, or did you forget that Lyra's with us too?"

"I've told you," Lyra shook her head. "I am not a royal anymore. I am just-"

"Whether you want to believe it or not," Richard cut her off. "Who do you think will be ruling Grado after all of this is over? It's time for you to make a stand, Lyra. Much like Joshua just did."

Lyra glared at the Prince for a moment before turning away. She knew it was true. She feared what would happen when Eirika and Ephraim grabbed ahold of her brother. She wasn't sure what was going to happen after all of this was over. Was she…would she be able to go back to Grado? Would she even be welcomed by its people?"

"Princess," Lyra turned at Koranna's call. "The Queen, she's still alive, just weak from the blood loss. She'll be fine after lots of rest."

"Truly?" Joshua asked as he knelt beside her again.

"Please," Koranna smiled. "I am the best magic user in the land of Jehanna. If I said that I did something then that means that I did something. Saleh too."

Lyra shook her head as Eirika gave a sigh of relief and Myra laughed as her husband pulled a face at the other Sage.

"Fire!" A man hurried into the hall. "Fires have broken out all through the hall!"

"What?" Joshua jumped up from his mother's side again.

"The curtains were soaked in oil, with torches set about the hall. It's a trap! Someone did this during all the fighting. You must flee! Quickly, before the flames engulf us all!"

"Clever bastards," Amira hissed, turning to the door that led into the halls.

"Dammit!" Lyra hissed as the heat met her skin. "How are we going to get out now? And what about Tana and Glen?"

"Good question," Richard bit his lip.

"I'll take Koranna and Ismaire out a secret passage." Christopher said. "Joshua can lead you out of the palace."

Joshua nodded. "It may have been ten years but I still know this place like the back of my hand."

"Forde," Eirika turned to the Great Knight. "Go with Koranna. Keep them safe."

"Of course, your highness." The man nodded before following Christopher as he and Koranna carefully carried the Queen down another hall.

"We gotta get out of here," Richard began. "Now."

"Just follow me." Joshua replied, heading down another way. Eirika got worried as the heat of the fire grew but she trusted Joshua and he led them to safety quickly. She thanked the heavens as they burst out of the burning palace and sucked into a huge breath of fresh air.

"Glen!" Lyra cried in relief to the General as she caught sight of the arial units landing around them. "Are you all okay?"

"We're fine. What happened?"

"Is everyone well? Did anyone get left behind?" Eirika demanded as Lyra explained everything to the Dragonrider.

"We all made it," L'Arachel answered. "It's so smoky that it's hard to tell, but we're here. What a cowardly act, setting fire to the palace hall. But we've escaped without injury. The enemy's trap has failed.

"Maybe not," Innes glanced aground. "Assemble the troops now. The enemy is coming."

"What did you say?"

"It was a trap to force us from the palace," Richard explained, grapping his sword. "We'd be forced into the open for their attack."

"Clever bastards." Amira hissed again. "What Generals of Grado are left?"

"Only the three fake ones," Lyra closed her eyes. "Valter, Caellach, and Riev. We must keep out guards up on which one they will be."

"No need," Glen told them. "I sent out a scout. There are two armies," He told him. "Led by Valter," He hissed the name. "And Caellach."

"Together?" Lyra sounded shocked.

"No!" Eirika cried.

"Two armies…" Innes didn't know what to think. "They're willing to send so many here and leave the capital defenseless?"

"Why does everyone seem so distraught?" L'Arachel asked. "It matters not who stands in our path. "We shall smite them all with the path of righteousness!"

"It must be easy, thinking the way you do." Richard told her.

"It's going to be very difficult for us to continue," Bethany sighed, thinking. "One General alone would have been hard."

"Hey, we have this guy, remember?" Richard clapped a hand on Glen's shoulder. "As well as you, Bethany, so that makes two Generals of our own as well as seven Royals who know how to kick ass and are pretty damn good at it."

"You forget we're also exhausted. " Saleh brought up. "We just took down a huge force in the palace."

"We have to retreat," Innes growled unhappily. "We have to win ourselves time to form a plan. Grado sent two Generals. What could be happening in their Capital? And what of Ephraim? Is he still alive?"

"Brother…" Eirika mumbled ,glancing in the direction of Grado.

Richard placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ephraim is fine, Eirika. Don't worry."

The Princess gave him an appreciative smile. ~I hope so~

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	25. Chapter 17

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

**_Scorched Sand_**

_Ephraim's sister is in danger. Grado's General Caellach has attacked Jehanna Hall, forcing its surrender. Though Eirika and her troop have left the Hall, Grado's forces pursue them relentlessly. Trapped in the burning desert, enemy forces close in on them from all sides. With no time to wait for Frelia's troops, Ephraim leaves for Jehanna immediately. He must go to his sister's aid._

**The forces just kept coming. **Eirika couldn't see an end to them anywhere. She knew that she and her companions were not going to last too much longer and she feared it. She had come so far, she couldn't just fall now! Ephraim would be left on his own to take care of everything. She couldn't leave her brother to do that alone. She just couldn't. She didn't want to fall! Not yet! Not after coming so far!

"No!" Eirika ran forward again, thrusting her blade into her opponent's side. "I will not…I will not give up! Not when we're…we're so close!"

"That a girl, Eirika." The Princess turned to see that Richard stood behind her. She placed her back against his as they found more of the soldiers dropping in around them. "I like a woman with strength even when things are looking bleak."

"Richard…" She pulled a soft look before firming her face again. "If…if I don't-"

"Don't even start," Richard cut her off there, slicing down another of the foes. "I will not hear you say that; ever."

"But, Richard-"

"Eirika, no matter what happens, I will keep you safe until your brother arrives to take you to safety, even if I have to stay behind to do so."

"But Richard, why?"

He turned and locked eyes with her. "It's not because I am a Prince of Frelia. It is because I am a man. A man who refuses to let the woman I love fall to enemy hands."

Eirika froze, not sure what to do as a wave of feelings hit her. Shock. Surprise. To hear Richard say that…the Princess didn't know what to think. What she did know though, was that his words made her extremely, extremely happy.

"Duck!" Richard's word drove her to the ground without a second thought as he twirled in a circle, cutting through the men who thought they could trap them.

"Not bad," As the Princess stood, she saw Lyra moving towards them with a smile. "You both all right?"

"Yeah," Richard nodded. "Just wondering how much longer we have to wait."

"Oh, not too much longer." Lyra smiled. "Not too much longer at all."

"And what makes you say that?" Eirika asked.

Eirika's answer was a finger to the sky. Her eyes widened at the two large Dragons that flew in swiftly, raining fire down on the enemy before turning to help Glen and his battalion with the other winged units. Behind them were more winged units, raining battle on Caellech's men. Lowering her gaze, Eirika felt tears rise to her eyes at the sight of the other side of the sand."

"Brother?!" Eirika looked happily at the turquoise-haired teen. "Brother!"

Lyra closed her eyes. If Ephraim was here, that meant that her father was…~Rest In Peace, old man~

**_~I have often dreamed,_**

**_Of a far off place_**

**_Where a hero's welcome_**

**_Would be waiting for me~_**

**"There's Jehanna Hall**…" Ephraim began as he paused in his steps on the sand. "It's nothing but a ruin now. Blast! I don't know what's happened, but…I'd better get to Eirika and the others as soon as possible."

"Call down, Ephraim," Seria told the man beside her. "We're here. Everything is fine. You forget that your sister has Lyra and the royals of Frelia on their side, as well as a set of Generals themselves. I understand your worry, but don't overdo it."  
>"Well," Kyra decided to join in. "That may be true but a big problem with most of our group is going to be this accursed sand."<p>

"Right," Kori nodded. "But we also have winged units, as does Eirika. We can take care of Caellech's men and you all can take on Valter. He'll be easier for you to get to."

"Valter is mine." Cormag instantly told them, glaring across the sand at the man they were talking about.

"I understand," Ephraim nodded. "This is just like the battle for Renvall. We either rescue Eirika or defeat all the enemy troops. If we accomplish either goal, victory is ours."

"Lyra's still over there with them, right?" Kori narrowed her eyes. "I swear, if they did anything to her or to Koranna while we were separated then it's not Grado they're going to have to worry about!"

"Lyra," Cormag closed his eyes. "She saved my brother from Valter. Glen wouldn't let them do anything to her. Come, let's go find them." Both of them took off to the sky.

"Lyra's there, is she?" Knoll looked over the sand. "I'll do what I can to help you. It's what Prince Lyon would want."

"The Princess," Duessel closed his eyes. "She is in danger. We must ride to save the last heir to Grado, knights!"

Seras gripped his lance with a grin. "Oh yeah! And then she's going to give us explanations on where the hell she's been for the last five years!"

Selena closed her eyes and grasped the fluorspar that Vigarde had given her. "My Emperor, I will protect your kingdom and your child until the very end."

Stefan closed his eyes. "We don't even know if it's truly her, yet."

Knoll took a step up beside him. "I believe that Glen wouldn't be tricked by a fake; but we shall see."

Ephraim watched as the Grado warriors took off to find their Princess before turning back to the ones still behind. "The enemy's number is great, but we do not face them alone." Ephraim told them. "We shall smite the forces between us and meet with Eirika and the others in the middle. Let's move!" That gave the Prince an idea and he turned to the two Manaketes beside Seria. "Myrrh, Arryn, would you like to join in this time?"

Arryn instantly knew what he was talking about and a huge grin spread across her lips. "Of course! About time!"

Seria watched as the sisters transformed and took to the sky, raining fire down on the enemy soldiers beneath them, careful to stay out of harming Eirika and the others.

"They'll be alright." Ephraim assured her. "Don't worry."

Seria nodded. "Yeah," She closed her eyes. "Ephraim, I-"

The Prince had begun to walk off but turned back to her. "What is it, Seria? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just…" She turned her head away, rubbing her left arm. "Never mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just forget it." She moved past him, pulling out her weapon before dashing into the battle. Ephraim stared after her for a moment, clearly not understanding what just happened. He knew that something was bothering her though and it involved him, but what could it be?

"Gilliam!" The Knight heard his name being called and he turned, a large grin spreading across his face.

"Michael!" The Knight looked relieved as his brother hurried over to him, Natasha and Amelia, now a knight herself, moving right behind him.

"Well, look who decided to show back up." Moulder grinned at his friend.

"It's good to see the two of you as well! How was it traveling with Innes and Eirika."

"It was entertaining, I can tell you that." Colm jumped in as Neimi notched another arrow. "Prince Innes and Princess Lyra can't stand eachother. You should have heard them arguing. It was hilarious before it got annoying."

"Colm, hush!" His girlfriend told him. "Don't say things like that!"

"What? It's true."

"Your girlfriend is right," Amira's voice cut in as she shot another of the enemy mages down.

"Amira!" Natasha ran forward and jumped on her cousin. "I'm so happy you're safe!"

"Yeah, she was safe all right," Colm decided to grin. "Good 'ole Prince Joshua kept her safer than anything."

"Prince Joshua?" Natasha looked at the woman that was flushing. "That mercenary is a Prince? How?"

"He's the Prince of Jehanna," Gilliam explained. "He ran from the palace much like Princess Lyra had."

"So Lyra really is the Princess of Grado?" Mitchel asked.

"It appears so." Moulder nodded his head. "And it appears that she was telling the truth when she told us she was on our side."

"And believe me, it was a relief having her here," Colm nodded. "She can take down so many on her own its like half of us aren't even needed sometimes."

"That good, huh?" Mitchel turned with a smile, glancing around the sands as the battle continued. "I can't wait to see for myself."

Bethany took a deep breath before straightening herself back to her feet. Exhaustion was taking its toll on her at the moment. She had left her horse behind with the other mounts to follow after Eirika in the sand but she had lost sight of the Princess for one moment and now she was gone. Fear struck through her until she caught sight of her with Richard and Lyra as Ephraim's forces came in to help. The Great Knight wanted to fall to her knees as the wound she had received from one of the general knights in the palace began to take her toll. She had done all that she could to stop the bleeding but there was no time for a healing when the halls were set on fire. She had to pull through, though. She was needed.

"Not giving up, are you?"

Lifting her head, she gave a smile at the man that stood over her. "Seth." She slung her arms over her brother's neck and held him close. Seth had ditched his horse as well to move easier through the sand. "It's so good to see that you're all right."

"Same to you," Seth pulled back and looked at his sister. "You're hurt."

"It's just a scratch. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Her brother seemed to boost up her strength and she tightened her grip. "So, just like when we first started, right Seth?"

Seth grinned as a group of myrmidons decided to circle around them. "I suppose it is. Are you going to be able to handle yourself this time?"

"I always can, brother."

Seth smiled. "Good job on protect Eirika, Bethany."

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "Same to you with Ephraim, Seth."

"Get out of my way, dammit!" Lyra's blade lopped off another head as she tried to make her way closer to a young mage being attacked by the enemy. Ewan was shooting them with fire as fast as he could but they had circled him. "No!" She feared she wasn't going to make it when arrows flew by her face, striking the enemy and knocking them down. Ewan ran away, jumping behind his sister Tethys and Gerik as they, Boyd, and Marisa fought close by. Lyra turned to see that Innes had been the one that had fired the arrows. "Thanks. I was afraid that-"

"I didn't do it for you," The Prince snorted.

"I know that!" She growled. This man just had to cause problems, didn't he? "Listen here, Innes. You're really starting to piss me off! You better stop it."

"Stop what?" He asked, turning his back to her.

"You know damn well what!" She placed herself in front of him. "I am tired of you treating me like this! All I've done is help you and you still treat me like the enemy!"

"You are the enemy, you fool. You are the Princess of Grado and until all of this is over I will continue seeing you like that until this is all over with!"

"You are something else." Lyra shook her head. "I'm trying to help you but you're just making it so difficult! Why can't you just accept it and be nice?"

"I'm not nice. Not to the enemy."

"Oh my god! I don't see how I even started to think-" Lyra cut herself off and turned her head, trying to restrain from saying anything else. She finally turned back to him, her eyes burning like a fire. "If you want to continued acting like this, acting like an immature child, then be my guest. You're the only one who will be losing something."

She shoved past him, heading anywhere away from him. Innes turned, trying to hide the small smirk that spread across his lips as he watched her move.

Amira let loose another arrow, trying to ignore the voice she heard calling her name. She tried her hardest but when a hand gripped her shoulder and turned her around.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Joshua asked her.

"Ignoring you?" Amira glanced away, turning from him again. "What makes you think I'm ignoring you."

"Amira, you're acting childish," The redhead told her.

"No I'm not. I'm acting like I normally do."

Joshua sighed. "Look, if this is about being a Prince-"

"Is this what you think this is about?" She turned and glared at him. "That you're a Prince? It's got nothing to do with you being one! It's about you not telling me!"

"Not telling you?"

"Yes, Joshua!" She turned from him and closed her eyes. The battle around the two of them raged on but they seemed to be ignored. "Not telling me! It makes me wonder what else you're not tell me! It makes me wonder why I'm even hurt by it! It's not…it's not me and I want it to stop!"

"Amira," Joshua turned her to face him again. "I'm sorry for not saying anything. I didn't think that it was something to bring up in the middle of something like this. We're in the middle of a war. I wouldn't have said anything if…if it wasn't for my mother…"

Amira closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. "How…how is she?"

"I'm not sure," he answered her. "But I know that Christopher will take care of her. I don't have to worry. He'd always take care of her."

Amira gave a small smile. "Does Christopher have a thing for you mother or something?"

Joshua scratched the back of his head. "Something like that." Amira stared at him for a moment before giving a small laugh. "Don't laugh. It's not funny to make fun of something like that."

"No, I suppose not." She shook her head and then sighed. "I'm sorry, Joshua. I just felt…I don't know what I felt."

He gave her a smile. "How about after this, we go get a drink together like none of this ever happened."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I enjoy hanging out with you, Amira."

"Aww, isn't that sweet?"

Joshua turned to the speaker and pushed Amira behind him. "It's been a long time, Caellach." Joshua greeted the enemy General.

"Hey!" The man looked surprised. "If it isn't Joshua. It's been a long time."

"About two years."

"Have you been well?" Amira was surprised to find out that Joshua knew this man but stayed silent.

"I've been all right. Still working as a mercenary. When did you get all proper and join the Grado army?"

"Didn't I tell you? I wasn't about to waste my life as a nameless soldier. Still, I think back on those days a lot lately…My axe and your sword…The two of us were a deadly pair, eh? And Christopher added to that even more. The three of us were unbeatable." Joshua stayed silent. "By the way…I know all about you, Joshua. Who you really are, I mean. The Prince of Jehanna, huh? When did you plan on sharing the wealth, you sneaky dog?"

"Listen…you can't reduce a nation to loot waiting to be divided. And more importantly, I made a vow to my mother. I'm going to succeed her as ruler of my homeland. Hey, Caellach…you're the one who attacked my mother, aren't you?"

The man bowed his head for a moment before returning to his smirk. "Yeah…sorry 'bout that. Things happen, you know? C'mon, Joshua, don't hate me. This is war. There's nothing you can do about it. Besides, grudges get in the way of work, right?"

"That's true," The redhead nodded. "It's as you say. Listen, Caellach…I've got to kill you know. Don't hold it against me."

"You arrogant…" The man growled. "You haven't changed a bit! I've always wanted to show you who's better, Joshua. And I'm even stronger than I used to be. I'm gonna wipe that smug look off your face for good!"

"Well, well, look who it is." Seria turned at the voice to find Myra standing behind her, sword in one hand as her other hand was on her hip. "Finally decided to return to us, huh?"

"Myra!" She hugged her sister-in-law. "I'm glad to see you safe! Is Saleh all right?"

"You know I am." Her brother's voice came from the other side. Seria wiped a tear from her eye. "It's good to see you again, Seria."

"You too," She smiled. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Same here. And I see that the sisters are doing all right." Myra commented, glancing up at the two Dragons that were continuing to reign hell down on the enemy.

"Yes." Seria nodded. "I'm afraid to admit that if it wasn't from Ephraim then I wouldn't have been able to keep them safe."

"Ephraim, as in Eirika's brother?" Myra asked.

"Yes."

"The Princess told us that he had saved you from being Grado's prisoner." Saleh commented.

"Yeah," She scratched the back of her head. "But I'm glad that I was the one captured, not one of them."

"You did well, sister." Saleh told her. "You should be proud. Soon we'll all be able to return home."

"Home." Seria glanced at the sand. "Yeah."

Myra raised a brow at the tone of her voice but her brother didn't seem to notice. Something was wrong, but what? "When this is all over," She placed a hand on Seria's shoulder. "Let's have a talk, shall we? About everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything, Seria. _And_ everyone." Myra grinned to herself as the other woman blushed. She had hit the nail on the head.

"Stupid asshole!" Lyra cursed to herself as she kicked at the sand. The enemy was fading now, just a few more here and there on Valter's side as the army made their way to the crazed Dragon Knight. "I hope one day that someone rips that down smug smirk off of his face and-"

"Well, I see that someone's got you pissed off."

Lyra glanced up and grinned at the woman standing in front of her now. "Kori! Glad to see that you're safe. Didn't piss off Ephraim to where he killed you, huh?"

"Oh, that's a wonderful thing to say to a friend." Kori frowned as he glanced around the area. "I don't see Koranna. Where is she?"

"Koranna and Forde went with Christopher with Queen Ismaire to keep her safe while we fought."

"What happened to the Queen?"

"Grado…they tried to kill her," Kori frowned. "But Koranna was there. She's still alive, she just lost a lot of blood."

"Well, that's good." Kori then smiled. "So, I heard that General Glen switched over to your side."

"He switched over to Eirika's side," Lyra shook her head. "I am just another pawn in this battle."

"You are wrong, My Lady." Glen's voice joined them. "I turned to serve under you, Princess."

Lyra turned to look at the Dragon Lord and her breath caught. It wasn't just Glen behind her. All three Grado Generals stood there, watching her with their second-in-commands as Knoll stood beside Duessel.

"We all serve under you now, Princess." Duessel told her.

"I thought that you all serve under Ephraim. He saved you all, after all.

"I doubt the prince will mind," Seras gave a smile. "Especially not after I get done talking to him."

Lyra gave a laugh. She had met Seras when he first started to train under Duessel. He hadn't changed at all.

"Princess Lyra," Knoll gave a smile. "It is good to see your face again."

She smiled herself, rubbing her eyes as she felt the tears starting to gather. She felt a relief wash over her at the sight of the people that she had missed over the last years of her life. "It's…it's good to see you all again, too."

"Come on, don't cry." Cormag smiled.

"You need to be strong now, Princess." Selena told her.

"Very strong, now that you have returned. In the end, you will have to be strong to face Grado again." Stefan told her.

"I…I know. Prince Richard was right. In the end, I will most likely be the one to…be the one to take up the throne but…"

"Don't worry, Princess," Duessel cut her off. "We'll be there for you all the way."

Lyra looked at all of them again for a moment before a smile spread across her face.

"Good, now that that's settled," Kori turned to glare towards the East. "We still have one little problem."

"Valter." Glen hissed.

"Well, we can take care of that now, can't we?" Knoll smiled as he took a place beside Lyra. "After all, I have a plan."

**"What now, Cormag?"** Valter smirked as he faced the other Dragonrider that had just landed behind him, making him turn. "Have you and your friends betrayed your oaths and your emperor?"

"I have." The man answered him. "I can no longer serve Grado. But I must know, Valter, and you will tell me. You tried to kill my brother, didn't you?"

Valter grinned. "Hmph. No reason for lies, seeing as you're nothing but a traitor. You're right, Cormag! I tried, and I would have gotten away with it to, if it wasn't for-"

"Me?"

Valter turned and looked in shock at the group that stood before him. Glen. Duessel. Selena. Stefan. Seras. Lyra. Knoll. Kori. All of them stood there, Cormag by their side, all of them just glaring. "What is going on here?" Valter glared at Lyra. "I remember you! You were with that little witch that blasted me out of the sky! I had been wondering when I'd run into you again, you little-"

"Show respect, you scum," Glen growled. "To the Princess of Grado."

Valter fell silent before his face paled a bit. "It's impossible. The Princess disappeared-"

"Yeah, yeah," Lyra waved a hand. "I've heard enough of that over the last few months, thank you." She glared at the man. "I remember what you did, Valter, and why my father banished you in the first place. How you returned, I don't know and I don't care. It won't happen again. This is when the like is drawn."'

"Ha! You think you can beat me, but what can you do?" the man demanded with a laugh. "There is nothing that you can do! I am invincible!"

"Your Highness," Glen looked at Lyra. "Please, allow me."

Lyra shrugged. "Do as you like."

Glen and Cormag shared a look before both lifted into the air with a grin.

"Brother!" Eirika cried as she rushed from Richard's side to Ephraim as they all gathered together now that the battle was over.

"Eirika!" The Prince sounded relieved as he hugged his sister.

"Oh, Ephraim, I've missed you so."

"And I've missed you. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you safe."

"If you're here," Richard began. "Does that mean Grado Keep has fallen?"

"Yes. I conquered the Capital and defeated Emperor Vigarde. But still…"

"So, father is…" The Prince turned and saw Lyra standing there, looking at him.

"Wait just a moment,. Before we go into details, I say we we've all earned a rest." L'Arachel began.

**_~Where the crowds will cheer _**

**_When they see my face _**

**_And a voice keeps saying _**

**_This is where I'm meant to be~_**

**"I see unfamiliar faces among you here, so allow me to introduce myself."** Ephraim began. "I am Ephraim, Eirika's brother and crown Prince of Renais." L'Arachel introduced herself as well. "I'll begin by telling you of how we fared in our mission. We seized the Grado Capital and defeated her emperor, Vigarde. Grado's Capital guard have, to a man, surrendered and laid down their arms. Pockets of resistance remain, but the war itself is over."

"Is that so?" Innes sounded relieved.

"However," Ephraim continued. "Something remains that still bothers me." He looked at Lyra. "Knoll told me about something called a 'Dark Stone'."

"Dark Stone?" She asked.

"The Grado Mages had uncovered lore that led them to craft a powerful magic stone. This Dark Stone may have been the catalyst of Grado's transformation. It seems to be the source of that black wave of energy Myrrh and Arryn described. Vigarde died some time ago, but the power of the stone played him like a puppet. The war and everything that passed since was planned by the Dark Stone's master."

"You mean that Father was…" Lyra closed her eyes and gripped her fists. He had been dead for a while now. But who- "Who did it?" She growled. "Who tormented my father so?"

Ephraim gave her a sad look but stayed silent.

"Well? Who is it?" Innes demanded.

Ephraim gave Lyra another look before closing his eyes. "I still can't believe it, but I'll tell you nonetheless. According to Knoll, the man behind this is Lyon, the imperial Prince. He said Lyon's got the Dark Stone." That hit Lyra like a tone of bricks. Lyon? It was impossible. It couldn't be!

"Figures it's Prince Lyon," Innes hissed.

"Shut your mouth!" Lyra growled at him. "It doesn't make any sense. My brother wouldn't do something like this!"

"But-"

"I just saw Lyon," She told them. "Inside the palace when we were looking for Queen Ismaire. He didn't tell me any details but he said that, no matter what the appearances were, he was on our side."

"I also met Lyon," Ephraim told her. "But, he was like a completely different person. To be honest, he didn't seem to be completely…human."

"Ephraim, what are you saying?" Eirika asked.

"I'll tell you what I saw. I found Lyon inside Grado Keep this is what he told me; he said he was behind this war. He said he'd befriended us solely so that, one day, he could invade Renais…He told me he killed our father."

Lyra didn't know what to think. "But-"

"I know," Ephraim told her. "I can't believe it either. I refused to believe it. How could he have planned tall this since he was a child…I simply can't fathom it. I've heard Lyon changed when he acquired the Dark Stone. I've no interest in magic, but…there was something uncanny about him. It seemed almost as though he were being controlled by something himself."

"The two of you," Innes looked at Lyra. "and you, might find this hard to accept, but…the state of Prince Lyon's heart matters little. He has the Dark Stone. That rock is the cause of all that's happened. The Prince must be stopped."

"Not yet." L'Arachel butted in. "There is something that needs doing first. I do believe you, Prince Ephraim, have felt it as well. The Dark Stone held by Prince Lyon…it exudes a malefic miasma…we might be able to handle the Prince alone, but that stone is beyond our ken."

"Then what do you suggest?" Eirika asked.

"The Sacred Stones."

"The Sacred Stones?" Tana and Richard looked at eachother.

"We've all heard the legend of the 5 Sacred Stones. They alone possessed the power to seal the Demon King away forever. So, of course, to dispel demonic magic, we must use the Sacred Stones!"

Innes looked at her like she was an idiot. "You expect us to pin the outcome of this war on some fool legend?"

"…Not just the legend. We also have hope." Ephraim told him. "According to Lyon, he has already seen to the destruction of Grado's, Frelia's, and Jehanna's Stones."

"Hm. That explains something." Eirika commented. "Grado forces attacked me, intent on destroying the Stone of Renais. If that could be the reason they chose to invade Renais…the power of the Sacred Stones may be greater than we'd ever known."

"Yes, exactly!" L'Arachel nodded. "If we acquire a Sacred Stone, we'll be able to oppose the Dark Stone's might!"

"But three of the stones have been shattered, and out options are few," Richard joined them. "And we still don't know about Renais. It may have been destroyed during the invasion."

"No, I don't think so." Ephraim shook his head. "The Stone of Renais is hidden by the power of Eirika's and my bracelets."

"Grado has made many attempts to take our bracelets," Eirika added. "Everyone has failed, and so the stone may still be safe."

"We have to confirm that, of course." Her brother sighed. "We've defeated Grado, and we must turn our eyes to our homeland. It's time to return to Renais."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	26. Chapter 18

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

**_Ruled By Madness_**

_The Capital of Renais. After the Twins' absence, seeing their home ruined by war brings them terrible grief. Orson, former Knight of Renais, had been assigned to guard Castle Renais. However, he switched allegiances, betraying his oaths of loyalty to his homeland. The twins mark their homecoming by vowing to see Renais healed._

**Christopher had stayed behind to help heal Queen Ismaire, leaving Joshua to continue on to help Eirika and Ephraim on his own. **Everyone was anxious to return to Renais, but none so much as the Knights and royals of the said country. What they found, though…

"Brother…"

"What has happened to our home?" Ephraim demanded, gazing around the ruined city. "What has happened to Castle Renais? How did it become so ruined? So desolate?"

"Spies report that the castle is being held by the traitor Orson." Seth announced.

"Orson…" Ephraim sighed. "In retrospect, I realize he's been acting odd for a while now. He seemed so…dispirited."

"It's because of his wife." Bethany told him. "She passed away a few months ago. His mind…he may not have been able to bear the loss." She closed her eyes. Monica had been such a sweet woman.

"His love and devotion for his wife were all well known among the knights." Kira added.

"Now he sits alone in the king's former bed chambers," Seth continued. "He makes no effort to govern. No one is allowed to enter the chambers, and he takes no meals."

"What could he possibly be doing?" Eirika wondered.

"I do not know," the Paladin shook his head. "The spies had no insight into his behavior. He does nothing to deal with the dark creatures and bandits roaming the land. Reports say all of Renais is engulfed in chaos. Region after Region is revolting, and Orson's reign is already crumbling. Left alone, it may very well collapse under the weight of its own neglect."

"We cannot allow the situation to reach that point," Ephraim said. "We're going home, Eirika. We're going to the castle."

"I hear you, Ephraim."

The twins led the way into the castle, running down many of the enemy as Seth and Bethany gained speed on them due to their horses. The Knights of Renais fought fiercely, barely leaving any of the foes for the ones behind them. Mitchel and Kyra, both of them rangers, stuck close to eachother as they switched back and forth between sword and bow as mages called fire and lightning down upon them. Seth and Bethany cleared a second hall open for others as Franz and Kyle, both now paladins, took down another hall with Forde, now a Great Knight, followed right behind them, striking down any stragglers that his brother and partner missed. As Eirika and Ephraim continued on, Lyra found herself pausing in the hall, staring after the group in awe. She had never seen them move so fast in her life.

"Do we…just let them go?" Seras asked her.

"I guess we do…" She replied.

Richard gave a laugh. "If they want to do this all by themselves, then let them go. I don't mind."

"This is their home," Koranna smiled. "They'll want to get in back as soon and as fast as possible."

"I can see that." Lyra continued after them and by the time they reached the throne room, Ephraim was just finishing with Orson.

"Prince Ephraim, Princess Eirika, the castle has been secured." Seth announced. "And…" He paused.

"What is it?" Ephraim asked.

"…This way. This is the room Orson was holed up in."

**"Darling…"** Bethany closed her eyes as the…thing continued to call for Orson.

"You," Ephraim began. "You're Orson's…" It repeated 'Darling' over and over again. "What?! This is horrible…"

"Oh!" Eirika looked like she was about to cry.

"This same magic was used to control Emperor Vigarde. She's already dead, and her corpse was uses to…"

"Who?" His sister asked. "Who could…"

"You needn't look any longer, Eirika. Let's go outside." He told her. He gave Bethany a look and the woman took his sister from the room.

Lyra watched as the Great Knight led the Princess away and wondered what they saw, but it wasn't any of her business. Instead, she had to worry about what was going on with the Knights that stood before her.

"I sent word to Sir Nicholai." Glen referred to a Paladin in Grado. "He spread the news and it took like a wildfire."

"What did?" The Princess asked.

"Your kingdom knows you're returned," Duessel told her. An unsettling feeling erupted in her stomach. "And their reaction was just as we had been expecting."

"And that is?" Koranna asked, eager to hear the answer.

"Some are with you," Selena began. "And plan to be behind you all the way and hope that you quickly remove the Frelian army that is in their land. Others…well, let's just say that they're not too pleased with you."

"That was expected, though." Kori crossed her arms. "So what does it matter?"

"It matters," Stefan told her. "Because if we continue on this way, we might lose the castle to someone else claiming to be a descendant of Vigarde or your brother's long-lost son. Or worse, you, your highness. We had to make it known that you were back, but they will not truly believe it until they see you themselves in the Capital and in the castle."

"I know that, but…" Lyra closed her eyes. "We have come this far and now I'm so close to finding my brother and asking him what is going on. I can't just turn back now, not when I'm finally so close."

"I understand that, Your Highness," Selena told her. "We were just letting you know that your time is running short before Grado turns to another form."

But before Lyra could do anything about that, their next goal was Rausten.

**Very, Very short. My apologies. That doesn't happen very often. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	27. Chapter 19

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

**_River of Regrets_**

_The Sacred Stones that defeated the Demon King radiate a constant and dazzling light. The Sacred Stones are the only power against the dark, the last hope of humanity. It is only natural that evil would seek to destroy the Sacred Stones…There can be no other force behind this attempt to gain the stones._

_Lyra grips her feelings as Lyon shows himself…_

**Christopher had stayed behind in Jehanna to make sure that Queen Ismaire was going to stay safe and heal good. **Joshua was nervous about leaving his mother alone in her situation but he had made a promise to help out a stop to all of this and that was what he was going to do. Besides, if there was anyone he trusted with all his might to oversee his mother's health, it was Christopher. There was nothing that he had to worry about with that man there with his mother. She was as safe as she could possibly be, now.

"We have the Stone of Renais," Ephraim began. "The final Sacred Stone is in Rausten."

"L'Arachel, can you tell us anything about the stone of Rausten?" Eirika asked the other princess.

"Naturally!" The blonde smiled. "As Rausten's very own princess, I know a thing or two about our stone. The palace reliquary currently houses our Sacred Stone. Follow me, and I'll take you there."

"I sent the Frelian army ahead before us." Innes informed them. "They should be en route to Rausten."

"If we move fast," Richard added. "We can join them at the Narube River bank."

"That's not too far ahead, is it?" Tana asked, running a hand over her Pegasus.

"No, not really," Mitchel answered her. "We'll be at Rausten soon though, so she'll be able to get a good rest soon."

Tana smiled at him.

He was right. The River wasn't far away but they all wished that it would have been when they arrived and saw what waited on them.

"Oh God," Seria closed her eyes. "Ewan, don't look." She placed her hand over the boy's eyes to shield them from the dead bodies of the Frelian knights.

"What happened?" Neimi asked, fear on her face. Colm grabbed her and turned her away from it all, a foul look on his face.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Seras said.

"Don't worry," Marisa told him. "We'll be just fine. Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared!" He cried.

Marisa stared at him for a moment before giving a small giggle. Seras flushed and looked away.

"Brother! Look there!" Eirika cried.

"A skirmish!"

Richard watched for a moment before he gave a small smile. "Innes, Tana, it's Fredrick and Syrene!"

"It is?" Innes cried. "It is! What's going on? We must go to her aid!"

"Everyone, hold," L'Arachel ordered. "Something evil is afoot…"

"Something evil is always afoot in this day and age," Myra replied, waving a hand. Saleh resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his wife. Just then, before someone else could say something else, a portal opened before them and two figures walked out before them.

Knell and Lyon. Lyon wore that smirk on his face like he wore in Grado and Knell looked so…dishearten.

"Knell!" Knoll moved forward to reach for his sister but Mira grabbed his arm, keeping him back as Lyon turned his dark glare to him, as if daring him to come closer.

"Lyon!" Ephraim cried.

"Eirika…Ephraim…" The Prince greeted back. His eyes turned to the assassin beside them. "Lyra." His sister just stared, not sure what to do.

"Lyon," Eirika began. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Eirika, stop!" Ephraim cut his sister off.

"Brother?"

"Lyon," Ephraim began. "We met recently in Grado Keep, right? Do you remember what you told me then?"

Lyon stared at him for a moment. "Of course I remember." He told Ephraim, staring at him like he was an idiot. "What of it?"

"You…" the Prince growled.

"I can repeat it for you now if you would like," Lyon smirked. "The ruin of Renais? The murder of your father? It was my doing. I, Lyon, Prince of Grado, made it happen."

"Lyon…" Eirika hung her head. "You lie! That can't be…"

"Do you think we're idiots?" Lyra's sharp voice brought everyone's attention to her. She stood there, her knuckles white from being clenched as she glared at the man before them. "Only a fool would think that you're truly my brother."

"I agree," Ephraim nodded. "You're not Lyon."

"…What amusing things come babbling out of your mouth." Lyon replied. "You always thought of Lyon as kind, gentle, and weak, didn't you? Admit it. And you," He turned to Lyra. "You turned and left him all on his own; you didn't truly care for your brother, now did you?"

"No!" Ephraim decided to speak. "Lyon, Eirika, Lyra, and I were friends. There were things we kept to ourselves, of course, but we shared so much. And no one loved their siblings more that Lyra loved Lyon. I honestly say that it was stronger than what Eirika and I hold for ourselves. And no matter what happens, no matter how much time has passed…we're all still friends. Lyon would not betray any of us. Not in a million years. You're not Lyon."

"…I see." Lyra's fists tightened even more at the new voice that produced from her brother's mouth. "So I have no reason to continue hiding my true identity, do I?"

"None!" Ephraim growled.

"You are correct. This body no longer belongs to your young Lyon. I devoured his pathetic heart ages ago."

"You bastard!" Lyra roared. She ran forward to attack him but Innes grabbed her, holding her back.

"Who are you?" Richard demanded as his brother struggled with the woman.

"Do you really not know me? What a poorly educated prince. Think about it. Remember the legends of your pitiful kind…What was sealed within the Stone of Grado? What is the name of terror?"

It all struck their minds. "No…it can't be!" Eirika cried.

"It's as we feared after all." L'Arachel closed her eyes. "That can only be…"

"The great adversary of antiquity…" Ephraim gripped his hand to keep it from shaking. "The Demon King…"

'Lyon' smiled. "That's right. You know to fear my name. Prince Lyon was a weakling. Now, he is dead."

"I refuse to believe it," Lyra paused in her struggle but Innes still had a good grip on her. "Lyon may not have been a warrior but he wasn't weak! You're just a fool to believe that. I don't care of you are supposed to be the Demon King. You're just an idiot that's going to fall again and this time we're not going to seal you away; we're going to kill you."

'Lyon' grinned. "Now, if your brother acted more like you do then I would have had a much harder time." Lyra scowled at him as he turned to the others. "Prince Ephraim of Renais, you hold a Sacred Stone. Give it to me. I have no with to see a warrior die a pitiful death beneath my feet. Bend your knee. If you pledge service to me, I may yet let you live."

"Do you take me for a fool?" Ephraim asked him.

"You've made your choice, have you? A poor choice…But it does afford me a chance to show you something special. A force no human flesh can withstand. A horror beyond words. A power that will place this sad world under my dominion. I am the Demon King…Behold my might."

"Fuck." Kyra growled as enemy soldiers popped up out of hiding all around the bank of the river. "Well, what now?"

"The answer to that is simple," Richard replied, grabbing his axe. "We attack!"

The units on foot had to stay behind as Ephraim led the troops on horseback. Glen led the winged Units all across the sky as other winged units on the enemy side met them midway. The path to Syrene and Fredrick was quickly cleared and Innes rushed forward to his soldiers, Richard close behind them.

Syrene was a FalcoKnight with long green hair and dressed in white; Vanessa's older sister. Fredrick was a Dragon Knight in silver armor and short, black hair; he was Syrene's husband.

"Syrene! Innes cried in relief. "Fredrick!"

"Prince Richard. Prince Innes." The Dragon Knight looked at the man with a smile. "It's good to see that you're safe, my lords."

"Same to you, Fredrick. To hear of you falling only a few months after your wedding would sadden my heart greatly." Richard replied.

"It pleased me to hear that." Syrene bowed her head to the Prince. The reinforcements had taken over, giving the two of them a chance to breath as

"I need a status report," Innes told them.

"The Frelian troops we dispatched were ambushed and decimated." Syrene explained. "I'm afraid that Fredrick and I are all that remain."

"So many dead," Innes closed his eyes. "You two can rest easy now. We're here. Victory is assured."

"Princess Lyra," the woman turned from the conversation that Innes and Richard were having with their soldiers and found Knoll standing behind her. The Summoner looked worried. It was easy to know why. His sister was stuck in the middle of all of this. "We have to go to her."

"To Knell?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Please. I have to-"

Lyra cut him off by grabbing his hand and pulling him off from the others. She knew this terrain due to the years she spent as a mercenary; Jehanna and Rausten was her playground. There was a second path that was going to lead them around to the back of the fight. She was right and as they came into view of the fighting again, Lyra found who they were looking for standing away from the fighting, just watching.

"Knell!" Knoll cried, running to his sister. "Why are you doing this? What's going on? This isn't Lyon anymore!"

The female druid turned to face her brother and closed her eyes. "I…I know that," Knell closed her eyes as tears began to fall. "But I can't just…I can't just forget everything! Lyon is still there! That's the only reason why the demon hasn't killed me yet, I know it. Princess," Knell looked at Lyra. "Lyon is still fighting inside, I'm sure of it! I think…I think that the power of the Sacred Stones could help him fight the Demon King off! I know they can! Please! You have to help him! I know he's still in there! I know it!"

Lyra watched the woman as she continued to cry while her brother held her. What was she supposed to do? What could she do? Was Lyon truly fighting against the Demon King? Could he…could he somehow still be alive? Could there truly be a way to save him from this cruel fate? She didn't know but at the same time she prayed it to be true.

"What…what do you want me to say?" Lyra replied. "I don't hold either of the two remaining Sacred Stones, Knell. How in the hell am I supposed to-"

Knell's head turned at the roar. "I'm sorry, Knoll, I have to go."

Before the man could reply, Knell had pulled away and hurried off towards the battle. "What happened?" Knoll asked the woman behind him.

Lyra narrowed her eyes for a moment. "I think Ephraim caught ahold of Lyon."

**"Not yet,"** 'Lyon' stumbled. "I have not the strength. But I am the Demon King…The world will be mine, as it was in ancient days. Injuries such as these are not enough to stop me…This foolish body is…too weak…"

"Here," Knell went to grab him but he yanked her behind him as Ephraim and the others caught up to them.

"Wait!" Lyra cried.

"Come, little sister," He teased. "You should follow me. If you think you can, that is…"

Lyra glared at him and went to run forward but Knell had done teleported them somewhere else. "Dammit!"

"We will not let you flee!" Ephraim growled. "After him! We have to find where he's gone. Search everywhere! I can't allow him to desecrate my friend's body any longer!"

Lyra scowled as she glanced around the area as the others all separated and searched for Lyon and Knell. They had teleported somewhere. There was no way that Knell would keep them close by, was it? This war was coming closer and closer to an end; Lyra just prayed that the end wasn't going to be left to the Demon King to decide.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	28. Chapter 20

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_**Two Faces of Evil**_

_The group sets off in search of Grado's elusive Imperial Prince Lyon. Innes has ordered Frelian troops to aid in the hunt. The troops return with news that Lyon has moved north. The group's search for Lyon leads them to Mt. Neleras, in the heart of Darkling Woods. The scorching heat and sulphur stench render the area unfit for human habitation... Endless numbers of gorgon eggs stud the forbidding landscape._

**~I shouldn't have done this…~ **Lyra stared down at the Sacred Stone in her hand. ~Oh God, Eirika and Ephraim are going to kill me. And Innes…Oh, I don't want to hear what he's going to say.~

"Lyra, are you all right?"

The Princess closed her hand quickly and turned to find Joshua standing behind her. Shoving the stone in her pocket, she nodded. "Yes, I'm just fine. Yourself?"

"As good as I can be. But this is about you. This is your brother behind all of this. Or, he was."

"I know," She closed her eyes as they continued to move forward.

"What are you going to do?"

She firmed her eyes, gripping her fist. "I'm going to do all that I can to help him."

"This way!" The knight said. "The enemy went into the recesses of this valley."

"Brother," Eirika began. "Do you smell something?"

"Smell?"

"Yes. An unpleasant odor, like sulphur. It's emanating from this valley."

"Gorgons." Glen announced as he walked forward. "It seems that the Demon King has led us right into their nesting grounds."

"It appears that they've started to hatch as well," Cormag added.

"Right into a trap." Ephraim frowned.

The Gorgons were right in the process of birth and their eggs didn't hatch into weak little things; they were strong as hell. There was a problem with the ground they walked across; lava seeped out of the cracks, making it hard for more than a few to go in at a time. Cormag and Kori seemed to be having the easiest of times with their winged mounts. Vanessa, Tana, and Syrene were having their own amounts of fun as Glen and Fredrick stuck a little closer to the people on the ground.

"This is growing tiresome," Kori said as she struck another gargoyle down. "I just want to go home."

"And just what would be your home after all of this?"

She glanced over her shoulder at the Dragon Lord before shrugging. "Wherever Lyra goes. She'll end up back at Grado, I'm sure." She shook her head. "The one place that I wanted to leave and I'll just end up back where I started."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find that you miss it more than you know. We may have visited it but that was for battle; when everything is starting to start all over, it won't be so hard to believe my words."

"I'm not worried about going back," Kori closed her eyes. "I'm worried about…"

"You're not going to be alone, Kori." Cormag told her. "I kept on my training instead of helping you when your parents passed on, resulting in your leaving. I won't make that mistake again." She looked at him again. "You won't go anywhere without me ever again, understand?"

The FalcoKnight shook her head for a moment, a smile spreading across her lips. "If you think you can keep me."

"Take that and that and some of this!" Koranna cried as she rained thunder and fire down on the eggs. Forde laughed as he stabbed one of the Gorgons with a spear. The sage was hanging onto the back of his horse, fearing to set her feet on the ground in case of the lava.

Over their travels, the sage and Great Knight had formed quite the friendship, finding that both like many of the same things; especially art. The sage had found the blond drawing one day and had become attached to his side. She didn't like thinking about what was going to happen when all of this was over…

"Koranna," Forde began. "What are your plans for when all of this has come to an end? Are you going to return to being a mercenary?"

The Sage pulled a face. Had he read her thoughts? "I'm not sure. I know that Glen and Duessel are going to take Lyra back to Grado to be Empress but…I really don't want to go back. After this taste of freedom, I don't want to go back to being locked in a castle, looking through books and other things. I might stay until I know everything's back to normal and check in every once in a while but I highly doubt that I will end up staying."

"Wow, that was honest." Forde teased her.

She gave a chuckle. "And what about you, Forde?"

He shrugged. "I planned on returning to Renais to continue on as a knight under my King."

"Oh," Koranna felt her heart fall. "I see…"

"Why? Did you have something in mind?"

"I was actually hoping…that you might come with me,"

Her voice was low but he still heard her. He paused and turned to look at her. "Come with you? Why?"

"Well, I like you, Forde. You're a lot of fun to be around, and I don't say that often; as Kori and Lyra. Traveling a bit more with you would turn out to be…fun."

Forde hung his head. "Aww, now I feel bad."

"No, don't," Koranna told him. "I didn't mean to-"

"Koranna, its fine." Forde told her, lifting his spear again to return to battle. "After all, traveling around with you after all of this might not be a bad idea."

"Seria! Get down!" The female Berserker didn't question and just did as the voice asked, glad to see the Gargoyle fly over her, missing the blow it was to land as Ephraim's lance pierced it instead. The prince turned to the woman and held out a hand to help her up. "Are you all right?"

She paused for a moment before taking it and letting him pull her up. "Yes, I'm fine." She picked her axe back up, wiping the dirt from her clothes. "Thank you."

Ephraim stared at her for a moment, his face hard as she avoided looking at him. "Seria, you've been acting rather strange lately. Are you feeling alright? Do you need a break from the battles?"

"No, I'm all right. I just…" She bit her bottom lip.

"Seria, what is it? You can tell me. We're friends after all, aren't we?"

"Ephraim, I…" Seria turned her face. "Never mind."

"What is it, Seria?" The Prince grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him again. "What are you afraid to tell me? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, you haven't done anything wrong, Ephraim. If anyone has done something…" Seria shook her head before ripping her arm back and running off from the Prince.

Ephraim stared after her. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, Prince," Ephraim turned to find Saleh and Myra standing behind him. Saleh stared after his sister for a moment before closing his eyes as Myra talked to the Prince. "It's a woman thing."

"A woman thing? My sister doesn't act like that." Ephraim replied.

Myra thought for a moment. "Let's try this a different way. When a girl is nervous around you and runs off when you approach her and doesn't want to talk to you, what does that mean?"

Myra stared at him. "You're as dumb as Saleh is when it comes to women, Prince Ephraim."

Saleh gave his wife a look before turning to the other man. "What my wife is trying to say is that my sister likes you."

Ephraim pulled a surprised look. "L-Likes me?"

Myra nodded with a smile. "Yep. I've talked to her about it when we joined together in Jehanna."

Ephraim turned to glance back at the woman as she fought another Gorgon. Her actions lately…it made sense. "But why?"

Myra shrugged. "Who knows? Sometimes people wonder why I had a thing for Saleh," She shot her husband a look as he fought a smile. "It's hard to explain why someone likes another. It's a personal matter. Maybe you should talk to her about it, you know, outside of the battle field so she doesn't have a reason to run away from you." Ephraim nodded and walked away, returning to the battle as thoughts of what he had been told traveled through his mind.

"He's going to hurt her."

Myra looked at her husband. "Don't worry, Saleh. She'll be fine…hopefully. Who knows? Maybe the Prince has a thing for country girls." Saleh shook his head. "Besides, even if…it doesn't work out like Seria wants it to, she's still got us, you know?" Saleh nodded his head. "Now, come on; let's hurry this up so we can take a rest at Rausten castle."

Lyra closed her eyes as the final Gorgon was taken care of and when to call to Duessel when a figure caught the corner of her eye. "Lyon!" She took off, leaving the others behind. Ephraim and Eirika called out for her but she was gone. Innes took off after her, but his path was blocked as more lava decided to seep out of the cracked tiles.

She only ran forward for a few moments before catching up to the man that she had been chasing. Lyon's look was no longer that foul face the Demon King wore. It was that soft one that she remembered him by. He looked like he was struggling and had to lean on Knell as she moved him forward towards his sister.

"Lyon, are you all right?" Lyra moved forward and grabbed her brother.

"I told you," Knell looked so worried. "He's been fighting the Demon King off."

"Forgive me, Lyra," Lyon closed his eyes. "I wasn't strong enough. Not like you or father…It's over…for me…"

"Lyon," Lyra felt her heart begin to crumble. She felt that this was all her fault! If she had stayed behind in Grado then she would have been able to stop her brother from all of this! Everything would be normal instead of in this blood-war! She grabbed his hands. "Knell, you said the Sacred Stone would be able to help him, right?"

"I…I would like to hope," The druid closed her eyes.

"Here," Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out the Sacred Stone of Renais. The blue stone glowed the closer it got to Lyon.

"How did you-"

"Don't ask me how I got it," Lyra looked away in shame. "Just…if it can save you then use it, Lyon! I don't…I don't want to lose both my father and brother."

The man reached out after a moment and grasped the stone in his hand. He turned from the two women and moved away in silence, holding the stone in his hand to get a better look.

"…Ah…it's true…A Sacred Stone..." Lyra watched as Lyon's face changed back into that foul look and her face hardened. She had been had. "An abominable Sacred Stone…Here in my grasp.

"You bastard." She growled as the Demon King began to laugh.

"How disappointing for you." He replied. "This body is mine now. Nothing remains of your dear brother's soul. And you," He turned to Knell. "Your little lover is gone."

"Give him back to me!" Knell cried.

"I'm afraid there's no hope of that." He replied. You see, I devoured him. Bite by bite, slowly. How I savored it. Nothing remains but this suit of flesh I wear. There is nothing to heal. Not even the power of a Sacred Stone can craft something from nothing. He cannot be saved.

Knell pulled out her tome to attack but Lyra grabbed her arm, pulling the woman behind her.

"You used Knell. You used me. I will not allow you to continue on like this! Your time is coming to an end, Demon King! And this time you won't be sealed away. This time I'll make sure that you die!"

The Demon King let out more laughs. "I love how humans look when they drown in despair! Now is the time to be done with this stone." Lyra went to run forward but the blue stone was crushed in his hands. Knell fell to her knees. A voice called from behind them and the Demon King frowned. "Oh…caught up have you? Hmm, I've changed my mind. "I'll leave both of you alive. It might make it a little more fun killing both of Lyon's dearest at the same time. There are memories of you in this flesh I wear. And I hunger to see your faces bear more suffering and pain." The body disappeared, leaving the two woman on their own for a moment before the others came upon them.

"Princess Lyra! Knell!" Knoll slid to a halt on his knees beside his sister. "Are you all right?" Knell took one look at her brother before burying her face in the front of his robe. Knoll held onto his sister.

Lyra gave a sigh and turned to look at the other royalty. "I…I'm sorry, Eirika. Ephraim." She lifted her hands and showed them the crumbled remains of the Sacred Stone.

Innes narrowed his eyes. "What have you done?"

"I…I thought that I could save him." She closed her eyes, hanging her head. "I thought that it would be able to drive the monster out of him but one wasn't enough. I…I tried to help him but it just made everything worse!"

"Do you realize what you've done?" Innes growled at her, his anger flaring. "I knew it! I told all of you that she was tricking us, but no! You didn't want to believe me! I told you that we should have taken care of her while we could have!"

Lyra closed her eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore. There's nothing that I can do to save Lyon. He's gone. I don't care what happens to me now! Just go ahead and kill me; that's what you've wanted to do since I arrived, right? Well, here's your chance!"

"No!" Knell and Knoll both placed themselves in front of Lyra's kneeling form. "It's my fault," The druid cried. I…I thought that the Sacred Stone would work. I told her to take it and bring it to us! The Demon King used up; played us like a couple of idiots. If anyone should be punished, it should be me."

Innes opened his mouth to reply but movement from the corner of his eye caught him. He began to grind his teeth. All the units from Grado had reached for their weapons, readying themselves in case the Frelian Prince moved.

"It's fine, Innes." Eirika took a step forward. He looked at her in confusion. "I knew that she took the Stone. If it's anyone's fault, it is mine."

"What?" The Sniper looked shocked. "But why?"

"In my heart, I wanted to save Lyon as well," Renais' Princess answered him. "He was like a second brother to me; a best friend. I…I didn't want to believe that he was…gone."

Ephraim closed his eyes. "There's no need to be upset, Innes. What is done is done. We can't change it now. All we can do is continue on forward and protect the last Sacred Stone before the Demon King's hands fall onto it."

Innes stomped his foot. "But what about her!" He pointed at Lyra. "What are your plans for her?"

"Nothing." Ephraim answered him.

"What?!"

"If Eirika was in the same situation that Lyon is in then I would do all that I could to try and help her, no matter what. I cannot punish her for wanting to save her family."

"But-"

"Innes, it's time to stop." Richard told his brother. "I understand how you feel, believe me, but she meant no harm."

"How can you be sure she's not acting?"

"How can you be sure that she is?" He replied. "Face it, Innes. We need each other's strength."

Innes glared at all of them before stomping off. Tana took off after him.

"…It appears the enemy fled over this cliff." Seth announced, turning his eyes back to the Renais royals.

"I see no way we can pursue him now…" Eirika sighed.

"So he got away, is that it?" Ephraim asked.

"For the moment," Richard nodded. "But not for too much longer. The end of this is coming closer and closer to an end with each battle."

"I agree. There is no need to be discouraged." L'Arachel joined. "Beyond these mountains like the heart of Darkling Woods. Before we enter, we must head north to Rausten. After all, we still need the Sacred Stone of Rausten. As long as even one Stone remains, all hope is not lost. Come on. We cannot give in to despair when victory draws so near!"

**Only a few more chapters left, guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	29. Chapter 21

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

_**Last Hope**_

_The Sacred Stone of Renais has been broken. Constant strife with dark creatures has made the group's progress near impossible. Princess L'Arachel of Rausten suggests they pay a visit to Rausten Court. It is here that the final Sacred Stone is sealed away. L'Arachel rides cheerfully toward her homeland with the company in tow._

"**Home at last,"** L'Arachel grinned. "My dear, sweet palace. Uncle, I've returned."

"Oh, L'Arachel! It's good to see you safe!" The King stood up and wrapped his arms around his niece.

"Of course I'm safe, Uncle. Evil can never defeat the forces of righteousness!"

"Ha! You're exactly right, my dear!" Mansel nodded. "Now tell me, who are our guests?"

"Now we know where she gets it from." Richard whispered to his siblings. Tana laughed but Innes grunted, his mind somewhere else.

"Pontifex Mansel of Rausten, allow me to introduce myself. I am Eirika, Princess of Renais. I come to you today as an emissary of Frelia."

"And I am Ephraim, Prince of Renais. I come with Eirika to warn you of the danger our world faces."

The Prince and Princess fell into a retelling of all they had gone through these last months.

Lyra just stood there, rubbing her arm. She felt…so out of place now. Since the events with Lyon…she didn't want to think about what was going to happen next. Innes was still infuriated with her and the rest of the soldiers seemed to not want to be around her anymore. Duessel and the others from Grado told her not to worry about it, not to think about it, and she didn't. But it was just that one person that was annoying her…Innes…

"…Hmm, I see," Mansel closed his eyes. "That is a tough tale to swallow all at once…However, I have heard of the fell creatures in Darkling Woods. "L'Arachel. You will need the Stone of Rausten if we have any hope of victory."

"That is so, Uncle." The blonde nodded. "I would like permission to open the temple seal."

"Hmm…there's no need to rush yourself so, L'Arachel. You're home again, in this blessed haven. You should rest."

"How can I relax until I know that our Sacred Stone is safe? At the least, I'd like to ensure that the temple seal is intact. Oh…" She paused.

Mansel raised a brow. "Is something amiss?"

"I think we'll take a night to rest after all. Everyone is so exhausted. My dear friend Lyra especially has had a very trying time of late."

"Me?" Lyra looked at her. "No, I'm…I'm fine. Just…"

"Nonsense!" L'Arachel grabbed her hand. "Come with me! Eirika, Tana, you as well."

Lyra bit her lip; Kori took a step forward. "I can come along if you would like."

"No," she shook her head. "It's fine. You get some rest; all of you deserve it." She turned and followed the other three Princesses, trying not to think about anything but it all broke through the dam when L'Arachel asked her to talk. She talked to them about everything since this war started and they all sat there, listening to her.

"I just…I feel so helpless." She ran her hands through her hair. "There's nothing that I can do to save my brother."

"Your brother is gone, Lyra." L'Arachel told her softly, being the first one to start. "All that remains is the Demon King, masquerading as Lyon. For the good of all humanity, he must be defeated."

"I know that," Lyra told her. She wrapped her arms around her legs and held tightly. "But still, I…"

Eirika sat beside her friend, locking an arm around her shoulders. "The four of us; you, me, Lyon, and Ephraim, we were all good friends. We knew eachother so well but now…we need to stop the monster that destroyed him. He may look like Lyon, but he's not. What do you think Lyon would want us to do?"

"That's just it," Lyra gave a small growl. "I haven't been there! I've been gone! I don't know how my brother felt anymore! He could have changed, he could have-"

Tana moved forward, placing herself on the bed in front of the other woman. "I understand how you're feeling," She began. "I have a brother myself; two of them. I constantly worry about them, no matter what they're doing or where they are. Eirika does the same for Ephraim, and the boys do the same for us when we're apart. Lyon worried about you as well, there's no doubt about that. Lyon is your twin. He might be gone now, but he's still with you. He'll be with you no matter where you go. Ask yourself what you think he would do. Think about the one you did know. Before all of this happened, what would he say? What would he want you to do?"

Closing her eyes, Lyra took a ragged breath before tossing herself back onto the pillows. "I fell like an idiot." She mumbled after a quiet while. "I shouldn't have taken the Stone. I…I just thought."

"Don't," Eirika told her. "Don't feel bad about it. Everything will be all right in the end. I would have done the same thing for Ephraim."

"As I would have for either of my brothers," Tana agreed.

"I'm sure," L'Arachel began. "That if I had a brother as close as the three of you that I would have done the same as well."

Lyra laid her arm across her eyes, giving a small, hopeless smile. "Yeah…"

"Come; let us find something to eat. It's hard to be optimistic on an empty stomach." L'Arachel smiled. "We need to worry about tomorrow, tomorrow. We should rest tonight and be merry!"

Seria sat there, listening quietly as Myra and Saleh talked with Myrrh and Arryn. She half listened to them arguing over the food set before them and talking about Grandmother and the others, but she let it fly in one ear and out the other. Her mind was stuck on something else; and that something else decided to walk right up and join them.

"Myrrh, Arryn," Ephraim greeted with a smile as he took a seat beside the two Dragons. "Are you two doing all right?"

"Of course!" Arryn proudly nodded with a tough look.

"I guess," Myrrh fidgeted with a frown on her face.

"Don't worry." Myra placed a hand on her head. "Everything'll be fine. We'll win; no doubt about that! And just think about. Out next stop is the Darkling Woods; you'll get so see Morva again soon."

"Oh Yeah!" Arryn grinned. Myrrh looked pleased as well. Ephraim gave a smile himself. ~This Morva must be another Manakete~ He told himself. Lifting his eyes, he exchanged a look with Myra and Saleh quietly as Seria continued not to speak.

Myra gave a smile and a nod. "Myrrh, Arryn, it's time for the two of you to get to bed."

"What?" Arryn looked at the woman as she stood up; Myrrh didn't say a word and followed suit. "Are you serious? I'm older than you are!"

"Arryn," Saleh stood up as well.

The Dragon let her mouth close and she frowned as she stood herself; she kicked at the ground. "You guys suck."

"And where did you learn that type of language?" Myra teased.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She grumbled, following after her sister as they were led away.

"Sometimes," Ephraim chuckled. "I wonder if the two of them are really sisters." He received no reply and gave a silent sigh as he glanced over at the woman left with him. He took a deep breath. ~Now or never~ "Seria, we need to talk."

She kept her eyes away from him. "About what?"

"You've been avoiding me. Since what happened in Grado."

"No I haven't, I just-"

"Yes you have, and I know why."

Her face turned to him now. He saw the look of worry in her eyes as she stood. "We…I have to go and help Seth and Bethany with something. Maybe we can talk about this another time."

"No," His voice was firm as he stood himself, blocking her exit. "We're going to talk about this now before anything else happens." Ephraim took a breath. "Myra told me."

"T-told you?"

"Yes, Seria. Told me everything that you two talked about after the two groups joined together in Jehanna." He watched as her face grew pale and she looked away from him, nibbling on her bottom lip as she rubbed her left arm.

"If you already know, then what do you want?" She asked him. "Are you here just to make it worse?"

"Make it worse?" Ephraim took a step closer to her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not an idiot, Ephraim!" she growled at him. "I know the damn stories aren't true! I'm just some girl from the country; someone you wouldn't even look at twice if you passed on the streets!" She curled her lilac hair behind her ears as she glared at the floor while speaking. "Those stupid stories I read as a child were just…they were no help at all! All they do is fill our heads with hopes of something that can never actually happen!"

Ephraim watched her as she continued to go on and on. The more she talked about it seemed to make it worse. Seria apparently had been trying to ignore everything but speaking about it brought everything forward in her mind. He closed his eyes. "You could have just told me."

"Told you? TOLD YOU!?" She glared at him. "What was I supposed to tell you? 'Hey, Ephraim, I know you're a Prince, but I've found that I'm falling in love with you'? Ha! The results of that would have been worse than this."

The Prince stared at her, his eyes wide. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't know how to deal with events like this. He was a warrior; he had never thought about what to do in situations like this. At her words, a small, strange feeling began to explode in the pit of his stomach. "You…you're in love with me?" He had thought that it had just been a crush. It was serious now.

Seria pushed past him, heading for the door. "Just forget about it. Don't worry, the sooner this is all over then-"

"Wait!" Ephraim moved after her, grabbing her hand. She glanced back at him. "Seria, you don't have to keep saying that," He told her. "I…you're feelings are not alone. I don't know how to explain this, but I do know that I-" He was cut off by a call from behind the door behind them. The Prince and the woman pulled back from eachother and turned to watch as Kori entered the room, a grim look on her face.

"Prince Ephraim" The FalcoKnight began. "The castle has fallen under attack."

"Under attack?" Ephraim demanded in shock.

"Yes," She nodded. "Glen and the others have gathered the other troops. Our horses and dragons are all outside, though so we're stuck on foot for this battle."

Seria gave a silent breath of relief. "Please; I'm always on my feet!"

"Come on, Seria," The Prince grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Let's go kick them out of here. Seria followed after him in a small daze. Did this…did this mean what she thought it did?

"Dammit!" Tana knocked the bowman away from her. "I feel so useless without my baby." She referred for her Pegasus that was stuck outside during this fighting.

"I know how you feel." She glanced over her shoulder to find Mitchel standing behind her with a lance in his hand and his bow on his back. "My noble steed must be so lonely out there without me."

Tana gave a giggle. "They'll be fine. They can take care of themselves."

"True, but I'm more worried about you, sweetheart." Mitchel knocked another man out his mind.

"This again?" Tana placed a hand on her hip. "What have I told you about calling me that? What if my brother's hear it?"

"I can't help it," The Ranger rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, how long are we supposed to keep us a secret, anyway?"

"Until this is all over, at least." Tana told him. "I don't want my brother to freak out about this until it's all over."

"What makes you think that they'll freak out about us?"

Tana gave a half-worried smile. "You don't have a sister so you don't know. It's not just because I'm a Princess. Brothers kill the men who have a thing for their sisters."

Mitchel gave a silent look of horror before sighing. "All right, but let's tell them only AFTER we run off together, yeah? Prince Ephraim will protect me in Renais after all of this is over."

Tana gave a laugh and grabbed his hand. "Don't worry, nothing'll happen, I promise."

"So, I'll take these two and you can have that one." Tora grinned, rubbing her hands as she gazed over the three chests.

"Oh, I don't think so. I'll take those two and you can have this one." Rennac told her, placing a hand on his hip.

"No way!" Tora growled. "I was here, first!"

"Then we're going to have work something out." Rennac rubbed his chin, thinking in silence for a moment. "All right, here. I'll let you take all three of them."

"What? Seriously?" Tora then pulled a face. "What's the catch?"

"You have to go on a date with me after all this is over."

Tora's face turned a dark red. "What!?"

Rennac gave a grin and turned to the chests. "Well, if you can't agree to that than I suppose I'll just-"

"No! Wait!" She stepped forward. "I'll-I'll do it."

Rennac grinned and stepped back. "Then they're yours." He watched as she began to search through the chests with a smile that then turned to a frown as she paused and turned to him. "What is it?"

"Would…would you like one of these?" She held up the items in the chest. Rennac stared at her red face for a moment before kneeling beside her with a soft smile. "Let's see what we've got here."

"Kira!" The man's voice dragged the Swordmaster's attention from the two thieves rummaging through the chests and to the monsters that had snuck up on her. She watched as the Black Magic fell on them, protecting her before she turned to face her savior.

"Knoll," She gave a soft smile. "Thanks."

"You need to keep your mind on the battle, Kira." The Summoner told her.

"Yeah," She turned her head for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her.

"No, just…" She sighed. "How's your sister?"

"Knell is…she's as good as she can be at the moment. Selena is with her at the moment, doing all she can. It's going to take a long time for her to…" He didn't need to continue on with his words.

"If there's anything that I can do, for her or you, let me know, Knoll. I feel useless not doing anything."

"There's nothing that any of us can do at the moment," Knoll closed his eyes. "Except bring an end to all of this and continue on with our lives as we try to bring our kingdoms back to order."

"I take it that you and Knell will be helping Lyra."

"Of course. And you with Ephraim?"

"Most likely."

Knoll gave her a small smile. "Don't worry. After all, the Kingdoms are not that far apart."

Kira stared at him for a moment before a small smile spread across her lips. "How is it that you can always read my mind?"

He gave her a smile back. "You may not want to believe it, but I've said it multiple times. Once two people are connected then it's hard for them not to stay that way."

"Connected, huh?"

Knoll gave a soft chuckle. "You're so entertaining, Kira."

"Dammit!" Seth grunted, pulling the arrow out of his side. He knockjed the bowman in the face and sent him flying into the wall behind him. The Paladin fell to his knees, holding his side.

"Get back Seth!" Kyra told him. She placed herself before him, holding her lance defensively. "I'll protect you; no matter what!"

She glared at the three men that encircled them and bit her lip. She readied herself as they moved forward. The first one was fine but the second and third added strength to the first attack and she was already weak from the start of all of this. Exhaustion of the travels and battles were beginning to finally take their toll on the ranger, bringing her to her knees beneath the enemy. She closed her eyes, trying to hold the two swords and the axe off of her with the lance in her hands but she felt herself slipping; a quickly.

Two firm arms sprouted up beside her, placing more strength against the three soldiers and pushing them back. Together, the two of them knocked the enemy back and Seth took the lance, quickly taking care of them. Kyra sighed and sank back to her knees. "Damn, I want a vacation after all of this is over!"

"I'll take it with you." Seth took a seat beside her, leaning back against the wall. She glanced over at the wound in his wide and winced. "We should get that taken care of now before-" She had gone to get up but Seth had grabbed her hand.

"Just stay here for a little bit." The Paladin told her. "The battle is almost over already. Just stay here with me for now."

Kyra stayed silent and sat back down, leaning back against the wall. She watched silent as Seth continued to hold her hand. Biting the bottom of her lip, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Moments later she grinned as Seth leaned his head on top of her's, both of them staying silent as they listened to eachother breath.

"Behold! Victory is ours!" L'Arachel grinned.

"Yes, we did it somehow," Eirika nodded. "Come. We should find the Sacred Stone. If anything were to happen to it…" She glanced over at Lyra. The other Princess softly shook her head and backed up, turning to quietly speak to Joshua and Amira. Eirika gave a silent sigh before following L'Arachel after her brother and Richard to the Stone's resting place.

"I'm holding it in my very hand!" The blonde smiled a few minutes later. "The Stone of Rausten! Its glorious radiance suits my complexion, wouldn't you way?"

"This is it." Ephraim began. "The last one. The last remaining Sacred Stone."

"It is. And the time to defeat the Demon King draws near."

"We should be leaving." Eirika told them. "We have to act before those creatures gain more momentum."

"Yes, we should make haste. According to Myrrh and Arryn," Richard replied. "The poison is spreading, growing stronger."

"Where did they say it was?" Ephraim asked.

"Darkling Woods."

Everyone gathered their things, ready to move out again in little under an hour. They said their goodbyes and were about to leave the castle when the King followed them.

"L'Arachel, must you leave so soon?" Mansel called to his niece. "You've only just returned and you have to leave?"

"Uncle, defeating evil is the highest calling I can perform." She replied.

"Of course, my dear. It is a divine calling, but…"

"You needn't worry, Uncle. After all, I'm not on my own. I have my friends." L'Arachel assured him.

Mansel closed his eyes. "I see. You've been blessed, L'Arachel. Blessed with many good friends."

"I am indeed, Uncle. And they, in turn, are blessed with me! Farewell, Uncle. I shall return! Once evil has been vanquished, we'll all return safe and sound."

Mansel held up his hand. "Hold on. Not so fast now. I have something I wish to give you." He turned to the General beside him and the man brought forth two things.

"The Sacred Twins?" L'Arachel asked.

"That's right, dear niece. These are the weapons of Saint Latona, most holy father of Rausten. Here, we have glorious Ivaldi, and its twin, the divine staff of Latona. I will also spare some funding to feed and arm your forces. After all, there is much that you must do before you leave these halls."

"Is this allowed?"

"I know the law, L'Arachel. The relics must never leave the temple, with the sole exception of the occasional ascension ceremony, but I think that, when the world needs saving, we can make the odd exception."

"That's my uncle!" The woman smiled.

**Two more chapters left, guys! So excited!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	30. Chapter 22

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

_**Darkling Woods**_

_**According to legend, the Sacred Stones have sealed evil away from the world.**__ Four of the five stones have been destroyed, leaving only the last stone intact. The last stone must be protected to stave off the Demon King's restoration. Ephraim and company challenge the demons of Darkling Woods. According to legend, the original possessors of the Sacred Stones defeated the Demon King in Darkling Woods. His foul blood seeped into the land, corrupting every seed and every root. The once-pristine forest was transformed by the flood of disease and venom. Legend says the Demon King's corpse lies there still, not dead but dreaming. Dreaming of when the last stone is crushed, and he will rise from his bed of rocks and worms and return to the surface. Deep within Darkling Woods, misshapen beasts roam in ever-growing numbers... as if answering some unheard call._

"**This awful darkness," **Ephraim began.

"I know," Eirika agreed. "I can feel it too."

"This is Darkling Woods," Seth told them. "It was here the heroes met the Demon King and with the Sacred Stones defeated him. I've heard the lingering energies of that battle are the sources of the monsters. But I never imagined that it would be as bad as this."

"This is worse than before." Myrrh commented as her sister wore a foul look. "It's grown so much stronger. Simply standing here is a struggle, but we don't need to worry."

"Why is that?" Richard asked.

"Our father is here," Arryn told him. "He'll take care of everything."

"Your father?" Seria asked. "Yes, I didn't think of Morva. Where is he?"

"Over there," Myrrh pointed. "On the other side of the swamp is the Black Temple and the Demon King. Our father stands guard over it. This is where the three of us have lived for as long as I can remember."

"I see," Ephraim nodded. "So this forest is like a home to you."

"Uh-huh," Myrrh grabbed her sister's hand. "We get to see father again. I'm so happy!"

"He leads the Dragon Tribe," Arryn explained. "In the great war, both of our parents were killed. Morva took us both in and raised us on his own."

"So that's how you came to live here." Eirika commented.

"It's not that bad of a place once you get used to it," Arryn continued. "And Dad keeps the monsters born her back so we're safe until we're older and stronger to help."

"He's so strong, and so very gentle," Myrrh sighed. "One day, I hope to be like him…Oh!" Both of the girls had looks of fear pass over their faces.

"Myrrh? What's wrong?"

"Princess," They turned to see Bethany approaching them. "We're under attack. A horde of monsters are on their way here now."

"Figures." Richard sighed. "We never get a break, do we?"

"We will soon enough." Tana told her brother. "Just a little longer."

"Look at how smart little sister has gotten," Richard teased the Falcoknight. "I am impressed."

"Shut it!" She aimed a kick at her brother before taking off on her Pegasus. Glen and Tana led the arial unit over the mountains to the West, the magic units on their back, as Seth and Ephraim led the rest of the army North and around them. All the enemies were monsters, the main leader a huge dragon with some Bishop standing beside it, but Lyra found herself staring past them both and at the large temple it was guarding. Lyon was inside. This was it. Once they made it inside, all of this was going to be over. They were either going to kill the Demon King and set peace to the land again, or die themselves and leave the world to the Demon King's monstrosity again. Were they going to be able to do this?

"Lyra, we need to talk."

The Princess turned from the Temple and found that it was Innes talking to her. She turned back from him; now was not the time for one of his 'talks'. "Now's really not the time, Innes."

"No, you have to before I change my mind!" He moved in front of her again, stopping her in her steps.

"Before you change your mind on what?"

Innes stared at her. "What were you thinking the other night when you took the Sacred Stone from Eirika?"

"This is what you want to talk about?" She shook her head. "I've already answered this. I wanted to save my brother. What else could I have done? He was begging me to help him somehow. I had to. Wouldn't you have done the same thing for your Richard or Tana?"

"Yes, I would have, but you could have told me!" Innes growled at her. "You could have come to me for help instead of doing it by yourself! What would have happened if you had been hurt or even worse?"

"Really?" She growled back. "And what would you have done? You've despised me since you've met me!"

"I know." Innes closed his eyes. He said something else that she couldn't hear as she continued to rant.

"All I've done is try to help! I came to you to try and stop Lyon but all you've done is given me grief! I made a mistake! I was trying to save my brother but it didn't work! I was used, I know that, and I'm-"

"I'm sorry." Innes' voice cut her off. Lyra pulled a surprised look as she stared at the prince, the battle around them forgotten. "I know that my actions have been foolish, but you must understand. I was just worried. All I saw was an enemy, digging her way inside our army. But as time went on, different…thoughts passed through me. I didn't want to admit that I was wrong. I didn't want to admit that…" He paused for a moment, turning his head away. Lyra stayed silent, watching Innes as he gripped at his bow. "I didn't what to admit that I…" He stopped again, searching for the right words to say.

"Didn't want to admit what?" She demanded, angry that he kept stopping.

"I didn't want to admit that I had begun to fall for you." He lifted his head to find the wide-eyed, shocked look on her face. "You are my exact opposite. You fight with me every step of the way. Everyone else refuses to argue with me because I am a Prince. Even Eirika follows that I say! But you, you treat me as though I'm just another person on this planet. Normally I would be offended but you…you," He closed his eyes. "When you had given your brother the stone, I feared that I had been right at the beginning. That's why I was so angry. That's why I-"

Innes was cut off as Lyra tossed her arms around the Frelian Prince's neck. He lifted his arms and hugged her back. "You jerk," she mumbled, pulling back a bit to stare up at him.

Innes gave a small smile before leaning down, giving the Grado Princess a kiss. Innes was an ass to her since they met, it was true, but there seemed to be something about him that Lyra had fallen for. Was that fair? It didn't seem to matter anymore because apparently he felt the same as she did. Maybe people who annoy eachother are perfect for eachother; all she knew was that this was going to be entertaining after this war was over.

"Good! You got a girlfriend!" Richard's voice broke the moment. "Now get back to helping!"

Innes gave his brother a silent curse before turning to Lyra as she giggled. "Stick close to me, got it?"

"Oh really?" She asked him. "Who's the one with the bow and the ones with the blade?" She turned away from him, flipping her swords in her hands. "I'll be sure to keep you safe as long as you stay behind me, Innes."

The Prince bit the bottom of his lip to keep himself from replying as a soft laugh escaped him. "Women," He told himself, notching another arrow up.

The battle took a while as more and more monsters showed up, but they eventually all fell, leaving the Darkling Woods with just the army.

"So this is the Black Temple…" Lyra stared up at it. "Inside, Lyon is…The Demon King is…"

Innes moved up beside her and grabbed her hand softly. "If you want to stay out here…"

She shook her head. "No, I've already come this far. How could I just stay out here and let you and the others risk your lives over this when I should…"

"We have to stop him before he can start the Ritual," Eirika told them.

"Yes," Richard nodded, taking the first steps into the Temple. "There's no time to waste."

Everyone followed in, but Seria paused, looking for the Dragon Sisters. "Myrrh, Arryn?" She found the two girls holding onto eachother as they stared down at the dragon that had been guarding the Temple. "What's…?" The sisters turned to face her and she saw the tears. She glanced back at the dragon for a moment before he mind quickly put everything together. "Oh, oh no." She knelt down and pulled them to her; they clutched to her as more tears decided to flow. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The three of them stayed there like that until Ephraim showed up, looking for them. She was silent for a moment, taking in the sight before he got it himself.

"That dragon…" Ephraim began. "Could he have been…" He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Myrrh…Arryn…I'm so sorry. You kept silent this whole time so as not to trouble us." Myrrh pulled from Seria, turning to face the Prince.

"E-everything's fine, Ephraim…" Myrrh fought. "I'm fine. See? I'm ready to…to…"

"Myrrh," The Prince told her. "Let yourself cry. These are dark times. There's no reason to hide your sorrow."

"Ephraim…I, I…" The dragon ran to the Prince and buried her face into him as he held her, Seria still holding her sister.

"It'll all be over soon, right Seria?" Arryn asked the woman. Her tears had stopped but her pain was still plain. Seria lifted her head and exchanged a look with Ephraim.

"Yes, Arryn. Everything will be over soon."

But neither of them knew whether the ending would be good…or bad…

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	31. Chapter 23

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

_**Sacred Stones**_

"**Lyon!"** Lyra came to a stop before her brother's form. His face was plain, not holding that dark, foul feeling over him like he had earlier.

"Lyra?" He looked shocked at the sight of his sister.

She wore the same look. "Lyon…it is you, isn't it? The Demon King's power, it's-"

He shook his head. "No. He's still…he's still there. I'm almost completely gone."

"But," Knell took a step forward, her hands gripped tightly together. "Isn't…isn't there something that we can do? Anything?"

"Knell, I," Lyon had raised his hands, as if to summon the woman he loved to his arms again, but he stopped himself an looked back to his sister. "I am glad that I got to see you one more time, Lyra. I now know that Grado will be in safe hands."

"Lyon…" Lyra felt her tears began to form at her brother's soft smile and words. "I shouldn't have left! If I had stayed then perhaps none of this could have happened!"

"No," Lyon shook his head. "Don't blame yourself, dear sister. You chased after what you wanted. I see that better now than I had those years ago. But in all truth, you were always the one that should have taken the throne. You, who were so much better than I in our father's eyes. Of course, he love me with all his heart, but you were always the strongest one. The bravest one. You, without a doubt, will lead Grado after all of this is over so much better than I ever could. Look at all the damage I have done…" He dropped his head before lifting it again and looking past her and to the other set of twins. "Ephraim. Eirika. "Before I am lost entirely, I want to apologize. This is all my fault…"

"It's not your fault, Lyon. The Demon King was controlling you." Eirika told her friend.

Lyon closed his eyes. "That's not entirely true. When he whispered he would see all my dreams and desires made true…I…I did not reject him. In the shadows of my heart, he saw jealousy…vanity…It was my weakness that put these emotions there, allowed them to thrive."

"Everyone has weaknesses, Lyon." Ephraim took a step forward. "You're not the only one. I do. My sister does. Everyone here does. You can't hate yourself for having these feelings."

Lyon gave a small smile. "The Demon King will claim my flesh as a vessel for his resurrection. Before that can happen…" He locked eyes with his sister. "I want you to kill me."

"Lyon," Lyra balled her hands into fists. "I don't know that I…isn't there something…" She already knew the answer to all of this, but still…

Her brother shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lyra, I'm already-" Lyon's face then became covered in pain as he fell to his knees, clutching his chest. Lyra went to rush forward to him, Knell right beside her, but Knoll grabbed his sister just as Innes put a restraint on the Princess as the foul feeling and look of the Demon King over took her brother again. "_Oh Please_," He growled, shooting them all a glare. "_Are you done turning your failings into some sad epic of personal tragedy? It's time we stared then. I have a ritual to complete…and some nuisances to kill."_

"Be quiet!" Knell's voice squealed out as she pulled away from her brother. "I refuse to let you use Lyon's body as your playground any longer."

The Demon King gave a smirk. _"I didn't hear you saying that all those nights in the palace."_

Knell flushed but held strong. "That may be true, but at that time, I didn't want to believe what was happening. I still saw Lyon, not the foul bastard that had taken him! I refuse to let you return to this world, Demon King, and I will stop you even if I have to…have to destroy what's left of Lyon myself!"

"_Ah, is that so? And do you honestly think yourself capable, wench? You once prayed for this fool's salvation. Can you bring yourself to kill him?"_

"If she can't, then I will," Lyra took a step forward. "Lyon would want me to do everything that I can to stop you and if I…if I have to, then I will die doing so! And If I fall, I know that I can trust Ephraim and Eirika, and Innes and Joshua, all the others, to pick up where I failed. You will die here, Demon King, you will never win!"

The Demon King tossed his head back and gave a laugh. "Your spunk, it's grown more than it was in your brother's memories. If you honestly think that you can beat me, then come and try!" He teleported off further into the Temple and Lyra turned in her spot to face the group that had moved up behind her. It was the ones with the Sacred Relics.

Eirika held Sieglinde from Renais.

Joshua gripped Audhulma from Jehanna.

Bethany had been given Vidofnir from Frelia.

Innes wore Nidhogg, from Frelia, on his back.

Koranna carried Latona from Rausten.

Saleh was holding Excalibur from Jehanna.

Artur had acquired Ivaldi from Rausten.

Knoll and Knell had come to shared Gleipnir from Grado.

Stefan held the Spear of Drulian in his left hand, his eyes closed as he said some kind of silent prayer over his weapon. The Spear had been used by his ancestor in the previous battle against the Demon King, so it was sure to do some help.

As for Lyra, she had Garm, from Grado, strapped to her back.

"There are creatures covering the floors," Ephraim began, looking at the Prince of Grado. He waited on her reply.

Lyra closed her eyes, fighting back her fears and worries. Ephraim was giving her control for this final fight. That was…what she wanted. What both she and Lyon wanted. "Glen, Seth, take your troops and clear the two halls. Your weapons will do nothing against the Demon King so we have to get through as quick as we can before he can complete his ritual. The eleven of us will follow and strike him down.

"So, you mean that we can't help?" Amelia's voice made Lyra sigh.

"Look, I just don't want you to-"

"Lyra," She turned to Kori. The FalcoKnight wore a smile. "Don't worry about us. We've come this far. We know what we can and can't do."

The Princess nodded and turned to the path. "Then let's go." Everything went perfect, Lyra's plan being smooth as she broke free of the enemy ranks and found herself before her brother's form as he waited for her. "Brother," Lyra closed her eyes. "Forgive me."

"_Why do you fight me, Lyra?"_ The Demon King asked. _"You could join me. You would rule beside me. Think of the glory. The power."_

Lyra shook her head. "You're a fool. I don't want that. I don't want any of that. Why do you think I ran from my Kingdom? I didn't want power. I don't want glory. I was happy in the desert. And you do this, dragging me out of everything! I will slay you, Demon King. You will fall beneath me for my brother!" Sheathing her swords, she finally gripped Garm in her right hand, ripping it off from her back. She had fought Magic Users since she left Grado so dodging the dark magic was easy for her and her strike landed true; She squinted her eyes shut as her blade slid across Lyon's chest and the sound of blood splattering and a body falling at her feet hit her ears as this battle finally came to a stop.

The Demon King began to laugh, his face still on the stone beneath him. His voice got louder before he faded off, leaving Lyon's body behind. Lyra dropped to her knees, picking her brother up in her arms.

"Lyon?"

"Lyra, wait!" Innes cried out.

"It's all right," Eirika called to the Prince. "He's Lyon."

Innes paused, and watched in silence like the others.

"L-Lyra…" Her brother's voice struggled as his hand reached out. Lyra grasped it, holding it to her chest.

"It's me. You're going to be all right, Lyon."

"I guess…you did stop me, didn't you?" Lyon gave a soft smile. "I knew you could…little sister…" Tears begin to sprout. She thought she could be strong enough to hold them back, and yet…"Listen, Lyra…I do not…despise you for leaving…like you think I do. At first…I felt betrayed, but…I learned to see…things from your view…I believe that…you made the right choice…in following your dreams…and only wish that…I could have said so…sooner."

"Oh, Lyon…" Lyra lifted her head at the shadow that fell over them to find Knell kneeling on the Prince's other side.

Lyon turned his head to her and reached up, placing a soft hand on the Druid's face. "Knell…I'm so sorry…for putting you through this…my love. If only I…had been stronger…smarter."

"Don't say that," Knell shook her head. "You are stronger. You are smart. The whims of evil use trickery to take control. You should feel no shame in any of this. It is not your fault."

"Always trying…to cheer me up…" Lyon gave a small laugh to the woman. Lyra bit her lips as Lyon's grip faded and his eyes closed. Knell closed her eyes, her face scrunched up as she tried to keep her tears back; both of them failed. Things were left in silence for a few moments longer until Lyon's body disappeared.

"What?!" Ephraim cried out. "This…?!"

"Brother!" Eirika cried out. "Lyon's body-"

…**The Time has come…**

The deep voice called to them. "Fuck." Richard's voice hissed. "We're too late."

…**My resurrection is at hand…**

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Kyra asked the Paladin beside her.

**Now, humans…**  
>"Unfortunantly, I believe so." Seth answered her.<p>

**Lament your fate.**

"What do we do now?" Neimi asked, clutching to Colm.

**Weep for the dead.**

"What do you think?" Colm asked her. "We kill it."

**Despair for the living**

"Easy for you to say," Kori hissed. "We don't have the weapons to touch him, remember?"

**Wail and tremble in grief.**

"True," Richard began to grind his teeth. "But that doesn't mean that we can't help."

**Grovel in awe and fear.**

"But, how can we do that?" Tana asked her brother.

**I am returned.**

Eirika trembled as the power shuddered through the temple. "Is…is that…"

"It's him," Seria whispered as the Dragon Sisters hid behind her and Myra. "The Demon King has…arisen."

Lyra stared up at the winged beast before them, hatred and disgust in her eyes. "Don't be afraid, Eirika." Ephraim told his sister. "I'm here. Our friends are here. We have the Sacred Stone, and we have eachother. We will not lose. We will defeat him."

Her brother's words seemed not to only give Eirika strength, but the rest of them as well.

"L'Arachel!" Eirika called over her shoulder. "It's time. We have to use the final Sacred Stone."

"We have to use its power on that beast, like in the legends!" Ephraim told her.

"You must listen to me, Ephraim." The Princess shook her head. "The stories are true: the stone does hold the power to stop the Demon King. However, the source of its power is human will, the desire for peace within our hearts."

"In our hearts?" Eirika looked at her.

"Yes, that's right. We need not pray for the Sacred Stone to aid us now. No, we need only focus ourselves and concentrate on a better future."

Lyra closed her eyes. "A better future, huh?" She turned from them all and glared up at the beast before them again. "It never truly mattered to me what would become of my Kingdom. I thought that my brother and father could handle it, but that was where I went wrong. This journey…it has taught me many things; things that I thought I already knew. We may all live in different lands, but we are still one. Before us stands the Demon King and he plans to rip us all apart and I'm sure he could do, but only if we refuse to stand beside eachother. We've come this far, striking aside his plans time and time again. Do you think we can do it once more?"

Stefan stared at the woman before stepping forward. "My spear and I will stand by you until this is all over, my Empress." The sound of him calling her that spread a warmth through her skin.

"You are our commander, My Lord," Selena smiled at the younger woman. "We will do anything you say."

"We must be steel blades with which to pierce the enemy." Duessel added.

"Don't worry about anything, Lady Lyra," Seras grinned. "We'll get you through this."

"So, just this big beast and all of this is over?" Koranna asked with a grin. "Let's do it!"

"Not a problem, compared to all the other shit we had to deal with," Kori crossed her arms.

"That's the heart of the darkness I've studied?" Knoll asked. "It's can't be…

"This is the one who took Lyon…" Knell firmed her eyes. "I will do anything for revenge."

"Defeat the foe." Cormag closed his eyes. "Nothing else matters."

"The light is peeking through the dark clouds," Bethany smiled at the Dragon Lord beside her. "All that it's waiting on now is the wind to clear its path."

"And we will be that breeze," Glen smiled at her. "No matter how hard we need to be to move those clouds."

"So, what's Lady Luck have in store for us today?" Joshua grinned at Amira.

"A drink after all of this is over," The archer answered him.

He laughed. "A lot more than just one, I think."

"Hm…can my magic prevail?" Saleh asked.

"Don't fret, dear." Myra squeezed her husband's hand. "Nothing will be able to withstand your magic for very long. Just be careful."

"That the king of all demons…" Artur stared up at it. "What a ferocious sight he is."

"Oh, that's the Demon King, isn't it?" Lute tilted her head. "Yes, I've read all about him."

"Let's finish this." Eirika grinned.

"We're going to win," Her brother agreed.

"There's nothing to fear. I'll protect everyone!" Tana smiled.

"Bah…"Innes scoffed. "I am in NO way inferior to this so-called Demon King."

"That is so like you, little brother." Richard grinned, taking a place beside his brother and sister.

The Demon King let out a growl. "Abominable Sacred Stone…I will not suffer imprisonment again. How? You only possess one…Do not fool yourselves. You cannot fully imprison me…I will grind that wretched rock and your accursed bones to powder!"

As he spoke, the Stone began to glow and it sucked something into it from the Demon King. Eirika and L'Arachel seemed to think that it was the Demon King's soul, but there was no way that it could have been that easy. The Demon King's body still raged.

More creatures were summoned, giving the Sacred Relic-less holders to deal with them as the eleven holders ran forward together in a final strike. The Demon King rained down his magic on them, catching Eirika and knocking her from her horse, but Koranna was on her before anyone could think, using Latona to heal her.

Joshua flew from the air, Audhulma stabbing and slicing into the beast as Saleh and Artur rained down Excalibur and Ivaldi. Knoll and Knell, together, attacked with the Dark Magic of Gleipnir, knocking the monster off for a moment; but a moment was all that was needed. Bethany and Stefan, side by side, drove the Spear of Drulian and Vidofnir into the legs of the beast as Innes fired arrows from Nidhogg into its eyes. The Demon King's roar shook the entire temple, causing some rocks to fall all around them. Ephraim and Eirika took their own strikes with Sieglinde and Siegmund now, leaving Lyra with the finishing blow. Garm sliced down through the skull of the fearsome beast, splitting its head in two. The body crumbled into a pile of ash, never to move again.

"That's it. It's over, isn't it?" Eirika asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes," L'Arachel nodded. "Evil has been imprisoned, locked away. The legends of old have been mirrored in our actions today."

"No, we've done far more that the legends ever told. We've destroyed the Demon King's body. He can never come back." Innes crossed his arms with a look of victory.

"That' right. And we have all of you to thank for it." Eirika smiled, turning to the men behind them.

"And another thing…" Ephraim grinned. "In that ancient battle, it took the might of six heroes to do what we did. We did not have their extraordinary power to draw upon."

"No, we didn't," Richard shook his head. "But we still conquered darkness and restored peace to the land, thanks to everyone here. It was because all of you never gave in, you never stopped fighting. None of you, not once." He turned to Lyra. "And you…"

"No, please," Lyra shook her head. "I deserve none of your praise."

"That's not true," Ephraim took a step forward. "Without you, we might not have even gotten here to begin with."

"You don't know that," Lyra told him. "You could have gotten her even if I wasn't here."

"Let's not think about what could have happened," Joshua sheathed Audhulma on his hip. "But what did happen. You're here. You had the strength to fight the Demon King that held the form of your brother. If you had the power to do that, then you are the reason this was successful. Your strength was the light that carried the rest of us through this. You can't change that."

Lyra looked at all the faces smiling at her before turning her face. Garm slipped from her fingers and she let it drop to the floor before taking a few steps away. Knell faced her before they wrapped their arms around the other. To lose a brother and a lover…

All the warriors from Grado hung their heads for a moment, giving a moment of silence for their Prince as the rest of them turned to their own.

"This means we've accomplished our mission." Tana giggled happily.

"I must relay the good news to King Hayden at once." Vanessa insisted.

"Yes, I'm sure father will be most pleased, brothers! This means peace will be restored, doesn't it?" Tana turned. "Shall I fly back to Frelia to let him know?"

"There's no need to rush." Innes replied as Richard laughed. "I'm sure he knows. After all, we were together, and that ensured our victory."

"Of course, Prince Innes." Syrene shared a look with her husband.

Fredrick cleared his voice. "Prince Innes, may I ask…"

"Ask what?"

"Well, ask what your plans concerning the Empress?"

"The Empress? Oh," Innes had forgotten…Lyra was now the Empress of Grado. She would be given the title when she returned to Grado. But with her returning, he would go back to Frelia as well. They would be separated. After all that had happened, how could he even think that something…something could blossom between them.

"That's my brother's decision," Richard told the Dragon Knight. "And let's leave it at that."

"Dozla, Rennac." L'Arachel smiled. "We've done it."

The Berserker gave off a laugh. "And a job well done it was, Princess L'Arachel."

"Whew…it's finally over." Rennac sighed. "So it's about time for me to…"

"Hold it!" The Princess stomped a foot. "I gave you no orders to leave! I am the princess of Rausten, lest you forget. I have many missions yet to fulfill. Come, Dozla, Rennac. It's time to go!" The Berserker hurried after the Princess.

Tora gave a laugh at the Rogue. "Have fun with that, sweetheart." She teased.

"Oh no you don't," Rennac grabbed her arm. "You don't think I'm going on with her by myself now, do you?"

"Well I'm certainly not going." The thief told him.

"Oh yes you are. After all, you still owe me a date, don't you?" The look on the woman's face made him laugh.

"The darkness," Myrrh began. "It's gone."

"Of course it is," Arryn grinned. "I knew that we could do it."

"Yes." Saleh nodded. "That's the end."

"I guess it is," Seria rubbed her arm.

"Come on, guys," Myra smiled. "Let's go home. The others are all worried about us, I'm sure."

Arryn opened her mouth to speak again but looked at Seria instead. She was silent for a moment. "Let's stay just a little longer." She smiled. Saleh shook his head and turned to leave. Myra gave Seria a wink before following her husband, leaving the Dragon Sisters with Seria as Ewan shot after them.

"Hey, teacher!" Ewan cried. "Where are you going? Wait up. I'm coming with you."

"Your continued safety is all that matters to me, Princess Eirika." Seth smiled.

"General! Princess Eirika!" Franz grinned. "We can finally return to Renais, can't we?"

"Yes," Eirika nodded. "We can go home. All of us unharmed."

"All right!" Kyra grinned with the other Renais knights. "I SO want a bath and a bed! I'm not gonna move again for a week!"

"Ah, I am exhausted," Forde agreed. "I'd like nothing more than to laze about a while…Alas, we're not going to have that opportunity, are we, Prince Ephraim?"

"No," The Prince shook his head. "The reconstruction of Renais is going to keep ups busy. Keep your strength up. I'm going to need you in the days ahead."

"We'll be beside you through it all!" Kyle assured him.

"Well that took some doing, but we finally finished the job." Gerik sighed.

"We certainly earned our pay…Please tell me we're going to enjoy it." Tethys replied.

"Let's go home, Chief." Marisa smiled.

"Let's see now…Shall we head back to Jehanna? I guess we could stop in at the guild and get our next contract, eh? Come on, it's time for Gerik's band to ride."

Boyd gave a smile. "Fine by me."

"Hm…Heads," Joshua smiled. "Looks like I should be getting back as well. "Homecoming time." He closed his eyes. "I wonder…is Christopher and Mother all right…"

"I'm sure Christopher took care of her, just like he said that he would. There's nothing to fear." Amira smiled, stretching her arms. "Let's go check on them, huh?"

Joshua pulled a surprised look before a smile fell over his lips. "Yeah."

"The war is over," Cormag blinked. "But much remains to be done. Our country lost this war. The road ahead will be long and hard."

"That's true," Duessel nodded. "And yet…it's a road we must travel. That the burden survivors must shoulder."

"Yes," Knoll nodded. "And we must fulfill the dreams of Emperor Vigarde and Prince Lyon."

Glen bowed his head for a moment. "It's going to be hard in the beginning, but we'll pull through."

"Of course we will!" Seras grinned. "We'll be just fine! Grado will pick itself back up and we will once again be what we were."

"Glad you think that," Kori snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Paladin growled.

"Please, let's not do this." Koranna hung her head.

"Be silent," Selena stepped forward. "Now is not the time for fighting."

Stefan shook his head. "Your both still such children."

"They will always be children," Knell gave a soft laugh. Knoll turned to his sister and grabbed her hand. She gave him a small smile.

Lyra looked at all of them for a moment before a smile broke out across her own face. "All right," She gave a firm nod. "Let's all go home."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	32. Epilogue

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Epilogue**_

"**It is time for me to be on my way, my friends,"** L'Arachel smiled. "As the Princess of Rausten, I still have many duties to perform. Oh, Princess Lyra, Princess Eirika. If it please you, I would be ever so delighted if you joined my tea club."

"Tea club?" Lyra tilted her head to the side.

"I insist that you both come. Oh, say you will, won't you?"

"Be sure to be careful, guys. And good luck in rebuilding your kingdom." Tora smiled with a wave.

"Oh, you're staying here?" Kira asked the thief with a smile. She remembered when she and Ephraim first found her.

"Yeah, I guess I am," She rubbed the back of her head with a blush. "After all, I kinda…owe Rennac a bet so I'm not gonna run from it."

"What she means is I WON'T let her run from it." The Rogue grinned.

"Shut up, Rennac." She grumbled, punching him in the arm.

_**~You change your mind**_

_**Like a girl changes clothes**_

_**Yeah you, PMS**_

_**Like a bitch I would know~**_

"**Ephraim,"** Myrrh began. "My sister and I must return to Darkling Woods. With our father gone, much responsibility falls on my shoulders. Yet I would ask, May we come and visit you from time to time?"

"Of course you can." Ephraim nodded.

Myra gave Seria a look before shoving the woman forward. Saleh watched as his sister waved a hand at the other woman before facing Ephraim. "I…uh…I want to go to Renais with you, Ephraim."

The Prince raised a brow. "What?"

"I would like to go and help you with Renais. I would feel horrible just staying here while the rest of you rebuild your kingdoms. Please, Ephraim."

The Prince closed his eyes but Saleh spoke first. "What my sister is trying to say is that she wants to stay with you, Prince Ephraim."

"Saleh!" Seria hissed at her brother, her face growing red as the others gave small laughs.

Ephraim's lips spread into a large smile. "I would like that, Seria."

_**~And you over think**_

_**Always speak Critically**_

_**I should know**_

_**That you're no good for me~**_

"**I've much to do here in Jehanna,"** Joshua told them. "I'll start with what can be done and keep going from there. First, I must talk to Mother. She should know that we've won, so that she should worry no more."

"So," Amira turned to her cousin. "Going to stay here, are you?"

Amira smiled at Natasha. "I'm afraid so. Don't worry; it'll be just like when we were younger. We'll see eachother again, Natasha. Sooner than you think."

_**~Cause you're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_**You're up then you're down~**_

"**We of Frelia will do what we can to aid in the restoration of Renais."** Innes told them. "If you have need of our assistance, you have but to ask. I seldom trust people who act from purely altruistic motives…but I'll grant you that friendships are a worthy exception to my distrust."

"I would help as well," Lyra told them. "But I'm afraid that I have my own restoration to partake in." Lyra told them. "Again, I apologize for all of this and I hope that one day we can all stand as friends once again."

"Of course," Eirika hugged her. "We already are friends, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess we are, even after all of this." Lyra gave a smile and then glanced at Innes. He gave her a smile. She had been thinking about this moment herself. What could they possibly do now?

"Lyra," Richard's voice made the Princess turn to him. "I'm sure that Grado can be trusted now, can't you?"

"Of course." She nodded.

"Good." He grinned. "I'll send Innes over in a month to check up on you." Lyra gave a laugh as Innes glared at his brother.

The Princess turned back to the twins. "Can I trust you with the final Sacred Stone, Kingdom of Renais?" Lyra smiled.

Ephraim and Eirika shared a look with eachother before nodding their heads. "Of course you can, Empress of Grado."

_**~You're wrong when it's right**_

_**It's black and it's white**_

_**We fight, we break up**_

_**We kiss, we make up~**_

_**Lyon moved forward but paused as Lyra stood. "**__Oh, are you…I'm…my name is Lyon, and this is my sister, Lyra."_

"_The children of Vigarde?" The turquoise-haired girl asked._

"_Uh-huh. That's us…the children of the emperor." Lyon nodded with a small smile. _

"_You're Prince Ephraim and Eirika from Renais, aren't you?" Lyra asked. "Father said that you would be coming. The two of us have been waiting here all day."_

"_We've always wanted…" Lyon paused "We don't have any friends our own age…outside Knell and Knoll…So, Prince Ephraim…Princess Eirika…what do you say? From now on, let's be friends…"_

_**~Cause you're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_**You're up then you're down~**_

**Seth The Silver Knight **and _Kyra The Caring Ranger _

Seth and Kyra returned to Renais with Ephraim and their fellow Knights. Their dedicated service made them the most trusted of the New King and Queen's guardsmen, as well as the most famous of the Knights in all of Renais. After Renais was returned to its proper state, Seth and Kyra were wed with the blessings of the entire Kingdom.

**Glen The Golden Lord **and _Bethany The Silent General_

The two Generals separated after the war for restore their own Kingdoms, silently meeting eachother at the borders of their countries like they had done years before. When the restoration was complete, Glen challenged Bethany to a battle. If the Dragon Lord was to win, Bethany would have to step over the borders and live with him in Grado; the same of Glen if Bethany were to win.

The two Generals live peacefully in Grado, making sure that peace stays in the kingdoms.

**Franz the Faithful **

He continued to serve Renais with the same devotion that he had during the War of the Stones. His generous nature and easy smile made him a favorite among the people. Franz brought Amelia home with him in Renais. Amelia spent a short time with him in Renais's army, but once she and Franz were married, she retired her commission. The two had a daughter who grew to be a great knight herself.

**Silent Gilliam**

Gilliam returned to his home of Frelia, where he continued to serve the crown as a faithful knight alongside his brother. His imposing countenance was said to strike fear into the hearts of even the most arrogant and brash of Frelia's new recruits.

**Moulder, Wise Counselor**

After the War of the Stones, Moulder continued to serve the royal family of Frelia. His wisdom served to guide King Richard as it had served King Hayden before him.

**Boyd, Trustful Sage** and _Vanessa, Dutiful rider_

Boyd separated himself from Gerik and the others and followed Vanessa to Frelia where they wed happily. He joined the army ranks and came to be a fine General as his wife remained active as an airborne Knight. Their love and faith in another became legend in the ranks.

**Ross, His father's son**

He returned to Ide, village of his youth, and helped rebuild it after the bandit attack that brought it to ruin. Years later, he set out on his own to perfect his fighting skill and hone both body and spirit.

Garcia, the Warrior Reborn

He returned to his village to help with its reconstruction after the bandit attack. Afterward, he reenlisted in the army, serving Renais as a troop leader. His strength, valor, and experience inspired many. Garcia and Ross returned to their village, where they toiled together to rebuild their village. Ross grew to become a greater warrior than even his father. When he himself had a son, that child continued his family's legacy.

**Colm, the Good-natured thief** and _Neimi, the Tearful Archer_

The childhood friends became lovers first, then husband and wife. Worried for Neimi's well-being, Colm gave up his adventurer's ways. Neimi passed on her grandfather's skill in archery to her own son and daughter.

**Artur, Saint of Light** and _Lute, Prodigy_

Artur and Lute were married upon their return during their help to restore Renais. Artur handled the housework, but otherwise, their lives were unchanged. When they had a son, Lute's interests shifted from studying Artur to studying her son's baffling habits.

**Joshua, the Tempest King **and _Amira, the Stubborn Archer_

Joshua returned to Jehanna and ruled over it as king. His skills as a leader had grown great, and Jehanna flourished as never before. He never outgrew his love of travel and games of chance. Amira and Joshua were wed and was always there to convince her husband not to run off and travel again. The two were perfect for the other and together they carried the mighty desert nation to great glory, their children do to the same after them.

**Christopher The Swift Blade** and _Ismaire, The joyful Queen_

Christopher held his promise and took care of Queen Ismaire as the war came to an end. When Joshua returned and took control of the nation, Christopher approached his friend and admitted his feelings for his mother. The two had a duel, and in the end, Christopher received the graces from Joshua to wed Ismaire. The two of them live in the Hall, enjoying their times together as Joshua rules over Jehanna peacefully.

**Michael, Bashful Knight** and _Natasha, Sacred Healer_

Once the war was over, Natasha returned to Grado to help rebuild the empire. She dedicated herself to easing the grief of those families that lost soldiers during the war. Afterwards, Natasha joined Michael in Frelia where the two settled into a peaceful life in the country as the Knight continued to serve in the army with his brother Gilliam.

**Forde, the Wild Knight** and _Koranna, the Wandering Sage_

The Two kept to their word and helped restore their nations before going off together on an adventure of their own. They visited their friends and loved ones often, revealing that they had started a family of their own in Caer Pelyn, inviting the others to visit them.

**Kyle, Ardent Knight**

His service to the royal family of Renais continued without change. He became a battalion commander and gained much trust and responsibility for training new recruits.

**Mitchel, Polite Ranger **and _Tana, Winged Queen_

Tana lived happily in the prosperous post-war Frelia. Mitchel excused himself from the army and moved to Frelia to be with Tana; after receiving Innes and Richards blessings, of course. Following the war, Tana and Eirika remained the best of friends. They visited one another when time permitted, and as they grew older, their children shared a bond of friendship as close as Eirika and Tana themselves did.

**Fredrick, Playful Dragon** and _Graceful Syrene_

After the War, the husband and Wife returned to Frelia as the commanders of the airborne units. Their family started soon after, giving them mini riders to train for their units in the future to come.

**Duessel, Obsidian General**

Following the war, Duessel returned to Grado, where he was instrumental in its rebuilding. He spent his remaining years watching over Grado and sharing his wisdom with other nations as an expert combat instructor. He stepped aside, giving his student Seras his title as General as his age finally struck him and lived peacefully in the Kingdom with his granddaughter and her family.

**Knoll, Watcher of Darkness** and _Kira, Silent Master_

Kira returned with Knoll to Grado where the two of them did all they could to rebuild Lyon's vision. The two of them wed and began a family as they stayed close to the Empress and the others in the war with them.

**Cormag, Aloof Lanceman** and _Kori, Fierce Knight_

Together, the airborne knights join in the rebuilding of Grado before striking up a family to call their own. Seras named Kori his second in Command after Duessel had stepped down as Cormag stayed by his brother's side as his own second in command.

_L'Arachel, Queen of Light_

She succeeded her uncle as ruler of the Rausten theocracy several years after the war ended. She never lost her unique perspective on life. She spent much of her rule visiting the neighboring countries.

**Dozla of the Steady Axe**

As L'Arachel rose to become queen, he remained by her side. Watching L'Arachel grow to become the queen she was destined to be was Dozla's greatest joy in life. Later, Dozla wept like a baby when L'Arachel was wed. His emotional outburst is remembered as much as, if not more than, the ceremony itself.

**Rennac, Rich 'Merchant'** and _Tora, Spirited Thief_

L'Arachel summoned Rennac back to Rausten, and he was forced to return. He was never able to escape his service to the self-centered princess who became queen. Admittedly, he didn't try very hard. With Tora at his side, he didn't seem to have a problem with taking part in anything that the Queen gave him.

**Gerik, the Desert Tiger** and _Tethys, Beloved Dancer_

Gerik and Tethys remained bound to no nation and beholden to no authority. They bought themselves a leisurely retirement. Gerik taught fencing to city youths, and Tethys found many stages on which to dance.

**Ewan, Enthusiastic Student**

Master and student returned to Caer Pelyn to study in peace. Ewan worked hard, and in time, his power grew to rival Saleh's. As equals, the two continued their studies together and expanded their knowledge ever more.

**Seras, the Buoyant Paladin** and _Marisa, the Crimson Flash_

After being named the General of Grado, Seras went to Caer Pelyn and found Marisa, bringing the swordsman back with him to Grado where the two expanded their love for battle, and eachother, in the army and the bedroom.

**Saleh, the Well of Wisdom** and _Myra, Lover of Steel_

The two stayed in love with eachother for years after, never losing the spark that had sprouted when they were younger. Returning to Caer Pelyn, they remained faithful servants of the Manakete. His days were not spent in isolation, though. Many of the friends he met during the War of the Stones came to visit his village to meet the daughter that resembled the Legendary Nada Kuya.

_**Myrrh and Arryn, the Great Dragons**_

The Dragon Sisters took up their father's role as Keeper of Darkling Woods, but they were never truly alone. Their Dear Friends visited often, giving the two of them the joy they missed and the love they shared.

**Stefan the Great** and _Selena the Benevolent Fluorspar_

Selena stayed as Grado's General to serve under her Emperor's daughter. Though it took time, Selena cherished Stefan's feelings for her as her own grew for him, resulting in a marriage between the two. Their children would one day grow to be great Knights themselves, giving Grado an honorable pack of warriors for years to come.

**Ephraim, Restoration King** and _Seria, the Helpful Hand_

Busy days awaited him upon his return to Renais, but with Seria by his side, the Prince was able to accomplish anything. He oversaw the rebuilding not only of his country but also of the entire continent of Magvel. His work was difficult, but his success made him a legend. Once Renais was stable again, Ephraim and Seria were wed, giving them both what they wanted as they ruled of Renais in grace and harmony.

**Richard, the Watchful Eye** and _Eirika, Restoration Queen_

Eirika returned to Renais and began the reconstruction effort with her brother, Ephraim. Seeing peace return to the lives of her people filled her with happiness. Her smile became a symbol of her people's joy. Richard, ever faithful to his words, came and claimed Eirika as his bride after Renais was restored to order. With Ephraim's blessings, Eirika wed Frelia's Prince and became the land's Queen.

_Knell, the Loving Druid_

Returning to Grado, Knell did all she could to restore her loved one's home. Soon, the Druid found she was Pregnant with the Late Prince's child. To have a piece of the man she loved with her, even after all that had happened, brought happiness to her as she stayed by Lyra's side in the Kingdom.

**Innes, King and Strategician** and _Lyra, Grado's Empress_

Restoring Grado was hard but when the people accepted her as their leader, Lyra was named Empress and the order began to be restored. Much had changed since she had left the Kingdom six years before but the woman worked tirelessly to restore her father's Kingdom to the height it had been. Richard kept to his word and Innes soon come to check on her, and did so for months afterwards until finally the Prince if Frelia stopped and just stayed in Grado with the woman he loved. Wed soon after, the Kingdom accepted Innes as their new Emperor and together, Innes and Lyra returned Grado to its former self and even further.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	33. A Bedtime Story

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SACRED STONES CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**A Bedtime Story**_

"**Daddy was such a butthead!"**

"Yeah! He shouldn't have treated mommy like that!"

"Let's get him!"

Lyra set her book aside and watched as the three children jumped on the man that had been sleeping on the chair next to her. Innes gave a shout as he was attacked and dropped to the floor, giving his wife a glare as he was piled on top of by their three kids. "Read them that story again, Lyra?"

"Of course," The Empress giggled at her family. "You know that it's their favorite bedtime story."

"Then keep them from jumping on my when you-" he gave out another cry as two more children joined in on the pile and he rested his head on the floor.

Lyra gave another smile. The trio were their children, with Innes silver hair and attitude, but this duo belonged to Knoll and Kira as they took Knell out for dinner tonight. Lyra had offered up to watching the six children for the night.

Speaking if six…

Lyra turned to the small child that still sat at her feet, unmoving. The child held longer, purple-gray hair with matching eyes as his face held a look of sadness. "What's wrong, Lyon?"

Lyra's nephew looked up at his aunt. "Auntie Lyra, my father…he was the bad guy. Does that make me one too?"

Lyra stared at the child for a moment before scooping him up in her arms. "No, sweetheart, don't ever think that. Your father was not evil, he was tricked. There was nothing ever evil about my brother and I don't ever want you to say that again, understand? What would your mother think?"

"But-"

"Listen to your aunt, Lyon." Innes was standing now, the five children hanging off of his arms and legs. "You're not evil and neither was your father. Now if I hear you talking about again I'll show you want evil can really be, got it?"

Lyra smiled at her husband and then down at the boy in her arms. "Go get him tiger."

Lyon gave a smile and ran at the Emperor, helping the other children to take him down to the floor again.

Lyra gave a laugh and watched as they wrestled around on the floor, Innes sure to be careful. She missed Lyon, no doubt about that, but she was also happy. This had to be the happiest that she had ever been. Never would she take this for granted. To be here with the man she loved. To have three darling children and friends that were closer to her than anything in the world. That was how a story should end. Love, Peace, and happiness for all.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	34. In the future

**And so the Sacred Stones comes to an end...**

I LOVED writing this. One of my favorite stories to date, no matter what anyone lese thinks. Yes, there was alot of characters, but I gladly enjoyed writing it with all of them. Wouldn't have it any other way. I do plan to write another Fire Emblem game and yes there will be multiple male and female OC in that as well so I would appreciate no dislikes, all right?

Now, Here's a few of the next games I will be doing.

**Custom Robo: **Here is one of the best Gamecube games on the planet; it's just a pity that no one really knows what it is. If you love comedy, romance, and revenge, then this is a good story to you!

**Tales of Symphonia: **I have been waiting to do this story for a long, long time. I can't believe it's finally here! Kratos, get ready for a whole lot of woman! Oh, and a sister! XD

**Legend of Zelda: Orcarina of Time: **Ahh, Link, you have been waiting on my to give you your turn, have you not? Well, it is finally here! I cannot wait! One of the best games on the planet is about to be introduced to HiddenXEmotion. Are you as excited as I am?

**Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance: **My next Fire Emblem is here. I LOVE Ike and Reyson in this story! I cannot wait to show you what I can create in this world!

**Legend of Zelda: Majoro's Mask: **And so here is the next Link Love Story. They will still be the same from OoT, but if you're a Zelda fan you already knew that ;)

**Last Remnant: **This game is one of the best that I have ever played; it's just super long and super hard. The moment I played it I just knew that I had to add it to my list. And now it shall wait no longer. It is extremely long, so be ready!

**Tales of Vesperia: **Finally, the next Tales arc. Just like Symphonia, I have a wonderful plan for a story within a story so here it comes!

Those are just a few that I have planned.

Again, thank you guys so much for reading this and I hope that you all enjoyed it just as much as I did! I hope to see you all again whether it's in my games, my movies, or my anime!

XOXO,

HiddenXEmotion


End file.
